Eclipse
by Nadesiko04
Summary: AU. Él es el Eclipse en su cenit. El que transforma la luz en oscuridad, y la oscuridad en luz. El artista de la Muerte. ¿Caminarás por las tinieblas, oh, alma de luz? Continuación de "El Espejo de Oesed". Dark!Harry. No Slash.
1. In Bloom

Eclipse

**Eclipse**

**Summary: **Él es el Eclipse en su cenit. El que transforma la luz en oscuridad, y la oscuridad en luz. ¿Caminarás por las tinieblas, oh, alma de luz? Continuación del Espejo de Oesed. Dark!Harry.

**Nota: **Si no has leído _El Espejo de Oesed_ primero, probablemente no vas a poder entender ni jota. 

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que aquí reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo le robo los personajes por un rato para hacer mis malignas y retorcidas ideas realidad. 

_**Prólogo**_

_All that you touch / todo lo que tocas  
and all that you see / y todo lo que ves  
All that you taste / Todo lo qu__e pruebas  
All you feel. /Todo lo que sientes.  
__And all that you love / Y todo lo que amas  
and all that you hate / Y todo lo que odias  
All you distrust / Todo lo que desconfías  
All you save. / Todo lo que salvas.  
__And all that you give / Y todo lo que das_

_and all that you deal __/ y todo con lo que tratas  
and all that you buy, /y todo lo que compras,  
beg, borrow or steal. / ruegas, pides prestado, o robas.  
And all you create / Y todo lo que creas,  
and all you destroy / y todo lo que destruyes  
and all that you do / Y todo lo que haces  
and all that you say. / y todo lo que dices.  
And all that you eat / Y todo lo que comes  
And everyone you meet / Y a todos los que conoces  
and all that you slight / y todo lo que desdeñas  
And everyone you fight. / y a todos contra los que luchas.  
and all that is now / y todo lo que es ahora  
and all that is gone / y todo lo que se ha ido  
and all that's to come / y todo lo que ha de venir  
and everything under the sun is in tune / y todo bajo el sol está en sintonía  
but the sun is eclipsed by the moon. / pero el sol es eclipsado por la Luna._

"There is no dark side of the moon, really. Matter of fact it's all dark."

"_No hay lado oscuro de la Luna. __Es un hecho de que todo es oscuro."_

(Eclipse – Pink Floyd – The Dark Side of the Moon)

_**Capítulo 1**__In Bloom_

- Cantando estaba la pájara pinta, sentada bajo un verde limón. Con el pico tocaba la rama, y con la rama tocaba la flor.

- Oh, por favor, Harry, uno pensaría que ya eres un poco grande para esas cosas…- le reprochó el joven rubio a su amigo.

- Mmh, puede ser, Draco…- dijo, pasándose una mano por la frente, y con la otra sosteniendo su varita. Un rápido movimiento de su muñeca hizo que su varita tocara uno de los nodos debajo de las hojas de un árbol, y consiguió agacharse rápidamente antes de que la copa del vegetal comenzara a agitarse, atacando a todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Desafortunadamente, su rubio amigo no tuvo tanta suerte, y se vio inmerso en una maraña de furiosas ramas atacándole, y limones casi maduros cayéndole pesadamente sobre la cabeza.

Luego de unos momentos en los que una suave risa agració los labios del niño de cabello moreno, decidió salvar a su amigo, y detener con otro movimiento de su varita el ataque del enajenado árbol.

- Mhpf… - Draco tuvo que escupir un par de hojas antes de poder hablar apropiadamente-. Tú y tus trucos.

- De hecho, Astaroth me enseñó eso. Pensó que sería muy gracioso si lograba vencerte en un duelo con eso.

- ¡Maldito demonio! – respondió Draco, molesto. Se levantó de la manera más digna que podía, y limpió su túnica de toda mugre con unos simples encantamientos-. De todas formas, ¿qué encantamiento te enseñó?

- ¿Encantamiento? – Harry pareció salir de un momentáneo sopor. Sonrió ensoñadoramente, y negó con la cabeza-. Ninguno. No hay ningún hechizo que pueda hacerle rival a una mente rápida. 

- Y eso significa…- Draco movió su mano impacientemente, apurándolo a hacer su punto.

- Que prácticamente te grité lo que iba a hacer, pero en vez de preparar una defensa te distrajiste por considerarlo digno de sorna, y, en pocas palabras, bajaste la guardia. A veces, hablarle a tu enemigo, o simplemente hacerle considerar que es digno de ser subestimado es más que suficiente para tener el duelo en la palma de tus manos.

- A veces me pregunto por qué mi padre se gasta tanto dinero en tutores privados cuando podría dejarme pasar más tiempo en la Mansión…- comentó, casi para sí mismo, el rubio-. No entiendo de dónde sacas esas cosas.

- Padre es muy hábil como duelista, ¿sabes? Es mucho más creativo de lo que la gente piensa.

- Siempre pensé del Lord como una persona muy inteligente, un hábil estratega…- Murmuró Draco, sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Y sin duda lo es – corroboró su amigo-. Pero recuerdo lo que una vez me dijo, "la lógica, la estrategia, la inteligencia, son todos pensamientos estructurados. Por lo tanto, existe una forma de descubrir la forma en la que cada uno piensa, analizar los datos, y establecer una _predicción_ a partir de eso. En cambio, la creatividad, la imaginación, es muchísimo más útil, pues no sigue estructuración alguna. Es imposible que el enemigo pueda predecirte, pues el _arte_ no tiene coherencia alguna". 

Draco asintió pensativo. Se había llevado una mano a los labios, y fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Harry, por su parte, permaneció con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, varita todavía sujeta fuertemente, y mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Interesante…- dijo finalmente-. Supongo que esto significa que la lección se ha terminado, señor profesor – Draco hizo un pequeño saludo, inclinándose ante su amigo, en broma.

- No Draco, no soy más hábil que tú en duelo, - respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza- simplemente presto mucha más atención a ciertas cosas.

- Milagros que siempre te salvan…

Los dos amigos guardaron las varitas, y comenzaron a caminar por el soleado jardín, para entrar a la Mansión Oscura. En todos aquellos años, aquél tenebroso castillo no había cambiado en nada. La luz seguía brillando, los pájaros cantaban con fuerza, y el viento cálido te daba una falsa sensación de estar en un lugar idílico. Al menos, hasta que mirabas al fondo del estanque lleno de inferis. 

Los dos niños que caminaban por los terrenos, sin embargo, habían cambiado en aquellos cinco años. El joven heredero Malfoy se preparaba para su primer año en Hogwarts, y a pesar de la crianza de su padre, los reproches de su amigo y las bromas de Astaroth habían logrado neutralizar parte de la arrogancia que lo podría haber caracterizado de ser hijo de Lucius. Sin embargo, si algo le había pegado su padre era el odio por los muggles y su descendencia mágica, y había día en el que no comentara lo expectante que estaba por el día en el que su padre finalmente le enseñaría a torturar su especie, a lo que Harry respondía con indiferencia, diciendo "no te sobreestimes, porque nunca puedes tener la certeza de que tu corazón es lo suficientemente frío como para intentarlo". El joven rubio lo desestimaba, alegando que hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis, tenía suficiente tiempo como para prepararse. 

Si había algo en lo que ambos amigos contrastaban era en sus personalidades. Harry siempre fue un chico muy callado, curioso si, pero generalmente aireando sus dudas con cuidado. En el transcurso de aquellos cinco años, habíase vuelto algo más extrovertido, pero con un aire de calma y ensoñación que simplemente atraía los demás hacia a él. A pesar de que sobre sus hombros todavía pesaban algunos asesinatos, el aire de inocencia, de que era un cuento de hadas en el que él jugaba, nunca había desaparecido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban místicos, y Voldemort había comentado más de una vez acerca de "aquella mirada que observa fijamente, pero que está tan lejana a la vez", a lo que Harry simplemente sonreía. Draco muchas veces se reía, comparándolo con los Lovegood, y que "no le sorprendería que un día comenzara a hablarle de los _snorlacks _de cuernos arrugados". Harry nunca entendió a que se refería.

Mientras que el pasivo solía ser el morenito, Draco sin duda era el más precipitado. Tenía un aire de elegancia, copiado de su padre, con un tinte de arrogancia que adornaba su porte fuese cual fuese la situación. Tenía un temperamento muy fogoso, "justo como un dragón" había dicho su tía Bellatrix, y muchas veces era fácil hacerlo rabiar. Sin embargo, sabía dedicarse por completo a aquello que le apasionaba, como por ejemplo, la esgrima. A pesar de que llevaba sólo tres años practicándola, poseía una gracia natural para el arte, y por tal razón vencía fácilmente a su amigo en las prácticas. También era destacable su concentración en cuanto a pociones se trataba, y su padre afirmaba que en cuanto creciera, podría convertirse en aprendiz de su padrino, Severus Snape. 

El hombre, en opinión de Harry, era muy astuto y definitivamente habilidoso, pero carecía de algo vital, ingenuidad. Por supuesto, ser un hombre de guerra como él trae tantas gracias –experiencia, inteligencia, astucia- como desgracia –falta de inocencia, seriedad-, y por tal razón el pequeño lo compadecía. 

¿Cómo lo conocía tan a fondo? Durante los últimos tres meses, Voldemort había pedido a un reticente profesor de pociones que le diera una breve introducción práctica al arte correspondiente, que se encargaría de seguir cada quince días durante el año escolar de Hogwarts. Harry había aprendido algo gracias a algunos libros de teoría que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Slytherin, pero la mayoría estaban escritos en inglés antiguo, y por supuesto, estaban desactualizados. Muchos efectos secundarios a ciertos ingredientes se habían descubierto, y nuevas pociones (algunas, siendo versiones más simples) se habían inventado. 

De todas formas, Harry había esperado impaciente su cumpleaños, pues su padre le había prometido llevarlo a comprar libros a Diagon Alley y al Callejón Knockturn, y seguramente incluiría algunos tomos de pociones en la lista, que abarcaría desde novelas hasta tomos en Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras y Runas Antiguas. Oh, si, una queja frecuente de los labios de su padre era el dineral que gastaban en libros. Pero no era como si él no los leyera.

Y el día glorioso en el que la visita a Diagon Alley se llevaría a cabo era hoy, nada más ni nada menos. 

Draco había aparecido desde temprano, levantando a Harry con un chorro de agua fría cortesía de Astaroth, y le había traído sus regalos (un pendiente de colmillo de dragón bebé, que actuaba tanto como un traslador hasta la mansión Malfoy, como un amuleto que reflejaba hechizos menores; además de la colección completa de _El Señor de los Anillos_, una historia muggle que Harry estaba ávido de leer – cosa que el heredero Malfoy no llegaba a entender, pero respetando el deseo de su amigo, se lo compró). Luego de un animado desayuno, decidieron practicar su actividad favorita, duelo en los jardines. 

Pero finalmente el hambre había atacado, y siendo ya mediodía, decidieron volver. 

- ¿Ya compraste todo para Hogwarts? – Preguntó Harry, una vez en la sala-. Si, Dinky, sírvelo aquí – indicó a una elfa doméstica para que dejara la bandeja llena de emparedados en la mesita ratona que se hallaba enfrente de los sillones en los que estaban sentados.

- Si, la semana pasada fui al callejón Diagon – tomó uno de los vasos en la bandeja, lleno de jugo de calabaza-. Urgh, hasta vi a los Weasley – Harry sonrió, recordaba muy bien la gran pelea entre las dos familias-. Y ni hablar de la _clientela_ de Madame Malkins.

- A ver, Draco, ¿qué te encontraste esta vez? – Preguntó Harry, previniendo la "charla Malfoy".

- Un estúpido _mestizo_, seguramente un futuro Gryffindor, que creía tener el derecho de bufar en cuanto me vio. ¡Un Malfoy, por favor! – Pausó un momento para comer uno de los emparedados-. De todas formas, estaba en la tarima, y una de las modistas me estaba tomando las medidas para mi túnica, cuando entra este chico. Tratando de hacer conversación, le pregunto si también va a Hogwarts, y él asiente, por lo que empiezo a hablar de las casas, algo de Quidditch… en fin, lo normal. En cuanto le menciono que pienso ir a Slytherin, como toda mi familia, veo que me empieza a echar miradas despectivas, y me dice "urgh, que asco, debes ser un Malfoy". 

- Espera, - interrumpió el ojiverde- ¿en ese momento fue cuando comenzaste a escupir fuego y a atacarlo con tus zarpas?

- Ja, ja – dijo sarcásticamente el rubio-. No, en ese momento le respondí que seguramente era uno de esos asquerosos adoradores de muggles, y él pelmazo me viene a responder con "¡al menos no soy una mugre Mortífaga como tú y tu patética familia!"- imitó en una vocecita aguda-. En ese momento, entra Madame Malkins y me entrega las túnicas – arrugó la nariz, y agregó- de todas formas no pensaba pasar más tiempo en presencia de semejante mugre.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo supiste que era un mestizo?

- Debe tener padres magos, pues conoce mi nombre y mi familia, pero esa actitud adoradora de muggles debe venir porque alguno de sus padres es sangresucia – contestó el rubio con superioridad.

- Te felicito Draco, parece que después de todo, la tintura no te arruinó el cerebro – comentó Harry, mordaz. 

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el moreno ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. 

- Ah, ah, Draco, sabes lo bien que aprecio tu astucia – comentó, con una sonrisa conciliadora-. ¡Vas a ser todo un principito en Slytherin!

- Obviamente – la arrogancia era clara en su tono-. Pero dime, ¿El Lord piensa dejarte ir a Hogwarts?

- No, - negó con la cabeza, vaso en mano- piensa que Dumbledore puede tener demasiado control sobre mí, y hasta pensar en secuestrarme o retenerme, en caso de que me descubra. Tengo que coincidir con él en eso.

- Pero… pensaba que el Lord era tu guardián legal… ¿no sería secuestro?

- Si, pero Dumbledore es el jefe del Wizengamot, y no le costaría jalar algunos hilos para convencer a la gente adecuada de que no estoy seguro, y volvería a ganar terreno sobre mí. De todas formas, en nuestra ventaja está que el cambio de guardianes mágicos y muggles se mantuvo en secreto, mientras todos creían que estaba muerto. Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo con ello.

- Sin duda – el rubio infló su pecho en orgullo-. Así que tendrás tutores en el año.

Harry asintió. A pesar de su gusto por la lectura, había llegado en teoría hasta el contenido de tercer año, pero en práctica todavía necesitaba pulir sus habilidades. Voldemort se había encargado de asignarle un tutor que le ayudara a cubrir sus deficiencias en teoría y práctica, luego de la desaparición de Anya, y suponía que esta semana empezarían a revisar el material de segundo año antes de empezar con el de tercero.

- Draco, Harry – la voz grave de Rodolphus Lestrange llegó hasta ellos. Giraron sus cabezas, para verlo parado bajo el marco de la entrada al hall, acompañado de Bellatrix. Los años fuera de Azkaban habían reparado algo del daño hecho, a pesar de que ya no sería lo mismo. Sus caras lucían más rellenas, y sus ojos brillaban más, recuperando algo del antiguo atractivo de sus rostros. Sin embargo, la mirada ahuyentada y sombría de sus ojos permanecería para siempre, sin importar las joyas adornándolos.

- ¿Si, tío Rodolphus? – inquirió el rubio.

- Lucius acaba de llegar, estaba buscando por ti en el segundo piso. Supongo que será mejor que te lleve, lucía algo apurado.

- Si, creo que esta tarde íbamos a atender una reunión en casa de los Abbott – murmuró el rubio, y caminó hasta su tío político, antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse de su mejor amigo-. Supongo que nos veremos la semana que viene, Harry. 

- Adiós, Draco – respondió el niño, terminando su jugo de calabaza.

El rubio tomó la mano que Rodolphus le ofrecía, y ambos subieron las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista. Bellatrix caminó hasta Harry, su paso elegante.

- El Lord quiere que verte, Harry – dijo con su voz infantil, y tomó enérgicamente su mano, para empezar a llevarlo por los pasillos.

Bellatrix era una mujer que el moreno respetaba y temía a la vez, pero que también le divertía mucho. De vez en cuando jugaba con él, y aunque a veces podría parecer una inocente niña, al siguiente momento su voz se tornaba fría y peligrosa, y entonces el juego pasaba a un nivel completamente distinto. Era impredecible, y eso era lo que Harry más destacaba sobre ella. Hacía las cosas, ehrm… como había dicho Voldemort una vez, _interesantes._

- Pequeño Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué he conseguido para tu cumpleaños? – exclamó, emocionada, volteándose a verlo- ¡ya verás, lo disfrutarás! ¡El Lord me ha dado permiso para dártelo esta noche!

- ¿Qué me vas a regalar, Bella? – preguntó, bastante curioso, el moreno.

La mujer se paró, y miró a ambos lados, para luego susurrar al oído del niño:

- Un par de muggles para divertirse, Harry – un aliento cálido rozó su oreja, a pesar de que su tono de voz era ligeramente demencial, algo infantil, pero definitivamente mortal.

- ¡Te enseñaré algunos hechizos nuevos para practicar en ellos! – Volvió a alzar la voz.

- Gracias Bella, estoy seguro de que será algo muy interesante – respondió Harry. A decir verdad, nunca había _disfrutado_ torturando en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar de ser pequeño, varia veces su tía Bella le había llevado a ver el trabajo de los mortífagos con sus prisioneros, y siempre tenía la misma impresión. 

No, el no se regocijaba con la tortura. No era como cuando se reía con Draco, o como cuando volaba en una escoba. Era diferente, no era felicidad. Tampoco era indiferencia, mucho menos, repulsión. Después de todo, te acostumbras a ello si creces con él.

El sentía algo diferente. Era una morbosa curiosidad la que experimentaba cuando presenciaba las torturas. Era interés por ver cómo el cuerpo humano se retorcía, sangraba, como la carne se desgarraba, las entrañas se esparcían por suelo. Como el brillo de los ojos desaparecía. Era _interesante_. Al igual que cuando hacía magia, era una abstracción del mundo, para observar fascinado las posibilidades que aquello le ofrecía. Había definitivamente un encanto, hasta en la muerte.

Muchas veces dicen que el arte es subjetivo, después de todo. ¿Por qué la muerte no puede ser un arte?

Quizás era por aquél respeto, aquella extraña fascinación, que Voldemort y Bella estaban complacidos con él. No era una máquina de matar, era un artista.

- Aquí estamos – se detuvo frente a una puerta franqueada por dos columnas en formas de serpientes, y soltó la mano del niño-. Disfruta tu viaje al callejón, pequeño – dijo, antes de alejarse caminando, mientras silbaba una melodía bastante movida.

- Adiós, Bella –saludó el niño, antes de enfrentar la puerta. Miró brevemente a las serpientes, cuyos ojos de esmeraldas brillaron brevemente, y dijo:- _Mi padre ha pedido verme. ¿Me dejarán pasar?_

- _Así sea – _mencionaron simplemente, y las puertas se abrieron. 

Una vez bajo el marco de la entrada, Harry pudo apreciar el despacho de Voldemort. Estaba sobriamente adornado, con toques de rojos oscuros y verdes fríos por toda la habitación, dándole una atmósfera sombría pero elegante. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era el escritorio de ébano en el centro de la oficina, tallado con hermosos motivos de leyendas mitológicas. Sobre él habían esparcidos papeles y plumas, tinteros y pequeños artefactos cuyo uso Harry había olvidado ya. A su alrededor, algunas sillas de armazón de la misma madera, tapizadas en terciopelo verde y con remaches de oro. 

Las paredes estaban recubiertas por oscura madera de cerezo, algo envejecida, pero pulida y reluciente, y tras el escritorio se podía observar un gran estandarte verde viridian, con el escudo de armas de Slytherin y el lema de la familia. A la izquierda, había una chimenea, en la cual crepitaba un pequeño fuego, cuyas chispas parecían morir antes de tocar la exquisita alfombra, de un color verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Harry sonrió de lado, recordando un pequeño fragmento de conversación sucedida allí unos años atrás.

_- Tenía la impresión de que la alfombra era de color rojo oscuro…- dijo el niño de nueve años, mientras miraba el suelo- ¿Demasiado Gryffindor para ti, padre?_

_- ¿Gryffindor?- dijo, con sorna-. En realidad, en la vieja alfombra las manchas de sangre eran más difíciles de limpiar. _

Volviendo al presente, levantó la vista, para observar el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio y cuya mirada estaba fija en un pergamino. Harry caminó despacio hasta la silla ubicada enfrente del hombre, y se sentó en ella, observando el rasgar de la pluma. Tras unos momentos, su padre levantó la vista, y el niño se encontró con el apuesto rostro de Tom Riddle, que no parecía haber envejecido ni un año desde que había recuperado su antiguo cuerpo. Sus facciones malignamente atractivas se contorsionaron en una sonrisa verdadera, y dejó descansar la pluma en el tintero, antes de levantarse.

- Lamento no haber podido atenderte más temprano, Harry, pero hubo negocios de último momento con ciertos clanes de vampiros.

- No es ningún problema, padre – Harry desestimó rápidamente el asunto. Sabía que era un hombre muy ocupado, y tenía una empresa muy difícil por delante. Estaba seguro que mientras más rápido ganara la guerra, más feliz sería, y lo único que le importaba al niño es que su padre fuese feliz-. ¿Hubo algún problema?

Voldemort lo miró por un momento, satisfecho por su interés, y finalmente contestó:

- Sólo unos detalles a pulir de último momento, antes de empezar a lanzarnos sobre el continente. Pero no nos metamos en negocios hoy, Harry.

El pequeño observó cómo el hombre sacaba una caja de madera clara de uno de los cajones del escritorio, y la tendía en su dirección:

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Con sus ojos de esmeraldas brillando por la emoción, una sonrisa en los labios y manos temblorosas, Harry tomó la caja. Un breve recuerdo del pasado pasó por sus ojos, un simple deseo… 

"_Quería escapar, ya no aguantaba más. Desaparecer, ir con su verdadera familia…" _

Y si era posible, su sonrisa se acrecentó. Había encontrado su verdadera familia.

Abrió la caja, levantando la tapa lentamente, saboreando cada momento como si fuese el último. Una masa blanca apareció ante sus ojos, antes de discernir a una serpiente de no más de un metro de largo totalmente albina, con la cabeza en alto, observándolo desde su cómoda posición. Tenía los ojos rojos, y tres plumas en la cabeza, del mismo color. 

- _Es preciosa…- _Dijo Harry, casi sin aliento. Era realmente hermosa. La serpiente pareció algo sorprendida por un momento, pero se recompuso rápidamente y respondió:

_Gracias, joven Amo-hablador. Me siento halagado por sus palabras._

Harry rió por lo bajo unos momentos, mientras el albino ofidio lo miraba, perplejo.

- _¿Sucede algo, Amo?_

_- Es sólo que suenas tan formal… Y no hace falta que me llames amo. Harry es más que suficiente. _

_- Así será, Harry. _

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Entre mis hermanos no necesitamos más que nuestras esencias para llamarnos, por lo que el honor de un nombre sólo se nos es otorgado si poseemos amo._

Harry miró pensativo a la serpiente, durante unos momentos. Echó una mirada a su padre, que miraba muy divertido la situación. Frunció el ceño, hasta que finalmente la inspiración divina llegó.

- _Asmodeo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- ¿Si me permite preguntar el significado…?_

_- Es el demonio que se transformó en serpiente para seducir a Eva, la primera bruja. Pensé en Apofis, el dios egipcio de las tinieblas con forma de serpiente, pero me pareció algo cliché –_ terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Es una fina elección, Harry – _aprobó Voldemort-. _Me pregunto de dónde sabes tanta demonología._

_- Astaroth tiene mucho tiempo libre – _el niño volvió a encogerse de hombros

Una pequeña risa emergió de los labios del mayor, quien acarició a la serpiente, antes de decirle al cumpleañero:

- _Supongo que estarás por preguntar qué clase de serpiente es, ¿no es así? –_ tras un asentimiento por parte del ojiverde, continuó:- _América esconde muchos secretos, y muchos permanecen lejos de los ojos de los hombres. Sin embargo, en uno de mis viajes, mi curiosidad pareció despertar uno de esos secretos, y me llevó a una antigua ciudad precolombina. Entre las ruinas de un templo maya encontré un huevo de Quetzalcóatl, una especie que se creía extinta. Se dice que pueden permanecer años hasta eclosionar, y esta no fue la excepción. Tras veinte años en mi poder, fue la semana pasada que finalmente la serpiente nació. _

_- Los Quetzalcóatl son muy valiosos no sólo por su escasez, sino también por su longevidad y propiedades mágicas. __Pueden llegar a medir hasta veinte metros de largo, pero son capaces de cambiar tamaño a voluntad. Poseen la extraña cualidad de brindar muerte y brindar vida al mismo tiempo –_con un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de Asmodeo, la serpiente abrió la boca-. _Uno de sus colmillos esta lleno de un veneno mortal que compite con el del basilisco – _señaló el izquierdo-, _y el otro posee un suero, que de ser inyectado en una persona, la salva de cualquier maldición, poción, o enfermedad que pueda estar afectándole. Asimismo, -_pasó la mano por las tres plumas rojas coronando la cabeza del reptil- _cada pluma significa una vida por Quetzalcóatl. Puede ser alcanzado hasta por un Avada Kedavra, y revivir tres veces. Desgraciadamente, semejante cualidad no puede ser aplicada al ser humano, pues la magia de una serpiente de este tipo y la de un mago común son completamente incompatibles. _

Harry miró a la serpiente con renovada admiración. Levantó una mano, para acariciar a la serpiente, y le indicó que reptara por su brazo. Asmodeo se acomodó alrededor de su cuelloy siseó contento, evidentemente le gustaba el calor del cuerpo del niño. A continuación, Harry se lanzó sobre Voldemort, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre, mientras murmuraba las gracias.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! 

- Supongo entonces que Diagon Alley ya no debe tener ningún valor…- comentó indiferente, a lo que el niño levantó rápidamente la mirada, haciendo puchero-. Está bien, estaba bromeando.

Harry se llevó una mano al corazón, despegándose del adulto, y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca aterrorizada.

- Oh, por Merlín… Lord Voldemort… ¡¿BROMEANDO?!

Dicho Lord oscuro rodó los ojos.

- Simplemente tengo un sentido del humor _diferente_. 

- Retorcido, en lenguaje humano – aclaró el ojiverde. 

- Voy a remarcar el hecho de que tu viaje depende de mí, mocoso.

2

Un hombre salió de la chimenea ubicada en el Caldero Chorreante, su porte elegante y orgulloso. Se limpió con gracia la túnica, antes de que su acompañante, un niño de once años, saliera por la misma chimenea que él había usado. 

Tom, el tabernero, alzó la vista para echar sus ojos en los dos nuevos visitantes. Un hombre de pelo color azabache, y ojos azul zafiro le devolvió la mirada. No podría haber explicado por qué, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina en cuanto ambos cruzaron miradas. Rápidamente cortó la conexión, para ver al lado del hombre, un niño del mismo pelo azabache de ojos marrones. A diferencia de la fría mirada de su acompañante, el pequeño parecía estar envuelto en un aire de completa inocencia y calidez. 

A pesar de que hacía exactamente cuatro años que Aquél-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había hecho su último ataque en la sociedad mágica, el Callejón Diagon no había vuelto a hacer el mismo que antes. Cierto, Tom recibía entre cuatro y cinco personas por día, pero en tiempos mejores hasta cincuenta pasaban por su taberna. La gente todavía vivía con miedo, como en el ojo de la tormenta, esperando para que todo estallara y se fuera al infierno. Es por eso que pensaba preguntar si pensaban tomar algo, antes de hacer su visita al callejón, pero una segunda mirada del hombre le impuso el silencio. No quiso ni siquiera pensar, por miedo a que se oyese, mientras miraba las espaldas de ambos visitantes desaparecer tras los ladrillos que cercaban Diagon Alley.

- Parece algo mustio – comentó Harry. 

Ciertamente, al igual que el Caldero Chorreante, no había muchas visitas en el callejón. A pesar de los pronósticos arriesgados del Profeta que advertían que, en el mejor de los casos el Innombrable estaba muerto, o había desistido de sus intentos de dominación mundial (por miedo de los Aurores, según el Ministerio), la población mágica pensaba que se estaba preparando para empezar una guerra mucho más cruel, sangrienta y destructiva que la primera. Aunque pocos, léase los mortífagos, sabían la verdad: su amo se estaba preparando para abrir los frentes en Europa continental, debilitar las principales potencias, antes de que prestaran ayuda en Inglaterra en cuanto la segunda guerra comenzase. 

Y era por esa sensación de calma antes del desastre, que la mayoría de los negocios en el callejón permanecían cerrados –muchos de ellos nunca habían sido reparados, luego del ataque "inicial" del Señor de las Tinieblas, por lo que muchas vidrieras yacían destruidas, mientras que entre sus escombros tomaban refugio los vagabundos-, y otros veían sus carteleras tapadas con los carteles del Ministerio, enumerando las medidas de seguridad. 

"_Cómo si eso pudiese servir en contra de los magos oscuros" _pensó Voldemort, suprimiendo un bufido.

- ¿Flourish and Blotts, entonces? –Preguntó Harry. 

- Por aquí – indicó Voldemort. 

Pronto se encontraron con la famosa librería, en cuyos estantes reposaban miles de ejemplares, mientras que algunos nerviosos clientes se movían rápidamente para terminar su comprar lo antes posible.

- ¿Hogwarts? – preguntó el vendedor en cuanto entraron.

- No, Edward recibirá clases particulares este año – Voldemort puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, y dijo con falsa preocupación-. Me temo que ni siquiera Hogwarts es lo suficientemente seguro estos días…

- Y usted no es el único, señor – confesó el vendedor, con algunos libros todavía en la mano-. Desde el ataque a Diagon hace cuatro años… nada ha sido lo mismo. Nunca se sabe cuando Ya-Sabes-Quién atacará. 

- Tiempos oscuros vivimos, definitivamente – Voldemort seguía luciendo preocupado-. Si no le molesta que me adentre…

- Por supuesto, pase – dijo el hombre, invitándolo con la mano.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza, como saludo, y guió a Harry hacia el fondo de la tienda. El niño giró la cabeza para mirarlo, confundido.

- ¿La charla…?

- Investigación de campo – respondió simplemente, y se encogió de hombros. Harry asintió, y comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías los libros que quería. 

Una hora más tarde, los dos salían de la librería, con tomos de prácticamente todas las materias enseñadas en Hogwarts, y algunos libros extras. Habían obviado materias como Estudios Muggles (que desgraciadamente, ambos conocían de primera mano) y Adivinación, y conseguido novelas para Harry, algunos tomos de plantas medicinales que Voldemort estaba buscando, y algún que otro libro suelto, como "Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos", que tras un par de las mejores caras de perrito degollado del pequeño, el mago oscuro había aceptado comprar. También consiguieron algunos títulos extras, en los campos en los que Harry destacaba y más se apasionaba: Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Runas Antiguas. A fuerza de convivir con Lord Voldemort, era obvio que la lista incluiría forzosamente las Artes oscuras, pero aquello se reservaba para Knockturn Alley. 

Precisamente aquella era la siguiente parada. El callejón Knockturn no había cambiado en casi nada, a diferencia de su alegre hermano, tan sólo había menos gente que antes, que temerosa de ser capturada por el Ministerio, se ocultaba aún más bajo sus capas. Ambos morenos se cubrieron rápidamente con las capuchas, y avanzaron por el callejón, hasta llegar a una tienda que rezaba _"Aleph"_, evidentemente la librería que buscaban. 

No tardaron mucho, a diferencia de la tienda anterior, para acabar con la compra, y se fueron bien armados con libros recientes en las Artes Oscuras, y algún que otro libro de historia "no autorizada" de la magia. 

- Es interesante ver que dicen los magos oscuros acerca de ellos mismos – había comentado Harry cuando Voldemort preguntó por el _"Desde la oscuridad interior: un libro de historia no autorizado"_ que tenía en la mano. 

Finalmente, una vez más en el callejón Diagon, Harry sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro una vez más. Se dio vuelta, y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo, padre?

- Creo que todavía queda una última sorpresa – comentó, con un asomo de sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar, para ser seguido de cerca por el niño.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó, emocionado.

- Paciencia, paciencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros; de todas formas pronto lo averiguaría. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una polvorienta tienda, en cuya vidriera se exhibía una caja de terciopelo con una varita oscurecida por el tiempo dentro, y un cartel que rezaba "Ollivanders. Fabricantes de finas varitas desde 382 DC." 

No tardó menos de un segundo en golpear a Harry la novedad. 

- ¡No! ¿Mi propia varita?- sus ojos se expandieron, brillando emocionados.

- No esperabas usar esa varita vieja por el resto de tu vida ¿no? 

- ¡Gracias, padre! – Abrazó rápidamente al hombre antes de entrar en la tienda, seguido por un muy divertido Tom Riddle.

Dentro del lugar, se erguían las estanterías llenas de cajas, y Harry quedó contemplándolas durante unos momentos, hasta que una voz misteriosa casi lo hace sobresaltar.

- Buenos días, ¿señores…? – un hombre de ojos grandes y saltones, y apariencia decrépita apareció frente a ellos.

- Ah, buenos días señor Ollivander – dijo Voldemort jovialmente, a pesar de que Harry sabía que era un acto-. Mi nombre es Phillipe Morrison, mucho gusto. Él es mi hijo, Edward.

- Creo que no tengo el placer de haberlos conocido antes…

- Así es, nací aquí en Inglaterra, pero nos mudamos cuando era pequeño a Bulgaria, y cursé en Durmstrang. Hace poco decidí resolver unos negocios pendientes aquí en el Reino Unido, aprovechando esta paz temporaria, y pensé que quizás Edward podría comprar su varita aquí.

- ¿Supongo entonces que usted debe tener una Gregorovitch?

- Está en lo correcto, señor – asintió Voldemort.

- Bien, entonces pasemos a buscar algo adecuado para el joven Edward – Ollivander se dio vuelta, y comenzó a buscar entre los estantes, mientras unos centímetros acosaban al pobre Harry, quien no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Para qué son las mediciones, señor?

- Ah, son sólo para darme datos más precisos. Luego de tantos años en el negocio, desarrollé una buena vista para decir qué tipo de varita puede ir con cada mago. De todas formas, estimaciones son estimaciones – dijo, sin darle importancia al asunto. Acercó una caja abierta a Harry-. Pruebe esta, pelo de unicornio, madera de aliso, dieciséis centímetros.

Harry la agitó, y vio como salían unas chispas negras, y algunas cajas salían volando. Sin más, Ollivander se la quitó bruscamente de la mano, para poner otra en su lugar.

- Cerezo, fibra de corazón de dragón, catorce centímetros – una vez más, desastres ocurrieron en cuanto agitó la varita.

Y así fueron desfilando decenas de varitas, y de vez en cuando Harry echaba miradas a su padre, hombre conocido por su corta paciencia, para descubrirlo con una mirada que indicaba que estaba entre mitad divertido, y mitad a punto de echar un cruciatus sobre todo el callejón Diagon.

Finalmente, Ollivander murmuró:

- Cliente difícil, ¿eh? Me pregunto si será…- despareció tras la trastienda unos momentos, antes de regresar con una caja cubierta de polvo. Se la ofreció a Harry, quien la tomó gustoso. 

Inmediatamente sintió un calor expandirse a través de su brazo, y unas chispas doradas y plateadas salieron de la punta de la varita. Alegre, hizo un pequeño movimiento, y de la varita salió un humo blanco, con forma de serpiente. Se escuchó un jadeo, y Harry se volteó para ver a su padre, que lucía una máscara completamente neutral, pero que cierto brillo en sus ojos delataba lo sorprendido que estaba. Volvió a darse vuelta, para ver que el jadeo había provenido del señor Ollivander, suyos ojos parecían aún más grandes de lo que ya eran. 

- No puede ser… esto…

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Ollivander? – preguntó Voldemort, evidentemente creyendo que su sorpresa se debía a la pequeña muestra de magia accidental.

- Señor Morrison, esta varita está compuesta por un núcleo de pluma de fénix, madera de acebo y tiene una longitud de dieciséis centímetros. Tenía la impresión de que sería otra la persona que…- se detuvo en medio de su pensamiento, y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Harry-. Recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido, señor Morrison. Y precisamente, el fénix que dio esta pluma, sólo dio otra más. Y ella es el núcleo de la varita de Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. 

Harry solo atinó a abrir la boca, de sorpresa. 

- Creo que deberíamos esperar grandes cosas de usted, joven Edward. Quién-Tú-Sabes hizo grandes cosas, terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Tras pagar los siete galleons de la varita, Harry salió de la tienda junto a su padre. Este último lucía muy divertido, y antes de que su hijo adoptivo abriera la boca, explicó en susurros.

- Sucede que, como ya te expliqué anteriormente, aquella cicatriz tuya dejó más de un rastro mío en ti… y es parte de nuestro vínculo, Harry. No me sorprende que tu varita sea hermana de la mía, a decir verdad me lo esperaba. 

- Pareces estar siempre un paso adelante, padre.

- Es parte del trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa maligna bailándole en los labios-. Lo que sí es sorprendente fue aquél Patronus, Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hice un Patronus? ¿Cómo?

- A juzgar por lo que veo, has leído la teoría – Harry asintió-. Parece ser que, en tu emoción por tu propia varita, concentraste tus deseos más felices, y tu magia reaccionó, creando un Patronus.

- Pensé que era material de séptimo año…

- Eso no significa que sea imposible de hacer – contestó simplemente el mago.

Harry estaba a punto de responder, cuando un breve resplandor llamó su atención, entre las ruinas de una de las tiendas. Giró la cabeza, y alcanzó a ver como una melena de cabello rubio desaparecía entre los escombros. Sin darle importancia, se giró para volver a caminar, pero notó que Voldemort estaba mirando la misma tienda. Sus ojos parecieron volver a su acostumbrado escarlata por un momento, antes de brillar de nuevo azules.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

Voldemort no contestó, y ambos se fueron del Callejón Diagon. 

**Comentarios de Autor(a):**

Ha. He vuelto a la carga. ¡A expandir el dominio del mal! (blande la Lanza de Longinus). 

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo introductorio a la vida del joven Harry. Primero que nada, me gustaría avisarles que la votación ha sido cerrada, y **no va a haber slash** (al menos entre Harry y Draco, pero no teman, porque no va a haber parejas entre los personajes principales). 

Bien, espero que les guste esta caracterización de un Harry curioso, muy soñador (tenía ganas de que fuera medio Luna), pero definitivamente dark. A veces quizás parezca un niño encantador, amable, normal, y ¡zas! Al siguiente, se te fue la imagen a la mierda, y lo ves en medio de una matanza (xD). Principalmente quise hacer algo así porque cada vez que ven un AU Dark!Harry, siempre termina siendo el mismo super astuto, máquina de matar, Gary Stu Harry. Por eso quiero tomar su personalidad de una forma distinta. 

En otro comentario, me gustaría aclarar que la trama la voy a hacer lo más complicada posible, y más centrada en la acción que en otra cosa. Van a ver a viejos personajes de la anterior historia, y prometo que no van a ver el típico secuestran-a-Harry-lo-llevan-a-Hogwarts, porque sinceramente, ya me tiene podrida. :D Y no, Harry no va a ir a Hogwarts (pero la escuela no va a queda fuera del mapa, lo prometo).

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, y que sigan leyendo. :)

**Augur**

Pd:

**SOY RUDOLPH GIULIANI, DEBES APRETAR EL BOTÓN VIOLETA DE ABAJO!**


	2. Innocent Exile

_**Capítulo **__**2 **Innocent Exile  
_

* * *

_Harry estaba a punto de responder, cuando un breve resplandor llamó su atención, entre las ruinas de una de las tiendas. Giró la cabeza, y alcanzó a ver como una melena de cabello rubio desaparecía entre los escombros. Sin darle importancia, se giró para volver a caminar, pero notó que Voldemort estaba mirando la misma tienda. Sus ojos parecieron volver a su acostumbrado escarlata por un momento, antes de brillar de nuevo azules._

_- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó._

_Voldemort no contestó, y ambos se fueron del Callejón Diagon._

* * *

- Pensé que…

- ¿Anya?

- No, no es nada- la rubia sacudió la cabeza, y se recostó contra la pared.

- Puedes decirlo – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Anya lo contempló unos momentos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente su boca de labios partidos se movió.

- Simplemente sentí un pico de magia en Ollivander's. Era parecida a la de Harry.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron, pero pronto escondió la cabeza.

- Si, sé que cinco años en el extranjero es demasiado tiempo para que pueda recordar la firma mágica de un niño… - suspiró-. No importa.

Tras la cortina de pelo negro enmarañado que protegía la cara del hombre, se escuchó un murmullo.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry. Hoy es su cumpleaños – repitió, con la voz ahogada. Sus ojos grises encontraron los de ella, azules, y una breve esperanza nació en él-. Quizás un regalo…

- Y se camuflaron con un glamour – asintió Anya, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- ¿Pero _Él_ mismo? Apostaría a que preferiría llamar a uno de sus esclavos.

- No. Estuve ahí, Sirius. Sé que siente cariño por Harry.

El rostro del ex convicto mostró su incredulidad.

- ¡No, por favor! _¿Voldemort? _¡Es un monstruo insensible! ¿Cómo podría…?

- Harry es capaz de muchas proezas. No me maravillaría que lograse cambiar el corazón de un monstruo.

Sirius no contestó, pero se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo. Se levantó, limpiando un poco la suciedad en sus ropas levemente raídas, y ayudó a su compañera de viaje a pararse.

Anya lo miró.

- No me importa lo que digas. No pienso dejar a mi ahijado a las manos de un psicópata, ¡le habrá envenenado la cabeza! ¡Lily y James estarán revolcándose en sus tumbas!

- Sirius, ¿acaso todo esto lo haces por ellos? ¿Amas a Harry porque es _Harry_, o amas a Harry porque es el hijo de Lily y James?

- Yo…

Ojos azules miraban con reproche a unos grises.

- ¡Déjalos ir, Sirius! No los olvides, pero no cargues sobre los hombros del hijo las vidas de los padres.

- ¡¿Qué prefieres?! ¿Qué se quede con Voldemort? – exclamó el hombre, furioso.

- No – respondió ella, tranquilamente-. Esta situación no me gusta más que a ti. Harry no tendría que cargar con lo que Quién-Tú-Sabes espera que cargue, no debería crecer rodeado de tanta oscuridad. Puede que haya logrado que sienta cariño por él, pero eso no significa que el Señor de las Tinieblas se detendrá si siente que es preciso usarlo. Sufrirá, Sirius, sufrirá mucho, eso es lo que temo.

El hombre de cabello enmarañado tenía la vista fija a un lado, los puños apretados y una mirada de puro dolor y melancolía.

- Debemos ir con Dumbledore cuanto antes… -comenzó ella, pero Sirius la interrumpió.

- ¡No! Es muy peligroso intentar meterse en Hogwarts, y siendo un convicto fugado y una mortífaga arrepentida… – aventuró una breve sonrisa-. Existe una forma, pero es igual de arriesgada.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Debo mostrar mi inocencia… ¡encontrar a Pettigrew! – Dijo, un brillo maníaco empezando a aparecer en sus ojos-. Sé que la rata debe haberse escondido en alguna parte…

- ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo, entre las millones de ratas que hay en Inglaterra?

La expresión resuelta en el rostro de Sirius pareció decaer un poco, pero contestó con igual determinación:

- Existe un método… un hechizo. _Requiro. _

- ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! ¿El que usan en el entrenamiento Auror para encontrar sospechosos?

- Si, es bastante práctico, aunque creo que hay un par de hechizos oscuros y algunas pociones para burlarlo. Por más astuto que haya sido cuando escapó de mí, dudo que en su mente haya pasado la idea de hacerse ilocalizable.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? – preguntó ella, mordiéndose un labio.

- Si, fue uno de los hechizos que usamos en el Mapa del Merodeador, simplemente lo modificamos para que mostrara el nombre de cualquier ser vivo dentro del castillo que pudiese ser localizado, y que se actualizara constantemente cuando se moviera.

- Ingenioso – murmuró ella, impresionada.

- James y Remus eran los expertos en Aritmancia. Nos turnábamos: James dormía en Encantamientos, yo en Aritmancia, y Remus fruncía el ceño y nos reprimía – echó al aire una risa parecida a un ladrido-. Buenos tiempos, sin duda…

Anya observó la melancolía creciendo en los ojos grises, y carraspeó un poco.

- Lo lamento… ya sabes, por traer memorias y todo eso.

Él la miró con algo de curiosidad, pero luego transformó su expresión en una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¡Has herido la sensibilidad de este hombre! – Una mano en la frente-. ¡Tantas memorias que me atormentan! ¡No sé si podré perdonarte…! A menos que…- sonrió de forma traviesa- me concedas una cita, claro.

Anya bufó, disgustada, y lo tomó de una oreja:

- ¡Hombres! ¡Un convicto en fuga tratando de flirtear conmigo! ¡Resérvalo para cuando sobre ti no pesen amenazas de muerte!

- La vida se vive una vez…- dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces recordó algo, y la sonrisa de suficiencia asomó su rostro-. Nunca dijiste que no…

Anya se ruborizó y comenzó a insultarlo.

- ¡Tú, pedazo de cerdo con maneras de borracho americano! ¡Cómo te atreves, tonto, idiota! – Pero su discursó allí terminó cuando la mano del convicto tapó su boca. Ella lo miró de forma amenazante.

- Esta bien, está bien… Primero el trabajo.

- Correcto – dijo ella, todavía agitada.

- ¿Lo hago ahora o requieres de un momento más dramático?

La expresión de Anya alcanzó para que sacara rápidamente un pedazo de pergamino y apuntara la varita, robada a algún francés, al centro del papel. Se concentró, su ceño se frunció, y murmuró:

- _Requiro Peter Pettigrew._

Anya observó como unas líneas negras comenzaban a extenderse por el pergamino, mostrando, en letra clara y elegante, las palabras:

_Peter Pettigrew, __La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole_

- ¿La Madriguera? – dijo Anya, tomando el pergamino.

- Me suena… lo recuerdo de algún lado…

- ¿Puede ser que sea el hogar de la familia pelirroja, los Weasley? – preguntó ella, mientras sostenía el papel con una expresión concentrada.

- ¡Cierto! Es la casa Weasley – confirmó Sirius, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- A Ottery St. Catchpole, entonces.

Anya sonrió, y giró en sus talones para desaparecer con un suave "¡pop!". Sirius la siguió, momentos más tarde, mientras dejaba caer el papel al suelo.

2

Era un día bastante alegre en La Madriguera. Bien, lo más alegre que podía ser luego de que la chispa del corazón del hogar desapareciese en un callejón, sin alma. Habían pasado cinco años, sí, pero Bill no podía dejar pasar los recuerdos que atacaban su corazón al pensar en su madre. Al realizar las mismas tareas insignificantes que ella hacía día a día, antes de irse a Gringotts cerca del mediodía.

Cuando ella desapareció en el ataque a Diagon Alley, él lo único que pudo pensar fue en traerla de vuelta. Una vida sin su sonrisa, sin sus brazos fuertes y rellenos abrazándole, los dedos pasando por su cabello, urgiéndole que lo corte, que se le vería mejor, una vida sin ella… no, simplemente era inconcebible. Era el shock, el desaparecer repentino, fugaz, de alguien que piensas que estará toda la vida junto a ti. Así concebía el hijo a su madre: inmortal, con los brazos siempre abiertos, con una palabra reconfortante en los labios, con un plato de sopa siempre caliente en la mesa.

Y por eso, durante una milésima de segundo, concibió la idea de recurrir a las artes oscuras. Nigromancia. ¿Estudiaría las artes prohibidas, la manipulación inhumana de la muerte, sólo para traerla de vuelta? ¿Sólo por ella? Por supuesto. Pero en un segundo pensamiento, se dio cuenta que aquello no sería lo que ella querría. Y no podría soportar decepcionar a su mamá.

Por eso, junto con el resto de su familia, lloró en silencio cuando las pericias demostraron que el cadáver esquelético de su madre había perdido primero su alma, para luego ser atacado por un hechizo oscuro.

Bill volvió a llorar, una y otra vez, por las noches, hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas. Durante el funeral, durante las mañanas en las que creía que nadie lo veía o tarde abandonado al alcohol. Siempre había sido un poco el consentido, siendo el primero y todo, por eso creía que era el más atado a ella.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello corto y prolijo.

Ron, los mellizos, Ginny y Percy habían salido para comprar los artículos escolares. Su padre había salido a trabajar desde muy temprano. Posprimera vez en el verano, Bill encontraba algo de paz. No era que sus hermanos le molestasen, al contrario, su ánimo alegre lograban distraerlo y hacerlo reír, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Luego de pasar la mayoría de su infancia poco acompañado (eran él y Charlie en ese entonces), le resultaba algo abrumadora la vida con todos sus hermanos.

Y hermana. Ginny era su preferida, la princesa de la familia, y solía jugar todo el tiempo con ella. Había querido quedarse con Bill esa mañana, pero sus hermanos lograron convencerla de acompañarlos, siendo tan pocas las veces que ella salía de la casa. Su hermanita parecía haber crecido mucho en poco tiempo, teniendo apenas cuatro años cuando perdió a su madre. Había dejado de llorar, y se había dedicado a todo corazón a cumplir el papel que Molly alguna vez había ofrecido. Era inteligente, y muy dedicada, Bill veía mucho de él en ella. Ambos limpiarían la casa en silencio los lunes por la mañana, y hablarían de la vida los martes por la tarde. A veces él le enseñaría algo de magia, o algún truco con pociones. O le contaría acerca de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, hoy ella estaba fuera, y el se recostaría contra la pared en el jardín, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sol en su piel. Los gnomos correteaban por el jardín, a veces chocándose unos contra otros o explotando por algún hechizo que Bill les enviaba.

Días como aquellos estaba diseñados específicamente para purgar las penas, el pelirrojo observaba.

3

- Es un pueblo bonito – observó Anya, mientras caminaban por una colina en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Mi madre odiaba este lugar – dijo Sirius-. Decía que estaba lleno de _traidores_ y basura… por eso me escapé un par de veces de casa para venir exclusivamente aquí. Luego recibía las peores palizas que hayas podido ver en siglos… aunque palidecieron comparadas con las del día que salí a jugar con un muggle.

- Bonita familia.

- Si, éramos unos tipos extraños. Mi madre gritaba mucho, mi padre se pasaba todo el tiempo ausente, leyendo en la biblioteca, o haciendo negocios en su estudio, mi hermano solo hablaba con Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, y yo me la pasaba corriendo y destrozando cosas sólo para probar hasta qué alto podía mi madre gritar. Ni hablar de cuando aparecían mis primas.

- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy?

- Si, y Andrómeda. A ella la borraron del árbol familiar por casarse con un mago hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks. Es mi prima favorita, y creo que la única normal de toda la familia. Tía Druella y mi madre siempre se juntaban a hablar mal de otras familias, creo que eran los únicos momentos en los que ella dejaba de gritar. Narcisa se la pasaba mirándose en los espejos, me encantaba molestarla jalándole del pelo, mientras Bellatrix reía.

- Tenía la impresión de que no se llevaban muy bien – Anya saltó un pequeño pozo.

- Ella y Andy eran como mis hermanas mayores, aunque Andrómeda era mucho más calmada y le gustaba simplemente cubrirnos mientras Bella y yo hacíamos travesuras. Cuando creció se hizo más fanática, y salíamos muchas veces al Londres muggle sólo para asustar a los niños en los parques. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts nos distanciamos, ella ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y le gustaba hacer cosas realmente macabras con su varita. Me llevaba a algún callejón, para enseñarme las artes oscuras que sabía, aplicándolas en algún muggle desprevenido. Me asqueaba completamente, y temí que pudiera convertirme en eso si seguía los pasos de mi familia en Slytherin, por lo que rogué al sombrero que me pusiera en Gryffindor. Luego de eso, ella no me habló nunca más – una sonrisa amarga creció en los labios del animago.

- Es algo triste que una familia se separe sólo por unas estúpidas creencias.

- Es algo triste que la gente mate por unas estúpidas creencias… y sin embargo aquí estamos, y no te puedes dejar de preguntar cómo mierda hace el ser humano para seguir complicando y retorciendo las cosas, cuando es evidente que hace rato debería haber dejado de meter mano.

- Sin duda – asintió ella-. ¿No es esa casa de por allí? – señaló una extraña construcción, en la colina inmediata.

Sirius asintió. Nunca había visto el hogar de los Weasley personalmente antes, pero a pesar de las críticas, parecía extrañamente cálido. Los numerosos pisos parecían estar casi balanceándose sobre el aire, sostenidos evidentemente por magia. Tenía un aspecto vagamente medieval, de paredes de piedra y techos de tejas de barro.

- Espera – Anya puso una mano sobre el pecho del moreno, deteniendo su marcha.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Alzó una ceja.

- Debemos tener un plan o algo – ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius, bufó-. ¿Conoces ese dicho muggle, Sirius? ¿_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal?_ – El animago asintió-creo que lo llaman la ley de Murphy o algo – añadió en un susurro-. En fin, si no planeamos cómo entrar y recuperar a Pettigrew, seguramente seremos capturados. No olvides que Arthur Weasley trabaja en el Ministerio, después de todo.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué propones? ¿Vigilamos, constatamos cuántos hay y entramos?

- No, vigilamos, constatamos cuantos hay y hacemos alguna distracción para sacarlos afuera de la casa y desmayarlos. Creo que podrían ser dos adultos capaces de usar magia, tres o cuatro si los mayores están en la casa, y los demás son niños.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa familia?

- Tenía un primo que estaba en el mismo año que Charlie Weasley, en Hufflepuff. Eran amigos cercanos, por lo que de vez en cuando lo invitaba a su casa y coincidíamos.

Sirius asintió, y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras llegaban hasta el pequeño bosque que ocultaba parte del jardín interior de La Madriguera.

- ¿Sabes el hechizo?- preguntó.

- Ambas versiones. El problema con la forma "legal" es que envuelve la casa con un resplandor apenas visible, pero que de todas formas se puede detectar. Sin embargo, la versión oscura quita mucha energía.

- Utilízalo – dijo Sirius-. Conmigo solo bastará si hay pocas personas, pero si hay muchas siempre podríamos intentarlo otro día.

Anya asintió, y apuntó su varita a la casa, murmurando encantaciones como un susurro llevado por el viento. Cerró sus ojos al terminar la invocación del hechizo, y gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Unos momentos después, sin embargo, abrió de vuelta sus ojos azules y miró a Sirius, con el inicio de una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hay tan sólo dos personas. William Weasley, sentado en el jardín, y nuestro querido Pettigrew, dormido en la sala de estar.

Los ojos de Sirius destellaron de nuevo con aquél brillo maníaco que los había caracterizado durante su estadía en Azkaban, y una mirada de pura seriedad y determinación se instaló en su rostro.

- ¿Crees que puedas seguirme sin problemas? – preguntó. Ella asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar deprisa, temiendo que en cualquier momento llegara el resto de la familia y se arruinaran sus planes.

Cuando llegaron al borde del pequeño bosque, ya dentro de la propiedad Weasley, Sirius notó de inmediato la figura de Bill Weasley recostado contra la pared de su casa, disfrutando de un baño de sol. Echando una mirada hacia atrás, notó que Anya estaba apoyada contra un tronco, a unos árboles de distancia, recuperando el aliento. Sin decir nada más, se acercó al pelirrojo dormitante, y apuntó con cuidado su varita a él. Si fallaba, el joven despertaría y todo sería más complicado. Si lo lograba, Pettigrew estaría a su merced en minutos y toda esta pesadilla terminaría.

Malditos momentos dramáticos.

- _¡Desmaius!_

Y… hoyo en uno, home-run, gol, canasta, punto… lo que fuese. Bill estaba desmayado, y la fuerza del impacto del hechizo había desestabilizado su posición, cayendo al suelo completamente.

Sirius se enjuagó la frente. Era hora de apresar a la rata traidora.

- ¡Anya, vigila que no entre nadie más a la casa! – tras un ahogado "¡Si, mi general!", el ex convicto entró en la casa.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue la cocina, impecable y reluciente, en la cual no tenía mucho espacio para moverse, pero gracias a que el lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, no golpeó nada. Se acercó rápidamente a la sala de estar, donde buscó con su mirada cualquier indicio de la rata, hasta encontrar una pequeña porción de una cola gris debajo de un sillón.

Expectante, se agachó junto al roedor, y tiró bruscamente de la cola.

Era tan sólo un pedazo de lana olvidado.

Que se convirtió en un pollo de hule, que inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse y a chillar.

- ¿Qué…? – Sus ojos brillaron por un momento-. ¿Una… broma?

Dejó escapar una risa parecida a un ladrido e hizo una nota mental de conocer a quien sea que hubiese hecho eso. Se guardó el animal de hule en un bolsillo, luego de que silenciara, y notó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento desesperado cercano a la puerta de la cocina.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – dijo, rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

Unos segundos antes, y seguramente hubiera funcionado, pero la rata era demasiado rápida para sus reflejos.

- _¡Accio Peter Pettigrew!_

Astucia Slytherin, sin duda. El animago transformado voló desde algún punto en la mitad de la cocina a la mano abierta de Sirius, quien lo tomó con fuerza y acercó el patético roedor a su cara, con una expresión triunfante y maníaca a la vez.

- Buenos días, Peter. Me imagino que me habrás extrañado todo este tiempo…- el animal chillaba con fuerza e intentaba morder su mano, pero incluso aunque hubiese margen de error, Sirius ya había reconocido el dedo faltante en la extremidad de la rata, por lo que lo que él sostenía allí era sin duda su compañero de estudios.

- No te confundas, Colagusano. Me encantaría practicar todos esos pequeños hechizos que mi familia que quiso enseñar durante tanto tiempo en ti, pero me sirves para algo mejor, basura. ¡_Desmaius! _

La ahora inmóvil rata descansaba en la palma del moreno, quien deseaba ahora más que nunca cerrar la mano y estrujar el cuerpo hasta que los sesos salieran de sus ojos y oídos, pero perdería mucho más si lo hiciera. Debía ser un hombre libre antes de tratar de recuperar a Harry. Necesitaba a Dumbledore y su confianza.

- ¡Sirius, ya vienen! – fue el grito distante de cierta rubia olvidada. El convicto reaccionó, y salió disparado por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, para pasar despreocupadamente por la cocina, tirando todos los cacharros al alcance de la mano en el proceso. Salió por la puerta justo en el momento en el que un par de pelirrojos entraban por la del frente, hablando animadamente de su viaje a Diagon Alley.

4

_Misterioso Asalto a Familia_

_Por Charles Babbage_

_Ayer por la tarde, el departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica envió una patrulla de cuatro aurores a realizar pesquisas en el hogar de Arthur Weasley, un empleado del ministerio de cuarenta y siete años, por el ataque a su hijo, William, quien fue petrificado por los atacantes antes de ingresar al domicilio. Según informaron los aurores, no hay ningún objeto faltante, lo que descarta la posibilidad de un robo. _

"_Cuando vi a Bill recostado sobre el césped, temí lo peor" cuenta el sr. Weasley, quien perdió a su esposa hace tan sólo cinco años, en la Masacre de Diagon Alley, a manos de un dementor. "Por suerte tan sólo fue un hechizo Desmaius," suspira aliviado._

_Sin embargo, Fred y George Weasley, dos estudiantes de tercer año de Hogwarts, aseguran que no es un simple ataque. "Vimos la espalda de un hombre de cabello enmarañado desaparecer por la puerta" cuenta uno de los gemelos, "se dio vuelta por un momento y pude ver claramente su rostro. Era Sirius Black". Desgraciadamente, este reportero no pudo hallar más gracias a la operatividad de algunos aurores, que prefirieron silenciar la verdad. _

_Si las afirmaciones del joven Weasley son correctas, entonces esto arrojaría nueva luz a la fuga del peligroso convicto, quien presumiblemente haya retornado junto a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, esperando en las sombras para su próximo ataque. ¿Será Sirius Black responsable, en parte, por la muerte de la sra. Weasley? ¿Habrá querido terminar el trabajo empezado en el ataque? ¿Qué motivos lo llevarán a irrumpir en esta apacible familia?_

_Quizás aquellas sospechas hallan movido a los aurores una vez más en busca del Traidor de los Potter, ofreciendo una patrulla de seguridad cerca de la casa de los Weasley para evitar que el ataque se repita. Hasta saber qué sucederá con el asesino, esperaremos con miedo sabiendo que allá afuera hay un peligroso hombre dispuesto a todo por un poco de poder._

Harry comenzó a reír. ¿Esto era lo que el mundo mágico pensaba? ¿Qué Sirius Black era un mortífago? Oh, la verdad, tan fácil de manipular. Era sin duda uno de los mejores casos de teléfono descompuesto que jamás haya visto.

- La lección está por comenzar, joven Harry – lo amonestó el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

- Oh, lo lamento profesor, pero debe ver esto – le alcanzó la hoja de papel. Severus la tomó, y tras unos momentos en los que sus negros ojos recorrían con suavidad la superficie, una ceja se arqueó. Al estilo Malfoy, Harry siempre pensaba.

- Lo conozco – dijo el niño, sorprendiendo al profesor-. Fue cuando tenía cinco años. Me dijo que era mi padrino… que me aferrara a él. Me pregunto… me pregunto si todavía lo considera así – había una ligera melancolía oculta tras la curiosidad en su voz.

- Siendo el Gryffindor que es, no me sorprendería que así fuese – respondió Severus, mientras observaba el líquido dentro de una ampolla de cristal.

- ¿Acaso usted lo conoce, profesor?

Severus apretó ligeramente la ampolla.

- Si… fuimos juntos a la escuela – ante la expresión expectante del niño, agregó:- pero no éramos amigos. Al contrario – dudó un poco, antes de agregar forzosamente-, Black y Potter me odiaban, y yo a ellos. Siempre buscaban una excusa para atacarme.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Harry asintió distraídamente y no presionó el tema.

- Me pregunto si es verdad que lo vieron, y si es así ¿qué hacía Sirius Black allí?

Snape lo miró por un momento, mientras el chico preparaba el caldero. Un misterio, eso era Harry Potter para él.

Tres meses atrás, su Lord había ordenado su última misión: enseñar. Severus había, por supuesto, mordido su lengua para evitar responder con un sarcástico "eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace once años, _mi lord_" a riesgo de un fuerte Cruciatus. Pensó que aquello sería una especie de "recordatorio" de su posición en la guerra que se estaba preparando, y de lo que debía hacer en Hogwarts. Espiar.

Pero las órdenes eran distintas. Debía dar tutelaje durante tres meses, antes del inicio del curso en Hogwarts, a un niño. Disculpen, _el _niño. Aquél que los círculos llamaban "_el heredero_", el as bajo la manga. Muchos lo habían visto alguna vez, pero Severus estaba seguro que Voldemort había hechizado a sus mortífagos para que aquél que no supiera de él, no pudiera escuchar su nombre. Solo sabía que era un niño, y que era el heredero del legado de Voldemort, el segundo en comando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la estresante revelación (Severus no quería imaginarse cuándo ni cómo el mago oscuro tuvo tiempo de engendrarse un primogénito), lo que lo dejó aún más confundido era el tono de voz con el que los mortífagos hablaban de él. Uno esperaría admiración, temor, envidia, incluso odio… pero sus labios se curvaban en pequeñas sonrisas al hablar de él. Sólo aquellos que pertenecían al círculo interno hablaban con _orgullo_ y calidez de él, mientras que los de menor rango solo susurraban de las veces que lo habían visto pasar, sin ser lo suficientemente importantes como para poder hablarle.

Intrigado ante la revelación que el Lord hizo, pronto conoció al niño en cuestión. Y aquél fue el golpe de gracia. _Harry Potter_, había dejado escapar en un suspiro, dejando caer su máscara neutral unos momentos antes de que sus ojos volviesen a su tamaño natural.

En cuanto se calmó los conflictos aparecieron.

La descendencia, el legado de su antiguo enemigo, aquél cuyas bromas hicieron insoportables sus días escolares, estaba allí frente a él, ojeándolo con curiosidad. En otra situación, lo hubiera despreciado con toda su alma, procurando hacer de su clase de pociones en Hogwarts todo un infierno.

Pero no estaban en el colegio, estaban en la guarida del Señor de las Tinieblas. No había un Potter rodeado de oscuridad, el hijo de James, paladín Gryffindor, jamás hubiérase unido al Slytherin por excelencia. No podía cegar su mirada pensando que había arrogancia en sus ojos, que todo el acto del Niño-Qué-Vivió se le había subido a la cabeza, que era un bueno para nada, que era un idiota. No podía odiarlo. Ante él estaba Harry, un niño de ojos verdes.

Y aquello le desconcertaba. Debería odiarle, pero él odiaba un estereotipo de lo que esperaba que fuese el hijo de su odiado Némesis. Podría ser un odio platónico, pero ni siquiera podía obligarse a sentir eso. No había nada de Potter en un niño criado por Lord Voldemort.

Eso lo dejaba en una posición insegura. ¿Qué debería esperar de él? ¿Ser un monstruo sin corazón, una máquina asesina, un arma perfecta? ¿Un Slytherin hecho y derecho, con habilidades excepcionales? La respuesta, en cierto modo, le atemorizaba. Porque recordaba _quién_ era el niño, y su importancia en la comunidad mágica. Él era el juguete de la luz, la bandera que exhibían en el campo de batalla. Más allá de eso, Harry era aquél predestinado a derrotar a Voldemort, era el hijo de Lily.

Su deber era guiar por el buen camino a quien lo libraría del infierno que era el Señor de las Tinieblas, porque su lugar en la guerra estaba fijo. Su deber era rescatar al hijo de Lily de la oscuridad, porque así ella lo habría querido. Pero si el niño ya estaba demasiado inmerso en la oscuridad, sería imposible sacarlo de allí. Eso temía.

Pero luego, las clases comenzaron a sucederse, y descubrió con consternación que el joven no parecía querer meterse en ningún condenado estereotipo. Entendía que no entendía nada acerca de él, y que no resultó ser ni un monstruo ni un Draco Malfoy. Era… diferente.

Respondía con cortesía, sonreía soñadoramente, planteaba situaciones inverosímiles pero que llevaban a la comprensión de algo mucho mayor, era astuto como un zorro, pero se distraía fácilmente. No era ningún dotado en Pociones, y Harry siempre se disculpaba por eso, de vez en cuando fallando en las mezclas, pero hacía el esfuerzo. Tenía una curiosidad insaciable, pero no molesta. _Todo en su justa medida_ era lo que mejor describía al niño. Una frase común entre maestros de pociones.

Quizás todo eso era una máscara, a veces pensaba con paranoia. Quizás era una manera de confundirlo, de probar sus lealtades, buscar alguna entrada por la cual derribar el castillo. Pero entonces, los ojos verdes hacían una pregunta detrás de la cortina de vapores que exhalaban de su caldero, y Severus desechaba sus dudas. Para preguntarse otras.

¿Cómo era posible que fuese así? ¿Qué papel había jugado Voldemort exactamente en su crianza? Porque, si a Severus le preguntabas, el niño no tenía apenas rastro de lo que su Lord era. O lo que él creía que era, porque quizás Voldemort no era lo que los mitos lo hacían ser. ¿Sería _amable, _incluso? ¿Sonreiría? En otro tiempo, Snape se hubiera reído muy fuerte si alguien le hacía las mismas preguntas acerca del mismo hombre, pero ahora tan solo había duda.

Y empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente su lugar en esta guerra.

5

Albus Dumbledore había tenido una semana muy extraña.

Primero, había encontrado sus medias favoritas tiradas en el suelo, chamuscadas y rodeadas de cenizas. Pensó en que su viejo Fénix le había hecho una jugarreta, pero había mandado a Fawkes a medio oriente como emisario para una alianza con los magos árabes la semana pasada, y todavía no esperaba que volviese. Intentó buscar al culpable, e incluso preguntó a Peeves si lo había hecho, usando su mirada azul especialmente diseñado para esos casos y todo, pero hasta ahora, nada. Sufriría del frío del invierno hasta conseguirse un par nuevo, porque aquél era muy calentito.

Luego de eso, notó que Severus se había comprado una túnica verde botella. Oscura, muy oscura, pero no _negra._ Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

¡Y cómo olvidar la visita de Arthur! Habían atacado a Bill, y los gemelos habían visto a Sirius Black escapándose de la casa. No faltaba nada, tan sólo… _una rata. _Albus no había desechado la idea de que fuese un impostor usando la poción multijugos, o incluso que se hayan equivocado los testigos, pero algo le decía que aquél era el verdadero Black, quien había entrado a La Madriguera para llevarse ¿a una rata?

Eso no tenía sentido. Pero bueno, Severus usando algo que no fuese negro también carecía de lógica, y sin embargo allí estaba. Un presentimiento de que aquello escondía algo grande, y de que pronto descubriría qué.

Y no se equivocó. El fin de semana posterior al ataque, encontró a un perro sentado enfrente de la gárgola que protege su oficina, junto a una mujer Desilusionada. Inmediatamente los apuntó con su varita, pero la mujer se adelantó y volvió a hacerse visible, para suplicar:

- ¡Director Dumbledore! ¡Por favor, tiene que escucharnos! – ofreció dos varitas, apoyadas en su palma abierta, y Albus las conjuró, tras asegurarse de que no estaban malditas.

Alzó una ceja ante el uso del plural, y vio como la mujer le deba un codazo al perro, que se giró a él y se transformó. Sirius Black estaba enfrente suyo. Tenía una mirada suplicante en sus ojos grises, y simplemente dijo:

- Yo no lo hice, Albus. Yo no entregué a James y a Lily.

Asintiendo, Dumbledore gestionó a la entrada, que se abrió, dejando ver una escalera. Los dos recién llegados miraron con algo de nerviosismo la gárgola, y finalmente comenzaron a subir, el director cerrando el paso. En cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro del despacho, Albus se sentó tras su escritorio y dejó ambas varitas allí, mientras hacia señas para que sus invitados se pusieran cómodos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces, Sirius? – preguntó con voz cansina, mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento.

Y Sirius respondió. Contó la verdad, desde los días en que los Merodeadores se volvieron animagos para acompañar a su amigo lobuno en las noches de luna llena, hasta la historia de la noche en la que los Potter murieron traicionados por su mejor amigo, en la que él se volvió loco de dolor y odio, y salió a buscar a su compañero de escuela, para vengarse de lo sucedido. La madrugada en la que Peter abrió la calle, mató a los muggles, se cortó un dedo y escapó transformado en rata, para dejarlo solo y rodeado de cadáveres, riendo como un loco.

- Sé que esperas pruebas, Albus – dijo seriamente Sirius (perdón por el juego de palabras), mientras extendía una mano a Anya, quien le entregó una caja de madera la cual tomó para abrirla.

Sin más palabras, de la caja sacó un pequeño roedor, y lo tiró sin mucha parsimonia sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Es…? – preguntó el director, asombrado.

- Sí, utiliza un hechizo revelador y verás.

Albus asintió, y dejó el roedor en el suelo, para mover su varita suavemente. El pelaje grisáceo de la rata dio lugar a una piel algo pálida, y el pequeño cuerpo se convirtió en un hombre gordo y bajo, con calva prominente y ojos pequeños y llorosos, y dientes frontales sobresalientes.

- _¡Ennervate!_ – susurró. Con un pequeño chillido, Peter Pettigrew miró con ojos humanos por primera vez en once años. Inmediatamente palideció (aún más) al ver a Sirius, y comenzó a sollozar al notar a Dumbledore en la habitación.

_-_ ¡D-director, director! Ayúdem-me, S-sirius B-black quiere matarme… ¡ha escapado sólo para hacerlo! ¡E-esta l-loco!

- ¡No mientas! – gritó Sirius enfurecido, tirándose contra el hombre regordete para estrangularlo, pero Anya lo impidió, tomándole de un brazo y del hombro.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡M-me oculté por temor a que me encontrara, director!

- ¡TE OCULTASTE PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE QUE TRAICIONÓ A SUS AMIGOS, PETER!- rugió Sirius, incapaz de contenerse, y liberándose con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de Anya, para abalanzarse sobre su ex amigo -. ¡Y ahora pienso cometer el asesinato por el que me encerraron tanto tiempo en Azkaban!

- ¡Sirius, ya basta! – Detuvo Dumbledore la escena, separando a ambos hombres con su varita-. Vamos a preguntarle al señor Pettigrew lo que ocurrió…

- ¡G-gracias Albus, gracias! – Dijo, echándose a los pies del director-. Sabía que usted me comprendería, siendo tan benevolente…

- … bajo dosis del Veritaserum – terminó con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso al chillido que emitió el hombre a sus pies. Con su varita convocó un frasco de vidrio que salió disparado de un armario-. Abra la boca por favor, señor Pettigrew.

- ¡No, no puede ser que le crea a él! ¡Soy inocente!

- Un hombre inocente no pasa once años escondido y presumiblemente muerto – sentenció Dumbledore, acercando el vial de la poción de verdad al hombre-. Abra la boca, por favor.

- ¡N-no, no! ¡Me niego, Dumbledore, por favor!

- Si eres inocente entonces no tendrás nada que temer – dijo Anya, mientras miraba al hombre con una mezcla de lástima y repulsión en el rostro.

- Bien dicho, señorita…

- Ivanov, Anya Ivanov – Dumbledore alzó una ceja pero no comentó nada. Consiguió deslizar dos gotas de Veritaserum por la boca de Pettigrew, quien inmediatamente relajó su postura y parpadeó unos momentos, para revelar a sus ojos marrones que lucían desenfocados.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Era usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?

- Si.

- ¿Los traicionó, revelando su paradero a Voldemort?

- Si.

- ¿Es usted un mortífago?

- Si.

- Al parecer hemos cometido un error muy importante, Sirius – admitió Dumbledore, una vez que terminó la interrogación-. Mis más sinceras disculpas – admitió con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos azules-. Debemos contactar al Ministerio lo antes posible para entregar al señor Pettigrew y aclarar tu nombre.

- Eso no es importante ahora – desdeñó Sirius las disculpas del director-. ¡Harry está en peligro, Albus! Necesitamos de tu ayuda para…

- Pero mi querido niño, Harry fue…- la tristeza inundó su voz, haciéndole parar por un momento-. Voldemort admitió haberlo asesinado en el ataque a Diagon Alley, cinco años atrás.

- ¡Basura! – Dijo Anya, sorprendiendo a los dos magos-. Director, lo vi con mis propios ojos, cuando el Señor Tenebroso me pidió que le enseñara – ante la mirada inquisitiva del anciano, suspiró y levantó la tela que cubría su brazo izquierdo, revelando la Marca Tenebrosa-. Me uní a las filas de Quien-Tú-Sabes recientemente, por mi hermano enfermo. Era el único que podía ofrecerme una cura para salvarlo… pero murió al poco tiempo de que me marcaran.

- ¿Entonces dice, señorita Ivanov, que Harry estuvo bajo su tutelaje?

- Si, director. Al principio pensé que él quería entrenarlo como un arma, que lo moldearía en un monstruo sin voluntad ni corazón. Pero en las raras ocasiones en las que aparecía mientras le enseñaba a Harry, a pesar de su máscara fría, noté lo que sentía por él.

- ¿Una empata, presumo?

- Así es –asintió ella-, pero es diferente. Siento el aura mágica, no los sentimientos. Pero como estos influencian sutilmente la forma en la que la magia fluye por el cuerpo, reconozco las variaciones. Y no me equivoco, director. Vi preocupación y cariño en su aura. Sin embargo, no deja de preocuparme. Estamos hablando del Señor Tenebroso, y sé que no se detendrá si debe usarlo. Sé que lo hará sufrir.

- El día del ataque a Diagon Alley, hace cinco años, Harry tropezó conmigo cuando me aparecía. Tuve la oportunidad perfecta, y quise llevármelo conmigo, en medio de toda la confusión, pero una explosión cercana nos separó y me vi en medio del fuego cruzado. Fingí luchar un poco antes de aparecerme, y como sabía que el Señor Tenebroso no tardaría en darse cuenta de mi deserción, me oculté.

Albus parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, con una mano acariciando su barba y el ceño fruncido.

- Esto es de lo más… inesperado –admitió-. Comparto sus preocupaciones, señorita Ivanov. Tom siempre ha sido una persona muy impredecible, y sus acciones dan lugar a especulaciones, nada concreto. Es algo nuevo para él, que siempre ha sido muy independiente, nunca atado emocionalmente a nadie. Pero por más optimista que este supuesto cambio sea, Tom tiene una extraña visión de las relaciones humanas.

- ¿A qué se refiere, director?

- Tuve la oportunidad de observarlo mientras crecía, aquí en Hogwarts, como su profesor de Transfiguración. Un alumno muy capaz, que sonreía en los momentos correctos y encantaba a quien cruzase su camino. Pero aquello era un juego, y las personas, sus juguetes. Sentía el impulso natural de dominar y manipular, doblar las articulaciones de sus muñecas de la forma en las que él quisiese. Sus compañeros estaban ahí sólo para su entretenimiento o como medios para lograr un fin. El les hacía creer que eran importantes, y sacaba el provecho de ellos hasta que se aburría y saltaba al próximo juguete.

- ¿Insinúa que Voldemort usa a Harry como un juguete? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, me temo que así es. No sabemos cuándo se cansará de él, por lo que Harry está en peligro en todo momento. Debo decir que me alegra profundamente saber que está vivo, pero no sabemos la extensión de las manipulaciones de Voldemort, hasta qué punto lo habrá moldeado a su gusto. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

- No lo sé, Albus –dijo Sirius, confusión y duda claras en su voz-. Voldemort fue quien me liberó de Azkaban, sólo para mantenerme en una celda y torturarme a gusto. Muchas veces mencionó a Harry, tan sólo para hacerme enfurecer, pero aún así… - se estremeció-. Hablaba de forma muy posesiva de él. Cuando logré escaparme de la celda en la que me mantenía, me encontré con Harry, pero Voldemort nos halló pronto. Sus ojos, Albus… estaba furioso. La magia se sentía en el aire, y ¿sabes que fue lo más extraño? Que Harry lo calmó, Albus, tan solo…- suspiró-. No sé qué pensar de todo esto.

- Yo tampoco, Sirius – admitió el director-. Me gustaría observar las memorias más tarde, si no les molesta. Pero parece que Tom ha tomado una fijación especial con el joven Harry. Quizás por las similitudes entre ambos, quizás por el misterio que rodea la historia del Niño-Qué-Vivió. Voldemort es muy posesivo, en especial con los "premios" que roba con cada conquista. Me aventuro a decir que quizás mantener a Harry de su lado sea uno de esos premios.

Sirius asintió, pero Anya mantenía un ceño fruncido.

- ¿Similitudes? –Preguntó-. ¿A qué se refiere?

- Eso, me temo, que es historia para otro día –respondió, sonriendo-. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de ello. Por ahora, fijémonos en el tema actual.

- Debemos rescatar a Harry lo antes posible –dijo Sirius con determinación-. Si lo mantiene como premio, o si realmente siente cariño por él, o si es sólo un arma para ganar la guerra; todo eso no importa. De todas maneras está en peligro y no voy a perder a mi ahijado a las manos del asesino de Lily y James.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil –suspiró Anya.

- Esto, sin dudas, es una gran revelación. Necesitaré de su ayuda, señorita Ivanov, para conocer más acerca de Voldemort y sus últimos movimientos, o al menos los que usted conozca, cualquier cosa será útil.

- Un momento, profesor –dijo ella-. No hago promesas gratis. A cambio de mi cooperación, quiero su palabra de que testificará a favor mío si me acusan de ser Mortífaga, y protección.

Albus rió suavemente.

- No creo que haya atendido Hogwarts, pero seguramente debería haber sido una Slytherin. No hay problema con eso, pero me gustaría pedirle que se una a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Ya la has reunido? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, pero debido al escaso movimiento de Voldemort estos últimos años, poco hemos podido hacer.

Dumbledore volvió sus ojos hacia Anya, y ella asintió.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces, me imagino que es hora de llevar al señor Pettigrew al Ministerio para que resuelvan tu situación, Sirius –dijo alegremente-. Pero antes de irnos, ¿un caramelo de limón?

6

_SIRIUS BLACK: ¿INOCENTE?_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Ayer por la tarde, la presencia de Albus Dumbledore causó revuelo en el Ministerio, cuando a su lado se presentó Sirius Black, el infame asesino, sosteniendo a un mago inconciente. Confusión y pánico se generó en el Atrio, y los aurores presentes inmediatamente apuntaron sus varitas al ex prisionero de Azkaban, quien los sorprendió a todos al encogerse de hombros y tirar al mago que mantenía sujeto a él a los pies de la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Madame Amelia Bones._

"_¡Acúsenme de practicar la Nigromancia, ahora! ¡Aquí tienen a su héroe Peter Pettigrew, cuyo corazón sigue latiendo!" Gritó dramáticamente, mientras los aurores comenzaban a aprehenderlo. Tras esta declaración, Albus Dumbledore mantuvo una breve conversación con Madame Bones, quien ordenó llevar al mago inconciente a una de las salas de interrogación para usar Veritaserum en él. Sin duda, las declaraciones que siguieron el evento fueron sorprendentes para todos._

"_Peter Pettigrew era el guardián secreto de los Potter cuando Quien-Tú-Sabes los atacó. Bajo influencia de la poción de la verdad, admitió haber entregado su ubicación al Innombrable, quien se dirigió inmediatamente al valle de Godric para matarlos. Luego de ver a su amo desaparecido, se escabulló, pero fue encontrado por el señor Sirius Black, quien lo enfrentó por la muerte de sus amigos. Fue Pettigrew quien mató a los doce muggles, para cortarse un dedo y admitiendo, sorprendentemente para todos nosotros, que era un animago ilegal, declaró que se transformó en una rata y se escapó por las alcantarillas," declaró Madame Bones en una rueda de prensa horas después del incidente en el Atrio. _

"_La rata se había escondido como la mascota de uno de los chicos de la familia Weasley. Cuando lo supe, inmediatamente fui a buscarlo," comentó Black. Recordemos que una semana atrás, la familia Weasley reportó un ataque a un miembro de su familia, alegando que habían visto al mismo Black salir de la casa. Todavía se espera a saber si presentarán cargos formales ante el ataque, o si dejarán pasar el incidente como una medida desesperada para ganar su ansiada libertad._

_Sin embargo, hay todavía preguntas sin responder respecto de su escape de la prisión. ¿Fue el mismo Innombrable el que lo liberó? Pues como recordaremos a nuestros lectores, el nombre de Black estuvo entre la lista de los ausentes de sus celdas luego del escape masivo de la prisión seis años atrás. __¿Será esto alguna jugada muy ingeniosa de Black para engañarnos a todos? Al respecto, Kingsley Shackelbolt declaró que "el señor Black fue cuestionado bajo Veritaserum sobre ciertos aspectos sin aclarar, y se ha probado su inocencia". El departamento de Aurores asegura su inocencia, y ya ha anunciado el retiro de la Orden de Merlín, primera clase para Peter Pettigrew, y sentenciado al hombre al Beso, que será suministrado este martes. En cuanto a Black, han emitido un mea culpa oficial por la falta de juicio justo, y se le ha recompensado con un millón y medio de Galleons como parte de su disculpa. El ex convicto declaró que piensa donar parte del dinero a San Mungo, Hogwarts y otra parte a la familia Weasley, "en compensación por mis destrozos". Por otra parte, se espera que se lo restituya en su cargo de Auror en el Ministerio, puesto que ocupaba junto con James Potter antes de la trágica noche de Halloween. _

_Para más información acerca del caso Black, lea páginas doce, trece y catorce._

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y rió suavemente.

7

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Y yo pensando que ibas a estar tan ocupado con tus lecciones como para escribirme! Me alegra que te hayas acordado de mí. Esta semana ha sido medianamente interesante, ya sabes, lo usual, presentación de los profesores, sorteos, alianzas…_

_En el tren me encontré con la comadreja, ¡no puedo creer que los Weasley sigan procreando! Por favor, ¿quieren poblar el resto del planeta? Merlín nos libre de semejante sociedad de plebeyos. Estaba acompañado por el mestizo ese que encontré en Madame Malkins, ¿lo recuerdas? Su nombre es Devinette… un francés. Argh, ni siquiera gastaré tinta en decir lo que pienso de él. _

_Estaba con Goyle y Crabbe (creo que conoces a sus padres, los hijos son exactamente iguales), ya sabes, a veces les gusta actuar de guardaespaldas. Cambiamos un par de palabras y me fui del compartimiento. No podía aguantar el pestilente olor de los traidores. _

_Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos recibió un gigante llamado Hagrid… o algo así. ¡Por favor, Hogwarts se cae a pedazos! ¿Cómo pueden dejar a un bruto semejante trabajar en el castillo? Dudo que siquiera sepa qué demonios es un murtlap. En fin, nos hizo cruzar el lago en botes. Interesante, pero demasiado húmedo. Casi se ensucia mi túnica. _

_Más tarde nos seleccionaron a todos. Escuché a Weasley decir que usarían un troll, ¡el idiota! Me sorprendería si hubiese una onza de inteligencia en toda la línea de su familia. Incluso ese Devinette se lo creía. Por supuesto, ambos fueron a Gryffindor. Supongo que ya sabrás por mi padre que fui seleccionado para Slytherin, aunque no creo que haya sido una sorpresa para nadie. El sombrero apenas rozó mi cabeza._

_Por cierto, los dormitorios aquí en las mazmorras son lo mejor. Ya sé qué tipo de decoración quiero cuando mi madre haga la renovación anual de la mansión. _

_Ah, y cómo olvidarlo. Las clases. Sé que te encanta Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos y Runas Antiguas. La primera la enseña la subdirectora, McGonagall. Una Gryffindor, pero que sabe cómo enseñar. El profesor de Encantamientos es Flitwick, un enanito que parece poco importante, pero según mi padre es un duelista consumado. La tercera no puedo decir, pues recién en tercero nos ofrecen esa clase, Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles como optativas. _

_Ayer tuvimos Pociones dobles con los Gryffindor. Al principio prometía ser un poco tediosa, dejando a un lado lo mucho que me gusta la asignatura, pero Severus sí que sabe cómo poner a los idiotas en su lugar. Preguntó preguntas básicas a Weasley y al francesito, que por supuesto no supieron contestar, como los retardados que son. ¡Hicieron perder cinco puntos a Gryffindor en la primera clase! Y luego, por supuesto, Longbottom (no sé si habrás oído hablar de sus padres, pero el tonto resultó menos talentoso que un squib) que voló su caldero. Veinte puntos menos. No sé si ya te he mencionado algo de ella, pero hay una molesta sabelotodo en Gryffindor, su nombre es Hermione Granger. Urgh, sí, es una sangresucia. Parecía dar saltitos cada vez que el profesor hacía una pregunta, tan molesta que es. Ya me hace repetir a mí mismo. Maldita._

_Creo que no tengo nada más que mencionar, salvo que el profesor de Defensa es patético. Y que este lugar es un endemoniado laberinto. Sí, Harry. Peor que la mansión. _

_Espero que puedas responderme pronto, quisiera oír tus palabras demostrar lo verde de la envidia que estás._

_Con afecto,_

_Draco._

_PD: En el paquete hay un pequeño recuerdo. Es una recordadora. Longbottom la perdió cuando intentó usar una escoba en la clase de vuelo, y terminó rompiéndose un brazo. __El francesito y la comadreja quisieron sacármela, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando Blaise (Zabinni, el italiano), Theo (Nott, seguro conocerás a su padre) y yo nos pusimos a jugar un poco sobre nuestras escobas. Los idiotas seguro que eran demasiado pobres como para saber qué significa volar. Seguramente Astaroth se divertirá con ella, el retorcido demonio._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Perdón por el retraso, pero la verdad, no me sentía con ganas de escribir. :D Así que ahora me desquité, quince hojas en el Word para ustedes.

Un capítulo medio "de transición" donde vemos un poco más qué pasa con los personajes… el siguiente va a ser un salto de tiempo, donde empieza lo divertido (risas).

En fin, acuérdense de dejar un **REVIEW.** Al (mi muso) se los agradecerá.

**Augur**


	3. Duality

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 **__Duality_

* * *

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, mientras se balanceaba boca abajo desde las vigas que soportaban la araña encendida.

- Escribo a Draco –dijo mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero-. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Intento molestarte.

- Qué original.

- Es divertido – se encogió de hombros-. Y mis hermanos se mueren de la envidia, porque ellos no tienen un humano como yo.

Harry se dio vuelta.

- No soy _tu_ humano.

- Puedes azotarme cuando quieras entonces, oh, gran amo…- exclamó dramáticamente Astaroth.

- Me haré un favor y pretenderé que no te he escuchado.

Harry se dio vuelta, y escuchó una risa ahogada. Bufó, y firmó la carta, para luego caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Voy a la lechucería, ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Cómo podría dejarte sin mi exaltada presencia?

- No veo el día…- murmuró Harry, en un suspiro. Astaroth volvió a reír, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- ¿Qué dice el rubiecito? – preguntó, ojeando la carta que Harry llevaba en la mano.

- Al parecer Weasley y Devinette, el francés ¿recuerdas? – El demonio asintió- junto con una niña llamada Granger se involucraron de alguna forma con un huevo de dragón; Draco dijo haber visto a los tres en la cabaña del guardabosques, justo el día en el que la cría nació.

- Pensé que el principito no se dignaría a espiar a sangresucias, traidores e híbridos.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el comentario.

- Qué elocuente. De todas formas, quisieron llevar a la cría a la torre de Astronomía, y Draco los siguió, para reportarlos a McGonagall.

- ¿Y esto fue…?

- Hace una semana. Era medianoche, y aunque Draco llegó tarde, los castigaron. A los cuatro.

Astaroth soltó una risita.

- Sí, no fue muy inteligente, pero a veces cuando se deja llevar…

- Típico rubio.

Harry rodó los ojos, e ignoró el comentario.

- Por suerte, recibí la carta de inmediato, por lo que avisé a mi padre. Estaba muy interesado, al parecer Weasley tiene un hermano que trabaja en una reserva de dragones en Rumania, y quizás haya sido él a quien llevaron el dragón.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer?

- Rastrearon los movimientos del hermano de Weasley, y encontraron la reserva de dragones. Sabes, son muy útiles en batalla.

- Interesante. Me gustaría poder verlo.

- ¿A Weasley, al dragón o la batalla?

Harry rió, e inmediatamente recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

- ¡La batalla, tonto!

- Seguro…

Esquivando al demonio, el moreno se adentró en la pequeña lechucería, en la cual descansaban tres lechuzas de plumaje oscuro. Los animales inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada al dúo, y Harry avanzó hasta ellas.

- Que suerte; pensé que tendría que esperar.

- Tal vez ya comieron por esta noche.

Astaroth observó las espaldas del niño mientras este ataba la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas. Con una palmadita, Harry la despidió, y se quedó unos momentos a observarla mientras se fundía con la noche.

- _Harry, el amo quiere verlo._

Dicho niño se volteó al sentir los silbidos de la serpiente. Asmodeo ahora normalmente se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo de metro y medio de largo, y sus blancas escamas relucían a la luz de la luna.

- _Hola As –_ saludó Harry-, _¿dice por qué?_

_- No. Quiere que sea una sorpresa._

El moreno miró por unos momentos la lengua bífida de su serpiente probar el aire, e inmediatamente notó cómo se tensaba.

- _Está bien, As. Sabes que no me puede hacer nada._

- _Nunca hay que confiarse de un demonio, Harry…_

- ¿Qué dice esa serpiente? – preguntó, irritado, Astaroth. Sus pies parecían flotar mientras se acercaba al pequeño mago, mirando con molestia al blanco reptil.

- Lo de siempre. No confía en ti.

- _¡No te acerques más, bestia asquerosa!- _Asmodeo se irguió rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, y abrió su mandíbula, mostrando dos letales colmillos.

Astaroth bufó, indignado, y dejó que una de sus manos se transformara en un humo etéreo, y golpeó con el puño fantasmal a la serpiente. Esta retrocedió un poco, y estaba a punto de devolver el ataque cuando un silbido furioso de Harry la detuvo.

- _¡Basta! As, sal un minuto, ya te acompañaré._

_- ¡Pero amo Harry! ¡No debe quedarse solo con esta criatura...!_

_- Suficiente, As. Ve –_el moreno apuntó imperiosamente con un dedo a la puerta de la habitación, y la blanca serpiente se deslizó murmurando insultos bajo su aliento. Cuando vio desaparecer el último tramo de su cola, Harry se volvió hacia el demonio, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de fastidio-. Tú no lo provoques, Astaroth.

- ¡Él empezó! – se defendió.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? – Murmuró Harry-. ¿No pueden, al menos, tratar de llevarse bien?

- ¡Harry, es como pedirle a un licántropo y a un vampiro que sean amigos! Somos enemigos mortales.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

- Escucha, no es algo sin fundamento. La sangre de serpiente es lo único que puede debilitar a un demonio, es nuestra fruta prohibida. ¿Irónico, no? – Astaroth dejó escapar una leve sonrisa-, pues créelo. No podría tratar de comerme una serpiente sin morir, y ellas no pueden mordernos pues se carbonizarían al instante.

- Suena algo extremo…

- Es la forma en la que la magia funciona – Astaroth se encogió de hombros-. Mejor ve, antes de que el amo pierda la paciencia.

- Cierto – Harry pasó rápidamente junto a él, y junto a la puerta, lo saludó con una de sus manos, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo, trotando alegremente.

- Llegas tarde – la voz de su padre lo recibió, mientras cerraba la puerta frente a él. Se dio vuelta, y mostró su mejor sonrisa, antes de mirar con intención a Asmodeo, quien se hallaba junto a Nagini, descansando frente al fuego de la chimenea.

- Lo siento padre, pero Astaroth y Asmodeo intentaron arreglar… eh, algunas diferencias. Otra vez.

Voldemort señaló el asiento enfrente de su escritorio, mientras observaba a Harry atentamente.

- Algo acerca de una rivalidad entre serpientes y demonios…- murmuró el niño.

- Ah, si, Slytherin dejó una vasta colección de estudios sobre ese tema en particular. Creo que incluso algunos hermanos de Astaroth perecieron en algunos experimentos con el veneno de Nagini.

- Así que esa es la razón por la que no se acerca a ella…

- Tengo entendido que es un espectáculo no muy agradable… al menos para ellos – sonrió con cierta maldad. Harry rió, y echó una ojeada a los papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Ya va a comenzar? – preguntó.

- Preferiría que el cambio fuese algo menos abrupto, pero parece que los estados europeos sólo se prestan para la guerra.

- ¿La semana que viene?

- En Francia.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

Voldemort sonrió.

- Confiaré en que el joven Malfoy no te haya pegado ninguna de sus manías, y te contaré.

Harry se mostró ofendido y con una mano en el corazón, replicó:

- ¿Cómo me haces esto, padre? ¡Me confundes con Draco!

- Ah, cállate y escucha – le replicó, revolviéndole el cabello. Voldemort movió su varita y un pergamino se deslizó a través de la habitación para aterrizar sobre el escritorio.

- Atacaremos el Louvre –señaló un punto marcado con rojo entre las líneas que formaban el mapa-, y diversos puntos aislados de la ciudad muggle. El ministerio francés espera estar fuera de la guerra por algunos años más, por lo que el ataque los tomará por sorpresa, y actuarán sin prepararse. Espías infiltrados en el gobierno se encargarán de asegurar la presencia militar en Paris muggle, y entonces mis mortífagos avanzarán sobre el desprevenido ministerio, confiriéndome una victoria asegurada.

- Pero, ¿por qué el Louvre? – Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No sería mejor atacar algún lugar como la sede del gobierno muggle?

- El museo guarda en sus sótanos más que obras de arte, Harry. En las plantas subterráneas crearon su propio departamento de Misterios.

El niño sonrió con algo de maldad.

- Oh. No querrás que me pierda semejante espectáculo, ¿no, padre?

Voldemort lo miró con seriedad, mientras comenzaba a enrollar el pergamino.

- Adivina, pues. No irás.

- Vamos – el ojiverde hizo su mejor puchero.

- Harry, no soy un hombre estúpido, y mucho menos ingenuo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

El mago oscuro alzó una ceja.

- Dedúcelo.

- Ehrm…- Harry se concentró, y no tardó en responder con indignación-. ¿Yo? ¡Juro que me mantendré fuera de la batalla! ¡Tampoco es que estuviera indefenso!

- Dame un momento para destrozar tu argumento – Voldemort pausó, mirando con sorna a su hijo adoptivo. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz rebosaba de sarcasmo-. Que dichosa vista la de una pequeña figura de túnica de mortífago. Quizás piensen que los duendes se aliaron a mí.

- ¡Razón por la cual no me tomarían en cuenta! Pensarían que por mi tamaño no valgo la pena.

- Razón por la cual es mucho más fácil tomarte de rehén, ya que fuerte o no, sigues siendo una fuente de información.

- ¡Podría defenderme!

- ¿Debo mencionar una cierta escapada a Diagon Alley seis años atrás?

Harry lo miró molesto.

- Tenía cinco años, y apenas podía hacer algunos hechizos.

- Tienes once años, conocimientos de un estudiante de tercer año de Hogwarts, y te enfrentarías a Aurores con años de experiencia, que tienen mucha mejor condición física que tú, y están entrenados especialmente para combatir.

- ¡Tú eres el que siempre habla de lo débiles que son!

- Precisamente, soy _yo_ el que lo dice.

- ¿Tu punto…? – preguntó Harry, impaciente.

- Que _yo_ digo lo que puedes hacer y lo que no. Y no vas a ir.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Harry! – No llegó al nivel de un grito, pero el ojiverde inmediatamente sintió el poder de su voz erizándole los pelos de la nuca-. No estás preparado, y no pienso permitir distracciones en medio de la batalla, mucho menos que por tu captura eches todo el plan a perder.

El moreno no replicó, pero miró disgustado a su padre.

- ¿Algo más que objetar? – preguntó este alzando una ceja. Al ver que el niño no respondía, fijó una mirada seria, que rayaba en lo frío, sobre él.

- _Si, padre –_murmuró, inconcientemente en el idioma de las serpientes, Harry.

- Mejor. Ahora que hemos arreglado ciertos aspectos, me gustaría comunicarte la razón por la que te he llamado.

El mago oscuro se levantó, y rodeó el escritorio, caminando hacia la chimenea.

- _¿Si desean…?- _siseó a las serpientes, quienes inmediatamente salieron del camino, deslizándose hasta la silla que ocupaba Harry. Este, olvidado momentáneamente la desazón, ahora miraba con curiosidad la espalda de su padre.

_-_ ¿Qué es…? – preguntó, su voz apenas era un suspiro.

- _Ya verás _– fue todo lo que dijo, y se agachó frente al fuego, sacando su varita. Con unos movimientos, dejó que de ella cayeran unas chispas que tiñeron las llamas de un color azulado. Luego apuntó su varita a sí mismo, y Harry notó que sus ojos cambiaban a un verde muy parecido al suyo propio. Satisfecho, se hizo a un lado con gracia; sus ojos sin dejar de observar la chimenea.

Inmediatamente de ella salieron un hombre y una mujer, vestidos en ricas túnicas de colores pasteles y bordados de oro. Él era morocho, de tez pálida y andar encorvado incluso para su apariencia joven; mientras que ella poseía un largo cabello castaño que llegaba hasta su cintura, atado en una trenza, y su postura era la de alguien de noble cuna. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a Voldemort, sin perder un ápice de su gracia, y se levantaron tras un gesto del mago oscuro.

- Los detalles ya han sido discutidos, y tan sólo faltaba conocer a su alumno antes de comenzar con la tarea que les encomendé – dijo Voldemort, extendiendo una mano hacia Harry-. Les presento a Ethan Gaunt, mi joven heredero.

"Ethan" estuvo a punto de corregir a su padre, pero inmediatamente entendió el juego. Aquellas personas no debían saber de su identidad de Harry Potter, y una mirada escarlata del Lord le bastó para hacer una nota mental de tener cuidado con su cicatriz, con la cual se bastaba una sola mirada para echar a arruinar lo que fuese que Voldemort estuviese planeando.

- Encantado de conocerlos – los saludó, extendiendo una mano hacia ellos, mientras sonreía. Los dos magos tomaron su mano sin dudar, su rostro sin cambiar de la expresión neutral que llevaban desde que entraron en la habitación.

- El placer es mío – susurraron en rápida sucesión.

- La señorita Van Eyck, y el señor Berninni, Ethan, serán tus nuevos tutores a partir de la semana que viene.

Harry asintió, y preguntó con voz suave:

- Si me permiten preguntarles señores, ¿su especialidad…?

- Señor Gaunt – comenzó la mujer, con voz firme y estricta-, yo cubriré sus estudios en Transfiguración, Encantamientos y supervisaré sus prácticas de duelo.

- Y yo me encargaré de enseñarle Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, joven –dijo de manera alegre Berninni. Harry se sorprendió por el tono de su voz, cálida y levemente femenina.

- Excelente – dijo el niño, y se giró hacia su padre-. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

- La semana que viene. Los martes y los miércoles tendrás dos horas con la señorita Van Eyck, y los lunes y jueves con el señor Berninni.

Harry asintió.

- Entonces, dado que ya está todo arreglado, nos veremos la próxima semana en el castillo – dijo Voldemort con expresión neutral, sin embargo su tono mostraba claramente la señal de despedida-. Un placer, caballero –estrechó la mano de Berninni-, dama – besó la palma de Van Eyck.

- Un gusto conocerlos – saludó Harry despreocupadamente. Ambos tutores inclinaron la cabeza hacia él, y caminaron hasta la chimenea, donde un fuego azul los devoró sin dejar cenizas.

- ¿Tantos riesgos te tomas ahora, padre? – preguntó Harry, mirando ausentemente el crepitar de las llamas ahora rojizas.

- ¿Te refieres a que no son mortífagos? – Voldemort se sentó en uno de los sillones que se hallaban cerca de la biblioteca, e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo. El niño notó que sus ojos habían vuelto al color normal-. Es una sutil amenaza.

- ¿Amenaza? – Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

- Para ellos, soy un misterioso millonario inglés que vive en Holanda, viudo y con un hijo para educar.

El niño inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin entender.

- Existe una vieja línea de la familia Gaunt inglesa que se trasladó a Holanda a principios de la Edad Media, y que desapareció poco después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle – explicó Voldemort, quien había conjurado un vaso de brandy-. Era una familia temida en los países bajos, por lo que se amolda perfectamente a mis necesidades. Estos tutores creerán que somos los últimos descendientes de los Gaunt holandeses, y esparcirán los rumores. Tan sólo una demostración de tus habilidades bastará para que el mito resurja…

- Y añadirás un tercer elemento a la guerra – susurró Harry, claramente impresionado.

- Era una familia de mucha influencia. Algunos actos bastarán para reunir seguidores, y la aristocracia de los países bajos estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano – Voldemort se permitió una pequeña sonrisa retorcida, mientras sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con maldad.

- Pero con este tercer personaje fantasma, ¿no tardarán en descubrirlo? No creo que se alegren mucho de haber sido engañados – dijo Harry, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban libremente desde el alto sillón en el que se había sentado.

- ¿Engaño? – el hombre habló sedosamente-. ¿Para qué, cuando la verdad es mucho más satisfactoria?

Ojos verdes miraron con curiosidad a unos rojos.

- La madre de Merope, mi _abuela_, era la última descendiente de la familia de los Gaunt holandeses. Ella y Marvolo eran primos –comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién hace de la esposa muerta?

Voldemort rió.

- Creo que a Astaroth no le molesta el travestismo – dijo Harry, entre risas. El mago oscuro sonrió, pero pronto su cara adoptó una expresión calculadora, y miró con suficiencia al pequeño.

- De hecho, acabas de solucionar un pequeño problema.

- ¿La falta de cadáveres? Porque pensé que eso se podía arreglar fácilmente.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

- No estoy seguro si Dumbledore habrá tratado de averiguar acerca de mi pasado, pero conociendo al viejo, estoy seguro que algo sabrá. Podría pensar que aquellos dos personajes fantasmas son obra mía, y mandaría espías a Holanda, lo que arruinaría todo el plan. Sin embargo, no puede haber un mismo Señor Tenebroso en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Harry comprendió.

- Entonces es cuando Astaroth entra en juego.

- Exacto.

- Pensé que no podía dejar la mansión.

- No puede dejar los territorios de Slytherin. El castillo que los Gaunt tienen en Holanda está protegido por la sangre de sus descendientes, por lo que puede moverse sin problemas de aquí a allá.

El moreno sonrió, y observó por unos instantes la expresión concentrada de su padre, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.

- ¿Padre, qué pasaría si entrara un cuarto jugador?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el mago oscuro con interés.

- Edward Morrison. Recuerda lo que Ollivanders dijo, que mi varita y la tuya están conectadas. Por su comentario, me parece que esperaba que fuese Harry Potter, y no un don nadie el que comprara esa varita. Sería muy sospechoso…

- ¿Quieres revivir al gran Harry Potter? – preguntó Voldemort con sorna.

- Probablemente Dumbledore lo sepa ya.

- Si –dijo el mago mayor pensativamente, recostándose en la espalda del asiento-… Si logramos convencer al viejo que de alguna forma Phillipe Morrison te rescató y te crió, mientras que yo creía haberte matado… podríamos tener una buena fuente de información.

- ¡Si, si! – exclamó Harry, emocionado-. Dumbledore confiará en mí y tratará de acercarse, y lo espiaré sin problemas.

- Pero Edward Morrison debe desaparecer por un tiempo…- dijo pensativamente-. Crearé algunos registros para verificar la existencia de ambas identidades, y modificaré algunas memorias para hacerles creer que ambos estuvieron en el país. Podemos actuar con los holandeses por un tiempo, y luego volver a Inglaterra para seguir con lo de los Morrison.

- ¿No será sospechoso?

- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo Voldemort, con un gesto despreocupado-. Dumbledore probablemente quiera tener a Morrison de su lado, y dará por sentado que los Gaunt serán neutrales o aliados míos…

- Toda esta charla en tercera persona me confunde –dijo Harry, riendo.

El Lord alzó una ceja, divertido.

- Es tu culpa por sugerirlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y sintió un ligero roce en los pies. Al bajar la vista, notó que era Asmodeo, que comenzó a trepar por sus piernas, para acomodarse en su falda.

- _¿Ya terminaron de planear su conquista del mundo? – _preguntó Nagini, quien Harry notó había reptado hasta los hombros de Voldemort.

_-_ _Tan sólo hace falta pulir los detalles – _respondió el hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Como el color de las uñas del cadáver de su esposa muerta._

_- Me ahorraré el dolor de cabeza y no preguntaré a qué demonios te refieres - _Nagini acercó su cabeza al cuello de su amo, mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

- _¿Qué sucede, amo Harry? ¿Por qué ríe? –_ Asmodeo preguntó confundido.

- _Larga historia, As. Larga historia._

* * *

_Ataque inesperado. Ministerio de magia francés tomado. Enviamos tropas para ayudar a la resistencia. Se espera una guerra civil._

Dumbledore suspiró, y se quitó sus lentes con forma de media luna por un momento, para masajear su sien. Voldemort comenzaba a hacer sus avances, y estaba fuera de su alcance por el momento.

Momentos que no tenían para perder, mientras que extraños rumores surgían de Europa continental.

* * *

_QUIEN-TÚ-SABES ACTIVO LUEGO DE SEIS AÑOS_

_Un avance por parte de un impresionante número de tropas en Francia alerta a la comunidad mágica._

_Por Aelian Sadgod._

_Luego de casi seis años de una quebradiza paz, Quien-Tú-Sabes volvió a ser el centro de las preocupaciones de la comunidad mágica luego del ataque al Ministerio de Magia francés._

_Fuentes confiables indican que cerca de cuarenta hombres en el temido uniforme mortífago atacaron el museo del Louvre, un centro del arte muggle visitado por miles de turistas todos los días, mientras se reportaban pequeños ataques en diversas localidades del país que acabaron tan pronto como empezaron. Sin embargo, no todo era lo que parecía, pues una explosión en los jardines delanteros del museo, conectados con los sótanos del edificio, reveló el verdadero objetivo del ataque: el Departamento de Misterios francés, cuya ubicación había permanecido oculta desde el ataque sufrido por las fuerzas de Grindelwald en mil novecientos cuarenta y dos. _

_Las tropas de Aurores no tardaron en llegar, y pronto el antiguo museo se vio convertido en un campo de batalla, con importantes pérdidas en ambos lados. Pero en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos, los mortífagos desaparecieron del lugar luego de apenas media hora de iniciado el ataque, desconcertando a los aurores, que al tratar de replegarse de vuelta a sus cuarteles generales en el Ministerio, se vieron imposibilitados de aparecerse. _

"_En ese momento, pensamos que habían puesto una barrera anti-aparición en el perímetro, por lo que inmediatamente nuestros expertos en el tema se pusieron a trabajar," declara consternado Valentín LaFayette, uno de los aurores franceses que actualmente se encuentran refugiados en el país, "pero no encontraron barreras que nos impidieran aparecernos. Las habían colocado alrededor del Ministerio, no me preguntes cómo, pero lo hicieron."_

"_Quisimos salir," dice su compañera Linette Blanc, "pero sellaron todas las entradas, por lo que intentamos aparecernos. Sin embargo, cuando lo intentamos, nos encontramos de pronto en las afueras del museo. Al parecer habían echado un hechizo Confundus en alguna de las barreras… nos atraparon sin que nosotros lo detectáramos."_

_Y mientras los aurores franceses luchaban por salir del abandonado campo de batalla, en el Ministerio de Magia francés, los avances de los mortífagos no vieron oposición alguna. A las seis y diez de la mañana, hora local, se transmitieron los primeros comunicados, que repercutieron notablemente en el resto del mundo._

"_A partir del día de hoy, un nuevo orden se establece," declaraba la voz del autoproclamado ministro, Jaques-Louis Courbet, un viejo representante del conservadurismo purista y uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país, "lejos de las injusticias y la corrupción que la mezcla de ciertas ideologías han impregnado a esta gloriosa nación. De las cenizas de esta sociedad que ha ido en decadencia, nos encargaremos de que renazca triunfal, gloriosa, la Francia que se alzará como digna unidad de nuestro pueblo."_

_Mientras, las oficinas centrales del gobierno estaban al rojo vivo. Varios departamentos fueron cerrados y eliminados, mientras que otros fueron creados, nombrando rápidamente a sus integrantes (para más información, véase páginas doce, trece y catorce), y los aurores presentes en el museo, tomados en custodia. Algunos aprovecharon la ocasión para escapar del país, otros se reportaron desaparecidos, y otros se acoplaron al nuevo régimen._

_Y el tumulto no se limitaba a la capital, pues en varios puntos del país comenzaron a formarse frentes de protesta que se oponían a ese repentino golpe de Estado. "Es una traición a Francia. Somos una democracia, y nosotros elegimos a nuestros gobernantes, y de repente esta elite pretende hacerse con el poder. ¡Es repugnante!" declaró una manifestante. "Esto va a ser un baño de sangre," dijo otro enmascarado protestante. "Todos saben que Tú-Sabes-Quién está detrás de esto, ¡mira no más a quién ha puesto a la cabeza del gobierno! Van a querer matarnos a todos los nacidos de muggles, estoy seguro."_

_Y sin duda, la mano del Innombrable en este golpe de estado es lo que inquieta a la comunidad. Albus Dumbledore comentó sobre el respecto "Quién-Tú-Sabes (el nombre ha sido reemplazado) aprovechó la tensión que se ha generado en los últimos tiempos entre las nuevas corrientes que reclaman por los derechos de los nacidos de muggles, y las viejas leyes respaldadas por el sector de la vieja aristocracia. Sin duda aprovechará para imponer su visión retorcida acerca de la supremacía de los sangre-pura, algo que Inglaterra ha combatido desde la primera guerra, y que seguirá combatiendo hasta el último aliento. No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras gente inocente muere a manos de su maldad, y proveeremos toda la asistencia que podamos para ayudar al pueblo francés." Aunque el ministro no ha anunciado ninguna medida al respecto, se sospecha que Dumbledore ha movilizado sus propios contactos para establecer puntos de resistencia en el país galo._

_Sin embargo, nos queda preguntarnos qué pasara con nuestro propio país, que ahora teme en la sombra de la amenaza del Innombrable, cuya campaña pro-sangre pura se está extendiendo en forma de guerra a toda Europa. Mientras las resistencias francesas hacen lo mejor que pueden contra la represión de este nuevo régimen, nosotros nos preparamos para ver alzarse un nuevo reinado de terror, que si posible, será definitivamente peor que hace once años._

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede, Dray? – preguntó Daphne Greengrass, levantando su vista de _Mil y un hechizos prácticos para todas las situaciones. _Su amigo rubio había estado sentado mirando el cielo toda la tarde, mientras el resto de los Slytherins de su año jugaban o paseaban por los jardines.

- Nada – contestó automáticamente, aunque segundos más tarde quitó sus ojos grises del cielo para mirar ausentemente a su compañera-. Hace dos meses que no recibo noticias de un amigo.

- ¿Del hijo de los amigos de tus padres? – preguntó-. ¿Harry se llamaba?

- Sí, él mismo. La última que recibí fue justo después del incidente con el dragón y mi padre ha estado eh, _ocupado_ toda la semana, por lo que no ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas acerca de él.

- Es un tiempo agitado, Draco –respondió Daphne, mirándolo con simpatía-. Seguramente ha estado ocupado.

- O quizás estén interceptando las cartas.

Draco miró por encima de él y se encontró con otro de sus amigos, Blaise Zabini, tapándole el sol. El rubio frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Están desesperados. El Ministerio quiere meter a un Slytherin en la cárcel cueste lo que cueste, para demostrar que están haciendo algo.

- No creo que se atrevan a interceptar las cartas de un Malfoy.

- Fudge puede haber sido una marioneta para tu padre, Draco, pero Scrimgeour es un hombre de batallas, no de política. Poco le importan esos juegos que tu familia está acostumbrada a jugar.

Draco sintió un acceso de ira ante la simple _idea_, pero no presionó el tema. Daphne reconoció rápidamente la tensión, y dijo:

- No serían tan obvios, entonces. Scrimgeour puede ser un auror, pero eso no lo hace estúpido. Draco está en lo cierto en algo, si se mete con las familias poderosas, pierde.

- Cierto –reconoció Blaise-. Las cartas llegarían de todas formas.

- Sus conclusiones lógicas pueden haber sido impresionantes, pero su intento de animarme es patético – comento, mordaz.

Zabini sonrió y respondió:

- Somos Slytherins, Draco, por favor. ¿O quieres que traiga a McMillan para que te haga mimitos?

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco.

- Juro que te encerraré en un armario de escobas con Granger si lo haces.

Blaise rió, y negó con la cabeza.

- Oye, Draco…- llamó Daphne, mirando al cielo-. Me parece que aquello sí te levantará el ánimo.

Draco siguió la mirada de su compañera, e inmediatamente reconoció a la lechuza que se acercaba a él. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante, y el ave descendió sobre su brazo ágilmente, ofreciendo un sobre de pergamino inmaculado.

Impaciente, Draco lo desató de la pata de la lechuza, y dejó que volara al Bosque Prohibido, donde seguramente tomaría un descanso de su largo viaje. Blaise y Daphne lo miraron mientras comenzaba a leer la carta.

_Querido Draco:_

_¿No pensarás que me he olvidado de ti, no? No creo que ni un Obbliviate me haría el favor. Relájate, amigo, ahora te contaré que he estado haciendo. No te preocupes acerca del contenido, Padre me ha enseñado unos hechizos confiables. Nadie más que tú podrá tocar ni leer esta carta. Te enviaré lo más pronto posible un libro acerca de eso, no puedo dejar que tu linda cabeza explote con tantos símbolos._

_Como ves, he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Astaroth. Me ha obligado a escribir eso bajo amenaza de acabar con todos los dulces de la comida. Debo decir que el astuto demonio dio en el blanco con eso. Siempre lo usa_

_¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts? Dime que Slytherin está primero en la Copa de las Casas, o padre enfurecerá. Nunca pensé que fuese tan competitivo, pero ahí lo tienes. _

_Me han conseguido dos tutores nuevos. La señorita Van Eyck me hace acordar a tu profesora de Transformaciones, McGonagall, es igual de estricta, aunque más joven y sin el rodete. ¿Serán gajes del oficio? Enseña la misma asignatura, junto con Encantamientos y algo de duelo. Es muy inteligente, al igual que exigente, y nunca habla de sí misma. Me da algo de pena; parece como si estuviera sola. Berninni, en cambio es apenas más joven, aunque no lo parece, y es mi profesor de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Cuando terminamos una lección temprano, siempre me deja escoger algún hechizo, y lo modificamos en pequeñas partes, combinando ambos campos. Es un hombre muy agradable; disfruto mucho sus historias acerca de su Italia natal. _

_En cuanto a las demás asignaturas, mi padre confía que podré estudiarlas por mi mismo, ya que sólo requieren algo de lectura, aunque para Herbología siempre cuento con Severus. Por supuesto, es Él quien se encarga de enseñarme Artes Oscuras cada vez que está en el castillo (ya te contaré acerca de ello), aunque últimamente me ha pedido que investigue teoría, antes de empezar con algunas maldiciones menores. Ya sabes, para evitar que mi magia se agote; los pocos hechizos de magia negra que probé, siempre me han dejado exhausto, incluso considerando que son relativamente simples. Padre dice que podré hacerlos sin problemas cuando llegue a los catorce._

_También me he mudado a un castillo en el interior de Europa continental, al menos por ahora. Ya sabes, padre quiere estar en el medio de la acción. Nos mudamos poco después del ataque de Francia. _

_Por cierto, tu padre ya te habrá contado todos los detalles, ¿no? Yo quise ir, pero Él no me dejó, discutimos un poco por eso. Hubiera sido divertido, pero sé que fue una batalla intensa. Al parecer la resistencia se esta reagrupando ahora, y hay reservas de mortífagos por todo el país para ayudar a los aliados con su nuevo régimen. Apuesto a que el siguiente es España, pero habría que ver qué sucede con los detractores franceses. Probablemente quieran reagruparse allí, y con los españoles en alerta… padre dice que va a ser una batalla difícil. Me sorprende la paciencia de ese hombre._

_Nos han llegado noticias curiosas de Holanda, también. Al parecer las cosas se están agitando, y esta vez no es por obra de ningún Lord. Escuché que una vieja familia, los Gaunt o algo, reapareció en la escena hace poco. La aristocracia está dividida entre seguirlos por miedo, o acabar con ellos mientras permanezcan débiles. No creo que hagan nada, les falta la sangre. Padre dice que va a ser divertido, de todas formas._

_En fin, en el verano volveré a Inglaterra. Extraño las islas. Tendrás todo un mes para ayudarme a jugar bromas a Astaroth; estoy seguro que servirá para darle una lección. Estoy seguro que habrá una linda reunión para mitad de agosto. _

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta, Draco._

_H._

Draco sacudió la cabeza y guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Parecía que el Ministerio debía estar bastante perdido luego de la vuelta de Quien-Tú-Sabes a la escena pública que incluso con los hechizos de privacidad su amigo no se arriesgaba a hablar abiertamente.

- ¿Tienen planes para agosto, chicos? – preguntó, acercándose a Blaise y a Daphne.

* * *

**Comentarios de Autora:**

Algunas aclaraciones, primero. Hubo un importante salto temporal al principio del capítulo, cuando Harry menciona el episodio del dragón. Decidí seguir la línea temporal cannon, y por lo tanto eso sucede a fines de Abril, por lo que Draco recibiría la carta de Harry en Julio. Durante los primeros dos años va a haber grandes saltos temporales, porque lo interesante empieza a partir de tercero.

Tenía ganas de escribir a Bella y a Sev, pero no salieron en el capítulo… los incluiré en el próximo. Pero me esmeré con la interacción Harry/Voldy. Me gustó como quedó esa conversación. Plantea eventos bastante importantes.

En fin, en el próximo capítulo, esperen una gran reunión, celebraciones, nuevos planes, Bella, Severus (quien empezará a hablarnos un poco acerca de sí mismo) y Elliot Gaunt.

**Augur**

**SOY RUDOLPH GIULIANI, DEBES APRETAR EL BOTON VIOLETA!**


	4. Shallow be thy Game

_**Capítulo 4 **__Shallow be thy Game_

* * *

_Draco sacudió la cabeza y guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Parecía que el Ministerio debía estar bastante perdido luego de la vuelta de Quien-Tú-Sabes a la escena pública que incluso con los hechizos de privacidad su amigo no se arriesgaba a hablar abiertamente. _

_- ¿Tienen planes para agosto, chicos? – preguntó, acercándose a Blaise y a Daphne._

* * *

- Si no te conociera, pensaría que no entiendes el tema.

- ¡Ojalá ese fuera el problema! ¡Al menos el profesor Berninni me pasaría algunos datos tratándome de explicar!

Astaroth rodó los ojos.

- Ah, no, y no pongas esa cara conmigo –advirtió Harry enfadado, levantando su mirada del desorden de pergaminos y libros en el suelo de mármol de su lujosa habitación-. Hice todo lo que pude.

- ¿Eres capaz de obligar a un Lord Oscuro a tomar el plato completo de sopa, y no puedes hacer a un profesor italiano hablar?- lo miró con sorna, desde su cómoda posición, sentado en la cama del niño.

- Es distinto. Con él tengo material de chantaje.

- ¿Y con todo lo que el hombre contó, no tienes nada contra Berninni?

- Todos saben que los italianos hablan a diestra y siniestra.

- Eso no significa que no sean reservados.

- Algo de alcohol bastará –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te diga algo acerca de esa maldita runa, o para conseguir material de chantaje? – Astaroth frunció el ceño.

- Ambos.

- Hay cosas que de todas formas no querría saber acerca de ese hombre – el demonio se estremeció falsamente. Ante la mirada que Harry le envió, alzó una ceja-. Vamos, no me digas que no tiene aspecto de pervertido…

El niño lo miró perplejo por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a sus libros. Momentos en silencio pasaron, y tan sólo se podía escuchar el rasgar de una pluma haciendo furiosas anotaciones y el canto lejano de los pájaros que celebraban el verano.

- Me pregunto qué estará pasando en Francia – dijo Astaroth de repente, mientras miraba el techo de telas de seda de la cama de cuatro postes de Harry.

- Sería mejor preguntarse qué _no_ estará pasando…

- Imagino que los rebeldes no se la hacen fácil.

- Y que lo digas – dijo el niño, tirándose por encima de los papeles, exhausto-. Dumbledore no se la hace fácil.

- Obviamente. El viejo no podría dejar de meterse.

El niño se rascó la nariz, mientras fijaba su vista en el gran ventanal detrás de su cama, a través del cual podía ver las copas esmeraldas de los árboles del castillo.

- Son raros –dijo, finalmente. Astaroth lo miró con curiosidad-. Distribuyen su propaganda rebelde mediante la radio, transmitiendo desde una localidad desconocida, que seguramente cambia en cada transmisión; se arriesgan. Les han dado más de un dolor de cabeza a los aliados, eso es evidente, pero eso no quita que más y más de ellos sigan siendo exterminados – suspiró-. Es rara la fascinación que tiene el hombre con imponer sus ideas. Ya sea padre o Dumbledore, todos buscan tener la razón.

Astaroth se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

- Los humanos encuentran una cierta satisfacción en asegurar su confianza mediante los ideales. Quiero decir que, la razón por la cual todos buscan imponer sus verdades, es por la misma que un niño se siente feliz cuando lo felicitan por un trabajo. Sienten un momento de gloria, de consagración; es poder. Ellos saben algo que los demás no.

- Será que todos queremos dominar a todos…

- Es la ley de la supervivencia.

- Seguramente.

Harry calló, y Astaroth lo contempló por unos momentos.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué quieres imponer?

El moreno frunció el ceño, y luego respondió con voz suave.

- Felicidad.

- Tenía la impresión de que los humanos consideraban las guerras como algo digno de tristeza.

- Yo no quiero la felicidad de todo el mundo. Eso es imposible; estúpido incluso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo quiero que mi papá sea feliz.

Astaroth no comentó, y volvió a su tarea de contar los pliegues de las sedas colgando del techo de la cama.

* * *

La señora Van Eyck siempre había sido una mujer muy correcta. De pequeña, su padre solía enseñarle los preceptos de una buena educación con esmero, y ella juró convertirse en la dama que él tanto quería que fuese. Cuando los negocios, que desde su nacimiento habían florecido, iban por mal camino y el dinero escaseaba, el señor Van Eyck se sentaba frente al fuego y les explicaba a sus hijos la importancia del trabajo duro y la disciplina, que constantemente lo sacaban de aprietos económicos.

Por eso ella juró ser como su padre y vivir una vida honrada y correcta; comportándose como la damisela que era. Él era su musa en la vida, su héroe en las batallas. Por eso nunca pudo entender por qué su madre lo dejó cuando ella tenía tan sólo quince años.

Ella quiso abrazarla antes de partir, pero la joven Van Eyck rehusó su afecto y corrió al lado de su padre. Su madre los había traicionado a ellos y a su propio honor. Había dejado a su marido como una prostituta común, sin duda para tirarse a los brazos de otro. Ella se convirtió en lo que más detestaba.

Dos años atrás, antes de la muerte de su padre, recibió una carta de ella. O más bien una nota, pues lo único que rezaba era: "_la oscuridad volverá, Margarita"_. Inmediatamente la quemó, tratando de no perder la compostura en el proceso. No era digno de una dama. Intentó olvidar el contenido, pero su curiosidad natural prevaleció, y se encontró a sí misma prestando un renovado interés en la política no sólo de su país, sino internacional.

Cuatro meses después de haber recibido la nota, supo que su madre había muerto. El mismo día que Quien-Tú-Sabes proclamó su regreso, ella había fallecido en una casa solitaria en medio de un bosque oscuro ubicado en algún rincón de Albania. Nunca quiso ir a buscar su cuerpo, que fue enterrado por unos campesinos en una modesta tumba en el pie de la ladera en la que nacía el bosque.

Tuvo miedo en ese momento. Si la magia le había enseñado algo, era que no existían las coincidencias. Si su madre le había avisado, eso sólo significaría que ella estaría envuelta de algún modo. Por lo que abrió aún más sus ojos y aguzó el oído, absorbiendo como una esponja temblorosa cualquier indicio de que la nota de su madre era verdadera.

Y el vaso que sostenía en su mano cayó en cuanto leyó aquella carta que le ofrecía un puesto como institutriz. Era un silencioso día de primavera, cuando se escuchó la cerámica quebrarse contra el suelo de madera.

La carta era de los _Gaunt._

Un descendiente inglés y su hijo… debería haber sabido que aquella maldita familia no podría haber simplemente desaparecido. Un legado oscuro, retorcido como el mismo diablo, que se había separado de la rama principal, todos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Durante su reinado en las sombras, miles de cuerpos de enemigos políticos, nacidos de muggles, o de gente no-mágica habían resurgido a la luz del día, brutalmente desgarrados, mutilados, destrozados. Y todas las heridas eran producto de mordidas de serpiente. Sus manos titiriteras jalaban de los hilos constantemente, y aunque todos sabían que eran ellos, nadie decía nada. Era una época oscura, aunque para el resto del mundo el sol siempre brillaba fuerte en Holanda.

Ella no llegó a vivir su reino de terror, y sus padres poco se acuerdan, pero todos guardan silencio ante la mención de su nombre. Los cuerpos poco a poco dejaron de aparecer, y la familia se fue perdiendo entre las sombras, hasta que todos supieron que en sus castillos sólo había polvo. La rama original de los Gaunt, la inglesa, había desaparecido en la tragedia, luego de un ocaso de pobreza y deshonra en el que se habían sumergido dos siglos antes. Todos habían suspirado en alivio, y se permitieron probar la libertad que tanto tiempo les había sido negada.

Cuando durante su infancia escuchó por primera vez los susurros temerosos, pensó que algo malo pasaba. Cuando vio las miradas de puro terror en el rostro de su padre cuando volvía a casa por la tarde, _supo_ que algo malo pasaba. Había surgido un nuevo Lord en Inglaterra… que podía hablar a las serpientes. Holanda comenzó a perder el control una vez más, y las miradas furtivas de los transeúntes, llenas de desconfianza, volvieron a asolar el país. Todos allí sabían que V-v… _él_, era el último de los Gaunt. Y todos temían que volviera a las tierras que su familia había acechado.

Fueron ellos los que lo llamaron _Quien-Tú-Sabes _por primera vez.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y el Innombrable conoció la derrota a manos del pequeño Harry Potter, liberando de miedos la mente del holandés promedio. La suerte les había sonreído, pues Quien-Tú-Sabes debía ser descendiente de la línea inglesa Gaunt, que poco contacto había mantenido con la rama holandesa, y cuyo interés en el país era mínimo.

Cuando releyó la carta, pensó inmediatamente en _él._ Sus manos temblaron, y temió que aquella elegante escritura le perteneciese al monstruo inglés. Fue a causa de una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y miedo que respondió la misiva, aceptando el trabajo. Después de todo, se suponía que tenía que enseñar a un niño. ¿Pero qué monstruo tiene niños a su cuidado?

Y por supuesto, se vio completamente impactada cuando conoció al supuesto señor Gaunt. Un hombre apuesto, de sonrisa encantadora y brillantes ojos verdes, de maneras amables y conversación placentera. La desconcertó completamente. Un monstruo no puede ser apuesto, ni encantador. Aquél era un caballero, como de los que su padre le hablaba, aquellos hombres honrados, de buena cuna y benevolencia innata que las damas como ella desposaban.

Entonces aquél era el verdadero descendiente de los Gaunt holandeses… y las cosas seguían sin encajar. Aquella familia era diabólica, retorcida, y su maldad podría sentirse sin problema en el aire. Sin embargo, en aquella sala en la que discutieron los arreglos para su trabajo, no había nada siniestro, ni las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, ni la luz faltaba a causa del miedo a las tinieblas. Aquél hombre exhalaba paz, y ella no podía evitar pensar qué demonios había pasado con los Gaunt para que educaran tan destacado individuo.

Ella había temido, anticipando épocas oscuras bajo el dominio de la infame familia; pero ahora tan sólo podía esperanzarse, incluso _desear_ la vuelta al poder de los Gaunt, que seguramente bajo la mano de semejante caballero, llevaría a Holanda al esplendor. ¿Qué maldad podría ocurrir bajo la dirección de aquél líder innato, encantador, de sonrisas atractivas y rostro puro?

Y ella sólo podía poner lo mejor de sí para que el pequeño Ethan siguiera los pasos de su padre. Era un niño encantador, muy amable, aunque algo distraído. Nunca le habían gustado los infantes, quizás por su aversión al ruido. Pero él era tan callado, tan aplicado… le deleitaba ver su pecho inflándose de orgullo cuando un hechizo salía de forma correcta, o sus ojos verdes brillar con interés cuando ella explicaba un nuevo tema. Era otro ejemplo de un buen hombrecito; justo como su hermano había sido antes de morir.

- ¿Día difícil? – preguntó su compañero preceptor, Berninni.

- Plagado de memorias –contestó ella, mientras continuaba guardando unos libros en su bolsa.

El italiano asintió, y no dijo nada más al respecto. Se acercó a la ventana, y miró a su joven pupilo, quien correteaba en los jardines junto a una enorme serpiente.

- Debe ser algo interesante.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó ella, perpleja.

- Poder hablarle a las serpientes.

Van Eyck suprimió un escalofrío; en su país, las serpientes eran consideradas tradicionalmente como criaturas oscuras. Realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que tuvieran para decir.

- Cuando era pequeño conocí a un niño que decía que podía hablar con las ratas – dijo el hombre, dándose vuelta para observarla-. Siempre llevaba una en el bolsillo. A veces nos burlábamos de él, pero no le importaba. Siempre decía "la vida vista desde abajo es mucho más reveladora que vista desde arriba".

- ¿Y qué pasó con él?

- Más tarde se convirtió en jurista n/a: la versión mágica del abogado. Casi logró acabar con la mafia – dejó escapar una risa-. Esos amiguitos suyos sí que le fueron útiles.

- ¿Y por qué no pudo acabar con la mafia?

- Porque lo mataron –dijo, sin perder su sonrisa-. Algo bastante asqueroso, si recuerdo bien.

Van Eyck lo miró unos instantes, completamente horrorizada. Siempre supo que aquél hombre era algo extraño, ¿pero alegrarse de la muerte de un viejo amigo? Sería mejor que tratase lo menos que pudiese con semejante insulto a la raza humana.

- Ah, ya sé lo que piensas, Margarita –dijo él, mientras la miraba marchar hacia la puerta-. Pero él estaba del lado opuesto de la calle. Más allá de eso; él se metió con _la_ familia… y si algo respetamos los italianos, es eso. Andrea, en su afán por probar que era un hombre, hizo lo imperdonable, y por eso nosotros nos aseguramos de que quedara prueba de ello.

- Si tanto amor dicen tener por la familia, entonces no la guiarían por el camino del mal –respondió ella, cortante.

- Una cosa es amar, Margarita, y otra es imponer. Y nunca las dos van de la mano.

Berninni tuvo el nervio de sonreírle, y ella salió de la habitación, enfadada.

Al aparecerse en su casa, notó que una lechuza la aguardaba en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina. En cuanto la vio, voló hasta ella, y la señorita Van Eyck extendió su brazo derecho, del cual se aferró. La lechuza extendió una pata, y tras ser liberada de su carga, extendió sus alas y partió hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose poco a poco.

La mujer entró a su modesta casa, y decidió leer la carta de inmediato. Se sentó en su sillón preferido, en la sala de estar, y abrió la carta. Era de una de sus amigas.

"_Margarita, no sabes los rumores que circulan en la capital estos días. Todos están hablando de la fiesta que Madame Frank ofreció la semana pasada, donde _ellos_ aparecieron de nuevo. Tuve la oportunidad de ir, ya que quería que me ocupase de Vincent, el niño es demasiado inquieto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me habían empleado como su institutriz? _

_Por suerte estaba exhausto luego de haber jugado Quidditch con su hermano mayor toda la tarde, por lo que se fue a dormir temprano. Me quedé sola en la fiesta, y fue poco después que los vi. ¡Cuánta razón tienen esos rumores! Los Gaunt no son nada como los esperaba. Creo que muchos de los que por primera vez los veían, como yo, tenían algo de miedo, pero nos sorprendieron. El niño, ¿Ethan, no? Fue muy amable conmigo, cuando ese viejo de Vermeer derramó su whiskey sobre mi vestido nuevo. Me sonrió y me ayudó a limpiarlo con su varita. Y voy a ser honesta, nunca esperé que tuvieras razón sobre ellos. _

_Tienes una suerte terrible, debe ser encantador tenerlo como alumno, y poder hablar con su padre. Es terriblemente guapísimo. ¿Cuánto durarás como soltera trabajando allí, Margarita? Ah, sabes que lo digo por envidia. _

_Ahora Madame Frank habla todo el tiempo de ellos. Me parece que han empezado a circular rumores de que están planeando una presentación oficial para agosto. Al parecer van a organizar un gran baile, y si mi patrona está en lo correcto, la crema y nata de Inglaterra y Francia vienen aquí. Sería interesante ver qué sucede entonces. _

_Espero que me contestes pronto, amiga. Besos, Annie."_

Suspiró, y dejó la carta sobre la mesa ratona enfrente de ella. Interiormente se alegraba de que su patrón comenzara a limpiar el nombre de su oscura familia.**  
**

* * *

- _Tranquilo, amo. Ya estará por llegar._

_- ¿Y si le pasó algo, As? ¡Quizás el traslador falló! _– siseó Harry frenéticamente.

- _Harry, ¿no es acaso su padre el Lord Slytherin? No creo que pueda fallar en hacer un simple traslador._

_- ¡Quizás una banda de espías ninjas contratados por el Ministerio encontró la mansión al tratar de aferrarse de Barty cuando se aparecía dentro de ella para avisarle a mi padre que Lucius había sido llevado a Azkaban y estaba a punto de recibir el beso, y justo en el momento antes de que el traslador se activara, comenzaron una pelea muy sangrienta! _

_- Es un milagro que no te hayas desmayado por falta de oxígeno –_ la voz de una serpiente comentó. Harry y Asmodeo voltearon a ver quien acababa de ingresar a la sala, y vieron a Nagini deslizándose a través de una pequeña abertura entre las puertas del salón.

- _¡Nagi! –_ chilló Harry emocionado, y corrió a la serpiente, quien se enrolló en su cuerpo mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.

- _Se suponía que cerrarías la puerta para mi dramática entrada –_ siseó una nueva voz, y el niño levantó la cabeza para ver la figura de su padre entrar por la entrada, cuyas puertas estaban completamente abiertas ahora.

- _¡Padre! –_ gritó, y Nagini incluida, trató de correr hacia él, pero el peso de la serpiente se lo impidió, haciéndolo hacer al suelo.

- _Auch –_dijo, mientras el ofidio se soltaba de su cuerpo.

- _Sigue así, y no tendré más serpiente –_ comentó Voldemort, divertido ante los siseos molestos de su compañera.

- _Sigue así, y ya no tendrás más hijo…- _murmuró Nagini, pero ninguno de los dos humanos le prestaron atención, demasiado ocupados abrazándose.

- _¡Un mes! _–le reprochó Harry, una vez que se soltó-. Malditos franceses.

- Malditos ingleses –corrigió Voldemort, sentándose en uno de los sillones-. Es la Orden quien organizó la resistencia. La aristocracia tiene más poder en ese país, al revés de lo que pasa aquí o en la Francia muggle.

-¿Orden? –preguntó Harry, sentándose frente a él.

- Si, la Orden del Fénix. La fundó Dumbledore para combatirme.

- Metiche.

Voldemort dejó escapar una pequeña risa ahogada ante el comentario, mientras acariciaba la escamosa cabeza de Nagini, que descansaba sobre su falda.

- ¿Y tus estudios?

- ¿Y la guerra? – respondió Harry con una sonrisa astuta. El mago oscuro sonrió de lado, y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuando tú eres el lord oscuro?

- Desde que usé la poción multijugos para pretender ser tú.

- ¿El baile de Madame Frank?

- El mismo.

- Pensé que había enviado a Rodolphus.

Harry sonrió.

- Ah, pero él no sabe tan bien tu papel como yo.

- ¿Funcionó?

Harry rió.

- Están todos esperando el baile de agosto.

Fue el turno de Voldemort de sonreír, maldad deslizándose entre sus dientes.

- Será la ocasión perfecta para ganárselos.

El niño asintió.

- No pienses que he olvidado mi pregunta –comentó Voldemort suavemente.

- Luego de las vacaciones empezaré con el material de cuarto año para Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Aritmancia. Quinto para Runas Antiguas.

Voldemort asintió.

- Prefiero que te concentres en la teoría de las artes oscuras por ahora. Te daré una lista con los libros que quiero que leas, y te preguntaré todas las semanas.

- ¿Harás demostraciones?

- Sólo si te comportas – Harry hizo un puchero, ante lo cual el mago sonrió de lado-. ¿Qué hay de tus tutores?

- La señorita Van Eyck es algo cerrada, aunque es fácil leerla. Seguramente fue la primera en hablar. Ah, y tiene una extraña fijación contigo –el niño rió, y su padre hizo una mueca-. De todas formas no creo que sea una _femme fatale. _

- Sirve igual –comentó Voldemort-. ¿Berninni?

- Habla mucho de su infancia. Me da la impresión de que es hombre de muchas batallas.

- ¿Qué tipo de batallas?

- Astaroth apuesta a que estuvo en la mafia.

- Correcto – aprobó el hombre-. ¿Qué más puedes decir de él?

- Si trabaja en el extranjero, debe significar que perdió aquello que lo unía a Italia. Una familia probablemente… -Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué busca entonces?

- Una familia –respondió, seguro-. Si le ofreces un lugar, se une. Sería uno de los seguidores más leales.

Voldemort asintió, y frunció levemente el ceño por un instante.

- ¿Y, cuánto me saqué? –preguntó Harry, impaciente.

- Seis. Tendrías que haber hecho a la mujer hablar, y te faltó el detalle de que Berninni probablemente haya sido un asesino.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre habrá una próxima vez.

- Seguramente –respondió Voldemort crípticamente.

- ¿Vas a usar el baile de agosto como excusa?

- Si, sería apropiado. Prepárate entonces para otra prueba entonces.

- Demonios.

- Pensar antes de hablar, Harry.

- Pienso, luego existo, padre.

El mago oscuro dejó escapar una risa ahogada, y comentó:

- Seguramente.

- _¿Ya terminaron con su pequeña charla? ¿Podemos irnos ya? –_ siseó Nagini, desde los hombros de Voldemort. Asmodeo reptó hasta la mano de su amo, y trepó por su hombro, mientras asentía, de acuerdo con la otra serpiente.

- _Cómo estamos hoy, ¿eh? _– comentó Harry mordaz.

- _Pedí a los elfos que preparasen un menú entero de manzanas para ella. _

_- Y hay unos muggles en las mazmorras…_

_- Eso también –_ rió Voldemort.

- _¿Qué hiciste esta vez, padre?_

_- Intenta remediar un cruciatus –_respondió Nagini, mordaz.

El ojiverde miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche al hombre.

- _¿Utilizaste un cruciatus… en Nagini?_

_- Si –_respondió él, cortante-, _y no es de tu incumbencia._

Harry parecía estar a punto de refutar aquello, pero una mirada furiosa de la serpiente lo silenció.

- _¿Vamos? – _apuró Nagini.

Voldemort sacó una pluma de entre sus ropas, y la sostuvo entre él y Harry, quien la tomó al instante. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

- Por su rostro profesor, asumiré que algo anda mal.

Harry sonrió a su profesor de pociones, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones forrados de terciopelo en una de las salas conectadas al hall principal.

- Prefiero parado, gracias- dijo secamente.

El niño lo miró críticamente unos instantes, antes de llamar a un elfo doméstico.

- Antwan, tráele al profesor Snape una poción para Cruciatus –el elfo se arrodilló, y desapareció al instante-. Me parece que esa debería ser la siguiente que aprenda – comentó con una risita ahogada.

Severus alzó una ceja, y asintió, aún sin decir nada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que Nagini me lo dirá de todas formas.

- Entonces pregúntele a ella.

- ¡Pero así es más divertido! Sin mencionar que padre me dará puntos por ello –agregó en un murmullo.

- Aquí tiene, amo –el elfo había vuelto a aparecer, y le ofreció a Harry un tubo cristal con un líquido verde en el interior, que el niño tomó gustoso. El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia, y desapareció sin más.

- ¿Será tan orgulloso como para aceptar esta pequeña ayuda? – preguntó Harry mientras le ofrecía la poción al profesor. Este alzó una ceja, y tomó el tubo, murmurando sus agradecimientos, antes de tocarlo con su varita y murmurar unos encantamientos.

- Nunca se puede estar muy seguro – aprobó el niño.

Severus, satisfecho con los resultados de la verificación, se tomó la poción de un solo golpe, dejando caer accidentalmente el envase, que se rompió en mil pedazos al impactar contra la superficie de mármol del suelo.

Un hechizo de Harry fue suficiente para limpiar el estropicio, tras lo cual se apresuró a ayudar al profesor a sentarse.

- Tantos años y aún no me acostumbro a la maldita poción.

- Es algo extraño, sobre todo cuando se relajan los músculos.

Severus miró con sorpresa al niño.

- Si se pregunta si mi padre alguna vez usó el Cruciatus conmigo, pues sí. Sólo dos veces.

Harry notó que los ojos negros del hombre parecían ensombrecerse aún más.

- Oh, no se preocupe, profesor. Es su versión de la disciplina.

- ¿Disciplina? ¡Eso es tortura! –susurró indignado.

El niño se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Somos una familia poco ortodoxa.

El profesor de pociones calló, pero aún así se podía ver el descontento en sus ojos.

- Elecciones, profesor. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha hecho.

- Elecciones, sin duda…- repitió Severus de forma ausente-. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

Harry no comentó nada ante el cambio abrupto de tema, y respondió:

- Excelentes. No sé si alguna vez se habrán cruzado, pero tanto la señora Van Eyck como el señor Berninni son muy buenos tutores.

- ¿Berninni?

- Si, ¿acaso lo conoce?

Severus no respondió, su expresión parecía perdida en alguna memoria. Luego de algún tiempo, pareció volver a la realidad.

- Seguramente un familiar de alguna víctima de mortífagos.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Es posible que me lo haya cruzado alguna vez, nada más.

- Mmh…- el niño respondió, una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

- ¿Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí? – una voz femenina los interrumpió. Ambos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, y vieron a Bellatrix parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Bella! – el niño sonrió a la mujer y saltó del sillón para abrazarla.

- Bellatrix –saludó Snape con un breve sentimiento con la cabeza.

- Snape –respondió ella fríamente, mientras alzaba a Harry en sus brazos.

- ¡Bájame, Bella! – Se quejó él, con una sonrisa-. ¡Peso mucho!

- A mi me pareces más liviano – respondió ella-, pero si así quieres…- lo soltó sin previo aviso, y el moreno cayó a sus pies.

- Auch… - dijo él, levantándose - ¿quedó algo de la poción, profesor?

- No creo que sea necesario –respondió él, levemente divertido.

- Malo – Harry hizo un puchero.

- Esa serpiente tuya me perseguía – comentó Bella, ignorando a Snape.

-¿Si? – el niño miró hacia la puerta en el momento justo en que Asmodeo entraba, apenas confundiéndose con las baldosas de mármol.

- _Te han arruinado la entrada, As._

_- ¿A qué se refiere, amo?_

_- Bella te delató._

_- ¿La humana que sabe raro?_

_- ¿Sabe raro? –_ Rió Harry-. _La misma. ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_- Nagini me ha dicho que la cría rubia lo está esperando en su habitación._

El niño no pudo evitar reírse, e hizo una nota mental para comentárselo a su amigo más tarde.

- _Vamos, entonces _– se volteó a ver a los dos adultos, que habían callado desde que Asmodeo había entrado-. ¡Draco llegó! Nos vemos más tarde, profesor, Bella.

Ambos asintieron, y Harry salió de la habitación con su serpiente a su lado.

- Qué extraño encontrarte por aquí, Severus…- comentó sedosamente Bellatrix, mirándolo con rencor-. Pensé que ya estarías arrastrándote hacia Dumbledore.

- ¿Acaso los Dementores te han afectado la mente Bellatrix? ¿Acaso no sabes por quién he permanecido doce años bajo el dominio de Dumbledore?

- Tantas cosas se pueden decir, Severus querido…- dijo ella venenosamente- ¿Pero cuánto de ello es verdad?

- Tú no eres la que recibe el derecho de juzgarlo…

De repente, Bellatrix se tiró sobre Snape, y ambos cayeron al suelo. La bruja, encima de él, tomó bruscamente el collar de sus túnicas, y acercó su cara a la de ella, para susurrarle en tono mortal:

- No creas que no sé a qué juegas, Snape… Dame una razón, y juro que de ti no quedarán ni las memorias.

- Entonces, si tan lúcida dices ser, no tendrás dudas acerca de por qué juego…- respondió el hombre sin afectarse.

- ¡Por salvar tu apestoso trasero, bastardo! – gritó ella, saliva salpicando el rostro del profesor.

- Dices haber pasado cinco años en Azkaban – dijo él, con rencor impregnado en cada sílaba-, pero ¿en qué le has sido útil al Lord en eso? ¡Al menos no tuve mi culo en una celda de Azkaban compadeciéndome de mí mismo, y _ayudé_ en la causa de nuestro señor!

- ¿Nuestro señor, Snape? – Dijo ella-, ¿_nuestro?_ ¡Ni siquiera tú sabes quién es, maldito traidor!

Bella lo soltó, y volvió a pararse. Snape la siguió, aunque con mucha más gracia.

- Vuelve a besar los pies de ese viejo senil al que dices espiar, Snape. Luego cuéntame qué hay de genial en ese castillo lleno de traidores e hipócritas.

La mujer le echó una última mirada, y salió de la habitación a zancadas. El profesor de pociones la observó hasta que su espalda desapareció tras la madera de la puerta, cerrada bruscamente.

Las palabras de la mujer habían dejado su sabor flotando en el aire.

* * *

- ¡Draco!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Rubiecito hueco! ¡Hormiga subdesarrollada! – se burló Astaroth de ambos niños, que se abrazaban fuertemente.

- Estás celoso, Astaroth. Hasta aquí se huele – comentó Harry mordazmente, mientras invitaba a su amigo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de su habitación.

- Puff, dime a cuál perfume debo cambiar – respondió él.

- ¿Tan molesto como siempre? – preguntó Draco.

- Ni te imaginas – Harry sonrió, y se sentó frente a su amigo-. ¡Antwan!

Un elfo apareció con un suave "¡plop!", y se arrodilló ante él.

- Tráenos algunos bocadillos, ¿te apetece jugo, Draco?

- De manzana. Merlín sabe que estoy harto del de calabaza que sirven en la escuela.

- ¿Demasiado común para su noble garganta, rubiecito?

- Basta, Astaroth – Harry dijo, enviando una mirada cansada hacia el demonio, que yacía tendido sobre la cama. Volvióse entonces al elfo, y dijo:- tráenos entonces bocadillos, y una jarra de jugo de manzana.

Antwan hizo una reverencia y volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿Antwan? Qué nombre raro.

- ¿Nunca lo habías visto, cierto? Lo trajimos del castillo que padre adquirió hace poco. Nació hace dos años y necesita algo de experiencia, así que decidimos hacerlo mi elfo personal.

- Qué suerte, al menos el tuyo no está tan loco como el mío, Dobby.

- ¿Dobby? El nombre me suena…

- No te pierdes de nada, créeme. No sé porque mi padre no le ha dado ropa ya.

- ¡Porque deben saber más de lo que entra en tu rubia cabeza, querido! – Astaroth gritó desde su lugar en la cama.

- Oh, por Merlín. Gracias, Antwan. Sírvelo aquí.

- Demonio imbécil…

- Oh, no tú también, Draco – Harry tomó una de las copas llenas del jugo y se la ofreció a su amigo, quien la tomó, gustoso-. Ojalá tuviera algo con lo que rellenar la boca de ése – dijo, apuntando con su mirada al culpable.

- No te gustaría la respuesta que se me ocurre para darte, así que dame un minuto – respondió él.

- ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? – Harry preguntó a Draco, ignorando a Astaroth.

- Algo aburrido, salvo por las veces en las que conseguí meter a esos idiotas de Weasley, Granger y Devinette en problemas.

- Tienes problemas, Draco – Harry rió, y su amigo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- El trío dorado de imbéciles se escapa con tan sólo una palmadita en la espalda por parte de Dumbledore cada vez que meten sus narices donde no deben. ¿Acaso tú también le lamerías las botas?

- ¿Celoso de no ser el centro del mundo?- preguntó Harry, mordaz.

- ¡No seas idiota, Harry! – Draco se enojó.

- Vamos, es sólo un comentario.

- Es la verdad – dijo Astaroth.

- Genial, ¿ahora también eres mejores amigos con el demonio, Harry?

- Draco, no…

- ¿Algún problema con eso? – Astaroth se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y en un pestañeo, apareció junto a Harry.

- Discúlpame por interrumpir tu gran amistad – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras él.

- ¡Draco! – llamó Harry, pero su amigo no le hizo caso.

- Pobre rubiecito que no le gusta que le digan la verdad…

- Astaroth, vete – Harry lo interrumpió. El demonio lo miró, perplejo, y el niño volvió a repetir:- ahora. Vete, Astaroth.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Ahora!

Tras ver la furia en los ojos esmeraldas, el demonio se hizo hacia atrás, para desaparecer entre las sombras.

- Genial, simplemente genial – Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

No le gustaba ver a la gente pelear, mucho menos estar en medio de una pelea. Le recordaba los tiempos en los que todavía vivía con los Dursley, tiempos que no le importaría dejar atrás.

Draco era el único amigo de su edad que tenía. A través de los años, entre él y Astaroth se había desarrollado una animosidad de la que Harry no tenía claro el motivo. Era el pasatiempo favorito del demonio hacerle enfurecer, y Draco perdía el control fácilmente, por lo que normalmente terminaban gritándose. Y Harry siempre estaba en el medio, tratando de apaciguar a los dos. Sabía que Astaroth había sido el primero en tirar la piedra, pero Draco se había enojado con _él_ por ello. ¿Acaso tendría que disculparse? ¿Era justo?

Nagini seguramente tendría una respuesta. Siempre tenía.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él, y se encaminó hacia donde sabía que estaban las habitaciones personales de su padre.

- _Ábrete –_ susurró una vez que estuvo allí, y las serpientes que franqueaban la entrada abrieron la puerta.

_-_ _Tu padre no está aquí, pequeño –_lo recibió Nagini, enrollada sobre sí misma, frente al fuego.

-_ No es él a quien vengo a buscar._

- _¿Trajiste manzanas? –_Harry rió-. _Entonces no te molestes._

_- Oh, vamos, que te mueres de curiosidad por saber qué quiero decirte._

_- No, no lo hago._

_- Mentirosa._

_- Pruébalo._

_- No tengo por qué –_siseó Harry, y se dio media vuelta-. _Creo que Antwan apreciará que le cuente._

Nagini soltó un serpentino suspiro.

- _Está bien, vuelve aquí. Tú ganas._

_- Siempre funciona – _murmuró Harry contento, y se sentó junto a ella.

- _¿Y?_

_- Draco se enfadó conmigo –_al ver la ceja alzada de la serpiente, agregó rápidamente-. _Es por Astaroth. Otra vez._

_- Dile a tu padre que encierre al maldito demonio y listo._

_- No, ¡no quiero eso! Astaroth no se lo merece. _

_- ¿Vas a dejarte engañar por él?_

_- ¿Qué engaño? ¡Sólo se lleva mal con Draco! Y se enojó conmigo porque dije que era el centro del mundo, y Astaroth se burló de él._

Nagini suspiró de nuevo, y descansó su cabeza contra las frías escamas de su cuerpo.

- _¿Hiciste algo mal?_

_- No sé…_

_- Déjame preguntarlo de nuevo, ¿crees que hiciste algo mal?_

_- No._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Pero no quiero que Draco se enfade conmigo._

_- Ese rubio no se puede controlar, es fácil molestarlo. Deja que se calme, y él se arreglará contigo._

_- Es demasiado obstinado para ello, ¿y si dejamos de ser amigos?_

Nagini lo miró con claro sarcasmo.

- _Con su padre, con tu padre, y con el ambiente en el que los dos viven, ¿crees que tendría opción?_

_- ¿Y qué hago con Astaroth?_

_- Contrólalo._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Tienes una serpiente, no es así? Haz algo útil con ese Asmodeo._

_- Raro._

_- Considerando lo retorcido que su sentido del humor es, es probable que al demonio le cause gracia – _al ver la mirada indecisa del niño, la serpiente añadió:-_ no dejes que crea que te controla. Los demonios toman posesión del alma humana de una forma muy peculiar, y sus manipulaciones son muy eficaces. Por alguna razón fue Slytherin el único capaz de dominarlos._

_- ¿Un movimiento táctico? –_Nagini asintió-. _Aún así no creo que quiera hacerme daño._

_- Nunca des nada por seguro –_ la voz de Voldemort los sobresaltó-. _Es un error del que ellos se aprovechan._

Harry asintió distraídamente, mientras que en un rincón de la habitación, una sombra se fundía con la madera de la pared.

* * *

Sirius Black se sentó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, la casa de su madre, mientras revolvía con una cuchara su café. Unos meses atrás decidió mudar a algunos elfos domésticos de las otras propiedades Black a la lúgubre casona, para asistir a la limpieza y manutención de los cuarteles generales de la Orden, ya que Kreacher estaba demasiado obsesionado con su madre como para obedecerlo.

Podría haberse deshecho de él, pero Dumbledore se lo prohibió, dada la cantidad de información acerca de los movimientos de la organización que sabía el elfo. Y cuando quiso sugerir que entonces se le debería matar, su prima, Andrómeda, lo miró de una forma que sugería mucho dolor al estilo de su familia, en caso de que lo hiciera.

Nunca incites a un Black a cumplir sus amenazas.

Ojeó la mesa, donde una carta yacía abierta, los lazos carmesí que habían sido atados para cerrarla descansaban a un lado, desparramados.

- Sirius – la voz lo sobresaltó, y se volteó para encontrarse con Dumbledore, que vestía con una túnica azul marino.

- Ah, Albus, pasa por favor – apuntó con una mano abierta a una silla, en la que el anciano se sentó gustoso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sirius? – preguntó, sus ojos azules serios detrás de sus anteojos con forma de media luna.

- Ayer por la noche recibí esta _invitación –_empujó la carta sobre la mesa hacia el director-. Es de una tal familia Gaunt.

- ¿Gaunt? – Dumbledore frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos devoraban el pergamino frente a él.

- ¿Acaso los conoces?

- Oh, pero Sirius tú también los conoces – al anciano sonrió ante la expresión confundida del hombre-. Los Gaunt eran una prominente familia obsesionada con las ideologías de los sangre puras, algo comprensible dado quien era su ancestro.

- ¿Descendían de Slytherin?

- Así es, eran los últimos descendientes. En algún punto de su historia se dividieron en dos ramas, y una de ellas fue a Holanda, donde ganó mucho poder y prestigio, mientras la familia inglesa caía en desgracia, hasta desaparecer de la sociedad mágica. Tal es la razón por la que quizás nunca escuchaste hablar de ellos.

Albus sonrió y continuó.

- La rama Holandesa desapareció poco después de la caída de Grindelwald, extrañamente al mismo tiempo que la inglesa. Sin embargo, tan sólo un miembro de la familia permaneció vivo, y él es quien llamamos Voldemort hoy en día.

Sirius asintió, una expresión de entendimiento cruzaba su mirada gris.

- ¿Crees que Voldemort está haciéndose pasar por descendiente de la rama holandesa de su familia?

- Así me temo, aunque hay tantas posibilidades de que ello sea verdad como que realmente halla dos nuevos Gaunt de los que jamás escuché hablar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- He seguido los movimientos de esta nueva "familia" desde que recibí advertencia de un viejo amigo que vive allí. Él asegura haber estado en compañía de ambos Gaunt, mientras yo luchaba contra Tom en Francia.

- Multijugos…

- Sería una excelente explicación, Sirius, pero las memorias que mi viejo amigo me mostró duraban más de una hora, y aseguro que no hubo oportunidad alguna de renovar la dosis de la poción.

Albus suspiró, mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño.

- Reconozco que Tom siempre ha sido un hombre de muchos recursos, y no me sorprendería, en el caso de que esto sea obra suya, que hubiera logrado una forma de engañarnos, sin embargo no hay pruebas concluyentes.

- El niño – dijo de pronto el ex convicto-, ¿qué edad tiene?

- Según los registros, once años.

- ¿No crees…?

- ¿Qué sea Harry? – Dumbledore pasó una mano por su barba, pensativo-. Siempre hay lugar para la especulación, Sirius, pero como dije antes, no hay prueba concluyente…

- Entonces será mejor que vaya – dijo firmemente-. No sé por qué demonios me habrán invitado, sea Voldemort o no, pero si existe la posibilidad de que el niño sea Harry…

- Ten cuidado entonces –advirtió el director-. Han invitado a toda la aristocracia francesa e inglesa; será una buena oportunidad para recolectar información, pero estarás rodeado de mortífagos.

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Ofrecer el baile? – Dumbledore cerró los ojos por un momento-. Asumiendo que no estuvieran de ninguna forma relacionados a Voldemort, entonces estarían haciendo lo básico para empezar relaciones con otras familias de sangre pura, para ganar terreno. En el caso contrario, tal vez sea una forma de hacer avanzar la influencia de los mortífagos en aquella parte de Europa.

- ¿Para qué querrían invitarme, entonces?

- No lo sé. Pero de todas formas debes tener cuidado, Sirius. Estarás caminado sobre hielo fino en cuanto entres a su castillo.

- Pero valdrá la pena – comentó él-. Sabremos si ese es Voldemort o no…- y tras una pausa, en la que apretó fuertemente sus puños, añadió:- y si Harry está allí con él.

* * *

_Una actualización rápida en compensación por la larga espera del capítulo anterior. ¿No me merezco sus reviews? x)_


	5. Afraid to Shoot Strangers

_**Capítulo 5 **__Afraid to shoot Strangers_

* * *

_- No lo sé. Pero de todas formas debes tener cuidado, Sirius. Estarás caminado sobre hielo fino en cuanto entres a su castillo._

_- Pero valdrá la pena – comentó él-. Sabremos si ese es Voldemort o no…- y tras una pausa, en la que apretó fuertemente sus puños, añadió:- y si Harry está allí con él._

* * *

- _Sabía que no tardaría en disculparse. Lucius no es ningún estúpido._

Harry frunció el ceño.

- _No creo que lo haya hecho por su padre. Estaba realmente arrepentido._

_- Eres demasiado ingenuo_ –la serpiente siseó. Harry rodó los ojos, y se levantó de la cama para mirar por la ventana.

- _¿Qué está haciendo con los muggles, Nagini?_

- _¿Tu padre?_ –el niño asintió-. _Quiere crear más inferis para custodiar la mansión de los Gaunt. La forma más rápida de hacerlo sin tener que repetir el ritual original es hacer que alguna de las creaturas muerda los cadáveres frescos de los muggles._

_- Interesante. Aunque el olor debe ser horrendo._

_- Parte del encanto de usar muertos vivos como ejército._

_- No creo que los vampiros se sientan muy halagados por tu comentario._

_- No creo que los vampiros hablen mi lengua._

_- Buen punto_- Harry rió.

Dio la espalda a los jardines de la mansión, y recogió el libro que había dejado abierto sobre su cama, junto al cuerpo enrollado de Nagini. Marcó una página, y lo dejó en una mesita ratona.

_- Sabes, no es necesario que estés conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día_ – Harry notó el silbido molesto de la gran serpiente y rápidamente, aclaró_-. No que me molestes ni nada, pero… asustas a Asmodeo._

_- No es precisamente a Asmodeo a quien quiero asustar._

Harry sonrió.

_- Oh, vamos, deja al pobre Astaroth en paz. _

- _Eres demasiado ingenuo, y alguien tiene que cubrirte las espaldas. Después de todo, esa patética excusa de serpiente que tienes…_

_- ¡…sabe respetar mis deseos!_ – la interrumpió Harry.

- _He vivido más que tú, ¿por qué no confías en mí? _

_- ¡Porque todos saben que tanto tú como padre son paranoicos!_

_- Solo porque lo seamos no significa que no hay nadie que nos persiga._ ()

Harry miró malhumorado a Nagini, pero una voz los interrumpió.

_- ¿Otra vez con la misma discusión?_ - Harry asintió, y se encogió de hombros. Voldemort se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras Nagini se deslizaba hacia él.

_- ¿Has visto a As? _– preguntó el niño.

_- Está en las mazmorras con Bellatrix. _

_- ¡Se supone que yo soy su dueño!_ – Harry hizo un puchero_-. Mira lo que has hecho, Nagini, ahora la quiere más a ella que a mí._

_- Tom no es el único experto de la manipulación aquí._

Harry dejó escapar una risa ahogada, y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

_- ¿Terminaste con los Inferis? _

_- Sí, algunos demonios los están acomodando dentro de la mansión._

Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

_- Pensé que querías dejarla lo más libre posible de artes oscuras. Sabes, creaturas en descomposición que gustan de comer carne humana clasifican en esa categoría._

Voldemort rió por lo bajo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_- Es sólo por si las cosas se salen de control. Me aseguré de que estén bien escondidos. _

_- ¿Para?_

_- Sirius Black._

El rostro de Harry se oscureció brevemente, y casi sin notarlo, cambio de lengua.

- ¿Todavía quieres atraparlo?

- Aunque no me gusta dejar asuntos pendientes, me temo que Black me sirve más vivo que muerto –dijo con una cruel sonrisa-. Es perfecto para el plan.

- Me reconocerá enseguida.

- Ese es el punto -Harry frunció el ceño-. Black probablemente no cree que estés muerto, y conociendo a Dumbledore, a estas alturas él tampoco.

- Entonces es inútil. Sabrán enseguida que Gaunt sénior eres tú, y conseguirán la forma de alertar a todos los holandeses.

Voldemort suspiró con impaciencia.

- Ya me aseguré de probar lo contrario mientras atacaba Francia – Harry asintió, recordando-. Gaunt sénior no es más que un aliado mío para ellos, y por ahora, quien está a cargo de tu custodia.

- Entonces los Morrison ya no tienen uso para nosotros.

- Tienes que aprender el valor de reciclar –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa superior-. El truco es aprovechar todos tus recursos.

- Pero…

El Lord alzó una ceja, y Harry lo miró, molesto.

- Ya lo entenderás más adelante.

- ¿Por qué siempre los adultos usan esa excusa?

Voldemort dejó escapar una risa ahogada, y mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, dijo:

- Miles de años, y todavía los sigue callando.

* * *

_- ¿Qué haces, As?_

_- Llevo el vial que el hombre grasoso me pidió que le llevase a la mujer que huele raro._

_- Sí que tienes un don para los motes, As_ – Harry rió.

_- Amo Harry,_ - preguntó la serpiente mientras se deslizaba junto al niño hacia el ala donde residían los mortífagos_- ¿ese demonio lo ha dejado de acosar?_

_- ¿Te refieres a Astaroth? ¿Por qué tiene tan mala fama?_

_- Son seres hechos de pura maldad._

Harry rodó los ojos.

_- Está en la mansión de Holanda, si te interesa ir a visitarlo. Mi padre le ordenó custodiar a los Inferis._

_- ¿Inferis?_

_- Cadáveres reanimados. _

La serpiente silbó con desagrado, y Harry lo miró curioso.

_- No se debe alterar el curso normal de la vida._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices, As?_

_- Mi raza, amo Harry, es conocida por poseer magia capaz de vencer a la misma muerte. Fue un regalo de la Magia misma, y Ella nos enseña a usarla desde que salimos del cascarón. A los humanos se les dio las mismas herramientas, pero con el curso de los siglos se olvidaron de su origen y ahora la usan con fines viles, desafiando Su voluntad._

El niño miró a su amigo con una expresión pensativa.

_- Es interesante. ¿Puedes comunicarte con tu magia?_

_- Muchas creaturas mágicas pueden. Incluso algunos magos han tenido la sabiduría suficiente para hacerlo. _

_- ¿Si? ¿Cómo quienes?_

_- El hombre-peludo que se aparece de tanto en tanto; el que huele a sangre. Ese es uno de los que se comunican con Ella._

_- ¿Greyback?_

_- Si. Los hombres lobos aúllan a la Luna porque es su fuente de poder; es el canal que los comunica con la Magia. Sin embargo, solo son consientes de ello mientras permanecen en su forma animal… olvidan todo cuando vuelven a ser humanos._

Harry de pronto recordó algo, y preguntó a la serpiente:

_- ¿Mi padre es capaz de hacerlo?_

_- No, amo Harry. Sin embargo la Magia me ha contado que hay un humano que sigue en contacto con ella en estos tiempos, un hombre de larga barba blanca._

_- Albus Dumbledore. _

Asmodeo movió la cola en señal de afirmación, pero no dijo nada más. Harry se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los Lestrange, contemplando las palabras de su amigo.

Apenas se había detenido frente a la imponente puerta doble de madera oscura, cuando esta se abrió, y un par de brazos lo encerraron en un abrazo asfixiante.

- Bella… me ahorcas…- Harry consiguió decir, aplastado como estaba contra los pechos de la mujer.

- Deja al pobre niño en paz, Bella –gruñó Rodolphus, sentado en la cama y con el torso al descubierto. Harry notó que a pesar de lo sano que lucía el hombre, numerosas cicatrices sobresalían en su morena piel.

- Severus anda usando a As de mensajero -dijo el niño una vez que se vio libre del agarre de la mujer-. Dice que tiene un vial para ti.

- ¿Finalmente está lista? –Comentó el hombre-. Bastante le tomó encontrar el cabello adecuado.

Asmodeo reptó hasta el brazo de Bella, y ella tomó gentilmente el pequeño tubo de vidrio con la poción.

- Seguramente se tardó por besarle el culo al viejo –escupió.

Rodolphus rodó los ojos, pero no comentó nada.

- ¿Poción multijugos? –preguntó Harry, mirando con atención el líquido que la hechicera sostenía.

- Parece que jugaremos un jueguito con mi querido primito –susurró ella, mientras su voz retomaba su fatal acento infantil.

- ¿Sirius?

- Si, Black. Con esto confundiremos al viejo por un tiempo – contestó Rodolphus-. Le haremos creer que te han borrado las memorias y que nuestro Lord te ha dejado a cargo de un aliado suyo, el señor Gaunt.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Quienes serán?

- ¡Adivina! -chilló Bella, emocionada.

- Mmh, Rodolphus será algún caballero muy viejo que se parece a Dumbledore, y tú Bella… no estoy seguro, pero creo que serías una niña, nieta del mismo hombre.

El hombre de rostro feroz sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

- Excelentes deducciones, pero no. Yo seré una de las sirvientas que atenderán a los invitados…-hizo una mueca, y Harry sonrió, divertido-. Si, Lucius ya se ha encargado de recordármelo muchas veces. Y Bella será una niña, como has dicho, pero será una amiga de Ethan Gaunt.

El niño se giró hacia Bella.

- Me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas para controlarte.

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a hacerlo? – Bella sonrió con malicia-. Con un traidor como él entre tantas familias de sangre pura… ¡cualquier cosa podría pasarle! – la mujer se echó a reír a carcajadas, echándose al suelo.

- Realmente creo que mi padre podría haber elegido a alguien más…

- ¿Controlado?

-Exacto –ambos magos compartieron sus sonrisas astutas.

- Lo de ella es la tortura…- comentó Rodolphus con afecto. Harry asintió distraídamente, mientras Bella se calmaba y se quedaba recostada en el suelo, mirando al techo.

- Me pregunto si habrá niños de mi edad.

- Draco y algunos amigos de él te acompañarán.

- ¡Pequeño Harry no me cuenta como amiga! –Bella hizo un puchero. Harry rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y se arrodilló junto a la mujer.

- Vas a tener que concentrarte en otras cosas durante el baile –dijo, tomando un mechón de cabello de la mujer distraídamente-. Y Draco va a tener que pretender que apenas me conoce.

Rodolphus suspiró y se levantó, tomando una simple túnica negra que yacía tirada sobre una silla para vestirse.

- Al menos no tienes que pretender ser una mujer – dijo, tomando su varita de la mesa de luz.

- Buen punto –Harry rió, y recibió una mirada molesta del hombre-. ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

Harry sonrió ante la expresión de Rodolphus, y se levantó.

- Entonces le pediré a Lucius que lo haga por mí – dijo, mientras se escabullía por detrás de la puerta. Esperó a que Asmodeo lo siguiera, y cerró la puerta una vez que la serpiente se encontró en el pasillo.

- _Dos días._

* * *

Miró como abría el joyero con elegancia. Blaise envidiaba la gracia con el que su madre se movía, aunque pudiera resultar algo teatral.

- ¿Qué buscas, madre? –preguntó.

- Joyas para ti, querido –respondió ella con su voz suave.

- ¿Joyas? – Blaise nunca había gustado de usar adornos. A diferencia de su madre, él prefería usar atuendos simples.

- Ya no es como cuando eras pequeño, y este baile es mucho más importante que los que Lucius ofrecía. Es importante que demuestres tu posición.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Blaise –llamó su madre, dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos-. Nuestro Lord va a estar presente, y debes hacer una buena impresión. No quiero que comitas los mismos errores que tu padre.

Blaise asintió, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con su madre. Ella raramente hablaba de Julius, su padre, pero cuando lo hacía se notaba que aquél había sido el más despreciado de los siete esposos.

- ¿Draco mencionó si el niño va a ir?

El menor, sabiendo a quien se refería, contestó:

- Si. De todas formas no sé si usará algún _glamour_.

- ¿Para qué?

- Draco me dijo que Sirius Black estaba invitado –los ojos de la señora Zabinni brillaron-. Conociendo a los Gryffindors, probablemente haría una escena si viera a su ahijado.

- Tal vez ese es el punto de invitarlo –dijo ella, sacando una cadena de oro de entre las demás joyas. De ella pendía un pequeño dije en forma de pantera, adornado con diamantes-. Toma este.

Blaise lo aceptó, y lo deslizó por su cuello. Su madre se arrodilló frente a él, y lo tomó de los hombros.

- Quiero que te hagas amigos con el niño –dijo con voz firme. En sus ojos estaba aquél brillo astuto que Blaise tanto odiaba-. Es importante que busques reemplazar a Draco como su mano derecha.

El joven gruñó.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, madre? – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba furioso-. ¿_Usarme_ para tratar de llegar hasta el Señor de las Tinieblas?

Las manos finas y delgadas de su madre apretaron con fuerza sus hombros, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir del dolor. Los ojos chocolate de la mujer brillaban con ambición.

- Pasé por siete esposos por el solo hecho de obtener riqueza y poder, Blaise –susurro con voz letal-. Y nuestro Lord representa aquello y mucho más. Imagínate, el mundo estaría a mis pies si fuera su consorte. Quizás antes no hubiese sido posible, pero ahora que aquél niño lo ha _humanizado_, es el momento perfecto para actuar. Y no pienso dejar que nadie, Blaise, _nadie_ se interponga en mi camino.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación, exudando un aire de oscuro encanto. El niño se quedó mirando las cortinas blancas ondear, pensando en el peligro que corría hasta dentro de su propia familia.

* * *

- Eso es útil –señaló Harry.

Detrás de él podía ver a su padre reflejado en el espejo. El hombre, ya vestido en una imponente túnica negra de bordados en plata y piedras preciosas, sostenía una cadena de plata cuyo dije era una pequeña serpiente blanca, que brillaba como si estuviera hecha de diamantes. De tanto en tanto, el reptil se movería, nervioso.

- _Pareces incómodo, As –_siseó el niño, dándose vuelta. La pequeña serpiente volvió a sacudirse, y respondió:

- _Es una sensación rara, amo Harry._

El chico sonrió, tomó cuidadosamente la cadena de manos del hombre mayor.´

- No te olvides del glamour –le indicó.

- Ese tipo de comentarios están reservados para Nagini nada más –dijo él, pasando una mano por delante de su rostro. Sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a un color verde parecido al de Harry.

- Pero está durmiendo, así que no cuenta.

Voldemort giró al niño por los hombros, de modo que quedara de espaldas a él de nuevo, y colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

- Entonces –dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño-, se supone que debo mantenerme lo más alejado posible de Sirius Black.

_- _Exactamente. Y si te da algún problema, Asmodeo te transportará inmediatamente hacia otro lugar de la mansión.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor que hablase con él? Al menos un poco. Para que realmente piense que soy yo.

Voldemort se dio vuelta, y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta.

- No –dijo de forma autoritaria, deteniéndose un momento antes de salir-. No es necesario.

Harry no comentó nada.

- No piensas hacerle caso, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz.

- Astaroth –saludó el joven, y vio por el reflejo del espejo como las sombras en la esquina de su habitación tomaban la forma de un niño pálido y de pelo negro-. Pensé que estarías cuidando a los Inferis.

- Es muy aburrido –el demonio rodó los ojos-. Y quería saludarte.

- ¿Tanto me extrañas?

- Eres el humano más divertido que conozco.

- Conociendo a mi padre y sus gustos, apostaría que sería él y no yo el más divertido para un demonio.

Astaroth se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás, pero no me habla más de lo necesario. Creo que no confía en mí.

Harry sonrió.

- Dímelo a mí. Él, Nagini y Asmodeo piensan que intentas asesinarme o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Para qué? No creo que ellos vayan asesinando a sus amigos por la vida, ¿no? – dijo, riéndose.

- Bueno…

- Mal ejemplo, ya sé.

Harry rió, y asintió.

* * *

El sol ya se había puesto, y las luces de la mansión alumbraban el gran salón. Harry podía ver la gente congregada fácilmente desde su lugar al inicio de la escalera, en lo alto de la pequeña galería que conectaba la cámara (ubicada en el segundo piso) con el tercer piso de la estancia.

Había magos y brujas de todo tipo; gordos, flacos, serios, alegres, joviales, e intelectuales. Todos charlaban animadamente; algunos suspicaces acerca de los eventos que se estarían por desarrollar, otros emocionados por conocer al objeto de tanto debate en las altas esferas de la sociedad holandesa, y otros simplemente tranquilos, sabiendo gran parte de lo que realmente ocurría detrás de tantas máscaras nacaradas. Los magos ingleses que habían sido invitados se habían mezclado con facilidad entre los grupos cerrados de los magos locales, y Harry apenas podía distinguir a unos de otros. Sin embargo, podía divisar fácilmente la cabellera platinada de Lucius, quien en ese momento hablaba con un hombre gordo y de bigote blanco, o la piel oscura de quien suponía era la señora Zabinni, según las descripciones que Draco le había ofrecido acerca de ella. Su amigo estaba en ese momento hablando con una niña de cabello oscuro y corto hasta los hombros, a quien no conocía. Inmediatamente se acordó de Bella, y trató de buscarla con la vista, pero al parecer no estaba en el salón en ese momento. En su inspección, encontró a Berninni, quien parecía bastante alegre junto a su profesora Van Eyck. La mujer parecía algo incómoda, pero lo disimulaba bien con su rostro inexpresivo.

Esperando todavía a que su padre llegara, echó un vistazo a la decoración del lugar. Los elfos habían usado como color principal el blanco, lo que le daba un cierto aspecto inmaculado al lugar. Las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas brillaban de tanto en tanto, luciendo los diamantes que en ellas habían sido bordados. Los pisos, de mármol, hacían juego con las estatuas del mismo material que yacían esparcidas por toda la gran sala. Las puertas permanecían abiertas, flanqueadas por dos blancos dragones hechos en hielo, que escupían humo blanco a la cálida noche. Habían decidido que el jardín –adornado con estatuas de hielo y flores varias- sería el lugar donde los elfos ubicarían las mesas para cenar, debajo de glorietas cubiertas de jazmines, mientras que en el salón se haría el baile.

- Tanto blanco me enferma –confesó una voz por detrás, y Harry se dio vuelta para ver a su padre, quien lucía levemente asqueado-. No sé porque dejé a Lucius encargarse de esto.

- Porque seguramente hubieras elegido todo de color negro o rojo, y los invitados se hubieran sentido intimidados.

- Basura –dijo el hombre, pero Harry solo pudo sonreír.

- ¿Vamos? Estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

El hombre rodó los ojos.

- Recuerda lo que te dije –dijo, en un tono mucho más serio. El niño asintió, y siguió a Voldemort, quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Harry notó distraídamente el encanto que exudaba el hombre, mientras veía las miradas apuntar hacia ellos, y sentía las charlas apagarse. Una vez que ambos se encontraron al pie de las escaleras, la gente comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor para saludar. Su padre mantenía una mano firme en su hombro a todo momento, y Harry no podría sentirse más agradecido.

- Encantado de conocerlo, señor Gaunt.

- Le agradecemos por habernos invitado.

- Tiene un niño adorable, señor Gaunt.

- ¡Hola, querido! Qué ojos tan preciosos tienes.

Persona tras persona, la mayoría de la aristocracia holandesa desfiló frente a ellos. Harry admiraba aquella sonrisa que Voldemort usaba cada vez que alguien más los saludaba, que parecía encantar hasta a los hombres más recelosos.

- ¿Piensan quedarse aquí por el resto del verano? – un hombre castaño, que parecía lucir en la mitad de sus cuarenta, les preguntó. La mayoría de la gente había retrocedido, luego de una extensa tanda de saludos.

- Si, Ethan necesita algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarse al clima de este país –contestó Voldemort-. Siempre fue un niño un tanto sensible a los cambios abruptos.

- Oh, mi madre solía tener el mismo problema –contó la esposa del hombre, una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un vestido verde botella-. Siempre fue una mujer robusta y sana, hasta que enfermó de viruela de dragón.

Harry bajó la mirada, y Voldemort rápidamente entendió la pista.

- Mi esposa, la madre de Ethan, murió hace cuatro años de esa enfermedad.

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –ofreció la mujer.

- Mis condolencias –agregó el hombre castaño, pero no parecía que realmente lo sentía.

- Gracias… realmente no nos gusta hablar de eso –dijo Voldemort, fingiendo una mirada llena de pena.

Una muchacha de cabello chocolate apareció entonces, luciendo un vestido blanco haciendo juego con la decoración. Harry la reconoció enseguida; era Rodolphus haciéndose pasar por sirvienta, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no reírse.

- ¿Les gustaría tomar algo? – dijo con una sonrisa amable, mientras sostenía una bandeja de plata vacía.

- Si, dos whiskies de fuego estarían bien –respondió el hombre castaño.

- No gracias, Elena –Voldemort parecía bastante divertido, aunque solo Harry lo podría notar. "Elena" volvió a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa esta vez lucía bastante forzada, y en la bandeja aparecieron dos copas con un líquido de color ambarino.

- Aquí tienen, caballero y señora –dijo, ofreciéndoles ambas copas-. Si me disculpan…

- Ve tranquila, Elena –la despidió Voldemort. Con una mano, apretó casi imperceptiblemente el brazo de Harry, y sonrió a los presentes-. ¿Les importa, señores, si nos excusamos? Me temo que tengo una charla pendiente con un viejo conocido.

-Oh, por favor, no queremos retenerlos –dijo amablemente la mujer pelirroja, y ambos anfitriones dieron la espalda a la pareja.

- _Black llegó –_siseó en voz baja Voldemort al niño, mientras caminaban entre la gente.

- _Pensé que no querías que hablase con él._

_- No mientras no estuvieses conmigo._

Harry rodó los ojos ante la posesividad de su padre, y sonrió a una pareja que acaba de saludarlos.

* * *

Sirius apretó con fuerza su capa, mientras descendía de su carruaje. El emblema de los Black brillaba bajo la pálida luz del farol, contrastante con la oscura madera barnizada de la que estaba hecho el carro. Odiaba aquél protocolo estúpido, odiaba aquella vestimenta estúpida, y odiaba a su familia estúpida. Como único heredero del legado Black, era por derecho la cabeza de la familia, y por lo tanto, en reuniones formales como esta debía asistir usando el escudo de sus ancestros.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su apellido, asistiría a todos los bailes a los que pudiera por el solo hecho de ver a su ahijado. Quizás aquello no fuese más que una trampa por parte de Voldemort para hacer lo que no había hecho seis años atrás, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

Tampoco es que estaría indefenso. Dumbledore le había asegurado que la sociedad holandesa todavía estaba muy suspicaz respecto a este heredero Gaunt, y seguramente no se atrevería a perder su confianza secuestrándolo en el baile. Sin embargo, Voldemort era conocido por ser muy impredecible… y capaz de ganarse el apoyo de cualquiera, a voluntad o no.

Al final del camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión, una mujer vestida de blanco lo esperaba. Su rostro lucía pálido, y parecía muy nerviosa. Constantemente se daba vuelta para mirar por encima de su hombro, por lo que Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? – preguntó, una vez que estuvo frente a la dama. La muchacha parecía ser una sirvienta, un pergamino con la lista de invitados la delataba. Al observar su rostro visiblemente se relajó, y puso una mano en su antebrazo, arrastrándolo hasta unos arbustos. Sirius sacó su varita con su mano libre, sin bajar la guardia.

- Disculpe, señor Black –dijo ella, con voz suplicante-. Pero no nos deben ver.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

- Por favor, escúcheme… no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Usted no estaba invitado, pero conseguí convencer al señor de enviarle una invitación a último momento –Sirius la miró con sorpresa. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, acercándose a ella.

- Leí en algunos diarios ingleses que usted es amigo de Albus Dumbledore… ustedes, ustedes tienen que ayudarlo – dijo, aferrándose al brazo del animago. Él asintió, aún confundido-. El señor Gaunt no tiene hijos, ese niño Ethan no es más que una identidad falsa. Yo vi como traían al niño y le borraban las memorias… y cada vez que parecía recordar algo, lo volvían a hechizar.

Los ojos grises del hombre se ensancharon, y sujetó frenéticamente a la mujer por los hombros, asustándola.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Es Harry?

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, y por un instante Sirius pudo haber jurado que vio un brillo de triunfo, pero rápidamente desapareció. La pobre muchacha parecía bastante perturbada.

- S-si, es Harry Potter. Lo reconocí luego de leer un libro en el que estaban las fotos de sus padres… sin embargo, no tiene la cicatriz en su frente…

- Deben haber usado algún hechizo o poción –murmuró Sirius para sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta, la soltó, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Tiene que ayudarlo, señor, yo sé que es el único que puede hacerlo –en su tono había desesperación-. El señor Gaunt es un hombre cruel, aunque no lo aparenta… querrá usarlo, y lastimará al pobre niño, de eso estoy segura.

- Maldito Voldemort…-susurró Sirius, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo-. ¿Dijiste que lo habían traído? –La mujer asintió-. ¿Quién lo trajo?

La mujer se estremeció. Negó con la cabeza, y se tapó la boca como si temiera que sus palabras escaparan.

- No puedo decirle, señor, él… ¡él sabrá!

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Voldemort?

La mujer dejó escapar un gemido, y asintió.

- ¿Sabes algo más?

Negó con la cabeza, y Sirius la miró con amabilidad.

- ¿Por qué no te escapas? Podríamos darte refugio.

- N-no… ellos saben donde vive mi familia y si supieran que los he traicionado… -se estremeció de nuevo-. No deben saberlo; por eso me tengo que quedar aquí.

El hombre asintió con aire grave.

- Déjamelo a mí, entonces. Nos encargaremos de rescatar a Harry –su tono se suavizó-. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

- Está bien, señor…-dijo ella-. Será mejor que valla.

Sirius asintió, y tras enviarle una última mirada de agradecimiento, comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Las luces de las habitaciones brillaban entre la oscuridad de la noche, y el murmullo de voces se iba incrementando a medida que se acercaba. Un jardín repleto de mesas bajo glorietas y jazmines lo recibió, y observó que ya la gente estaba reunida dentro del salón a través de las puertas flanqueadas por dragones de hielo.

Al entrar, casi se ve cegado por el esplendor del blanco alrededor suyo. Las túnicas negras de la mayoría de los invitados resaltaban salvajemente con el decorado, y se preguntó quién demonios había decorado el lugar. Hubiera esperado algo más… sombrío de parte de un aliado de Voldemort.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sirius se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa despectiva.

- Podría decir lo mismo, Malfoy…- gruñó el moreno. El hombre rubio acentuó su sonrisa, y alzó una ceja elegantemente.

- ¿Lo mismo? Pero aquí, tú eres la oveja entre los lobos.

- No en este país, rubiecito.

El hombre lo miró con mal disimulado odio, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Sirius sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

- Disculpen mi intromisión, caballeros –una voz dijo. El animago se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con interés-. Me temo que no hemos bienvenido todavía al señor Black a mi humilde mansión.

Sirius reaccionó ante el "hemos" y su mirada se dirigió desde el apuesto rostro del señor Gaunt hacia el del niño a su izquierda, que lo miraba con curiosidad desde sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas. El hombre sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante, y se encontró a punto de llevarse al niño a cuestas en ese instante, pero pronto recordó que se encontraba en la presencia de dos –sino más- hechiceros capaces de matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Por supuesto –la voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó a sus espaldas, devolviéndolo a la realidad-. No me gustaría molestarlos- y tras fulminar brevemente con la mirada a Sirius, se fue.

- ¿Qué le parece si vamos afuera por unos momentos, señor Black? Me temo que encuentro este ambiente… un tanto sofocante –dijo con una sonrisa Gaunt. Sirius asintió, tras dirigirle una furtiva mirada al niño… quien estaba seguro que era Harry.

- Me parece no conoce usted todavía a Ethan –dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry. Sirius tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no quitarla de un manotazo, y sonrió forzadamente, ofreciéndole una mano al niño.

- Eh, si… un gusto –dijo. "Ethan" parecía a punto de estrechar la mano ofrecida, cuando el señor Gaunt se volvió rápidamente a él.

- Me parece que la pequeña Rosie te llamaba, Ethan. ¿Por qué no vas con ella, mientras hablo con el señor Black?

Ethan, o más bien Harry, lució sorprendido un momento, pero asintió. Sin embargo, Sirius pudo ver, para su delicia, como le mandaba una furibunda mirada por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

- Por aquí…- dijo el hombre, guiando a Sirius hacia unos bancos. Tras sentarse, le dedicó una breve sonrisa, y comenzó-. Discúlpeme la honestidad, señor Black, pero me pareció desconcertante la vehemencia con la que mi joven criada insistía en invitarlo. Estaba más que curioso en saber la razón.

-Eh…-Sirius trató de pensar en algo-. Contactos, supongo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, a pesar de sus nervios-. Soy el último heredero de la familia Black, después de todo.

- Efectivamente –dijo el hombre, y a pesar de la afable expresión que poseía en su rostro, Sirius no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nervioso-. Aunque tenía la impresión de que este tipo de… eh,_ frivolidades_… no le interesaban, señor Black.

- Si, pero admitiré que estaba curioso. Nunca había escuchado hablar de una rama holandesa de los Gaunt… mi madre siempre me hablaba de los Gaunt ingleses.

- ¿Si? Tenía entendido que no eran muy populares en su tiempo.

- Quizás, pero entre las familias de sangre pura se los respetaba… al menos antes de que desaparecieran. Todos sabíamos que eran los últimos descendientes de Slytherin.

El señor Gaunt asintió, y se levantó con elegancia del banco.

- Mis deberes de anfitrión me llaman, señor Black. Siéntase a gusto de explorar cuanto le antoje. Si me disculpa…

- Si, no hay problema…-respondió él, algo confundido.

El hombre de ojos esmeraldas le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a la mansión.

Solo, y bajo la luz de un farol cercano, Sirius miró al hombre desaparecer entre el mar de gente del salón. Si no conociese su apellido, probablemente hubiese dicho que era un hombre muy amable, algo pomposo, pero definitivamente encantador. Pero si lo conocía, y sabía parte de la historia que lo envolvía. Por eso no podía dejar de tomar aquellas inocentes palabras como rastros de alguna malicia, algún peligro esperando por tomarle por desprevenido. Si Ethan era Harry –y de eso no tenía duda- entonces su ahijado estaba en manos de un hombre muy peligroso… si aquél Gaunt no resultaba ser Voldemort mismo.

- ¡Boo! – una voz lo sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta frenéticamente, varita en mano, para ver a una niña que estaba detrás suyo, riéndose. Suspiró, y guardó la varita dentro de la túnica.

- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación asustar a gente extraña? –masculló, molesto.

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía tres años…- dijo la niña, perdiendo todo rastro de risa.

- Ah…-Sirius se ruborizó-. Lo siento…-ofreció, avergonzado.

- ¡Caíste! – la niña volvió a reír estruendosamente, y Sirius la fulminó con la mirada. Realmente había perdido su encanto si una niña de doce años podía engañarle tan fácilmente.

Ella le sonrió, traviesa, y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

- Sirius Black. ¿Tú?

- Rosie Frank. Tu nombre es gracioso –volvió a soltar una pequeña risa ahogada.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

- El señor Gaunt mencionó que estabas buscando a Ethan. Está adentro, por si quieres saberlo.

La niña lo miró un instante.

- Si. Pero no es lo mismo.

- ¿No es lo mismo? –preguntó Sirius, pensando que quizás aquella niña estaba loca.

- Si, Ethan… no es el mismo.

El hombre miró a Rosie al instante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, era muy alegre… pero luego de que volviera de mi primer año en Durmstrang, lucía más… bueno, mal.

- ¿Mal? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A veces se olvidaba quién era yo, o se negaba a hablarme… a veces se ponía muy nervioso, y decía que tenía miedo.

Sirius la miró con intensidad, sus puños fuertemente apretados. Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que aquél lugar estaba lleno de hechiceros asesinos… pero prefería morir antes que dejar a Harry en un lugar así.

- El señor Gaunt dice que es por el estrés, pero…-se calló y miró alrededor. Satisfecha, se paró en el banco y acercó su boca al oído del hombre-. Yo creo que miente.

Sirius apenas notó como la niña lo saludaba y se iba, mientras pensaba en una forma de contactar a Dumbledore y pedirle que organizaran una misión de rescate lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Harry se apoyó, enojado, contra una pared. ¿Por qué su padre no le había permitido siquiera _saludar_ a su padrino?

- _¿Sucede algo, amo? – _la voz de Asmodeo apenas se escuchaba entre todo el parloteo.

- _Si, As… acabamos de ver a Sirius Black, ¡y mi padre no me dejó ni saludarlo!_

_- El señor amo sólo tiene su seguridad en mente. Seguramente pensó que podría tener algún traslador con él._

_- Vamos, que sé que hay barreras que impiden eso._

_- ¿Por qué no le pregunta entonces?_

Harry resopló.

- _Porque seguramente me va a responder "porque si", o algo por el estilo. _

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la serpiente preguntó:

- _¿Por qué quiere hablar con Sirius Black, amo? _

Harry miró el dije por un instante, inseguro de qué responder.

- _Supongo que por que es el último nexo que me une con mis padres biológicos, As. Sé que jamás abandonaría a Tom, pero aún así siempre me pregunto el "qué tal sí". Soy feliz aquí, pero me da curiosidad saber más sobre ellos._

_- No creo que el señor amo esté muy contento con eso._

_- Lo sé, As –_Harry cerró los ojos por un instante. Al abrirlos, descubrió a un niño de piel oscura que caminaba hacia él.

- Me imagino que ya te habrán aburrido los adultos –dijo, al ver que Harry lo miraba.

- Un poco – el niño se paró frente a él, y ofreció su mano-. Blaise Zabinni.

- Ethan Gaunt – dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

- Por supuesto. Como olvidar el nombre de mi anfitrión.

- El joven Malfoy lo había mencionado en una de nuestras charlas.

Blaise sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

- Qué puedo decir, soy bastante popular.

- Sin duda… aún a grandes rasgos puedo decir que Draco está celoso de tal hecho.

- Los Malfoy no se pueden comparar con el encanto Zabinni.

- No dejes que el señor Malfoy escuche eso… jamás – Ambos rieron-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Draco? Lo he estado buscando desde hace horas.

Blaise rodó los ojos con molestia, aprovechando que el niño estaba de espaldas a él.

- No… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas? Quiero que conozcas a mi madre –dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz muy impropia en él.

- Bueno –Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Thea, Thea Zabinni.

Harry asintió, y dejó que Blaise lo guiara. Finalmente llegaron hasta una mujer alta, de piel oscura como la del niño, y hermosas facciones. Estaba hablando con un joven que Harry no conocía, y que se parecía un poco a la niña con la que Draco estuvo hablando al comienzo de la fiesta.

- ¿Madre? – interrumpió Blaise la charla. La mujer lo miró de inmediato, y su rostro se dulcificó al ver a Harry-. Me gustaría presentarte a Ethan.

- Mucho gusto, señora –dijo él, extendiendo una mano y sonriendo. Thea Zabinni la estrechó, gustosa.

- Igualmente, querido –señaló al hombre con el que había estado hablando anteriormente-. Creo que ustedes dos no se conocen. Su nombre es Ian Parkinson.

- Mucho gusto, Ethan –el hombre le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

- Igualmente, señor.

- Bien, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que buscar a mi hermanita. Nos veremos más tarde –se excusó rápidamente el joven. Ambos Zabinni se despidieron de él, y a Harry le dio la impresión de que Parkinson había estado buscando una excusa para irse.

- Un joven encantador, aunque algo estúpido –comentó Thia, sus ojos chocolate fijos en la espalda de Parkinson.

- No es muy diferente de su hermana.

- ¿Hermana? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Pansy. Está en el mismo año que Draco y yo en Hogwarts.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién más está con ustedes?

- No muchos que conozcas. Supongo que Draco te ha hablado de Daphne –Harry asintió- y Crabbe y Goyle. Después de todo, esos dos gorilas los siguen a todas partes, pensaría que no sabe defenderse por sí mismo…

Harry se ofendió por el comentario, aunque lo escondió bien. Con voz misteriosa, y una sonrisa suficiente, interrumpió a Blaise.

- Oh, pero te aseguro que puede.

El niño alzó una ceja. Harry notó que la señora Zabinni los miraba a ambos atentamente.

- ¿Si? –preguntó.

- Si. Seguramente podremos arreglar algún día para pasar una tarde en la mansión, ya sabes, practicando algo de duelo.

- Me parece una excelente idea –intervino Thea-. Después de todo, hay pequeños asuntos que me gustaría discutir con tu _padre_, Ethan.

Harry asintió, y se dio vuelta al sentir una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Draco! –Saludó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Te he estado buscando toda la fiesta.

El rubio le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

- Pansy y Daphne no me dejaban buscarte–hizo un pequeño puchero-. Veo que ya has conocido a Blaise. Buenas noches, señora Zabinni. Luce espléndida hoy.

-Gracias Draco –rió la mujer, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Blaise-. Los dejaré por ahora, caballeros; después de todo no querrán a una vieja como yo en medio de sus conversaciones.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que la señora Zabinni se consideraba muchas cosas, pero vieja no era precisamente una de ellas. Sin embargo, saludó con una sonrisa a la atractiva mujer, y tras verla irse, apuntó un dedo hacia las puertas.

- ¿Vamos afuera? El baile está a punto de empezar, y no creo que tengamos mucho lugar para hablar aquí adentro.

Los dos niños asintieron, y se hicieron paso, entre los tres, hasta llegar a la zona de los jardines. Harry vio a una niña vestida con un vestido rojo sangre sentada en uno de los bancos, e inmediatamente la reconoció.

- ¡Rosie! –la llamó. La niña (de cabello y ojos castaños) levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Harry corrió hasta ella, seguido por Draco y Blaise.

- ¿Te lo has encontrado? – preguntó el ojiverde, y ambos niños fruncieron el ceño.

- Si –asintió Rosie, y sonrió. Blaise tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante la expresión de la chica, y Draco pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a la de su tía Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?

- ¡El perrito quiere hablarle al viejo! Lo encontré mandándole un mensaje.

- ¿Si? –Harry la miró, confundido-. ¿Qué decía?

Bella se inclinó hacia el niño y le susurró:

- Quería rescatarte, pero el viejo no lo iba a dejar. Dijo que era peligroso… y se fue a buscarte.

- ¿Se lo has contado a mi padre?

- Si, acabo de hacerlo.

Harry asintió, y se alejó, para sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Sabían que es de mala educación contar secretos enfrente de los demás?

- Draco, eso es una excusa para los curiosos –rió Harry.

- ¿Desde cuando es un problema?

- Nunca lo fue.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces…pregúntale a Rosie.

Draco resopló, enojado, y cruzó los brazos.

- Vamos, no te enojes.

- No se de qué te quejas, Draco –dijo Blaise-, cuando tú eres el maleducado.

- No tú también…

- Me refiero a que ni siquiera te has presentado a la señorita –dijo galantemente, y tomó una de las manos de Rosie para besarla-. Blaise Zabinni, todo un gusto.

- Rosie Frank –dijo ella, alzando una ceja-. El placer es mío.

- Draco Malfoy –ofreció el rubio y se sentó junto a Harry-. No estoy para las galanterías.

El ojiverde rió. Bellatrix tendría una larga charla con Narcissa acerca de los modales de su sobrino en cuanto terminara el baile.

- ¿Lo hechizaste? – preguntó de repente, mirando a Bella. La mujer, en cuerpo de niña, se rió.

- Dos veces.

- ¿A quién? –preguntó Draco.

- La curiosidad mató al dragón, Malfoy –contestó Rosie, molesta. El rubio la miró con desagrado. Harry trató de pacificar los ánimos.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les parece si pedimos algo para tomar? Iré a buscar a Elena.

Bella dejó escapar una risita. Blaise alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció. Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, está bien.

- Bien, entonces tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Y otra para mí –Draco pidió.

- ¿Tú quieres algo, Rosie?

- No, gracias Ethan.

Harry asintió, y echó una última mirada a su amigo rubio, quien no parecía muy contento junto a la muchacha castaña. Cómo se divertiría en cuanto se enterara que aquella era su tía.

- ¿Ha-Ethan? – una voz lo llamó mientras entraba al salón, y se giró. Un par de ojos grises lo miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Si, señor Black? – dijo, casi olvidándose de pretender que no lo conocía. El hombre suspiró, decepcionado.

- Tu… es difícil de decir, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? –Harry preguntó, temeroso de lo que el hombre pudiera decirle. Si trataba de convencerlo de que era Harry Potter… ¿Cómo actuaría?

- Tu nombre no es Ethan Gaunt –dijo, sus ojos grises brillando con esperanza-. Sé que ahora no me creerás, pero tu…

- ¿Qué está diciendo, señor Black? ¡Por supuesto que mi nombre es Ethan Gaunt!

- No, tienes que creerme, Harry… ehr, Ethan, te han modificado la memoria...

El niño hizo todo lo posible para parecer indignado. Pero justo en ese momento, Lucius y Narcissa aparecieron a su lado, salvándolo de tener que responder.

- Black, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Dijo el rubio, con una mueca despectiva en su rostro-. ¿Acaso los dementores te han afectado tanto el cerebro?

- Lucius –gruñó Sirius-, ¿a mi me dices loco? Al menos no le beso las túnicas a un megalomaníaco…

- ¿Sucede algo, caballeros? – la voz de Voldemort sobresaltó a los cuatro, y Harry notó como Sirius se tensaba.

- Al parecer Black –escupió Lucius con sumo desagrado- cree que Ethan posee alguna identidad paralela, y que le han borrado la memoria.

Voldemort rió, pero Harry sabía muy bien que era para contenerse, o de otra forma asesinaría a Sirius en ese mismo instante. Harry sintió que alguien lo tomaba gentilmente del brazo, y observó que era Narcissa, quien lo llevaba junto a Voldemort.

- Quizás su estadía en Azkaban dotó al señor Black de un peculiar sentido del humor…- comentó, mordazmente, y ambos Malfoy sonrieron cruelmente-. Mis condolencias por perder a su ahijado –Sirius miraba furioso al mago oscuro, y también parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato allí mismo-. Pero siga mi consejo… y aléjese de mi _hijo_. No querría que adoptase ideas _extrañas_ de su parte, señor Black.

Voldemort se dio media vuelta, y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. Éste giró la cabeza para echar una última mirada al hombre, que temblaba de odio mirando a su padre. En un instante, Sirius sacó la varita, y disparó un rayo de luz verde hacia Voldemort.

- ¡NO! –gritó Harry, tratando de empujar a su padre, pero sintió una fuerza empujar contra su pecho, y cayó al suelo.

Voldemort se giró rápidamente, y con un latigazo de su varita, una serpiente negra se materializó. Abriendo la boca, el reptil absorbió la maldición asesina, y explotó, dejando un vapor negro por detrás.

Levantando la vista, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire al ver a su padre vivo. Sus ojos, todavía escondidos por el glamour, brillaban salvajemente con una furia asesina, y los invitados retrocedieron sabiamente.

La música había desaparecido, al igual que el parloteo. Un tenso silencio había caído en la sala, y todos miraban expectantes tanto a Sirius como a Voldemort.

Este último, con otro movimiento ágil de su varita, conjuró dos serpientes más. Muchos ahogaron un grito, horrorizados.

- _Átenlo._

Los magos holandeses se echaron hacia atrás, y algunos gemidos se escucharon. Voldemort tuvo que contener sus deseos de sonreír. Podía sentir como se debatían entre el miedo, el respeto, y la fascinación.

Las dos serpientes se acercaron rápidamente a Sirius, y éste intentó reducirlas a cenizas con su varita. Sin embargo, el fuego parecía no afectarlas, ya que moría rápidamente en su piel sin producirles quemadura alguna. El animago transfiguró entonces una baldosa en un león, y lo dejó que se encargara de ambos animales rastreros.

Antes de que Voldemort pudiese conjurar alguna otra cosa, Sirius apuntó su varita a Harry, y el niño sintió como su cuerpo salía volando hacia su padrino, quien lo atrapó con un brazo. En el otro sostenía la varita, que apuntaba en ese momento al mago oscuro.

- No habrá funcionado la última vez, pero…-Sirius sonrió, y sacó un collar de entre sus ropas. Tanto Harry, Voldemort, Lucius, y Bella (quien acababa de entrar acompañada por Blaise y Draco) reconocieron el traslador que había facilitado el escape del prisionero seis años atrás. Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia. Seguramente el viejo había aprovechado los hechizos que le permitían romper las barreras de sangre que habían puesto en la mansión de Slytherin, pero no funcionaría en aquél lugar. Había usado diferentes barreras, incluyendo algunas de sangre basadas en la magia de Harry.

- No funcionarán de nuevo, Black… -siseó Voldemort, pero pronto su expresión se tornó en una de sorpresa y furia en cuanto la luz del traslador comenzó a brillar.

Y entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Che, soy una mortífaga. Este es mi Cruciatus literario x)

¿Habrá funcionado? ¿Sirius se habrá largado con Harry a Grimmauld Place? ¿O Harry activó su propio traslador y terminaron dentro de la mansión?

Si quiere saber como sigue, sintonice el próximo episodio de Eclipse… donde todo no puede ser tan endemoniadamente simple como en una historia de amor.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sirius y su falta de formalidad: **En la conversación con Mr. Gaunt, Sirius parece un poco… falto de vocabulario apropiado, por decirlo de alguna forma. Hay que tener en cuenta que Sirius viene de ese ambiente, por lo que debe saber como comportarse en una fiesta de "sangrepuras". Sin embargo, me parece que con el tiempo –y su odio por todo lo que tenga que ver con las costumbres de su familia- se fue olvidando de esa etiqueta, sobre todo su estadía con gente tan alegre y familiar como son los Potter, y los Merodeadores.

Por otra parte, Sirius sabe que está en terreno peligroso… es normal que esté nervioso. Sospecha que es posiblemente una trampa de Voldemort, y ni siquiera sabe (en la escena en la que Gaunt-Voldemort lo saluda) cuál es la verdadera identidad del hombre con el que habla.

**¿La Orden sabe que Gaunt es Voldemort?**

Acerca de esto, tanto Dumbledore como la Orden creen que Gaunt _puede_ ser Voldemort, pero no tienen pruebas. Es decir, salen a la luz _dos _hablantes de pársel, _convenientemente familiares _de Riddle, es normal que Dumbledore sospeche. Pero dado que (como explicó en el capítulo anterior) fueron ambos vistos al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares, Dumbledore prefiere no actuar sobre el tema.

Por eso, envía a Sirius a la fiesta, para averiguar realmente si Gaunt es Voldemort, y entonces decidir cómo actuar. Porque si resulta ser, entonces tiene pruebas suficientes para alarmar a la comunidad holandesa (que debido a su miedo de la familia y del Innombrable le harían caso enseguida) y detener el avance político de Voldemort en esa parte de Europa. Pero si resulta que no, (lo que no descarta que Gaunt sea aliado de Voldemort) entonces al hombre (que ya se lo conoce por ser encantador, y tener influencia en la sociedad) fácilmente puede desacreditarlo, si intenta acusarlo de ser Voldemort, y perder completamente su influencia en la región, en riesgo de ser tachado de "paranoico".

Por lo que vemos que el verdadero interés actual de Dumbledore es Voldemort, y no Harry, a diferencia de Sirius, que va a la fiesta por Harry más que por la Orden. Dumbledore cree que quizás Voldemort está tratando de manipularlos utilizando la figura de Harry, y por eso nos e arriesga a "creer completamente" en que esté vivo, a pesar de lo que Anya y Sirius le dijeron, principalmente porque no cree que sea capaz de demostrar afecto por otra cosa que no sea el poder. Y… porque no cree que Voldemort pueda ser redimido.

A veces las ideas prejuzgadas pueden ser malas, muy malas Dumbly-poo.

Waah. Espero que esto les haya aclarado algunas cosas que quizás antes no había mencionado.

**Augur**


	6. Master of Puppets

_**Capítulo 6 **__Master of Puppets_

* * *

_- No funcionará de nuevo, Black… -siseó Voldemort, pero pronto su expresión se tornó en una de sorpresa y furia en cuanto la luz del traslador comenzó a brillar._

_Y entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión._

* * *

Lucius fue el primero en recobrarse de la emoción, y rápidamente susurró a Rodolphus, quien acababa de entrar por las puertas del jardín, todavía con la apariencia de mujer:

- Sácalos a todos, antes de que el Lord pierda el control.

Su cuñado asintió, y llamó a los elfos domésticos para que ayudaran a la gente a salir del lugar. De vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas al dueño de la mansión, quien estaba parado mirando el lugar donde Sirius y Harry habían estado.

- _Nagini…- _siseó Voldemort con voz _helada_ y haciendo lo posible para no perder el temperamento. No podía importarle menos la gente a su alrededor, pero si no controlaba su magia, era más que certero que su plan con la sociedad holandesa se iría al demonio-. _Ven aquí… AHORA._

La serpiente, que se estaba haciendo lugar entre el mar de gente que salía apresurada del lugar, llegó lo más rápido posible al lugar donde Voldemort estaba parado.

- _¿Por qué no activó el traslador? – _Nagini lo escuchó murmurarse a sí mismo.

_- Lo hizo, Tom… pero al parecer la magia que el viejo usó en el collar interfirió con la de la serpiente._

Por un instante, el reptil pudo ver claramente en los ojos de su amo una emoción que jamás había visto antes. Preocupación, miedo… Pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando lugar a una expresión oscura que tan sólo hablaba de su determinación.

_- La magia de Asmodeo seguramente impidió que se separara algún miembro de su cuerpo… y con ambas destinaciones fijas, los trasladores debieron de fallar._

_- Entonces no sabemos donde están…_

El Señor de las Tinieblas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- _No desconfíes en el poder de las artes oscuras, Nagini._

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos; ¿por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? Parecía como si lo hubieran torturado con un Cruciatus. Una fuerte luz cegó sus ojos esmeraldas, y parpadeó varias veces hasta que el mundo volvió en foco. Durante un instante, recordó el día en el que su padre llamó a uno de los sanadores que trabajaban para él para arreglar su miopía, y agradeció mentalmente al mago oscuro una vez más. Recordaba con perfección lo que había pasado antes de que el traslador de su padrino se activara, y si realmente la magia con la que su padre encantó a Asmodeo no había funcionado, entonces se encontraba en medio de un lugar desconocido. O peor, un lugar desconocido repleto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse de no poder ver nada.

- ¿Harry? – una voz familiar le llamó, y el niño reaccionó violentamente, parándose lo más rápido posible. Un espasmo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Miró el rostro de su padrino, que lucía cubierto en sudor y preocupación. El hombre se acercó a su lado rápidamente, para sostenerlo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Harry trató de liberarse.

- Está bien, shhh… tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, Har- Erus.

Harry persistió, y con un suspiro, el hombre mayor lo liberó. El niño se alejó rápidamente de él.

"_Debo pensar en cómo seguir con el plan… debe seguir creyendo que me borraron las memorias…" _Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los grises de su padrino, y se sorprendió al verlos ligeramente brillosos, húmedos… Una intensa emoción se veía en ellos. Una emoción que hablaba de un hombre que se encontraba frente a su último retazo de familia, y tenía miedo de perderla para siempre. _"Aunque…"_

Trató de hablar, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía.

- Yo… creo que debería disculparme –dijo Sirius, sus ojos grises cayendo al suelo-. Necesito que me escuches Har-Ethan, aunque lo que te estoy por contar pueda resultar inverosímil.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, enfrente del hombre, y enterró su cara en sus manos. Contó hasta tres, y se calmó. Había tomado una decisión.

- ¿U-usted m-me conocía, señor Black? –dijo en una voz apenas audible, pero Sirius no tuvo problemas para escucharlo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí. Estuve presente cuando naciste, durante tu primer año de vida… estaba enfrente tuyo cuando dijiste tu primera palabra –su sonrisa cayó-. Soy tu padrino, Ethan. Quizás no me recuerdes, pero yo sí, y sé todo lo que te han hecho.

- ¿Lo que me han… hecho? – Harry levantó su mirada.

- Si –Sirius lo miraba fijamente, y en su expresión había tan solo amargura-. El señor Gaunt, que se hace pasar por tu padre, no es más que un sirviente de Lord Voldemort –Harry frunció el ceño por el odio con el que dijo el nombre, y Sirius pensó que no reconocía el nombre-. Es un psicópata obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, y actualmente está tratando de sumir al mundo en la oscuridad. Él fue el responsable de la muerte de tus padres, de tus _verdaderos _padres; James y Lily Potter. Tu nombre es Harry Potter, no Ethan Gaunt.

- ¿Harry Potter? – El niño frunció el ceño una vez más-. Ese nombre…

- ¿Sucede algo?

- A veces -dijo Harry fingiendo un poco de miedo-, puedo escuchar en mis sueños a una mujer que grita _"¡A Harry no, a Harry no, por favor!". _Padre me dice que son solo tonterías y después…- el niño cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Ethan? – Sirius apoyó una mano en su pequeño hombro, preocupado ante el silencio que había caído sobre los labios del niño-. ¿Qué sucede después?

- Mi padre me pega y me dice que no haga más preguntas –contestó en una voz apenas audible. Harry no pudo evitar recordar las pocas memorias que le quedaban de los Dursley, y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo.

Sintió que la mano en su hombro parecía temblar ligeramente, y levantó sus ojos con la mayor timidez que poseía para esconder su curiosidad. El rostro de Sirius estaba contorsionado en una mueca de furia, y parecía apenas estar controlándose. El hombre, apretando los puños, se levantó, y miró al cielo. Harry notó que algunas piedras que se hallaban en el suelo se rompían con un _crack_ en mil pedazos.

- _Voldemort_ – Sirius escupió el nombre con más rencor que la última vez, si es que eso era posible- trató de asesinarte cuando eras un bebé. Pudo matar a tus padres, pero la maldición asesina que usó en ti rebotó, dejándolo convertido en un espíritu sin cuerpo, mientras que tú obtuviste una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente. Ese día te convertiste en el Niño-Qué-Vivió.

- Pero señor Black, nadie sobrevive a la maldición asesina – dijo Harry, con incredulidad-. Y yo no tengo ninguna cicatriz con forma de relámpago.

- Existen pociones-glamour que pueden ocultar eso fácilmente – Sirius apuntó con su varita a su ahijado, y este cerró los ojos-. Tranquilo, te demostraré que no es más que una ilusión. _Finite Incantatem._

Harry sintió un cosquilleo por encima de su ojo izquierdo, y rápidamente se llevó una mano a su frente. Sus dedos tocaron la cicatriz, sintiendo la textura de su piel cicatrizada en forma de rayo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reparaba en su marca característica.

A tiempo, recordó su papel, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Esto…

- Sí. Es la famosa cicatriz.

- Pero entonces –Harry se paró, enfrentándose a su padrino-. ¿Por qué no me han matado todavía?

La expresión de Sirius se ensombreció.

- El día que derrotaste a Voldemort, te hiciste famoso, un héroe para toda Inglaterra. Los niños de tu generación crecieron escuchando la historia del Niño-Qué-Vivió… -suspiró, y sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los esmeraldas de Harry-. Eres un arma para Voldemort, Harry. Por tu poder sobre Inglaterra y por tu potencial mágico. Para él, vales mucho más vivo que muerto.

- ¿U-un… arma? – Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, y el niño escondió la cabeza en sus brazos-. Todas esas lagunas en mi mente, esos recuerdos… ¿eran todos v-verdaderos? ¿No era más que un juego?

Sirius no pudo contenerse más, y abrazó al niño, quien había caído al suelo en su pena.

- Si –susurró suavemente-. Muchos saben lo manipulador que es Voldemort, pero tú lo has sufrido más que nadie… y yo…- Harry sintió gotas caer sobre su cabello-, ¡lo siento tanto Harry! Es todo mi culpa… Lily y James muertos, tú en las manos de esa asquerosa serpiente –su padrino estaba llorando-. Si tan sólo te hubiese rescatado aquél día en esa horrible mansión…

Harry dejó recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padrino, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en efecto, el hombre lo hubiera apartado del lado de Voldemort aquél día? ¿Serían enemigos? ¿Sería huérfano una vez más, o Sirius cumpliría el papel que le hubiera robado al Slytherin?

- Está bien, Sirius… todo es como tiene que ser – exclamó en un susurro ahogado por la túnica del hombre mayor.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

Dumbledore había llamado a una reunión urgente de la Orden en Grimmauld Place luego de que sus alarmas sonaran. Había estado monitoreando en su despacho en Hogwarts los movimientos de Sirius, esperando alguna comunicación de su parte. Luego de recibir su Patronus, había suspirado, aliviado. Pero no duró mucho su alegría, ya que poco tiempo después las alarmas se dispararon. Sirius había activado el traslador, para luego salir de cualquier rango conocido por los hechizos localizadores que habían echado en sus ropas.

- ¿Está desaparecido? – preguntó Remus, incrédulo. El hombre lobo había hecho las paces con Sirius luego de una emotiva reunión en los actuales cuarteles de la Orden, y prácticamente había pasado cada momento libre junto a su amigo recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ahora estaba sentado en una de las desvencijadas sillas de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, balanceándose sobre el borde, mientras que a su lado Anya miraba a Dumbledore con consternación.

- No puede ser, señor… Si tuvo tiempo de enviar un Patronus, seguramente pudo haber escapado sin problemas con el traslador.

- A menos que alguien lo haya incapacitado primero –intervino Arthur Weasley. La muerte de su esposa había dejado profundas cicatrices en el afable pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una determinación digna de un depredador, y sus labios se fruncían dándole un aspecto de un hombre muy severo-. Quizás esperaron a que estuviera solo, y lo atacaron.

- ¿Y arriesgarse a que una persona desapareciera en medio de su fiesta? –Comentó Bill, incrédulo-. Si alguien se enterara se armaría un escándalo.

- Son Mortífagos, son expertos en hacer desaparecer gente –gruñó la voz de Moody, sobresaltándolos a todos. El ex auror acababa de entrar a la habitación, y ahora se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta-. Ya lo habrán matado.

- ¡Señor Moody! –Chilló Anya-. Sirius debe estar vivo, conociéndoles le sacarían información antes de matarlo.

- Es prácticamente lo mismo. Black no piensa hablar, y el Innombrable lo sabe. Haz las cuentas, niña.

-¡Pero…!

-Anya, el Innombrable no se está ablandando. Si la información que encontró Sirius es correcta, entonces Harry no podrá interceder para salvarlo… y aunque lo hiciera, dudo que a Quien-Tú-Sabes le importaría.

- ¡Lo sentí en su aura seis años atrás! –dijo ella, comenzando a enfurecerse-. Él siente afecto por Harry. Estoy segura.

- Me temo que en cuanto a Voldemort se refiere –Dumbledore ignoró los estremecimientos- no se tiene que dar nada por sentado. Su gran debilidad es su incapacidad de amar; su mismo odio por el sentimiento. Tom quizás haya sentido alguna especie de cariño por Harry, pero dentro de su lógica es una debilidad que no puede permitirse. Seguramente habrá pensado en mantener a Harry lo suficientemente cerca para controlarlo, pero sin recurrir a algún tipo de contacto directo.

Anya no respondió, pero en su rostro era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo. A pesar de que de alguna forma había esperado que un mago con tanta reputación de sabio como Dumbledore hubiera tenido fe en sus habilidades, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo poco que pudiese aportar fuera desestimado. Mucha gente ni siquiera creía que ella tuviese ese don raro, ya que a diferencia de los metamorfómagos ella no podía demostrarlo.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden hacían una lista con todos los hechizos que conocían que fueran útiles para encontrar personas, ella se reclinó contra el asiento y reflexionó.

Todo aquél escenario de Harry siendo maltratado por Gaunt no terminaba de convencerle. Dumbledore insistía que Gaunt podía bien ser una especie de Golem, o un verdadero familiar del Señor de las Tinieblas, designado a encargarse de Harry y abrir las fronteras al este. Anya pensaba que aquél debía ser una especie de truco… Voldemort sentía cariño por Harry, ella estaba segura. No permitiría que maltratasen al niño, _si_ es que dejaba que _otro_ se encargase de cuidarlo.

No, allí había algo raro. ¿Estaban tratando de confundirlos?

- Ninguno funciona, Albus –dijo Bill, con voz derrotada.

- ¡Debe haber alguno! –exclamó Remus Lupin, levantándose de su silla bruscamente, haciéndola caer al suelo. Lucía muy preocupado, casi desesperado-. ¿Seguramente no habrá…?

- ¿Hablas de usar las Artes Oscuras? – Arthur lo miró con desprecio-. ¿Y rebajarnos al nivel de los Mortífagos?

- Rebajarse a su nivel sería usarlos con los mismos fines –dijo, intentado calmarse, el licántropo-. Pero no estoy pidiendo la muerte de nadie. Tan solo que hallemos a Sirius.

- Tampoco es como si hiciera alguna diferencia para ti, hombre lobo –replicó el pelirrojo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Papá! –exclamó Bill, escandalizado. Muchos de los presentes miraron al pelirrojo patriarca con reprobación.

- Sé –se impuso Dumbledore con voz firme- que los acontecimientos recientes no hacen más que conseguir agitar los ánimos, pero les pido que se calmen. Arthur, no sólo estamos actuando contra Voldemort por el bien de la comunidad mágica _humana, _por lo que tus prejuicios son más que infundados.

El director se dio vuelta, observando a Remus con sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Me temo que las Artes Oscuras fueron prohibidas por una razón, Remus. Siempre hay un precio a pagar por el uso indiscriminado de poder que ese tipo de magia supone, y te seguro que las consecuencias no son leves.

Anya (junto a otros magos que al parecer tenían algún conocimiento respecto al tema, entre ellos Moody) no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño bufido.

- Señor Dumbledore, con todo respeto, pero quizás halla algunos encantamientos que a partir de un poco de sangre de Sirius nos permitan hallarlo. Conozco varios…

- ¿Y sabe lo que ocasionan si los ejecuta mal, señorita Ivanov? –preguntó suavemente el anciano. Anya no pudo evitar alzar una ceja como diciendo "¡vamos! No pasa nada".

- He tenido algunos estudios respecto a las Artes Oscuras, y si bien reconozco que no soy ningún experto ni me interesa serlo, puedo decirle que he visto con mis propios ojos las consecuencias de muchos hechizos considerados 'leves' cuando se realizan de forma incorrecta. La magia oscura es un arma de doble filo, señorita Ivanov. Puede parecer poderosa y prometedora, pero esconde trampas a cada paso que se da.

- Pero tiene la particularidad de que en su mayoría sólo puede alcanzar a afectar a una sola persona –dijo Remus. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con una extraña luz, y en su rostro había una mirada de pura determinación-. Si el hechizo falla, profesor, será el invocador el afectado. Creo que ya depende de cada uno el tipo de consecuencias que esté dispuesto a pagar, ¿no?

- Remus… –dijo suavemente el director, pero el licántropo lo ignoró.

- Es mi decisión, y no pienso quedarme parado mientras veo como el único hermano que me queda muere otra vez. Quiero hallarlo, y quiero hallarlo con vida, aunque tenga que sacarlo de la guarida de Voldemort con mis propias uñas y dientes.

El hombre echó una última mirada al resto de la habitación, y se marchó.

* * *

Harry soltó a Sirius, y vio como el hombre se sentaba. Parecía más tranquilo; como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Miró a sus alrededores, tratando de averiguar donde estaban. Al parecer habían aterrizado en un desolado bosque de altos árboles. Era de noche; suponía que no debería haber pasado más de una hora desde que habían abandonado la mansión Gaunt.

Sirius parecía estar buscando algo entre la maleza, y Harry notó con sorpresa la cantidad de helechos y musgo que cubría el suelo bajo sus pies. Todo estaba coloreado de azul por la luz de luna que lograba filtrarse entre el follaje espeso de los árboles, contorneando las figuras de su padrino y de la mano que ahora observaba.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry.

Su padrino sonrió, y tocó la roca que sostenía en la mano con su varita. Esta se transformó rápidamente en una silla, a la que le siguieron una réplica y una mesa, todas producto de otras rocas. Con un movimiento fluido de su varita, Sirius hizo espacio en aquél pequeño claro, y colocó ambas sillas enfrentadas, con la mesa de por medio. A continuación transfiguró un pequeño frasco, y conjuró una llama blanca dentro de él, suficiente para iluminar sin problemas el espacio en el que hallaban.

- Siéntate –indicó, y Harry hizo lo pedido.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodos-. ¿Hace cuánto que llegamos aquí?

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea, y supongo que una hora y media. No tardaste mucho en despertar, aunque la caída fue algo… fea.

- ¿Fea?

- Si, verás, te fracturaste una costilla y la muñeca al caer. Además de las contusiones. Caerte de una altura de cuatro metros te puede hacer eso –Sirius sonrió levemente-. Pero logré curarte, a pesar de que la especialista en Encantamientos era tu mamá.

Harry asintió, extrañamente emocionado. No sabía nada de sus padres, y tampoco le había interesado averiguar mucho… pero ahora la perspectiva de poder saber algo de ellos le apasionaba. Sintió algo de culpa al pensar en Voldemort… y que seguramente debería estar dando vuelta el mundo para encontrarlo, mientras él charlaba cómodamente con uno de los seguidores de su enemigo acerca de sus antiguos opositores.

"_No tiene por qué saberlo, entonces…" _se dijo, aplastando la culpa. "_Lo que se ignora no hace daño."_

- ¿Y mi papá? ¿En qué era bueno? ¿Cómo era? –no necesitaba fingir ninguna emoción, la curiosidad era real. Sirius sonrió ante la verborragia de su ahijado.

- James era bueno en todo lo que se proponía, a decir verdad… pero para qué estudiar, si podíamos jugar bromas y pasarla bien. Le iba bien en Aritmancia y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y era genial montado en una escoba. El mejor cazador que jamás hayas visto. Teníamos un gran equipo en ese tiempo; por supuesto yo era bateador… A decir verdad, todos los Potter siempre tuvieron una habilidad innata para volar. Cuando salgamos de este lío, te llevaré a volar, ya verás… será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Seguro –Dijo Harry sin mucha convicción. Había probado un par de veces, y era algo que le relajaba, pero muchas veces había estado demasiado ocupado con otras cosas como para preocuparse con el Quidditch.

- ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Tu madre Harry era una de las creaturas más preciosas que hayan caminado sobre la Tierra –dijo Sirius con tono ensoñador, lo que de alguna manera perturbó a Harry. El hombre al parecer notó la expresión del chico, y dejó escapar una risa como un ladrido-. Relájate, lo digo como un simple admirador de la belleza femenina. En segundo tuve una especie de enamoramiento rápido, pero en cuanto tu padre fijó la vista en ella me busqué otras. Pero tenía un temperamento horrible; cuando se enojaba parecía un dragón en celo. En séptimo año había una chica compañera de ella que estaba muerta por James; intentó usar una poción de amor con tu padre, y Lily se enteró… Creo que hasta los Slytherin escucharon los gritos de tu madre.

Harry rió por lo bajo mientras pensaba en la escena. Sirius comenzó a contarle acerca de sus bromas más exitosas, y el niño se maravilló ante el ingenio los Merodeadores (el nombre que se habían puesto los cuatro amigos) además de su habilidad con la magia. ¡El Mapa del Merodeador…! No pudo evitar pensar que sería un arma infalible en el caso de que estuviera a disposición de Tom, y por un momento deseó que Sirius estuviese de su lado. Seguramente el hombre podría aportar mucho a su causa.

- ¿Por qué se pusieron Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano? –preguntó, mientras el mayor hablaba de los secretos de la genial invención.

- Verás, Remus fue mordido por un hombre lobo cuando era chico, y desde siempre ha tenido dificultades para vivir entre una sociedad que lo rechaza. Cuando entró a Hogwarts, Dumbledore construyó un túnel en los terrenos del castillo que llevaba a una casa abandonada en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Remus iba allí cada noche de luna llena, y se transformaba sin lastimar a nadie. Lo descubrimos, después de un tiempo, aunque él inventara excusas como que su madre estaba enferma. Queríamos acompañarlo, pero sabíamos que si lo hacíamos el lobo no dudaría en matarnos –Harry asintió, intrigado-. Por lo que decidimos convertirnos en animagos, para que si bien no pudiésemos estar con él en forma humana, lo hiciésemos en forma animal.

Harry lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo lograron? ¿Cómo?

- Si. Descubrimos que el lobo se siente amenazado en la presencia de los humanos, sin importar que su esencia resulte familiar. En cambio, mientras éramos animales el lobo nos daba bienvenida a la manada, y las transformaciones le resultaban menos dolorosas, porque ya no se hacía daño a si mismo. Estudiamos mucho, y finalmente logramos volvernos animagos en sexto. Nunca nos registramos, por supuesto –Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse impresionado. ¿Dieciséis años y animagos? Su padre y sus amigos habían sido un grupo genial. Con un poco de tristeza, se imaginó a James alentándolo durante la adolescencia para seguir su mismo camino. Bromas, amistad, Gryffindor…

- Cuando seas más grande también te enseñaré –dijo su padrino, con una gran sonrisa-. Tal vez podamos acompañar a Remus, como solíamos hacerlo antes. ¿Sería genial, no?

Harry asintió, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa un tanto triste. Sabía que el sueño dorado Gryffindor era tan sólo una utopía. Tom lo encontraría, y él volvería a su lado. Sirius descubriría de alguna forma sus actuaciones, y serían enemigos.

- Supongo que quizás no hayas considerado esto ya, pero ya que soy tu padrino… y eh, bueno, no creo que quieras regresar con Gaunt… Tengo un hogar, y ya soy un hombre libre, por lo que, ¿no querrías ir a vivir conmigo?

Sonaba tentador, demonios que lo era. Apretó con fuerza sus puños bajo la mesa, y bajó la mirada. Sabía que los ojos atentos de su padrino lo miraban con atención. ¿Podría abandonar a Tom para irse a vivir con Sirius, su padrino? Tanta diversión, tanta ingenuidad, tanta despreocupación… allí no tendría que sufrir la presión de ser el hijo de Voldemort. Allí no tendría que cuidar sus espaldas de los traicioneros Slytherin, ni involucrarse en una guerra ni jugar a los soldaditos de plomo con personas reales.

Pero Tom lo odiaría. Él, el salvador, él que lo había cuidado, aconsejado, criado. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, ellos eran la familia que tendría que haber tenido; pero Tom y Nagini eran la familia que le había tocado. ¿Sería justo abandonarlos por una simple promesa? El destino, las circunstancias los habían unido. ¿Por qué debería él separarlos? Si creció amando a Tom como a un padre, ¿por qué cambiar ahora su amor por odio?

No.

No, Tom era su familia. Ya lo había decidido una vez, lo volvería a decidir dos veces. No traicionaría de tal forma a sus seres amados, por más de que desease con todo fervor llegar a conocer a Sirius.

Jamás había llegado a amar a Lily y a James.

No era justo que se le pidiese volver con recuerdos que jamás habían sido suyos.

Levantó la mirada, y sonrió de una manera muy Slytherin.

* * *

Lucius esperaba fuera de la habitación, mirando nerviosamente a un lado y otro del pasillo. De tanto en tanto pasaba una mano por su sedoso cabello platinado, ganándose una mirada irritada de su cuñada. Al lado de la mujer (que descansaba contra una columna frente a la puerta de _La_ habitación), estaba su esposo, quien había vuelto a su aspecto normal y por suerte no había sido objeto de ningún tipo de burla (todavía).

- Sabes, si juegas tanto con tu pelo, se dará cuenta de que estás nervioso. Serás un blanco andante – comentó Rodolphus como quien no quiere la cosa.

La única indicación de que sus palabras habían pasado por oídos hábiles fue una ligera palidez repentina en el rostro del rubio aristócrata (si es que eso era posible), quien a partir de ese momento se mantuvo rígido como una tabla, contando las extrañas escrituras en las puertas de la habitación.

- ¿Qué creen? ¿Con qué hechizos habrá torturado el pequeño Harry a mi querido primito? –preguntó Bella, mirándose las uñas. Lucius la miró con impaciencia.

- Eso no importa. Lo único que nos concierne si está vivo o no, y _dónde. _

Hubo una especie de asentimiento silencioso entre los tres, quienes permanecieron sin comentar nada por un tiempo. Finalmente, Rodolphus rompió el silencio.

- ¿Habrá terminado ya el ritual?

- No lo sé. Seguramente Black debe haber usado algún que otro truquito para evitar que lo localizáramos de inmediato. Si es así, entonces tomará algún tiempo hasta que pueda reconocer la signatura mágica de Harry diluida entre la de las barreras –Lucius respondió.

- Pensé que se lo llevaría de inmediato con la junta de gallinas fritas –comentó Bellatrix-. A menos que no pueda aparecerse porque haya caído en otro país…

- Seguramente por eso la Orden sigue tan confundida como nosotros **(1)** y el ritual toma tanto tiempo. Se podría esperar que Black supiese hacer un traslador, pero entonces no tendría excusa para demorarse tanto en aparecer con vida –dijo Lucius.

- Conociendo a los Gryffindor como él, debe estar tratando de convencer a Harry de que somos todos monstruos sin corazón, y que comemos bebés para el desayuno.

Bella rió estruendosamente ante el chiste de su marido, y Lucius la acompañó, si bien de forma más moderada.

Las puertas de _La_ habitación frente a la que estaban esperando se abrieron bruscamente, y cualquier rastro de gracia se perdió en instantes. La figura de Voldemort salió con paso apresurado, seguido de cerca por la imponente Nagini. Antes de terminar de registrar la abrupta escena, los tres mortífagos escucharon las órdenes de su señor.

- Lucius, habla con tus contactos y averigua las impresiones de la fiesta. Evalúa el impacto, y prepara un reporte. Bella, Rodolphus, organicen un escuadrón de dos decenas de hombres y prepárenlos para un ataque.

En un segundo y antes de que pudieran decir el acostumbrado "si, mi lord", el hombre había desaparecido.

* * *

Sirius se sintió extrañado ante la expresión de su ahijado. El aire de timidez que había percibido en él hasta ese momento había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazado por uno que hablaba de confianza y determinación.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó.

- ¿Quisieras vivir conmigo, Sirius?

Si el rostro de su padrino era indicación de algo, pues al parecer aquello no era lo que estaba esperando. Harry suprimió sus deseos de reír ante la cara incrédula del hombre, y se esforzó por mantener su actitud seria.

Aquello era por su padre. Sirius sería un gran elemento a favor de la causa.

Y él podría conocerlo sin preocuparse por encontrarse entre fuego cruzado.

- ¿Y? ¿Querrías?

-N-no te entiendo, Harry…

El niño le sonrió dulcemente.

- Fue todo una mentira –una sombra se cernió sobre los ojos del hombre, y por un instante Harry sintió algo de pánico. ¿Y si lo odiaba por el resto de su vida? "_No," _se dijo a sí mismo, "_de todas formas me va a odiar."_

_- _Todo fue para confundir a la Orden. Yo… sé que soy Harry Potter, y jamás me han maltratado. Al menos aquí –añadió en un susurro que Sirius logró escuchar.

- ¿Qué dices…? –preguntó Sirius, sin poder creerlo. Estaba la sospecha, en la punta de la lengua, a punto de explotar…

- Voldemort es una especie de padre para mí. No, Voldemort es mi padre –las palabras cayeron como plomo en el estómago de Sirius-. Y James y Lily son un recuerdo que jamás viví. Cierto, me gustaría haberlos conocido. Pero la realidad es que están muertos, y mi única familia es Voldemort.

- No, no… te han manipulado, Harry –dijo Sirius, levantándose de la silla y alejándose imperceptiblemente de su ahijado-. Él quiere usarte.

- ¡¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo, como si lo conocieran?! –Explotó el niño, sus ojos verdes brillando con fiereza en la luz blanca que el mago adulto había conjurado-. ¡Si no soy como creen que sea, entonces me han manipulado! ¡Si no es todo como quieren que sea, entonces está mal!

El animago lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises, y Harry entre la ira comenzó a sentir culpa.

- Lo siento, Sirius. De verdad. Desde que quisiste sacarme de la mansión Slytherin cuando era pequeño siempre quise conocerte, saber cómo eras. Pero hay una guerra de por medio, y yo elegí pelear del lado de mi familia.

Harry extendió una mano hacia Sirius.

- Y no quiero perderte. No seré como el Harry Potter que esperabas que fuera, todo Gryffindor e ingenuo, pero yo aún así quiero que formes parte de mi familia. No quiero pelear contra ti.

-Harry –dijo su padrino, su voz grave completamente seria-, ¿sabes quiénes son? ¡Son asesinos! ¡Se regocijan en el sufrimiento de los muggles! ¡De gente inocente!

- Tienes doce años –continuó-, Voldemort sólo te muestra la guerra política. No has visto la sangre, el terror, la locura de su último auge. ¿Y dices amarlo? ¿Sabiendo que gracias a él, muchos niños no tienen padres?

- ¡Gracias a él, al menos yo tengo padre! Si esperas que me sienta culpable de la muerte de cada víctima de mi padre, entonces tus preciados muggles tienen más muertes que llorar, porque ellos causaron que mi padre sea lo que es hoy.

Harry lo miraba desafiante, como si le retara a contradecir sus palabras.

- Y hablas de nuestra revolución como si supieras. Si, revolución. ¿Qué crees que queremos? ¿Dominar el mundo?

- No te engañes, Harry, en cuando tomen el poder comenzarán a repartir propaganda xenofóbica contra los nacidos de muggles…

- Para tu información –dijo Harry con frialdad-, lo que buscamos es la segregación total de los muggles, y que los nacidos de ellos que tengan un nivel de magia aceptable sean incorporados a nuestra sociedad como forma de preservar nuestra magia.

- ¡Mientras los sangre pura toman el poder!

- Se llama jerarquía, y se viene usando desde el comienzo de los tiempos –ante la cara incrédula de Sirius, Harry alzó una ceja-. Vamos, no me digas que creías que la democracia era democracia. Los únicos que llegaban al poder eran parte de la elite, y los mismos ricos discriminaban a los pobres. Y jamás nadie los tachó de xenófobos aunque en esencia, hacen lo mismo.

-Eso no justifica nada, es precisamente ese tipo de corrupción la que se debe combatir.

- Pretender una utopía es inútil, Sirius. Yo al menos no soy hipócrita y defiendo un sistema que sufre de las mismas fallas que estoy combatiendo.

- Además, los sangre pura tienen más conocimiento del mundo mágico. ¿Qué clase de gobernante actúa bien si apenas tiene unos años de experiencia en la tierra que maneja? Ni siquiera los muggles permiten que un extranjero llegue a cargos de cierto poder. Tampoco los tachan de xenófobos, ¿no?

Harry apartó un mecho de su rostro, mirando con los brazos cruzados a su padrino. Éste parecía debatirse entre sentirse traicionado, enojado y confundido. Sorprendiendo a Harry, se echó a reír. El niño sintió que se ruborizaba, y alzó una ceja, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Esperó a que el hombre se calmara, tras lo cual recibió su respuesta.

- Pasamos de las revelaciones impactantes a una discusión de política casi de la nada…-dijo, aunque sus ojos grises revelaban que el tema estaba lejos de acabarse.

- Es de lo que esto se trata, ¿no? –Suspiró Harry pesadamente, mirando el suelo-. Tú estás de un lado y yo del otro, y eso es lo único que importa.

- Harry –el hombre se arrodilló frente a él, y le tomó sus manos pequeñas en las suyas ásperas-. Al principio me sentí traicionado… sentí que habías jugado conmigo, que toda la fe que deposité en ti había sido en vano. Pero entiendo... no tus opiniones acerca de la guerra, pues el método que usa tu… _padre_ me parece más que inadecuado, pero sí al menos el afecto que le tienes… que _me_ tienes.

- Esa noche de Halloween, cuando vi la casa en ruinas y los cuerpos de Lily y James perdí la cabeza. Solo pensé en venganza… y nunca me arrepentí tanto de mis acciones como en los cinco años que pasé en Azkaban. Lo único que podía pensar era en el voto que había hecho para protegerte, que había roto en un momento. Me preguntaba dónde estabas, si serías feliz…- esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Me alegra que a pesar de tantas diferencias aún quieras conocerme. Yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Black? –una voz fría sonó por detrás de Sirius. Ambos alzaron la mirada, para encontrarse con la figura imponente de Voldemort. Su rostro, normalmente apuesto, ahora se contorsionaba de furia, dándole un aspecto demoníaco. Sus túnicas negras se confundían con las sombras de los árboles y parecía como si fuese un espíritu maligno en plena aparición.

Harry se paró, y tomó las manos de Sirius en las suyas.

- Piénsalo –le dijo suavemente y lo soltó, para caminar hacia Voldemort-. Confío en que no divulgarás lo que sabes.

Sirius se irguió, y asintió, sin mirar al mago oscuro.

- Me temo que incluso si tuvieras otros planes, Harry, Black representa más una molestia que una ayuda –dijo Voldemort, y Harry lo miró con pánico-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Ahora!_ – silbó el niño en pársel, y antes de que la maldición esmeralda golpeara al animago, el traslador que el menor había dejado en sus manos instantes antes se activó.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Ven que siempre termino los capítulos con trasladores? FTW?

Lucius sabe lo que la Orden está haciendo por Severus, que aunque no lo mencioné, estaba reunido con la Orden en Grimmauld Place.


	7. The Unknown Soldier

_**Capítulo 7 **__The Unknown Soldier_

_- ¡Ahora! – silbó el niño en pársel, y antes de que la maldición esmeralda golpeara al animago, el traslador que el menor había dejado en sus manos instantes antes se activó.

* * *

_Harry giró inmediatamente para ver la reacción de su padre. Una mirada de completa traición cruzó por sus ojos antes de apagarse rápidamente bajo una máscara indiferente.

- Padre, espera…-dijo suavemente, sabiendo que el hombre podría explotar en cualquier instante.

Pero Harry no esperaba el tono frío, áspero que Voldemort dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Qué debería esperar ahora? Sabes perfectamente que cualquier plan que tú y tu querido padrino hayan hecho para _destruirme_ no servirá –alzó la varita hacia el niño, quien lo miraba con dolor y horror-. ¿Hablaron con la Orden? ¿Acaso ahora Dumbledore es tu nuevo abuelito?

- Padre, no, ¡no pasó nada…!

-¡SILENCIO! – un hechizo hizo enmudecer al niño de ojos verdes-. Sabes bien que no tolero a los traidores… debí haberlo esperado –Harry sintió algo pesado en su estómago-. Eres un Potter, después de todo…

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas comenzando a brillar.

- Pero ya que tanto quieres reunirte con tu padrino, me aseguraré de matarlos a los dos –un brillo letal apareció en sus ojos rojos, acentuando su aspecto demoníaco.

Harry no se atrevía a sacar su varita. Quería hablar, decirle a Voldemort que no era así, que él no lo había traicionado, pero el hechizo no le permitía hablar. Cerró sus ojos, y e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hablar.

- _Avada…_

A través de sus párpados cerrados pudo ver el brillo verde de la maldición. La pequeña vacilación en la pronunciación no pasó desapercibida para Harry. Tenía que hablarle…

- _Keda…_

_-_¡NO! – su voz sonó rasposa, y sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima; sin embargo la sorpresa por romper sin varita el hechizo no le afectó en lo más mínimo cuando se abalanzó sobre el hombre, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No es lo que piensas, jamás te traicionaría, ¡jamás! – Dijo con fuerza, aunque su voz resultara ahogada por la túnica del hombre-. Yo… lo que elegí… ¡no voy a romper mi promesa!

Voldemort sintió las manos que lo tomaban con fuerza separarse lentamente, y sin piedad, dirigió su varita al cuello de Harry. Su ceño fruncido en una expresión de fría crueldad se acentuó con las sombras que caían sobre su rostro, más aquello no pareció amedrentar al niño en lo más mínimo.

- Más allá de lo que haya hecho antes, Sirius es un gran mago, muy poderoso –dijo, tratando de tragar el nudo que en su garganta se había formado al escuchar las acusaciones de traición-. Vi la oportunidad -habló con voz más calma-, y le hablé de la causa. No quería que su talento se perdiese.

Harry, aún con lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos, miró con determinación a su padre, quien seguía manteniendo su varita apretada contra su cuello. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente hasta el punto de dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos. Algunas aves graznaban en la lejanía, más un silencio innatural parecía cubrir aquella parte del bosque, como si la naturaleza esperara la resolución del conflicto.

- Si no me crees, usa la Legilimancia –conectó sus ojos verdes con aquellos fieros escarlatas-. Fíjate si lo que digo es mentira.

Harry tragó saliva, aunque en el fondo sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él perdonaría a su padre. Se sintió un poco tonto al recordar momentos felices en aquella tensa situación, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios. Sintió que la varita se tensaba junto a su cuello, y cerró los ojos por un instante, temiendo la llegada de un letal hechizo. Sin embargo, sólo sintió que el toque de la varita contra su piel desaparecía, y era en cambio reemplazada por un par de brazos que lo abrazaban con fuerza.

- Estaba muy preocupado…- dijo Voldemort con una voz suave, muy impropia de él. Harry sonrió.

- Está bien. Vamos a casa.

* * *

-_Honestamente, desaparecer así… ¿Qué estabas pensando? –_el sermón de Nagini continuaba, y continuaba… y continuaba… Harry finalmente se rindió, y se tiró sobre la cama, dejando olvidado el libro que había estado intentando leer mientras hacía sus mejores intentos por ignorar a la preocupada serpiente. El animal, que se hallaba enrollada sobre sí misma en las sábanas de seda, inmediatamente se deslizó a su lado, atacándolo con una lluvia de suaves coletazos en el estómago. Le producía cosquillas, y Harry terminó de vuelta en el suelo, aplastando su libro, mientras reía descontroladamente frente a una ahora furibunda serpiente.

- _¡Ya no hay respeto! Antes solían…_

_- Basta, Nagini –_imploró el niño, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos-. _O moriré asfixiado por mi propia risa._

_- ¡Bien te lo tendrías merecido!_

_- Vamos, no fue tan malo…- _al notar el aspecto amenazador de la serpiente, cambió de parecer-. _Bien, entonces _fue _malo. Malísimo. _

_- No creo que haya visto a Tom tan enojado desde que Dumbledore infiltró a un par de espías dentro de los Mortífagos hace unos quince años._

_-Entiendo, entiendo _-Harry se subió a la cama y acarició la piel escamosa de la serpiente, que aún parecía estar a punto de atacarlo con sus largos colmillos.

- _No vas a lograr nada con tus cariños. Aún estoy enfadada contigo. _

_-¡Ya dije que lo siento! –_dijo con su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado-. _Al menos conseguí algo positivo con todo este fiasco._

_- ¿Si? –_ si las serpientes tuvieran cejas, Nagini ya habría alzado una, escéptica.

- _¡Si! Conseguí que Sirius Black _al menos_ considere el hecho de pasarse al lado oscuro._

_- Genial, suenas como un vendedor de pociones caseras puerta a puerta que acaba de obtener su primer trabajo._

_- Tu entusiasmo me ilumina, Nagini –_replicó Harry, sarcásticamente-. _Ya verás que se pasará a nuestro lado. O al menos, se mantendrá apartado de todo esto._

_- Te das cuenta de que en cuanto te des vuelta, y el hombre aparezca, Tom lo va a matar, ¿verdad? _

_- Es más útil vivo que muerto para padre. Él ya lo entenderá._

_- Qué inocente que suenas, Harry._

El niño sacó su lengua en dirección a la serpiente, y se acostó, mirando pensativo el techo de su habitación.

- _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. O si realmente habrá vuelto a contactar a la Orden._

_- Esperemos, por el bien de todos nuestros planes, que no._

Harry asintió.

- Has armado un buen lío por aquí, ¿sabes? – Una voz resonó en la habitación. Segundos después, un vapor oscuro se materializó en la forma de un apuesto joven que no llegaba a los veinte años, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros como la noche.

- ¿Te ha gustado estar en la forma de un adulto? –Preguntó Harry, mirando curioso a Astaroth-. Pensé que te quedarías con la misma forma hasta que fuera un poco más grande, ya sabes, para no sentirme pequeño.

- No necesito mi altura para hacerte sentir pequeño –dijo suavemente el demonio, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry-. Tan solo me harté de que los Mortífagos me confundan contigo cuando camino por la mansión.

- Como si fuera a caer por esa –Harry sonrió burlonamente-. Te gusta tomar mi forma y andar por ahí para asustar a los Mortífagos.

_**- **_Puede ser –Astaroth hizo una floritura con lo mano como para alejar el tema-. Pero basta de mí, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.

- Pensé que me conocías –replicó Harry, astutamente-. Prefiero hacerte sufrir obligándote a contarme que pasó mientras _yo _no estuve primero.

- Oh, pobre de mí –contestó dramáticamente.

- Vamos, cuéntame.

- Realmente sabes que te has ido por medio día, c_omo mucho_, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero aquí siempre pasa algo interesante. Cuenta- urgió el muchacho.

- El amo se apareció aquí, gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, para preparar un viejo ritual oscuro que permite encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo. Por lo que supe de las conversaciones de los sirvientes, al parecer nadie salió herido de la pequeña escaramuza entre Black y el amo, y los elfos ya estaban volviendo a arreglar la mansión Gaunt.

- ¿Nada más? –preguntó, desilusionado, Harry.

- No, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una gran entrada de la Orden del Fénix en la mansión y una batalla épica?

- A decir verdad, sí. Pero eso al margen, ¿qué dicen los holandeses?

- Eso es algo que debes preguntarle al amo. Realmente las opiniones de meros mortales es de poca importancia para mí.

- Aburrido –Harry hizo otro puchero, y rascó la garganta de Nagini, quien miraba con algo que se podría interpretar como desconfianza al demonio.

- _¿Tú sabes, Nagini? –_le preguntó.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Qué dicen los holandeses de todo esto._

_- Fíjate tú mismo –_contestó, apuntando con su cola a un diario que descansaba sobre una repisa no muy lejos de ellos.

Harry se levantó, y tomó el diario, extendiéndolo sobre la cama para leer la página principal.

- _Debe estar en la sección de Sociedad y Cultura._

- ¿El diario holandés? – Preguntó Astaroth-. ¿Y desde cuando sabes hablar neerlandés?

- No sé -dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero sé utilizar los hechizos traductores.

Con un movimiento de su varita, las palabras escritas en aquél idioma extraño para el niño mutaron lentamente al inglés.

- Suenan un tanto paranoicos –comentó el demonio-. Aunque no me extrañaría que el amo _realmente _hubiera armado un ataque así para convencerlos de que los Gaunt son unas pobres ovejas inocentes.

- Si, es muy del estilo de mi padre – Harry se rascó la barbilla-. Se ve que, sospechas y todo, están un tanto confundidos.

- Aunque a decir verdad, el amo hizo un buen espectáculo al asustarlos. Al menos no van a intentar acabar con los Gaunt por la fuerza, si es que se atreven a hacerlo.

- Te olvidas, Astaroth, que el miedo es una poderosa fuerza –dijo Harry con aire pensativo-, pero de doble filo.

- Oh, vamos, no cuentan ni con la experiencia ni con las agallas como para lanzarse a destruir la figura de los Gaunt. Ya han perdido práctica, ya no saben qué esperar.

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar – contestó el niño simplemente, y se bajó de la cama de un salto-. _¿Vienes, Nagini?_

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –_preguntó la serpiente deslizándose hacia el suelo.

- _Hablar con padre._

_- Debe estar durmiendo en este momento._

_- ¡Durmiendo! –_ Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada-. _Me olvidé que era capaz de hacer eso._

_- Eso es descortés, sabes._

- ¿Qué dice la rastrera? –Preguntó Astaroth.

- Nagini –corrigió el niño-. Nada, que mi padre está durmiendo.

- ¿Qué querías hablar con él?

- Astaroth, la curiosidad mató al demonio ¿sabes? –replicó burlón el niño.

- ¿De dónde sacas esos patéticos proverbios?

- Del mismo lugar que tú tu vocabulario.

- _Touchè._

- Harry dos, Astaroth cero –comentó el niño sonriente, mientras salía de la habitación-. Te invitaría a venir, pero sé que tú y mi padre no tienen la mejor de las relaciones.

El demonio se encogió de hombros, y se esfumó en una nube de humo negro.

- _Menos mal, no soportaría estar un minuto más en la presencia del demonio ese._

Harry rió por lo bajo.

* * *

Todo estaba silencioso. Las luces del día habían sido apagadas por la noche horas atrás. Harry llevaba con cuidado una bandeja repleta de comida que había ido a buscar a la cocina para tener una cena tranquila con su padre en el estudio. Podría haberle pedido a un elfo que trajera las cosas, pero él había querido darle un toque personal a la cena decorando la bandeja, y hay ciertas cosas que uno tiene que hacer por sí mismo. Nagini reptaba a su lado, mientras caminaban por los corredores de la lúgubre mansión.

- _Me pregunto cómo estará As, Nagini –_ comentó Harry, echando un suspiro. Asmodeo, convertido en dije, había desaparecido de aquella selva junto con Sirius, y seguramente ya habría vuelto a su forma animal debido a la expiración de los hechizos. Si bien tenía cierto grado de curiosidad y cariño hacia su padrino, no le perdonaría jamás si este lastimase a su serpiente.

- _Aburrido. Muy aburrido. Imagínate que estar en un lugar sin nadie que hable tu mismo idioma, y encima con ese perro pulgoso…_

_- ¡Nagini!_

_- … seguramente habrá sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar al primer momento. Aunque con esa serpiente, nunca se sabe. Es algo tonta._

Harry miró con desaprobación al animal, y pretendió ignorarla mientras ella seguía hablando mal de Asmodeo.

- _Ahora entiendo porqué tú y mi padre se llevan tan bien –_comentó, interrumpiéndola-. _Tienen serios complejos de superioridad._

Ofendida, Nagini se calló. Harry sonrió astutamente, y tras unos minutos, finalmente se detuvo. Tras un rápido murmuro a las serpientes de piedra que custodiaban la entrada al estudio y habitación de Voldemort, entraron a la estancia. Un fuego iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, y Harry rápidamente encontró al hombre, sentado en uno de los sillones mirando ausentemente un libro.

- ¿Quizás quieras tomar un descanso? – dijo, apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesita ratona que se hallaba frente al sillón donde estaba el mago oscuro. Este murmuró las gracias, y dejó el libro junto a la bandeja, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento y conectando su mirada escarlata con la esmeralda de Harry. Nagini se deslizó hacia Voldemort, y se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Está ofendida –comentó el niño, señalando con la cabeza a la serpiente-, porque le dije la razón por la que ambos se llevaban tan bien.

- ¿Y esa es…? –preguntó, levantando una ceja.

- Su complejo de superioridad, por supuesto.

Voldemort sonrió de lado, y tomó uno de los vasos de vino que estaban sobre la bandeja. Automáticamente, la copa se llenó hasta la mitad del líquido carmesí, y tras un sorbo largo, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

- Supongo que estarás curioso respecto al resultado del experimento.

- Si te gusta llamarlo así –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Aunque "movimiento táctico" me parece más elegante.

- Le llamaría así si no fuese por el fiasco que resultó, gracias a Black –echó una mirada crítica hacia Harry, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de culpabilidad-. Sin embargo, aunque me molesta profundamente que no haya salido como yo deseaba, nos provee de excelentes herramientas para planear la siguiente movida.

- Leí el diario holandés. Parece que están confundidos, y asustados.

- Eso es exactamente lo que se necesita – el mago oscuro sonrió-. Tenemos ya el terreno fértil, listo para reforzar nuestros cimientos. Sólo nos hace falta dar un paso en la dirección correcta.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó el niño.

- Si. Verás, los Países Bajos jamás han tenido estrechas relaciones con Inglaterra, y su representante en la Confederación posee ciertas diferencias con Dumbledore que los han hecho rozar en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué dirían, si supieran que el viejo ha pretendido sacarle su hijo a un pobre padre viudo bajo sospechas infundadas y paranoides?

- Se pondrían de nuestra parte.

- Exacto. Si se les hace creer que los Gaunt fueron atacados por Sirius Black (un ex convicto de Azkaban que posiblemente sufra de ciertos daños mentales) quien actuaba bajo las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, por ninguna razón aparente, perderían credibilidad.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿A través de un periódico, o algo? – Harry preguntó, tratando de hacer caso omiso del comentario respecto a la salud mental de su padrino.

- Un pequeño comunicado de prensa bastará. Y por supuesto, tendrás que hablar con la señorita Van Eyck.

- ¿Y contarle las horas angustiosas que pasé en el bosque de la mansión, ocultándome de Sirius Black por miedo a que me matase? –respondió el niño con una sonrisa. Voldemort asintió, y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-¿Cuándo comienzo de nuevo con las lecciones?

- Nunca –respondió el hombre, mirándolo fijamente-. Concertaremos otras dos clases con tus tutores, y el año que viene irás a Hogwarts.

Harry miró sorprendido a su padre, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito y abrazar al hombre. Voldemort se estremeció, aún sin acostumbrarse a los accesos de cariño del niño.

- En tu lugar, no estaría tan agradecido –dijo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Irás como Edward Morrison… ¿recuerdas?

Una sonrisa lentamente se hizo lugar en el rostro del niño.

- Oh… esto va a ser divertido.

Voldemort alzó una ceja.

- Veremos si dices lo mismo luego de dos semanas en la Orden.

- Entonces quieres mandarme con ellos antes de que comience las clases –comentó Harry.

- De hecho ya he preparado todo lo necesario. Hay registros de que un tal Morrison visitó Inglaterra, y me aseguré de que _convenientemente _algunas personas los _recuerden – _el niño de ojos verdes abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Voldemort alzó una mano para detenerlo-. Por supuesto que no irás solo, Astaroth te acompañará.

- ¿Astaroth? ¿Hará el papel de mi padre?

- No, tu padre murió en extrañas circunstancias, y tú te salvaste de milagro –dijo con calma-. Dumbledore pensará que en Diagon Alley te golpeaste con una roca y perdiste la memoria, y el tal Morrison te salvó de una muerte segura. Luego de unos años, intenté matarte logrando solo asesinar a la esposa de Morrison, y tú junto con el hombre y su hija pequeña escaparon al continente. El señor Gaunt los encontró en los Países Bajos, y allí es donde Morrison muere.

Harry asintió.

- Lucirá como si yo hubiese escapado de milagro, y Gaunt, que trabaja para ti, hubiera logrado hacer alguna réplica de mí para confundirlos. Yo me escondo con mi supuesta hermana (Astaroth, ¿no es así?) en el extranjero y espero a que Gaunt deje de buscarme. Finalmente llego a Inglaterra, y allí es donde busco a Dumbledore, por recomendación de Morrison.

Voldemort sonrió de una forma un tanto perturbadora.

- Es un plan excelente. No habrá fallas.

-Si –Harry concordó-, pero ¿cómo hará Astaroth para dejar la mansión? ¿No se supone que está atrapado aquí?

- Existen muchas variantes de hechizos demoníacos. El que usó Slytherin para confinarlos a la mansión es fácilmente modificable si se tienen los conocimientos adecuados. Por supuesto no lo liberaría, sino que ataría a Astaroth a mi voluntad en vez de a la mansión.

- ¿Se puede hacer? –preguntó, escéptico, Harry.

- Las Artes Oscuras no tienen límites…-respondió suavemente el mago oscuro-. Solo los tontos y los débiles dicen que es magia _peligrosa._

Harry asintió distraídamente, y mientras comía algo de la comida que los elfos habían preparado, meditó acerca de la situación. Sería muy ventajoso si pudiese tener a Asmodeo cerca, aunque por supuesto lo debería ocultar. No creía que Dumbledore tuviera muchas simpatías hacia _cualquiera _ que hablase a una serpiente, Harry Potter o no. Ojalá volviera pronto, junto con Sirius preferentemente.

- ¿En cuál casa crees que estaré? –preguntó. Voldemort lo miró críticamente un segundo, como tratando de decidir por su apariencia.

- Por tus padres, el Sombrero seguramente intentará colocarte en Gryffindor, aunque dudo que cumplas muchas de sus características. Podrías ser seleccionado en Slytherin, pero intenta evitarlo. Podría hacer que el viejo sospeche algo.

- ¿Hufflepuff, entonces?

El mago oscuro puso una expresión de puro desdén ante la mención de la casa.

- Ravenclaw, entonces –rió Harry.

- Sería la más adecuada, si.

- ¿Y Astaroth? ¿Irá a Hogwarts, también? – preguntó el niño, súbitamente interesado.

- Oh, pero si la pobre Beth es una squib –dijo cruelmente el mago oscuro-. No nos convendría darle más poder a Astaroth del que debe tener.

Harry entendió completamente lo que Voldemort quería decir, y frunció el ceño. Después de todo, era su amigo del que estaban hablando.

- Astaroth se quedará en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix –continuó el hombre-. De esa forma tendremos tanto información de los planes de la Orden como de las actividades de Dumbledore.

- Tendré que acercarme a él, ¿verdad?

- Probablemente quiera "educarte" en la forma en la que tienes que matarme. Intentará ganarse tu confianza, diciéndote información acerca de mí –y la voz de Voldemort adoptó un tono más frío, aunque su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo- y de tus padres. Debes aprender cualquier secreto que puedas sonsacarle, y reportármelo al instante –sonrió ligeramente-. Considéralo como un examen más.

- Creo que siendo Dumbledore, deberías tomarlo como un final –se quejó Harry-. ¡Tengo trece años nada más!

- A los trece podía manipular al que quisiera – replicó él, sin perder su sonrisa gatuna.

- ¡Pero tú eras un genio!

- ¿Era?

Harry lo miró con recelo.

- No obtendrás elogios de mi parte hoy, padre. Tienes a tus Mortífagos para inflarte el ego.

- Y también una cocina llena de elfos domésticos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Supongo que sabes cocinar…

Harry hizo un puchero, y se cruzó de brazos. Voldemort dejó escapar una pequeña risa, divertido por la situación, y viendo que la comida ya estaba terminada, tronó los dedos. La bandeja desapareció al instante, junto con cualquier cubertería que estuviera desparramada por la pequeña mesa de cristal que los separaba a ambos.

- ¿Y qué harás con Ethan Gaunt? – preguntó el niño, volviendo al tema.

- Haré un homúnculo para ambos, será más que suficiente para cubrir ciertas fiestas. Los Mortífagos que estacioné en Holanda ya están recibiendo varias propuestas de alianzas con grupos puristas locales, y falta poco para que comience con un reclutamiento a gran escala en aquella parte del continente.

- ¿Piensas que Dumbledore intentará hacer lo mismo que en Francia?

Voldemort pasó un dedo por su barbilla.

- Después de que publique el anuncio, dudo que lo intente. No obtendría nada, aunque seguramente tendrá sus amigos por allí que harán algo en su nombre.

- ¿Igual que en Francia?

- No, allí la presencia política de los sangresucias es más pronunciada, por lo que es natural que la oposición sea más fuerte. Nada de lo que Costeau no se esté haciendo cargo ahora.

- Creo que el próximo objetivo debería ser Italia. Sé que Berninni se entusiasmaría con eso –comentó Harry.

Voldemort sonrió.

- ¿Berninni? Primero tendrá que demostrarnos cuánto vale en Holanda. Parecía bastante _encantado _cuando recibió la Marca.

- Para un mafioso como él, debe ser cosa de todos los días.

- Ah si, la _Cosa Nostra. _Aunque su antigua familia era algo desorganizada – Voldemort comentó despreocupadamente-. Sin mencionar que había hecho alianzas en los peores lugares.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Harry hizo un puchero-. Apenas quiso contarme algo acerca de su vida adulta… ¡siempre me contaba anécdotas de cuando era chico!

- He aprendido que un buen Cruciatus en la persona correcta es mejor que cualquier información que un espía puede dar.

- Entonces no necesitas que vaya a Hogwarts – dijo Harry bromeando.

- Podría torturar a minerva McGonagall, si -admitió-, pero con ese endemoniado código de honor Gryffindor no obtendría nada. Por alguna razón, Dumbledore ha conseguido pegarle su sentimentalidad a todo su personal.

Harry rió.

- Al menos sé a lo que me enfrento, ahora.

- Quizás Hogwarts te sorprenda más de lo que crees –dijo el hombre de forma enigmática.

Harry lo miró intrigado por un momento.

* * *

No le importaba lo que la Orden dijese. Lo que Dumbledore dijese. Había pasado por mucha miseria, y la opinión de otras personas no podía importarle menos en momentos como ese.

Sirius había desaparecido.

Movido por la desesperación, quería intentar de todo para no confirmar sus peores sospechas. Artes Oscuras, pequeños sacrificios, en ese momento nada importaba.

_Porque Sirius podía estar muerto._

Era lo último que le quedaba. Le había fallado una vez, no lo podía hacer de nuevo. No se lo perdonaría jamás. James se había ido, Lily se había ido, y Harry probablemente estaba en las manos de un lunático.

Ja, Lunático. Lo que era la ironía. Él, condenando al monstruo cuando él también lo era. Un hombre lobo, una creatura oscura. Y ahora que realizaba magia de la más prohibida.

_Pero Sirius podría estar muerto._

La moral y en consecuencia, la noción del bien y el mal, desaparecen frente a la desesperación. Renacen con la culpa en los momentos de raciocinio, como un fantasma vengativo. ¿Lamentaría el ritual algún día? A Remus le parecía, de alguna forma, que no. Que era necesario, necesario, necesario.

_Sirius._

Sacrificó dos animales de pura inocencia; la sangre de una dragona desparramó en un círculo alrededor de los cuerpos. Cánticos en latín, nubes de humo oscuro, fuego de colores impensables y necesidad. Necesidad de ver a su amigo, sellada con su propia sangre manchada por su maldición.

Vio con un mórbido asombro cómo los cuerpos, la sangre, el fuego, la oscuridad se combinaban en una masa amorfa para luego extenderse dentro del círculo de sangre de dragón y poco a poco, erigir un busto perfecto de Sirius. Su rostro parecía inmaculado en aquella oscuridad, lo que en cierta forma alivió a Remus. El hechizo tomaba la forma de la persona a la que se estaba buscando, y en la forma de la escultura se reflejaba el estado físico actual del individuo. Al menos sabía que su amigo no había sufrido alguna golpiza que se mostrara en su rostro… pero aquello no garantizaba nada de todas formas.

Ya conociéndose de memoria los pasos a seguir, extendió una mano hacia el busto oscuro… y atravesó la superficie que asimilaba la piel.

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió su piel, y sintió como si estuviera siendo transportado por un traslador. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y apenas se percató cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, por lo que calló vergonzosamente sobre sus cuartos traseros en cuanto llegó a destino.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, pero incluso con la confusión y el mareo, pudo distinguir claramente una voz conocida.

- ¿Remus?

_¡Sirius!_

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su amigo, quien se había agachado a su lado y ahora lo estaba tomando de un hombro.

- ¿S-sirius? –preguntó, todavía mareado.

- Si soy yo, ¿estás bien?

-S-solo... algo mareado, nada más.

Remus sintió un par de brazos fuertes que lo levantaban y apoyaba su espalda contra un árbol.

- Hay un río cerca de aquí, si quieres puedo ir a buscar algo de agua…

- No, está bien –Remus miró a su amigo-. Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó, todavía preocupado.

El licántropo asintió, y echó una mirada a su amigo, para constatar que no estuviese gravemente herido. Al parecer seguía igual de sano que siempre, salvo por algunas magulladuras y arañazos en sus brazos y rostro.

- Remus… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó confundido el animago-. No es que no aprecie que hayas aparecido de la nada seguramente buscándome ni nada por el estilo… pero fue una aparición bastante sorpresiva.

- No podíamos encontrarte –dijo el hombre lobo-. Ninguno de los sensores detectaba nada… y temimos peor. Temí lo peor –Sirius se sentó a su lado, y Remus apoyó una mano en su hombro-. Ninguno de los hechizos que intentamos funcionaron, y la Orden pensó que te habíamos perdido…

Remus lo miró con culpa escrita claramente en su mirada. Sirius entendió inmediatamente lo que eso significaba.

- Probaste buscarme con las Artes Oscuras –no era una pregunta. El licántropo bajó la mirada, pero el animago sonrió y le dijo suavemente:

- No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, Lunático. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. De todas formas, no es que en estos tiempos realmente importe…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Remus levantó la mirada, y sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con unos fieros grises.

- Encontré a Harry…

- Sí, en tu Patronus…

- No, Remus –lo detuvo Sirius-. Logré rescatarlo de aquella mansión, usando el traslador que me dio Dumbledore.

El licántropo inmediatamente reaccionó; su cuerpo se tensó, y tuvo que detenerse antes de saltar sobre su amigo. Habían encontrado al cachorro, y su lobo interior demandaba ver si estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí? –preguntó frenéticamente.

- Es… algo complicado –contestó Sirius, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Será mejor que te lo explique desde el principio.

Y así lo hizo el hombre. Remus reaccionó con preocupación ante las primeras palabras; su cachorro estaba herido. Luego la preocupación se convirtió en confusión, y más tarde incredulidad ante la actitud de Harry y sus opiniones políticas.

- Ese no es Harry –fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto Sirius terminó con su relato.

El animago se pasó una mano por la cara. Los eventos de aquél día habían hecho más que extenuarlo, y en ese momento era un gran esfuerzo el tratar de relatarle lo ocurrido a su amigo.

- Si no lo fuera, ¿para qué molestarse en hablar? –respondió inteligentemente-. Me podría haber matado con facilidad, y el asunto hubiese sido más sencillo.

Remus asintió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Sirius tenía razón, no serviría de nada engañarse a si mismo. Además, él confiaba en la habilidad del hombre para saber si aquél era su ahijado o no, después de todo, siempre había estado muy apegado a él cuando era un bebé.

- Pero todavía no entiendo qué pretende Voldemort… porque él debe saber de esto – murmuró Sirius, casi para sí mismo.

- Quizás esta vez sea algo personal de Harry, y Voldemort no esté involucrado –comentó Remus-. No sabemos cómo es su relación, Canuto.

- ¡Relación! –El animago dejó escapar una risa perruna-. Voldemort le debe tener engañado de alguna forma. Quizás se ablandó, como Anya dice, pero el bastardo lo utilizará en cuanto más le convenga.

- Es lo más probable –el licántropo dijo suavemente-. Por eso es que ella insiste en rescatarlo, ¿verdad? Porque ambos temen lo mismo.

- Si…- Sirius levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte, y sus ojos grises se perdieron en el cielo durante un instante-. Anya tenía un hermano de la edad de Harry muy enfermo… se unió a Voldemort esperando que le diese una cura, pero Iván no aguanto y murió poco después. Luego, comenzó a enseñarle a Harry, y no pudo evitar confundirlos de tanto en tanto. A él y a Iván, digo.

- Quiere salvar a su hermano a toda costa. Ella ve en Harry la esperanza que no pudo darle a Iván.

Remus asintió, pues sabía que en cierta forma, tanto Sirius como él habían estado en la misma situación durante un tiempo. Habían visto a Harry como James, como el último vestigio andante de su hermano del alma. Sabía que él había asimilado la muerte de su amigo un poco más rápido que Sirius, quien había pasado en Azkaban los peores momentos de su lamento por el merodeador.

- Él dice que lo ve como un padre –siguió Sirius-. Pero no quiero verlo descubrir el verdadero Voldemort. Lo destruiría. Por eso es que debo sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.

- Por favor, Canuto, no hagas nada apresurado. Harry jamás te perdonaría si lo arrancaras del lado de su "_familia_" –Sirius lo miró con furia, y Remus lo entendió perfectamente. ¿Cómo podría dejar a un niño como Harry junto a Voldemort?-, entiende que estoy tratando de razonarlo desde su punto de vista. Esta situación no me gusta más que a ti, pero secuestrarlo sólo causaría más dolor que felicidad.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Esperar a que Voldemort le siga lavando el cerebro?

- Estar junto a él. Demostrarle que está en peligro, aunque no nos crea. Mostrarle _verdadero _amor.

Sirius comprendió rápidamente, y por un minuto una expresión de horror pasó por su rostro, pero cambió a una de determinación en cuestión de segundos.

- Sugieres que nos infiltremos en los Mortífagos.

- Harry ya te ha hecho una propuesta – Remus se levantó, y ayudó a su cansado amigo a pararse-. Aprovéchala.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Asegurarme de cubrir tus espaldas –el hombre lobo sonrió de forma astuta-. Si te pasas al lado oscuro, es mejor que nadie lo sepa.

- Va a ser difícil, si Harry quiere que viva con él. O si Voldemort desconfía de mí.

- Ah, pero si Sirius Black ha muerto. No creo que la Orden tenga lugar para Inferis en sus filas, ¿verdad?

El animago rió estridentemente.

- Supongo que no. ¿Qué harás, una réplica de mi cuerpo?

- Si, aunque todos los hechizos que conozco son fácilmente detectables.

- Ah, déjamelo a mí –Sirius apoyó una mano en el hombro del licántropo-. Una infancia con los Black te puede enseñar cosas interesantes.

* * *

_- "…a pesar de los maravillosos planes concertados para la mañana, nos vimos obligados a cancelar de forma improvista la celebración…"_

_- "… por lo cual expresamos nuestras más sinceras disculpas a todos los involucrados. Sin embargo, por alguna fuerza inexplicable, uno de los invitados, Sirius O. Black, vio adecuado el momento para un pequeño duelo de magia. Personalmente…"_

_- "…me siento ofendido por este ultraje que supone la falta de decoro del Sr. Black al acusar de las más infames e injustas imputaciones a mi persona y a mi noble Casa, en relación con la identidad de mi hijo, Ethan Gaunt. Sin duda una equivocación que me atrevo a suponer consecuencia de largos años en Azkaban y la pérdida de su más querido ahijado, el señor Harry J. Potter. Desde mi posición como padre viudo puedo entender perfectamente la angustia por la pérdida de un ser querido, como lo ha sido mi propia esposa…"_

_- "… pero sin embargo este tipo de comportamiento es más que inexcusable para un hombre en mi situación. Bajo la falsa idea de que mi hijo tenía una identidad paralela en Harry J. Potter, decidió conveniente atacarme vociferando sobre una supuesta abducción a la que sometí a su ahijado. En un acierto extraño del destino, este perturbado hombre logró escapar con mi hijo. Se sucedieron horas de angustiosa espera tratando de localizarlos a los dos, tras lo cual el mayor alivio que un padre puede tener vino a mi persona cuando mi hijo saltó a mis brazos una vez más…"_

_- "… por eso es muy a mi pesar que me siento obligado a comunicar vía este papel la toma de acciones legales contra el sujeto Sirius O. Black por privación ilegal de la libertad, daños a la propiedad privada, intento de homicidio y uso de maleficios Imperdonables…"_

Harry y Draco terminaron de leer el anuncio publicado en el periódico holandés, y compartieron sendas sonrisas.

- El viejo seguramente tendrá un severo dolor de cabeza con esto –dijo Draco, mientras Harry dejaba a un lado el diario-. No puedo esperar a ver su rostro cuando comiencen las clases.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Cómo? Si tú no vas Hog… ah –Draco cayó en la cuenta, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- ¿Ahora? –Harry sonrió culpable.

- ¡Genial! Imagínate lo que será, nosotros dos juntos, ¡les daremos una lección a esos sangresucias y…!

- Eh, Draco… lamento tirar tus esperanzas al suelo, pero no es precisamente por placer que voy a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? – El rostro del rubio pasó rápidamente de pura felicidad a amarga decepción-. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi padre me envía para espiar a la Orden, junto con Astaroth –respondió Harry-. Se supone que soy el verdadero Harry Potter, que me estuve escondiendo en algún país extranjero por unos años por miedo de que mi padre me persiga, y ahora vuelvo a Inglaterra porque el hombre que me cuidaba murió a manos de los Gaunt.

- ¿No era Ethan el verdadero Harry Potter? –preguntó el rubio, confundido.

- No, tan sólo algo para empezar a preparar el terreno para tomar esa parte de Europa. Y ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos; Dumbledore ha enterrado su reputación sin que nosotros hiciéramos mucho.

- Te refieres a Black, ¿verdad?

- Si, no creo que a mucha gente le caiga bien que sus aliados intenten secuestrar niños – Harry rió.

- De todas formas, ¡no es justo! Deberías venir a Hogwarts como Ethan Gaunt. ¡Tienes que divertirte algún día! – Se quejó Draco.

- Hay que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Seguiremos en contacto, sabes, solo que no tan a menudo.

- ¿Y con qué nombre irás?

- Edward Morrison… -Harry hizo una pausa, y miró con una media sonrisa a su amigo-. Esto te va a gustar; a Astaroth le toca hacer el papel de mi hermana Beth, una squib.

Draco se echó a reír de una forma que su padre no habría aprobado. Sin duda, aquello resultaba excelente material de chantaje para el futuro.

- ¿Cuándo voy a poder… _verla _ ya transformada?

- No creo que puedas. Iremos antes de que empiecen las clases con Dumbledore, ya sabes, para hacer el juego de los pobres huérfanos.

- ¿Estarás con la Orden del Fénix hasta Septiembre? –Draco dijo con asco, y miró con horror a su amigo, que asintió-. Te das cuenta que estarás rodeado de… Gryffindors… y Hufflepuffs… y oh, dios mío, mi padre me dijo que hasta hay _Weasleys _ dentro de la Orden.

- Ah, será divertido. Entre Astaroth y yo les enseñaremos un par de cosas.

- Buena suerte con la doma de esos animales –dijo Draco, sintiendo lástima por el moreno y alegría por no tener que ser él el que lo hace-. La necesitarás.

- Todavía no entiendo qué tienen contra los Gryffindors –Harry repentinamente abrazó a su amigo-. ¡Si somos todos tan cariñosos!

- Harry, suéltame en este mismo instante o juro que te ahogaré en el tanque de los Inferis.

El Niño-Qué-Vivió soltó al Slytherin mientras reía. Ambos se pararon, y limpiaron el polvo de sus túnicas. Habían estado sentados bajo una morera toda la tarde, poniéndose al corriente de lo sucedido en los días anteriores.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la mansión, Draco de repente recordó algo.

- ¿Leíste la edición matutina de El Profeta?

- No –respondió Harry algo distraído-. ¿Qué hay?

El rubio sonrió de forma gatuna.

- Ah, espera a que lleguemos para averiguarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo, Harry llamó a uno de los elfos para que le trajera el periódico. En cuanto la creatura lo hizo, empezó a buscar rápidamente cualquier anuncio que pareciera importante. Desgraciadamente, la búsqueda no resultó fácil pues la mayoría de las noticias eran acerca de los disturbios en París o del clima de tensión que había en Gran Bretaña. Finalmente, un artículo casi al final del diario escrito con grandes letras llamó a su atención:

_SIRIUS BLACK ES ENCONTRADO MUERTO EN DIAGON ALLEY_

_Por Sean Moot_

Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la tráquea, pero se obligó a continuar leyendo.

"… _un escuadrón de Aurores encontró el cuerpo, que presentaba evidentes signos de tortura al punto de carecer de una pierna y ambas manos…"_

"…_sanadores apuntan a que fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa…"_

"… _el Sr. Black había asistido en días anteriores a la fiesta de un miembro de la aristocracia holandesa, el Sr. Gaunt, y protagonizado un escándalo al raptar al hijo del viudo, tras lo cual desapareció sin dejar sin rastro dejando al pequeño Ethan Gaunt detrás..."_

"…_se rumorea que puede ser un intento de venganza del Sr. Gaunt, cuya familia ha tenido historia de cometer tales actos, sin embargo otras fuentes apuntan a que el estilo en el que fue hallado el muerto no coincide en absoluto con la marca característica de la familia sino con la de los Mortífagos, conocidos por su brutalidad a la hora de asesinar. El Innombrable tendría más de una razón para atacar al Sr. Black, conocido aliado de Albus Dumbledore…"_

- ¿Harry? –Draco preguntó, sin saber qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo. Sirius Black había muerto… ¿no tendría que alegrarse?

- Harry, ¿qué sucede…?

El moreno apenas prestó atención al rubio, y tiró el periódico al suelo. Con rabia, salió del vestíbulo a toda prisa, dejando a un confundido Malfoy y a un ardiente periódico detrás.

Él lo sabía… su padre tenía algo que ver en todo esto. ¡Le había pedido que no lo matara! ¡Y así lo traicionaba!

Su cerebro, en tal estado de ira y dolor, comenzó a conjurar las imágenes más grotescas mientras corría por los pasillos. A su alrededor las puertas abiertas se cerraban con un golpe, los vidrios de las ventanas se astillaban, y los objetos salían disparados en cualquier dirección. El sonido del caos que su pasar conjuraba le provocaba una oscura satisfacción, y sumido en su ira, apenas notó que ya había llegado a su destino cuando de un golpe las puertas custodiadas por serpientes se abrieron dando un portazo.

El sonido de sus gritos jamás llegó a salir de su garganta. Allí, enfrente de su padre, estaba Sirius Black.

* * *

Ah, lo que me haces hacer Sirius. ¡Acaparas toda la atención! Mira que los capítulos empiecen y terminen contigo…

Pasando de tema, mil disculpas por la espera. Cuando me di cuenta, habían pasado un mes y pico desde la última actualización… es que estoy muy pancha. ¡Culpen a la pereza, no a la perezosa! xD Espero poder escribir un poco más rápida a partir de ahora… espero.

En respuesta a un review, en el que me preguntaban _cuál era la razón por la que Voldemort y Harry organizaron la fiesta:_

No le dediqué mucho espacio, pero la situación en los Países Bajos con la vuelta de los Gaunt es media precaria. Tengan en mente que en los años en la que la vieja familia estuvo manipulando todo desde las sombras, la gente vivía sumida en el terror. No sabías quien estaba de tu parte, quién le iría a soplar a los Gaunt que hablabas mal de ellos… La gente desaparecía y aparecía muerta al otro día. Cuando se fueron fue un gran respiro, y ahora que aparece este nuevo Sr. Gaunt, es como volver a traer los mismos tiempos de vuelta.

Ahora bien, por supuesto que de esta forma tendría que haber algún tipo de resistencia, pero como existe mucho mito y leyenda acerca del poder de los Gaunt, nadie se atreve a hacer mucho. Utilizando esto como ventaja, Voldemort empieza a aparecer en fiestas sociales para "limpiar" su imagen; mucha gente reacciona como la señorita Van Eyck pensando que un hombre tan caballero y apuesto no puede ser un monstruo como los viejos cuentos de su familia indican (si alguien leyó _El Retrato de Dorian Gray, _de Oscar Wilde, tal vez se acuerde un poco de este concepto de belleza = bondad), pero mezclan su asombro con el miedo, pues saben a qué familia pertenece. La fiesta es como un "broche de oro" con el que eliminan el resto de las sospechas y se aseguran de tener un terreno más o menos claro con el que comenzar la verdadera propagación de propaganda política.

Lo que más le interesa de esta maniobra es poder tomar el poder de los Países Bajos de forma pacífica y silenciosa, utilizando el viejo poder de la familia Gaunt para lograrlo. Es una movida estratégica: ya tiene a Francia de su lado, y junto con Holanda permiten excelentes puntos de invasión a través de los cuales conquistar Alemania, de ahí Suiza, Italia, y el resto de Europa.

Por supuesto que también supone una maniobra para confundir a la Orden; no pueden atacar un enemigo si no saben con quién está peleando (Gaunt puede o no ser Voldemort para ellos, Ethan puede ser o no Harry).

En fin, espero que no los agobie con el TL;DR.

**Augur**


	8. The Empty's Response

_**Capítulo 8**__ The Empty's Response_

_El sonido de sus gritos jamás llegó a salir de su garganta. Allí, enfrente de su padre, estaba Sirius Black._

**

* * *

**Harry parpadeó. Las puertas del estudio volvieron a cerrarse con un movimiento de la mano de Voldemort, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, dando un sonoro portazo. El joven rostro del hombre no traicionaba sus pensamientos, pero en sus ojos rojos había una chispa de diversión. Aquél juego, pues no lo podría tomar de otra forma, le entretenía.

- P-pero… ¿c-cómo…? –tartamudeó Harry, e inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente por parecer un idiota. Se permitió un segundo para recuperar su capacidad del habla, y organizar sus pensamientos.

- Ah, parece que has leído El Profeta, entonces –comentó Voldemort como si hablara del tiempo. Recostó su espalda contra el respaldo de cuero de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y juntó ambas manos como si estuviera meditando-. Te aseguro que no han cambiado sus costumbres; el artículo es, como puedes ver, basura.

Harry se obligó a sacar su sorprendida mirada de encima de su padre, y la dirigió directo a los ojos grises de su padrino. El hombre le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y el niño notó que sus gestos y su postura hablaban de lo incómodo que se sentía en presencia de Lord Voldemort.

Harry le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a su vez, y se acercó al escritorio de su padre. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se sentó en uno de los dos asientos que se encontraban frente al mago oscuro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Siéntate, Sirius –dijo con la voz más calma que pudo usar. Su padrino miró indeciso a la silla, luego a Harry, y luego a Voldemort. Tras un minuto en el que tomó la decisión, hizo lo que su ahijado le había pedido.

- El señor Black – comenzó el mago oscuro- apareció de improvisto en la mansión de Lucius, y exigió, con _demasiada_ vehemencia según las palabras de nuestro _amigo_, una entrevista conmigo… ¿con qué motivos, si no le importa repetirlos, señor Black?

Harry sabía que para su padre aquél momento significaba no sólo pisotear el orgullo de un Gryffindor ex combatiente del ejército enemigo (si es que a la Orden se le podía llamar así), sino también que el hombre admitiera que Voldemort era _superior_ y que por tanto, se unía a sus fuerzas.

- Unirse a su causa –murmuró Sirius casi entre dientes. Harry notó, no sin una pizca de diversión, el pequeño tic que aquellas palabras causaron en el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

- Disculpe, no lo escuché –dijo Voldemort mordazmente-. ¿Podría repetirlo?

- Unirse a su causa –exclamó el animago con clara rabia, aunque luego recordó con quién estaba hablando y repitió en un tono de voz más (forzosamente) calmado:- volverme un Mortífago.

Aquello pareció complacer al Señor de las Tinieblas, quien sonrió de una manera muy gatuna, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos.

- Y si no le importa que le pregunte… ¿qué provocó este cambio de _lealtades_, señor Black? Seguramente un hombre tan _íntegro_ como usted no pasa de pertenecer a la Orden a luchar contra ella por mero capricho.

- Hay algo más importante que mis lealtades –respondió Sirius- y eso es mi deber como padrino –sus ojos grises se encontraron con los esmeraldas de su ahijado-. Harry es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-Sin duda –Harry notó un ligero peligro en el tono de voz que su padre empleó. La situación había dejado de parecerle divertida, y aquello se notaba en la frialdad con la que había hablado-; pero habiéndose opuesto durante tanto tiempo a _mi_ causa, seguramente sabe cuáles son mis métodos y qué exijo de mis mortífagos. Permítame serle honesto, señor Black, _dudo_ que sea capaz de hacer lo que yo exijo como necesario, y _no pienso tolerar_ a un inútil.

Su rostro pálido podría parecer libre de expresión para el más despistado, pero las líneas alrededor de la boca hablaban de crueldad. Su aspecto era amenazante.

- Creo que me subestimas –dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Harry pudo ver, por un instante, el bromista merodeador que había sido en otro tiempo-. Quizás haya sido un Gryffindor, quizás me haya opuesto a ti durante mucho tiempo. Pero soy un Black. Crecí aprendiendo las artes oscuras, por más de que no me hayan agradado, y sé utilizarlas. Lo que tus mortífagos hacen no eran más que las historias que mi _querida_ madre me contaba para irme a dormir.

Harry miró a su padrino, y luego a su padre. Tras un momento de tenso silencio, el mago oscuro dejó escapar una risa… la misma fría y cruel que el mundo mágico temía y odiaba a la vez.

- Estoy al tanto de su ascendencia, señor Black –dijo fríamente, y con desprecio-; pero no veo motivo de orgullo. Después de todo, su hermano fue alguna vez parte de mis filas… y a pesar de que, como usted dice, su madre le contaba _historias_ antes de irse a dormir, él no duró mucho. No veo razón alguna como para permitirle ingresar _a mi servicio_ –terminó con maldad.

Harry entrecerró un momento los ojos al reconocer lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Voldemort estaba _jugando_ con Sirius. Había demasiado odio y _celos_ (pues Harry sabía lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser su padre) en su mirada como para no notarlo.

Él jamás aceptaría a Sirius como un mortífago… y ahora que su padrino ya no tenía ningún traslador mágico para escaparse del lugar, corría un grave peligro.

Parecía que el animago se había dado cuenta de aquello. Un sudor frío nacía en su frente, las arrugas en su cara treintañera se marcaban con más pronunciación. Harry notó las ojeras debajo de sus siempre brillantes ojos.

- Quizás podría hacer una demostración –dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de su voz, demasiado tímida para su gusto-. Llama a uno de tus Mortífagos, padre, pídele que luchen. No hay nada que perder.

Voldemort miró a Harry críticamente por un segundo, en el cual al menor le hubiese gustado tener la habilidad de saber los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del mayor. Sirius también lo miraba con atención, aunque sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos. Harry no sabía si era porque había llamado a Voldemort _padre_ o si se sentía ansioso ante la idea de luchar contra un mortífago.

- Podría resultar interesante, sí –concedió Voldemort, e inmediatamente una larga y aterrorizante sonrisa se abrió paso entre su rostro-. Por supuesto que habrá condiciones.

Ante ello, Sirius reaccionó frunciendo el ceño. Harry no podía culparlo, el sentido común indicaba que cualquier regla que Voldemort dictase era generalmente _mala_ para sus enemigos.

- Luchará contra un mortífago de mí elección, señor Black. Si usted gana y logra impresionarme, lo aceptaré dentro de mi servicio –el animago apretó los dientes ante esto-. Si pierde, o no cumple con mis expectativas… lo mataré.

-¿Y contra quién se supone que lucharé? –preguntó Sirius con recelo.

Harry ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser…

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius sonrió malévolamente. Aquello del duelo comenzaba a gustarle.

- Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme perder uno de mis mejores mortífagos –dijo Voldemort al notar la expresión maquiavélica del último Black-, por lo que no le será permitido utilizar la maldición asesina.

Harry estaba seguro, a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de su padrino, que aquél no suponía problema alguno en el caso de que quisiera poner a su querida prima tres metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Cuándo lucharemos? –Harry estaba sorprendido; quizás habría subestimado a su padrino. Sabía que el hombre era un adepto duelista, pero la agitación en su voz hablaba de una sed de sangre que había sido por mucho tiempo reprimida. Quizás su naturaleza Black comenzaba a resurgir…

- Ahora –respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa a lo Chesire, y se levantó del escritorio con un movimiento elegante. Haciendo señas para que Sirius lo siguiera, abandonó la habitación con Harry a su lado.

Voldemort movió la mano despreocupadamente, y Harry sintió la cosquillosa sensación de un hechizo silenciador caer como polvo entre los dos. Aprovechó la ocasión para hablar.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó, escrutando con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas el rostro pálido del hombre. Este no sufrió cambio alguno, aunque era difícil de saber por la poca iluminación del pasillo.

- No –respondió el mago oscuro secamente-, aunque tu intento por mantenerlo vivo por un tiempo más no va a funcionar.

- ¡Pero prometiste que si él ganaba…!

- Corrección; si él me _impresionaba_, Harry. Te aseguro que eso es mucho más difícil que ganarle a Bella.

- ¿Por qué le odias tanto? –Preguntó Harry con una mezcla de desesperación y rencor-. Es una guerra, ya sabes que va a haber quien se te oponga… Y bien, quien decida que tus ideales son los más adecuados. Sirius cambió de opinión, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Voldemort rió por lo bajo, un sonido casi antinatural y desprovisto de gracia como la risa de un demonio. Harry hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a la naturaleza malévola del hombre, por lo que poco le afectó aquél gesto.

-Harry, estás equivocado. Yo no odio a Sirius por haber sido uno de los caballitos de batalla de Dumbledore, pues he visto en su mente que poco le importa ya la política de esta guerra.

- ¿Entonces?

Ojos del color de la sangre se encontraron con unas brillantes esmeraldas. Una pequeña sonrisa descansaba en los finos labios del hombre mayor.

- Sirius Black está aquí por ti, Harry – la sonrisa desapareció y su voz se volvió áspera-. Pretende separarte de mí.

El niño bajó los ojos y suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus oscuros cabellos.

-Nada puede ser sencillo con ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Voldemort no contestó, y con otro movimiento de su mano, levantó el hechizo silenciador. Estaban llegando a la cámara de duelo que Slytherin había construido en las mazmorras. En años anteriores, Voldemort y Bella se habían turnado para enseñarle técnicas de duelo y estrategias de combate en aquella gran cámara. Incluso había practicado algunas veces con Draco en aquél lugar, más no había vuelto a pisarlo desde que se había ido a Holanda para ayudar a su padre con el plan Gaunt.

Al abrir las puertas dobles, Sirius no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro apreciativo. Las altas paredes (que se alzaban más allá de los cuatro metros) de piedra ennegrecida por el tiempo absorbían la luz que emanaban los candelabros sujetos a ellas. El suelo era de madera oscura, y parecía que el paso de los siglos ni lo había afectado, pues seguía brillando con intensidad a la luz de las velas. Sirius estaba seguro de que había potentes hechizos protectores sobre toda la sala, para evitar que los duelistas ocasionaran daños permanentes.

Era un lugar espacioso, soberbio a pesar de su simpleza, y que ofrecía una vista un tanto tétrica. Las columnas en forma de serpientes se alzaban hacia el techo, reuniéndose sus lenguas bífidas en el centro de la bóveda que coronaba la cámara, decorada con intrincados diseños de serpientes tallados en diferentes piedras. De vez en cuando, algún rayo perdido de luz le robaría algún destello a los ojos de piedras preciosas de los monumentales reptiles, y haría a más de uno preguntarse cuánto dinero el viejo Slytherin habría gastado en su tiempo para construir algo así.

En ese momento, la antigua pero bien preservada cámara era testigo del combate (entrenamiento, quizás) de dos mortífagos, quienes se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro de la sala. Sirius notó que otros tres miraban con ojos calculadores la batalla, sentados en bancos de madera a un lado de la improvisada batalla. Los reconoció de inmediato; no eran nada más que algunas de las caras más buscadas desde la fuga de Azkaban: Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., y Augustus Rookwood. El último parecía estar absorto en la contienda, murmurando fervorosamente algo que a la distancia que Sirius estaba era imposible de descifrar. Bellatrix miraba a su compañero de tanto en tanto, asintiendo o incluso añadiendo sus propios comentarios murmurados. Barty miraba con desgano la pelea, mientras jugaba con su varita en un gesto de impaciencia.

Sirius sintió el repentino deseo de maldecirlos a los tres, aprovechando que estaban inmersos en lo suyo, pero recordó con amargura que a partir de ese momento serían sus compañeros. Si lograba sobrevivir el juicio de Voldemort.

Pero todo sea por su ahijado.

Caminó detrás de ambos habitantes de la mansión, y notó con cierta sorpresa el andar ligero y orgulloso de Harry; parecía la cría de un león que acababa de cazar su primer antílope. Charlaba animadamente con Voldemort acerca de Astaroth, aunque Sirius no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era aquél personaje. Aquello no le importaba en ese momento, de todas formas, pues el perfil sonriente de Harry ocupaba la mayor parte de su atención. Sus hombros distendidos, sus maneras despreocupadas, su sonrisa fácil y cautivadora… todo en él hablaba de un joven que se encuentra cómodo en su hogar.

¿Sería aquél pozo del demonio el lugar donde Harry era realmente feliz? ¿Sería Voldemort todo lo que Harry decía que era? Sirius no pudo evitar ver, a su vez, que el rostro siempre impasible (y a veces cruel) del hombre a veces se rompía en una pequeña sonrisa. Y que sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con alguna especie de emoción.

¿Sería capaz aquél hombre de fingirlo todo?

Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos al detenerse abruptamente detrás de ambos magos. Por encima del hombro de Harry notó que la lucha había cesado, y finalmente identificó a los combatientes: los hermanos Lestrange, que sudados, cansados y heridos, cayeron de forma poco agraciada al suelo en un torpe gesto de sumisión. Los otros tres, Sirius pudo ver, habíanse postrado de forma ciertamente más elegante. Voldemort movió una mano e indicó con voz clara y fuerte su permiso para que se levantaran, y se adentró en la cámara.

- Hoy celebraremos un evento especial –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus Mortífagos lo miraron confundidos-. Sirius Black ha expresado sus deseos de servirme – las miradas se volvieron incrédulas-, pero no puedo dejarlo unirse a mis fuerzas sin una pequeña prueba –el mago oscuro se dio vuelta, y Sirius quedó a la vista de todos. Bellatrix lo miró con furia e incredulidad en sus ojos, mientras el resto parecía estupefacto. Harry rió por lo bajo.

- Bella –llamó Voldemort. La leal mujer dio unos pasos adelantes y se inclinó hasta la cintura frente a él-, lucharás contra el señor Black –una sonrisa retorcida agració los labios de Bellatrix, convirtiendo su expresión en una de pura locura y muerte-. Demuéstrale la manera en la que un Mortífago lucha.

La mujer asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza, obviamente disfrutando de la tarea que debía cumplir. Su esposo y cuñado se retiraron junto a Barty y Rookwood a la banca, alternando sus miradas entre la maligna Bellatrix y el odiado Sirius Black. Harry notó que Rodolphus crujía los dedos de sus manos con una sonrisa que hablaba de la sangre que esperaba ver derramada.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras –advirtió Voldemort-, pero su vida es mía.

El entusiasmo de Bellatrix no pareció disminuir a pesar de que no iba a poder utilizar la maldición asesina. Harry sabía que la mujer gustaba más torturar sus víctimas hasta la locura que matarlas. Recordó la vez en la que le había relatado la tortura de los Longbottom, y no pudo dejar escapar un escalofrío. Quizás su padrino estaba en más peligro de lo que imaginaba…

No, tenía que confiar en él. Y si la sonrisa traviesa (pero de tintes oscuros) que ahora alargaba sus labios sobre su piel era indicador de algo, Sirius también debía de tener sus trucos bajo la manga. Sus ojos grises se conectaron un instante con los de Harry, y el niño asintió en su dirección, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para animarlo. No que ninguno de los dos lo necesitara, su agitación era casi palpable en el aire.

Voldemort apoyó una mano en su hombro, y guió a Harry hacia la puerta. Con un gesto de su mano, esta se cerró, y dos sillas aparecieron de la nada. Harry notó, mientras ambos tomaban asiento, que los contendientes se miraban con odio, y de sus bocas salían comentarios mordaces.

- No sé cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí, asqueroso traidor –chillaba Bellatrix-. ¡Luego de lamerle las botas al viejo ese por tanto tiempo pretendes que el Señor de las Tinieblas te acepte!

- Calla Bellatrix, que te pareces a tu querida tía –respondió Sirius-. ¡Ambas gritan como harpías!

- Ya es suficiente –dijo Voldemort peligrosamente-. Pueden comenzar.

Ni bien el mago oscuro dio la orden, los hechizos comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones. Sirius, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, utilizaba algún que otro escudo combinado con algunas transfiguraciones para protegerse de las maldiciones que Bellatrix enviaba. La varita de la mujer se perdía en el movimiento frenético de sus brazos, y de sus labios salían en susurros los nombres de los hechizos más oscuros en existencia.

Harry notó inmediatamente que de seguir así, ella no duraría mucho. Las Artes Oscuras eran poderosas, sí, pero requerían mucha energía y poder para utilizarlas correctamente, por lo que a menos que fuese un mago con los poderes de Voldemort, su cuerpo no tardaría en cansarse y desmayarse.

- ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – Se burló Sirius-. ¡Es como luchar a un niño de primer año!

Con un movimiento de su varita, trasformó uno de sus cabellos en una pared de piedra, que explotó en mil pedazos cuando un Cruciatus lo alcanzó. Una densa nube de humo rodeó a ambos luchadores de una manera anti natural, y Harry comprendió que Sirius había aprovechado el frenesí de hechizos destructores para crear una especie de densa neblina de color tierra, que podía manipular a gusto.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, y con un encantamiento de casco burbuja se aseguró de poder respirar sin problemas. Sin embargo, el polvo se adhería pegajosamente a los límites de la pompa y a su piel, y notó que no podía sentir ni ver nada.

- Es astuto –comentó Harry-. Está privándola de sus sentidos.

Voldemort continuó mirando el encuentro sin comentar nada.

- Creo que este te va a gustar – dijo Sirius, observando cómo las partículas se iban adhiriendo al cuerpo de su prima hasta formar una gruesa capa de roca que se volvía a solidificar. Con su varita, despejó la densa neblina. Los pequeños granos cayeron al suelo de repente, como una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, murmuró algo que Harry no llegó a escuchar, e inmediatamente un hechizo de color púrpura salió disparado de su varita para impactar en la forma inmóvil de Bellatrix. La mujer comenzó a gritar al instante. Su voz parecía no perder fuerza aunque tuviera un encantamiento burbuja y una gruesa pared de roca separándola del resto del lugar.

- ¿Qué encantamiento es ese? –preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- La maldición desolladora –respondió Voldemort, a quien los gritos de uno de sus mejores mortífagos no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo.

El niño hizo una mueca. Nunca pensó que su padrino fuera capaz de tales trucos.

Los gritos fueron perdiendo intensidad, y Harry de inmediato supo que no era a causa de Sirius, quien miraba confundido al cuerpo sepultado de su prima. Una voz los sorprendió a todos, menos a Voldemort, quien continuaba con la misma mirada aburrida en el rostro.

- Realmente estar con sangresucias te ha afectado el cerebro si piensas que con eso puedes vencerme.

La figura que hasta ese momento Harry había pensado que era Bellatrix se desmoronó, cayéndose a pedazos mientras Sirius miraba incrédulo la escena. La mujer se descubrió de repente, como si un velo invisible pasara por su cuerpo para revelarla a los ojos de los presentes.

- _¡Torridus! _- La mortífaga chilló al instante, sin darle tiempo a Sirius de reaccionar. Este cayó al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Insatisfecha, la mujer puso más intensidad a la maldición abrasadora, que creaba la ilusión de que el cuerpo se iba lentamente quemando. Logró sacar los gritos de la garganta del hombre, y Harry sintió lástima por él al verlo rodar y convulsionar en el suelo.

- ¡Pobre perro pulgoso! ¡No resiste ni un simple hechizo! – se rió ella, mientras cambiaba la maldición por un Cruciatus.

Sirius poco a poco comenzó a controlar sus gritos, reduciéndolos en intensidad, y su cuerpo dejó de moverse convulsivamente.

- ¡Ya veremos cuánta razón tienes, perra! –bramó el hombre, todavía sujeto a un poderoso Cruciatus, mientras su cuerpo perdía forma humana y se convertía en un gran perro negro. Aún gimoteando, el animal se lanzó directamente hacia Bellatrix, sus grandes colmillos apuntando hacia su cuello. La mujer se echó a un lado con un chillido de sorpresa, rompiendo la maldición en un instante.

- Parece que el bruto tenía sus ases bajo la manga –murmuró Voldemort, quien ahora sí parecía impresionado. Harry miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena; su padrino en forma animal gruñéndole amenazadoramente a la mujer, que parecía estar recuperándose. ¡Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sirius fuese un animago!

Sin esperar a que Bellatrix pudiese continuar con su ataque, Sirius corrió hacia ella con rapidez, y saltó retomando su forma humana, para tomar la varita que había llevado en su boca y apuntar con ella a la frente de su prima.

- _¡Somnus Atrum!_

Giró su cuerpo antes de chocar contra ella, y con un movimiento rápido de su varita, decenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego negro salieron disparadas en la dirección de la mujer. Bellatrix había comenzado a gritar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tomándose la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, sin prestar atención a las peligrosas llamas oscuras que se acercaban a ella. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento al ver el fuego quemar su pálida piel, golpeándola y dejando su cuerpo tirado sobre el reluciente piso de madera. Un denso olor a piel chamuscada invadió el aire.

Sin embargo, ella parecía darle poca importancia a sus heridas físicas, pues siguió tomándose las manos con la cabeza y gritando. Sirius canceló el hechizo unos momentos después, y Bellatrix abrió los ojos, bañados en lágrimas, y dejó escapar unos débiles gemidos de dolor al notar las graves quemaduras.

Harry no pudo resistir verla en ese estado, con su cabello mojado en sudor pegándosele al rostro, las grandes extensiones de quemaduras contrastando con su blanca piel nívea, y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas vacías. Se paró para ir a ayudarla, pero la mano de su padre lo retuvo en su lugar, y su magia lo obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

- ¡Pero…! ¡Bella! –suplicó con una mirada de completa desesperación.

Voldemort no le contestó más que con una mirada severa, cruel, fría. Harry entendió que aquella era una prohibición para actuar. Voldemort estaba castigando a Bella por ser débil, por dejarse ganar por un traidor como Sirius. Y aquello seguiría hasta que ella se levantara y ganara, o el animago decidiera acabar el duelo quitándole su varita.

- _¡Crucio! –_ Dijo el hombre entre dientes. Harry entendió, por aquella voz forzada, que a Sirius la situación se le hacía tan chistosa como la muerte de su ahijado. Estaba pronta a acabar la pelea, pero se estaba asegurando de alargarla lo suficiente como para complacer a Voldemort y evitar que lo matara.

- Es suficiente, Black –ordenó Voldemort no con poca ira. Evidentemente no había esperado que redujera a Bellatrix a una figura gimiente. Sirius levantó de inmediato el hechizo, casi con felicidad. Harry suspiró, e intentó levantarse, pero comprendió que la magia de su padre lo seguía reteniendo en su lugar.

- Acércate –dijo el mago oscuro con voz más calmada. Harry vio con alivio que Rodolphus y Rabastan ya se acercaban a Bellatrix para ayudarla, más Voldemort lo impidió-. No les he dado permiso para que se acerquen –dijo fríamente. Ambos hermanos lo miraron con temor y se apresuraron a murmurar sus excusas, pero con un movimiento de la varita del hombre, salieron expedidos contra la pared más cercana.

- Considérense advertidos.

Sirius se colocó enfrente de Voldemort, y Harry notó que a pesar de su cansancio, el hombre estaba claramente nervioso. Seguramente había advertido la ira del mago oscuro.

- El brazo izquierdo, Black – dijo secamente. Sirius obedeció de inmediato, arremangándose primero.

Voldemort dedicó una fugaz mirada a Harry, y el niño asintió, su cuerpo llenándose de alivio.

- _Morsmordre –_susurró mientras presionaba con fuerza su varita de núcleo de fénix contra la piel del hombre. Como si el fuego marcara un camino, la famosa calavera y la serpiente se grabaron en la piel del animago. Sirius no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un instante y apretar los dientes a causa del dolor, pero su sufrimiento no duró mucho, ya que la inesperada ceremonia terminó rápidamente.

Los labios del Señor de las Tinieblas se acercaron al oído del ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y en un letal susurro, le dijo:

- No pretendas tomarme de idiota, Black. Un solo pensamiento traicionero en tu mente, un solo desliz, y haré que lamentes haber nacido.

Sirius no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tono, pero Voldemort no había terminado.

- Y que nunca, nunca se te olvide… Harry es mío – su voz prometía dolor y muerte.

Sin prestarle más atención, el mago oscuro se separó de Sirius, y miró a los hermanos Lestrange, que ya se habían recuperado del golpe y estaban mirando con cierta incredulidad la escena.

- Asístanla –ordenó, y se dio media vuelta. Con pasos firmes se retiró de la cámara, su imponente túnica de terciopelo negra ondeando detrás de él.

Harry sintió que la presión que lo mantenía sentado en aquella silla desaparecía, y se levantó de inmediato.

- Harry…- comenzó Sirius, pero el niño negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa en disculpa, para luego correr hacia Bellatrix.

- ¡Leah! ¡Knuckles! –llamó Harry al arrodillarse junto a la mujer. Dos elfos domésticos aparecieron a su lado, inclinándose ante él-. Llévenla a la enfermería, y límpienle las heridas con sumo cuidado.

Ambas creaturas murmuraron su respetuoso consentimiento, y se acercaron al cuerpo retorcido de Bellatrix. Había caído en la inconsciencia poco después de que Sirius retirara el Cruciatus, y su cuerpo había quedado encogido en posición fetal, aunque sus brazos lucían extrañamente fuera de lugar en la posición en la que estaban.

- Con cuidado –murmuró Harry, y dejó que Rodolphus creara una camilla para llevarla. Con un suave _levilicorpus_ la colocaron dentro de ella, y con un "¡pop!" desapareció junto con los elfos domésticos.

- Rookwood –Harry se dio vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre. El antiguo Inefable, al igual que Barty Crouch Jr., no se había movido de su asiento en el banco de madera oscura. Parecía levemente contrariado por la aceptación de Sirius en las filas de los Mortífagos, pero al parecer el animago se había granjeado su respeto al derrotar a su prima. Harry notó las miradas calculadoras que de vez en cuando enviaba a su padrino. Quizás estuviera midiendo las consecuencias de este nuevo ingreso a la orden oscura.

- Sabes qué hacer –dijo el niño seriamente. Rookwood asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cámara-. Envía a Leah con tu diagnóstico cuando termines.

- Creo que necesitaremos a un sanador – comentó Rodolphus-. No creo que los conocimientos de Augustus sean suficientes para curar maldiciones.

- Es un hombre inteligente, seguro inventará alguna forma para curarla –Rabastan se acercó al grupo. Harry sonrió.

- Eran quemaduras, nada más. Su cuerpo no necesita más que un descanso y las pociones adecuadas.

El banco de madera crujió, y Harry giró la cabeza para ver a Barty levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Echó una mirada a Sirius cuando pasó por su lado, y le murmuró algo entre dientes, para luego sonreírle y seguir con su camino. El animago apretó los dientes con furia, pero se obligó a calmarse.

- Todavía no sé que hace ese perro pulgoso aquí –dijo Rodolphus siguiendo la mirada de Harry-. Es un buen duelista, le concederé eso, pero no es más que un traidor.

- ¿Quizás el Señor Tenebroso tiene algún plan para él? –preguntó su hermano. Rodolphus sonrió súbitamente, y miró al más pequeño del trío.

- O quizás nuestro pequeño Harry tiene algún plan para él.

Harry suspiró, haciendo un puchero.

- Vamos, ¡es mi padrino!

Los dos mortífagos lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – murmuró Rabastan.

Harry asintió, sin querer agregar nada más a la conversación, y se dio vuelta.

- Bien, si no les importa, acompañaré a mi padrino a su habitación –se despidió de los dos hermanos.

Sirius por su parte, veía con no poca sorpresa la interacción entre los mortífagos y su ahijado. Los hermanos Lestrange (al igual que Bellatrix) parecían gozar de cierta intimidad con el niño, mientras que tanto Rookwood como Crouch guardaban cierto respeto por él, a pesar de su corta edad. Siempre había pensado en los integrantes de aquella oscura orden rebelde como máquinas de matar, seres sin remordimientos ni emociones que esperaban la siguiente matanza para saciar su sed de sangre. Un poco fantasioso, quizás, pero en su mente conservaba un poco la idea que James y Remus le habían dejado de los "del otro bando".

Harry se acercó a él, y le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Sirius lo miró un instante, incapaz de procesar lo que su ahijado acababa de decir.

- ¿Disculpa?

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender el porqué de la confusión de su padrino.

- Tienes que dormir en algún lado, ¿no? A menos que quieras pasar la noche aquí, o en los jardines.

- ¿Me… voy a quedar aquí? –preguntó Sirius, aún incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué no lo harías?

- Es que… -Sirius sacudió la cabeza-. No importa.

- Ah –Harry entendió el problema-. Mi padre prefiere que los "prófugos", por decirles de alguna forma, vivan en la mansión. De esa forma no tiene que andar planeando asaltos a Azkaban cada dos por tres.

El animago hizo una mueca, recordando la vez en la que Voldemort lo había "liberado" de la prisión de los magos, siete años atrás.

- ¿Vamos, entonces? –preguntó amablemente el niño, comenzando a caminar hacia las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la cámara.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Sirius murmuró:

- ¿No estás enojado?

- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tienes que admitir que le di una buena paliza a Bella –comentó el animago.

- Ah, eso –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Era un duelo. Era obvio que alguno de los dos iba a resultar lastimado.

Era el turno de Sirius de fruncir el ceño.

- Pero, ¿no te molestó que haya usado un Cruciatus en ella, cuando podría haber terminado el duelo en ese instante?

- Si no conociera a mi padre, diría que de alguna manera utilizó una poción multijugos para tratar de hacer que te odie –el niño movió la cabeza negando, mientras lanzaba un suspiro-. ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

- Es extraño –comentó Sirius-. O al menos, diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado –su semblante se ensombreció-. James no hubiera aprobado algo así.

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Disculpa que sea brutalmente honesto, pero James está muerto. Poco importa lo que piense ahora.

Sirius se detuvo, y miró a su ahijado como si aquél fuese un extraño. La pálida luz de una vela iluminaba sus rostros, y sus cuerpos ofrecían un contraluz para el resplandor que provenía de la entrada, abierta, de las mazmorras.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si ellos no importaran?

- Es que _no_ importan –respondió Harry con seriedad-. Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo. No tengo recuerdo alguno de ellos. Es como si nunca hubieran existido en mi mundo, salvo por algunos papeles en el ministerio que dicen que soy su hijo.

El animago se acercó de una zancada a él, y lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

- ¿Acaso Voldemort te ha dicho eso? ¿No te das cuenta que intenta alejarte de tus padres, de los que realmente te quieren?

Harry puso una pequeña y pálida mano sobre la gruesa de Sirius que apretaba con firmeza su hombro, más no hizo intento alguno de desembarazarse de su toque.

- Sirius, tú los defiendes así porque los conociste. James y Lily significan para ti algo más que un par de nombres. No puedes pretender que sienta un falso amor por gente que no conozco.

- Pero ellos… dieron _todo_ por ti, Harry.

- Y les estoy muy agradecido por ello. Pero eso dista mucho del amor.

- ¿Qué clase de mentiras te han contado? –Sirius suspiró, más con tristeza que con ira.

- Al parecer, unas diferentes a las tuyas –Harry respondió con dureza-. Sirius, tú también podrías ser un nombre sin importancia de mi pasado. Pero no lo eres, y no quiero que lo seas. ¿Podrías dejarme conocerte, o más bien, conocerme a mí sin poner la sombra de mis padres por encima de quién soy?

Sirius soltó al menor, separándose de él y mirando hacia el final de aquél largo pasillo.

- ¿Sirius? –llamó Harry con dulzura. El hombro no hizo amago alguno para contestarle, y el niño suspiró-. Acéptame por lo que soy. No te pido nada más.

El hombre asintió, aún sin mirarle, y Harry entendió que aquél problema se arreglaría con el tiempo. Las ocasionales palabras no resolverían nada.

- ¿Vamos? –volvió a insistir, y ambos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

* * *

Remus agradecía al cielo por su buena mano a la hora de mentir. No que realmente le gustara pretender que su amigo estuviera muerto (después de todo, se había infiltrado de una manera muy estúpida en la mansión Malfoy) pero se hacía lo que se tenía que hacer. La falta de comunicación le ponía un poco nervioso, pero supuso que podría estar haciendo alguna prueba en este instante, o lo que fuese que hicieran los Mortífagos antes de ser marcados.

_Si es que Malfoy o Voldemort no lo mataban al instante._

Reprimió ese pensamiento. Se obligó a concentrarse en aquél pequeño funeral, al cual habían asistido en su mayoría los miembros de la Orden. El público, aunque el Profeta había publicado un obituario, se mantenía en reserva respecto a su muerte. Su reputación de asesino no había desaparecido por completo luego de la captura de Peter, y algunas dudas habían caído sobre él luego de su actuación en el fiasco de la fiesta Gaunt.

Fiasco para ellos por supuesto, pues Voldemort se había ganado la simpatía de todo el pueblo holandés. Aquello no hacía más que malhumorar a muchos miembros de la Orden, como a Ojoloco, quien había llegado a murmurar un "se lo merecía" en cuanto Albus les comunicó la trágica noticia.

Por su parte, el director de Hogwarts tampoco parecía muy encantado con la impulsiva actuación de Sirius, pero era un hombre muy respetuoso de los muertos. Sus contactos no habían traído más que malas noticias, indicando que aquél era un mal momento para hablar bien del venerable mago en Holanda. Los Gaunt habían aprovechado aquello de forma feroz, haciendo el acto de padre viudo e hijo débil, y gracias a sus sutiles manipulaciones las filas de los aliados de los Mortífagos en los Países Bajos seguía aumentando de manera preocupante.

- No que no lamente su muerte –comentó Kingsley Shackelbolt, sentado a su lado-, pero nos ha dejado en una situación bastante delicada.

Remus asintió cuidadosamente. Sabía que hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que hubiera dicho algo así si Sirius realmente hubiera muerto, pero con la cabeza despejada sabía que tenía razón.

- Ya están empezando a ponerse codiciosos –siguió el Auror-. Al parecer algunos Mortífagos se fueron derecho a Alemania y Polonia a contactar a los viejos seguidores de Grindelwald. No les costará trabajo ganar su apoyo, lo que les daría una base segura para empezar el reclutamiento en aquél país.

- De todas formas, no se atreverán a avanzar bélicamente sobre Europa del este por ahora –se unió Bill Weasley a la conversación-. Es demasiado pronto, y saben que tenemos nuestros contactos por allí.

- Aunque si llegan a ganar la alianza de los vampiros de Rumania…- murmuró Remus-. No tardarían en aterrorizar la zona de los Balcanes.

- Y por consecuente, Italia – dijo Kingsley-. Ese bastardo es inteligente.

-Ah, pero todavía estamos nosotros. ¿Cómo puede concentrarse en el extranjero si ni siquiera loga dominar Inglaterra? –Bill dijo con optimismo.

Las miradas que tanto Remus como Kingsley le dirigieron fueron más que suficiente para que se encogiera en su asiento con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- ¡Pensar así no los llevará a nada! – les reclamó-. Hay muchos grandes magos y brujas en la Orden, y apuesto a que valen el triple de cualquier mortífago.

- Pero somos pocos, y el ministerio no ayuda –comentó Remus-. Prefieren no hacer nada que rompa esta pequeña paz transitoria, en vez de prepararse para la tormenta que vendrá.

- Pesimistas…- murmuró Bill.

- Sólo decimos los hechos como son –Kingsley sonrió-. Eso no significa que no tengamos esperanza en que todo cambie, o si no, no estaríamos luchando.

- No creo que un funeral sea el mejor lugar para discutir política –una voz nueva se unió al grupo. Nymphadora Tonks, una joven y torpe aurora, se sentó junto a Bill. Remus notó distraídamente que la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido. Las sillas de madera crujían cuando el fuerte viento las golpeaba. Las hojas se alborotaban en el aire al ritmo del movimiento de las ramas de los árboles. El cementerio parecía un tanto tétrico, pero perdía su efecto amenazador al estar bañado de la luz de color almíbar del sol poniente.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento –respondió Remus.

- ¿En vez de llorar a tu amigo? – dijo ella, mordaz. El licántropo frunció el ceño, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mucha gente perdió a su familia en esta guerra. Ya no puedo llorar a los que se fueron porque me quedé sin lágrimas… lo único que me queda es pelear por ellos.

Los otros tres permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

Feliz Brumalia atrasada, solsticio de verano (invierno si están en el hemisferio norte), y fecha de consumismo extremo en el que las empresas se pelean por lavarles la cabeza a los nenes para ingresarlos a este maldito sistema de compras superfluas.


	9. Weekend Warrior

_**Capítulo 9 – **__Weekend Warrior_

_

* * *

_- _Me sorprende que lo hayas dejado ir –_ siseó aquella voz áspera como la lija desde un sillón. Voldemort no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber quién le dirigía la palabra.

- _Confío en él –_ fue su simple respuesta. Por unos momentos, lo único que en aquella habitación se escuchó fue el seco rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino y el ocasional sonido de la punta de metal golpeando el vidrio del tintero. La serpiente se removió inquieta, y bajó de los sillones en los que había estado reposando, para acercarse a su amo.

- _Has cambiado –_ suspiró ella. Sin necesidad de tener labios humanos para sonreír, sus palabras indicaban con aquél tono cálido la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en sus ojos.

El hombre no le contestó; en cambio, se dedicó a mirar los ojos amarillos de Nagini, siempre inexpresivos para la raza humana. La pluma cayó a un lado de los papeles con los que estaba trabajando, las anotaciones se perdían, olvidadas, en el complicado laberinto de su mente. Cerró sus ojos escarlatas por un instante, réplicas de los de su serpiente en otro color, en otra forma.

- _He cambiado –_murmuró.

Nagini emitió una serie de silbidos que podrían ser tomados como su risa personal.

- _Y al mismo tiempo, has desafiado al mismo destino._

Ojos rojos se abrieron rápidamente.

- _No he dejado que nadie ni nada gobierne mi vida, ¿acaso aquella estúpida profecía iba a ser la excepción?_

_- Harry ciertamente lo es._

La serpiente volvió a emitir su extraña risa, y Voldemort sonrió.

- _Efectivamente, Harry es la excepción a muchas reglas.

* * *

_Harry había tenido las tres semanas más estresantes de su corta vida. Había sido un tonto al pensar que aquello sería tan fácil como engañar a unos perfectos extraños en un país extranjero. Su apacible vida en la mansión Slytherin parecía un grato recuerdo ya; momentos de silencio con sólo el ruido de las hojas al viento por compañía, junto a los ocasionales murmullos de los Mortífagos, las conversaciones con Astaroth, los duelos con Bellatrix. La mansión Black, su lugar de residencia actual y cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, era realmente interesante, más todo aquello que había captado su atención estaba siendo lentamente removido por Remus Lupin y la familia Weasley.

Había pensado arriesgarse a salvar una que otra reliquia de los Black, pero al final se había decidido (con la renuente colaboración de Kreacher) a no comprometerse innecesariamente. Más a toda regla hay una excepción, y el joven Harry había encontrado en uno de sus turnos de limpieza junto al varón menor de los Weasley, Ronald, un fascinante relicario adornado con una "S" incrustada en diamantes y esmeraldas. Aprovechando que su compañero parecía más interesado por los emparedados que su hermano mayor había traído hacía instantes que por la limpieza, se guardó el curioso objeto, completamente consciente de la extraña aura oscura que lo rodeaba, que era a la vez intimidante y atractiva.

Gracias al contacto que podía mantener con su padre mediante unos espejos encantados, Harry se había enterado de que había salvado nada más ni nada menos un horrocrux de su padre (habiendo sabido de la existencia de los objetos desde que era un niño), que supuestamente tendría que haber estado en una caverna en algún lugar perdido de Inglaterra.

- _¡Entonces alguien más sabía acerca de tus horrocruxes! –_ había exclamado el joven.

- _Probablemente alguien que murió antes de saber cómo destruirlos. Sé que Dumbledore sospecha, pero es evidente que no tiene conocimiento alguno de qué tipo de magia utilicé para ganar aquella parcial inmortalidad, puesto que el relicario pasó desapercibido. _

_- ¿Pero qué hacía en la casa Black, de todos los lugares para esconder un objeto así?_

_- Sirius Black no es el primero de su familia en servirme –_ su voz sonó sarcástica-. _Su hermano menor, Regulus, estuvo en mi servicio por un corto tiempo, antes de desaparecer. Corría el rumor de que algún otro mortífago lo había matado por cobarde, pero como nunca había hecho nada de gran importancia más que brindarme un elfo para esconder aquél relicario, no me molesté en investigarlo. _

_- Regulus reconsideró sus alianzas, entonces. ¿El elfo le habrá contado?_

_- Me aseguré de dejarlo en la caverna para que muriera –_ sonrió con malicia-. _Se ve que el inepto no era tan inepto como pensaba._

Harry había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto luego de aquellas palabras con su padre. Regulus ya no podía hacer nada para destruir los horrocruxes, y Dumbledore permanecía en sagrada ignorancia. Confiaba en la paranoia de su padre para no preocuparse con aquellos artefactos. Incluso si el viejo director descubría el resultado de los oscuros rituales que Tom Riddle había soportado para llegar a ser Lord Voldemort, su padre se encargaría de evitar que aquellos preciosos pedazos de su alma permanecieran intactos.

Más allá de aquél relicario, que ahora descansaba cómodamente en su pecho protegido por varios hechizos, nada de interés había pasado en los cuarteles de la Orden. Como él apenas entraba a la adolescencia con sus trece años, se le había negado el acceso a las reuniones de la organización (y Harry sospechaba que Dumbledore era lo suficientemente paranoico como para guardar un mínimo de sospecha hacia él; luego del fiasco de la fiesta Gaunt, tampoco lo culpaba). Incluso con la ayuda de los traviesos gemelos Weasley habían obtenido poca información, más que los conceptos elementales que eran demasiado obvios como para pasárselos a su padre. Sin perder esperanzas, depositaba su confianza en su "hermanita" menor, Beth, quien no era más que Astaroth disfrazado; el demonio, por tener el papel de squib, se quedaría en los cuarteles durante el año escolar, por lo que tendría más oportunidad de ganar información directa acerca de la Orden.

Cumpliendo el papel de hermanos huérfanos, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, para mortificación del demonio, a quien Harry recordaba cada vez que podía el recibimiento del resto de la Orden (en especial las mujeres).

Habían llegado a Hogsmeade viajando a través de un traslador autorizado desde Holanda, dando tumbos y luciendo como sobrevivientes de un holocausto. Múltiples cortes en sus rostros y brazos, hematomas floreciendo sobre sus carnes infantiles, ojeras que hablaban de noches sin dormir y pies hinchados y cubiertos de ampollas que gritaban interminables carreras de horas y horas en búsqueda de una salvación. Las heridas de Harry eran reales, pues cualquier hechizo que se usara para simularlas hubiera sido descubierto fácilmente por un sanador; pero gracias a que la magia de los demonios funciona de forma muy distinta a la de los seres humanos, Astaroth había fingido sin dolor y sin problemas sus heridas. Harry no se quejaba; aquél era el maravilloso mundo del espionaje.

Al verlos, los transeúntes que disfrutaban aquél día soleado y templado haciendo sus compras habían corrido a ayudarlos. A pesar de que había un sanador en el pueblo, el hombre había sido _convenientemente_ llamado a cubrir una guardia en San Mungo, por lo que la única opción para remediar sus dolores era la enfermería de la cercana Hogwarts.

Con miles de palabras dulces, exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror ante el shock de los dos misteriosos sobrevivientes, los aldeanos los habían dejado en la puerta del afamado colegio, la cual fue abierta al instante por un hombre gigante llamado Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque. Los jóvenes, sin decir una palabra y tropezando en ocasiones, fingieron su cansancio hasta que al llegar a las puertas del castillo Astaroth los durmió a ambos con su magia (Voldemort le había prohibido hacer magia más que en aquella ocasión).

Al despertar, habíanse encontrado entre las paredes de piedra de la enfermería del castillo. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas, y salvo por algún que otro escozor, estaban más que saludables. Una mujer de rostro amable pero estricto los recibió. Parada frente a ellos, Harry la reconoció de inmediato gracias a las cartas de Draco. Minerva McGonagall, vicedirectora, profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-_ Confío en que se sienten mucho mejor –_su tono de voz era firme, pero con un matiz suave, típico del instinto maternal-. _Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y soy la vicedirectora de este colegio. Asumo que sabrán que están en la escuela Hogwarts, ¿verdad?_

Ambos asintieron.

- _Esto puede resultar un poco pronto, pero debido a la presente situación política, me temo que debo preguntarles quiénes son y cómo fue que acabaron de tal forma._

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y fingió un leve recelo.

- _Si esto es Hogwarts, entonces Albus Dumbledore debe estar aquí. Preferiría contarle todo a él, pues justamente él es la razón por la que estamos aquí._

McGonagall frunció los labios, evidentemente molesta por el atrevimiento del herido, pero se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, aparecía de nuevo acompañada por el viejo mago.

Harry de pronto se dio cuenta que aquella era la primera vez que veía al tan famoso enemigo de su padre cara a cara. Conocía su rostro por fotografías, e incluso por los cromos que venían con las ranas de chocolate, más jamás hubiera pensado que habría algo más a aquél rostro envejecido y sus brillantes ojos azules de lo que las imágenes mostraban.

Su aura al caminar era imponente, y a pesar de su edad (pues debía estar rondando los ciento cincuenta años) no parecía menos falto de energía que el propio Harry. A diferencia de Voldemort, cuyos ademanes y gestos estaban eternamente impregnados de una malicia inherente, todo en aquél hombre hablaba de una fuerza y voluntad arrolladoras, de una bondad que sólo los años le otorgan al hombre. Sus brillantes túnicas de colores estrafalarios, que en aquella ocasión se lucían en un azul eléctrico y un amarillo cadmio, no arruinaban de ninguna forma aquella imagen que presentaba de hombre viejo y sabio, y tan sólo mostraban parte de la excentricidad que conlleva la sabiduría. En cuanto el hombre se detuvo al pie de su cama, Harry pudo apreciar sus ojos con claridad. El azul eléctrico de ellos resaltaba furiosamente contra la piel pálida y rosada que cubría en surcos su rostro. Aquellos ojos estaban dotados de un brillo de arrebatadora inteligencia, de cálido cálculo, de poder contenido. Dejó que la esencia de todo lo que era aquél formidable enemigo acariciara su ser para recordarle la fuerza que él buscaba obtener algún día.

Si, Albus Dumbledore era el enemigo ideal para él y su padre. Harry pensó siniestramente que sería todo un placer llevarlo hasta su propia destrucción.

Manos a la obra, entonces.

- _Albus Dumbledore…-_ había suspirado con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dejaba que sus ojos se humedecieran, y las primeras falsas memorias que había creado su padre protegieran su engaño al encontrarse con la Legilimancia oculta en los ojos del anciano-. _Sé que no me creerá, pero mi nombre es Harry Potter. El verdadero._

Un breve resoplido resonó en la vacía estancia, McGonagall miraba con preocupación a su director con los labios fruncidos en aquella eterna mueca de tenacidad. Dumbledore lo miraba impasiblemente, olvidando por un instante a Astaroth. Sus ojos azules se habían clavado en los suyos esmeraldas, y buscaban en ellos la verdad. Harry siguió con su relato, cuidadosamente recreando los recuerdos falsos.

-_ Hasta hace poco había estado en el extranjero, escondiéndome de Voldemort, bajo el nombre de Edward Morrison –_ supo que aquél brillo en los ojos del anciano significaba que reconocía el nombre; seguramente gracias a Ollivander-. _Mi padre, Phillipe Morrison, me encontró inconsciente en las calles de Diagon Alley durante el ataque que sucedió hace ocho años. Al parecer había quedado atrapado en los escombros de un edificio tras alguna explosión. Al despertar, no recordaba quién era ni cómo había llegado allí, y todavía sigo sin recordar nada de mi vida anterior al ataque. _

_«__Mi padre me reconoció de inmediato, sin embargo, gracias a mi cicatriz. Todavía asustado por el ataque de Voldemort, juzgó prudente llevarme con él y desaparecer en algún país extranjero, por lo que nos fuimos a vivir a Bélgica junto con su familia, su esposa y mi hermanita, Beth. Vivimos apaciblemente hasta que cumplí once años; mi padre decidió que sería mejor que comprase una varita inglesa, pues pensaba que solo una de mi tierra natal me daría buenos resultados. Volvimos a Inglaterra, entonces, e hicimos las compras necesarias en Diagon Alley. Mi padre no quería que fuese a Hogwarts, obviamente por la amenaza de Voldemort, por lo que nos preparamos para partir a Bélgica con todos los materiales que una educación en casa requeriría. Sin embargo, Voldemort de alguna manera supo que yo había estado en Inglaterra, y envió a sus mortífagos a capturarnos. Mi padre y yo logramos escaparnos al último momento y regresamos a nuestro hogar sin ningún daño. Creíamos que estaríamos a salvo allí, más Voldemort logró encontrarnos al año siguiente, y atacó nuestro hogar _–su rostro se ensombreció, y Astaroth recordó humedecer sus ojos a tiempo-. _Mi madre murió tratando de protegernos, y de nuevo logramos escaparnos.»_

« _Huimos a Holanda, donde mi padre tenía algunos conocidos que nos darían refugio. Sin embargo, no sabíamos que el país estaba cayendo en las manos de la familia Gaunt, y por consecuencia en las de Voldemort. No fue hasta que vimos a ambos Gaunt en la calle que nos dimos cuenta de sus afiliaciones, por supuesto –_ su tono rebosaba de amargura-. _El famoso Ethan Gaunt era una copia idéntica de mí, salvo por la cicatriz. Mi padre encontró aquello muy extraño, y tras hurgar un poco en la historia holandesa, descubrió que Voldemort era el último descendiente de la rama inglesa de los Gaunt, y por una simple asociación, quien estaba detrás de ello. »_

_«__ Sin embargo, no sabíamos qué se proponía lograr creando una réplica de mí para usar de maniquí en Holanda, por lo que procuramos permanecer con el perfil bajo. Mi padre quiso seguir investigando, pues aquella maniobra le parecía de lo más extraña, y su curiosidad llamó la atención del señor Gaunt. En cuanto el hombre supo quién era mi padre, mandó a buscarnos. En una maniobra del destino mi padre se escabulló de sus captores con Beth, y yo solo caí en las manos de Gaunt.__»_

Harry se tomó un minuto, y apretó con fuerza las sábanas que descansaban sobre su cadera.

_«__Al parecer me había perdido más de lo que había pensado gracias a mi amnesia. Voldemort apareció poco después frente a mí, y demandó que volviera con él a Inglaterra. Dijo que él había sido quien había estado cuidando de mí antes del ataque, y que por lo tanto mi lealtad, y mi vida, le pertenecían. Me negué a seguirle, por supuesto, y él se enfureció. Amenazó con convertirme en una marioneta como Ethan Gaunt si no le obedecía, pero no cedí. Sabía que mi padre vendría a rescatarme, por más cursi que eso suene ahora.__»_

_«__Y sucedió; mientras Voldemort esperaba que el cautiverio quebrara mi voluntad, mi padre logró engañar a unos sirvientes en la mansión para poder entrar, y me liberó. Sin embargo, mientras huíamos del lugar, la marioneta nos vio y alertó a Gaunt, quien envió a sus inferis a perseguirnos. Mi padre y yo los mantuvimos a raya, pero pronto aparecieron los Mortífagos de Voldemort y… -_Harry dejó caer unas lágrimas, sin duda orgulloso de la mejor actuación de su vida-. _Mi padre supo que no escaparíamos los dos. Creó un traslador en el apuro, y sacrificó su vida para que pudiera irme de allí salvo y sano._ _»_

Harry se permitió una pausa, y dejó que unos sollozos estremecieran su cuerpo.

_«__V-volví con B-beth, y ambos n-nos hicimos pasar por muggles. Mi p-padre me pidió que volviera a Inglaterra, pues él único que me podría proteger sería usted, Dumbledore. Como pudimos, fuimos eludiendo a los Mortífagos durante los últimos cuatro meses, hasta llegar aquí –_ dejó que una seca sonrisa acariciara sus labios-. _Casi nos atrapan, pero finalmente habíamos logrado conseguir un traslador para llegar a Hogsmeade. __»_

Harry volvió a enfocar sus ojos esmeraldas en los del hombre, y dejó una vez más que las memorias inventadas engañaran al hombre, mientras pronunciaba en una firme voz:

- _Necesito que me ayude, Dumbledore. Voldemort destruyó no sólo mi familia biológica, sino mi adoptiva también. Es evidente que nuestros caminos se van a volver a cruzar, y cuando eso pase, quiero estar listo para vengar a mis padres. A James, a Lily; a Phillipe y a Emma. _

El brillo en los ojos azules del hombre traicionaba su sonrisa; había en ellos una tristeza que parecía cubrir más que la simple historia de Harry; como si supiera algo que él no lo sabía. El moreno no era estúpido; seguramente tenía en mente aquella tonta profecía que Voldemort y él venían ignorando desde hacía tiempo.

- _No se preocupe, joven Harry -_ había dicho con aquella sonrisa cálida-, _está entre amigos ahora._

Si tan solo supiera, había pensado Harry.

Al día siguiente, Dumbledore le había introducido a los cuarteles de la Orden del Fenix, ubicados en la vieja mansión de Grimmauld Place que había pertenecido a los padres de su padrino tiempo atrás. Allí había sido recibido por la familia Weasley, una familia de pelirrojos amables y algo serios que se ocupaban de mantener los cuarteles en orden. Harry de inmediato había reconocido a Ron gracias a las continuas protestas que de él escribía Draco en sus cartas, y aunque había esperado que fuese algo antipático, lo había encontrado como alguien muy agradable. No era alguien de muchas luces, o particularmente "interesante", como diría su padre, pero sin duda alguien con quien no le importaba pasar el rato. La pequeña Ginny, la única mujer de la familia luego de la muerte de su madre, no hablaba mucho y generalmente se dedicaba a hacer las labores de la casa en silencio, de vez en cuando sentándose a hablar en la sala con alguno de sus hermanos, normalmente alguno de los gemelos.

Fred y George, por su parte, eran el par que alegraba la casa. Bromistas aplicados, travesura parecía ser su segundo nombre. Harry reconocía el ingenio detrás de cada chasco, la astucia con la que sus maquiavélicas mentes urdían el siguiente plan, al punto de preguntarse qué demonios hacían en Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el rencor contra las mortífagos había convertido la casa Slytherin en sinónimo de asesinos, por lo que era muy probable que se hubieran negado a ir a aquella casa si hubieran sido elegidos para ella.

Luego estaban Bill y Charlie, quienes estaban raramente presentes, pero que por las pocas veces que los había visto, Harry les encontraba encantadores, pero demasiado serios. Su padre, Arthur, aparecía solo para las comidas, pues su trabajo en el ministerio combinado con las tareas que realizaba para la Orden ocupaban la mayoría de su tiempo. Percy Weasley, el tercero de la familia, estaba por entrar a su último año en Hogwarts, y las pocas veces que Harry lo había visto afuera de la sala comedor había estado estudiando obsesivamente algún libro. Si tuviera que definirlo en pocas palabras, Harry lo calificaría de "come libros", y en el peor sentido de la palabra. Parecía ser del tipo que creía que el significado de la vida se aprendía leyendo, y aunque Harry no desdeñaba una buena biblioteca, prefería aprender a través de la experiencia.

Por supuesto que siempre había algún que otro miembro pululando por la casa, pero a muchos Harry no los conocido más que por un vistazo al cruzarse por la casa. Remus Lupin, un licántropo del que Harry había oído hablar gracias a Greyback y que sabía que había ido al colegio con sus padres, le echaba miradas discretas cada vez que aparecía, y Harry temía de alguna forma que supiese de su verdadera alianza. Tal era la razón por lo que en general, trataba de evitarlo. Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance normalmente aparecían en donde fuera que estuviese para saludarle; siempre murmuraban lo 'bonito' que lucía y le daban un abrazo. Harry, por supuesto, culpaba a su instinto maternal. Dedalus Diggle, un mago que parecía estar siempre al borde de un ataque de nervios, había hiperventilado la primera vez que lo había visto, y cada vez que podía, lo saludaba sacudiendo su mano con admiración. Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien Harry sabía era uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio, no solía ser tan efusivo como sus compañeros, pero en más de una ocasión había traído dulces para él y su _hermana_ (muchos de los cuales terminaron en manos de Ron, inexplicablemente). Alastor Moody, a quien Harry le tenía su respeto, sorprendentemente solía evitarle. El moreno creía que luego de lo de Gaunt, el paranoico ex auror había considerado que todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter de ese momento en más sería una trampa de Voldemort (¡y qué razón que tenía!), pero sabía que sus protestas se ahogarían en la confianza de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry no había estado demasiado preocupado con su inserción en aquél ambiente, pues sabía de más cómo manejarlo, pero Astaroth, por otra parte…

- _¡Humanos! ¡El amo tenía que elegir precisamente ESTA forma para mí! ¡Esos idiotas no dejan de abrazarme, y tratarme como si fuera un retardado! –_ se había quejado una vez, mientras pasaban algún tiempo a solas. Harry había reído suavemente.

- _¿No querrás decir _retardada_? Al menos no te toca ser el 'pobre salvador del mundo mágico' que perdió a toda su familia _dos veces _y necesita todo el amor que unos abrazos asfixiantes le puedan dar._

La mirada que le había dirigido en ese entonces describía exactamente todo lo que sentía por aquella obligada estancia allí. Los miembros de la Orden solían mimarl_a_ con dulces, juguetes incluso, murmurando con pena acerca de su 'pobre pasado'; siendo Astaroth un demonio acostumbrado a la soledad y a poder salirse con la suya, el no poder escapar de allí y fundirse con las sombras o poder matarlos a todos le frustraba enormemente.

Quizás la única diversión real que tenía era avergonzar a Ron Weasley, quien era obvio que sentía cierta atracción juvenil hacia la inocente pero bonita Beth. El pelirrojo solía ruborizarse de una manera peculiar (tomando en cuenta su pelo, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta dónde había rostro y dónde cabello) cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra, o cruelmente se colgaba de su brazo para pedirle que jugaran juntos.

Harry se entretenía con las murmuradas venganzas de Astaroth, o con la obsesión de Ron por el Quidditch, pero aún así extrañaba horrores vivir en la mansión Slytherin. En Grimmauld Place todos eran muy alegres, muy chillones en comparación con el aire oscuro y pacífico que se olía en su hogar. Se preguntaba a menudo si en Hogwarts sería lo mismo.

Faltaba una semana para el comienzo del año escolar, y Dumbledore había permitido que Harry comprara los útiles que necesitaría junto con el resto de los Weasley. Beth los acompañaría, pero siendo una squib, no podría ir a Hogwarts con el resto.

Se había decidido, y Harry no podía estar más agradecido por ello, que iría bajo un nombre falso, Edward Morrison, para poder estudiar sin tener la amenaza de Voldemort respirándole en el cuello.

- ¿Ya estás, Harry? –preguntó Ron desde el marco de la puerta. Harry había estado tirado en su cama, ya hecha y él ya vestido, mirando el techo y contemplando el resto de su misión. Ya había reportado a su padre todo lo que había encontrado allí, desde su idea de las actividades que estaban realizando, a los miembros que había visto pasar por los cuarteles, y ahora aquello recaería en Astaroth, quien se quedaría en los cuarteles mientras él estudiaba en Hogwarts.

- Si, ¿salimos ahora?

- ¿No quieres desayunar? – preguntó Ron, quien consideraba cada comida sagrada.

- No tengo mucha hambre; tal vez cuando volvamos, para el almuerzo.

- Como quieras –Ron se encogió de hombros-. Nosotros ya desayunamos, así que baja. Yo le avisaré a mi padre que ya estamos listos.

- Bien –aceptó Harry, y esperó a que el pelirrojo se fuera para ponerse los zapatos, y tomar la varita mágica de su mesita de luz.

Abajo, lo esperaba la familia Weasley completa, incluyendo la silenciosa Ginny, quien parecía llevarse bien con Beth, pues ahora estaban hablando en voz baja.

- Bien, iremos a Diagon Alley por la Red Flú – anunció Arthur-. Bill y Charlie irán primero, en cuanto nos den el OK, seguirán ustedes. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

- Beth, dame la mano – dijo Harry, y no se perdió la mirada molesta de Astaroth. Rió para sus adentros mientras los dos hermanos mayores desaparecían en las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la sala. Momentos después, un Patronus con forma de león aparecía de entre las llamas para comunicarles, con la voz de Bill, que ya podían ir. Los gemelos Weasley fueron los primeros, seguidos por Ron (quien había imitado a Harry y había tomado de la mano a su hermana) y Ginny.

- Yo lo diré – dijo Beth, con un tinte de emoción en su voz que no parecía en nada fingido. Harry sospechaba que aquél era el primer viaje por polvos Flú que había hecho el demonio, y sonrió mientras ambos entraban a la chimenea.

- ¡Caldero Chorreante, Diagon Alley!

Sintieron que sus cuerpos comenzaban a dar vueltas y vueltas, y las chimeneas comenzaban a pasar frente a sus ojos en un viaje que parecía eterno, hasta que en lo que en realidad no fue más que unos segundos, ambos se encontraron mirando el interior del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry miró a Astaroth por un instante, y vio en su rostro femenino una fascinación que claramente no era fingida. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, y arrastró al demonio consigo justo a tiempo para evitar que Arthur, que recién llegaba, los derribara.

- ¿Estamos todos? – dijo el patriarca, y Charlie asintió-. Vamos, entonces.

Diagon Alley parecía haberse recuperado ligeramente desde la última vez que Harry había visitado el lugar. La mayoría de las tiendas que hacía dos años habían estado en ruinas ahora volvían a lucir una fachada limpia y nueva. Algunas seguían en su lamentable estado, pero al menos ya los vagabundos habían desaparecido de entre sus paredes. A pesar de que aquella tentativa reconstrucción había vuelto a mostrar un nuevo Diagon, una considerable cantidad de tiendas seguía cerrada, sus góndolas vacías y polvorosas. Las que estaban abiertas, no mostraban el mismo color que seguramente en alguna época habían tenido, prefiriendo vender sus productos dentro de sus paredes en vez de exponerlos ruidosamente al público como su padre le había dicho que hacían.

Los transeúntes, aunque no poblaban completamente la calle, caminaban con un aire más tranquilo y relajado, algunos incluso deteniéndose a hablar con algún conocido.

- Me parece que la primera parada será Gringotts – comentó Arthur, y Harry recordó algo súbitamente.

- Disculpe, señor Weasley, pero ¿qué dinero utilizaremos para comprar mis útiles? Beth y yo utilizamos el dinero que quedaba de nuestra familia para escapar de los Mortífagos…

- No te preocupes –dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa-, tus padres, Lily y James, te dejaron suficiente como para vivir sin preocupaciones por un buen rato.

Harry asintió, y siguió a la comitiva de pelirrojos hasta el banco de los magos. En su anterior visita no había podido apreciar Gringotts más que de un vistazo de lejos. El edificio, hecho en mármol blanco y con un aspecto imponente, no había cambiado en nada, más que la cantidad de duendes que custodiaban la entrada. Harry no les prestó atención, aunque tuvo que pisar a Beth bien fuerte para que el demonio no intentara ninguna travesura (si la mirada que les dirigía a las creaturas indicaba algo).

- ¿Si? –dijo un duende de aspecto poco amable.

- Venimos por la bóveda Potter – dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Llave? – preguntó el duende con una mirada sospechosa. El pelirrojo sacó la llave de un bolsillo, y tras una breve inspección, saltó de su silla para conducirlos hasta la puerta que se hallaba detrás de él.

- Prepárate – le advirtió Ron con una sonrisa divertida. Harry no supo a qué se refería, hasta que los gemelos le indicaron que debía sentarse en un carrito de metal que lucía bastante frágil.

- ¿Un… carrito? – dijo débilmente, mientras se sentaba, Astaroth a su lado, Ron y Ginny enfrente.

- Baja la cabeza si te sientes mal – recomendó la más pequeña de los Weasley. Harry tuvo una repentina epifanía, y entendió que los próximos segundos estarían llenos de un vértigo indescriptible. Dándole la razón, los carritos comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad un tanto peligrosa, y Harry sintió a Astaroth tomar su mano y apretarla con una fuerza poco adecuada para la niña que aparentaba ser.

- Gallina – susurró Harry, divertido. El demonio entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a su bóveda, tras un repentino descenso de la velocidad, Astaroth fue el primero en bajarse, y luciendo lo que cualquier ser humano describiría como verde, murmuró a Harry:

- Agradece que no sea humano, o ya hubiera redecorado tus túnicas.

El adolescente rió en voz baja, y sintió los ligeros pasos del duende detrás. Se dio vuelta, y vio que ya todos habían bajado; Ron Weasley le había puesto una temblorosa mano sobre el hombro de Beth, y le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Sintió el ruido metálico de unas llaves moviéndose a sus espaldas; y pensó con cierta gracia lo diferente que era en comparación con las bóvedas que guardaban la riqueza del paranoico Slytherin en su mansión. Aquellas, al abrirse, dejaban escapar un ruido asqueroso, como de carne desgarrándose, acompañado de una pestilente neblina que no auguraba nada bueno para los intrusos. Gringotts, al parecer, usaba métodos mucho más convencionales a la hora de resguardar el oro de sus clientes, por lo que un sello que respondía al toque de uno de los suyos y un grueso metal eran más que suficiente.

Detrás de las puertas, un mar de oro asaltó su visión. Montañas de galleons apilados a través del tiempo, sickles que emergían tímidos de entre el imponente brillo de sus hermanos de metal, y escasos knuts que parecían opacos en comparación con el resto, todo en aquella blanca bóveda. A Harry, sin embargo, nada de aquello le causaba impresión. Después de todo, en la mansión tenían guardados tesoros más vistosos que estos y montañas de metal más altas que aquellas. Sintió un codazo en las costillas, y miró a Astaroth, quien a su lado observaba con la boca abierta el dorado espectáculo. De pronto notó que su expresión no mostraba más que simple aburrimiento, y la cambió rápidamente por una ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Mira, Beth! –Chilló, entrando a saltitos a la bóveda-. ¡Imagínate los vestidos que podré comprarte! ¡Ya no tendrás que usar la vieja ropa de mamá!

Los ojos de _Beth_ mostraban lo lejos que estaba el demonio de sentir algún tipo de alegría ante la perspectiva de más _vestidos_, a pesar de la dulce sonrisa que la niña llevaba en el rostro. Harry rió para sus adentros, y mientras tomaba la bolsa que el duende le ofrecía ("es de fondo expandido y está encantada para que no pese") notó el aire envidioso con el que Ron le miraba. Al resto de su familia parecía no importarle, por lo que sintió cierto alivio. Sabía que estaba en la naturaleza del pelirrojo llegar a causar problemas por envidia, más no había estado seguro acerca de su familia, y quería evitar todo tipo de conflicto innecesario que llegara a ser un obstáculo en su misión.

- ¿Vamos? –dijo una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad que había retirado. Volvieron a subirse en el carrito, y para alivio de tanto Astaroth como Harry, el viaje fue (o al menos así les pareció) más corto.

Ya de vuelta en la superficie, acudieron a Flourish and Blotts primero; Harry notó que el vendedor que los había atendido a él y a su padre en su visita anterior había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba una joven que no pasaba los veinte años, con una sonrisa demasiado grande para su gusto. No permanecieron mucho en el lugar; más Harry alegremente puso pie afuera de la tienda con más libros de los que habían sido pedidos. Hasta Astaroth había estado interesado en algunos libros (_Alma y Magia, un estudio detallado acerca de las conexiones entre la magia y el cuerpo _y_ Ensayos sobre la voluntad en el uso de la magia)_ que llamó "lectura ligera" pero que el moreno sabía que estaba ávido de conseguirlos.

Luego de conseguir ingredientes para pociones, pergaminos, tinta, y algún que otro bocadillo para las lechuzas de los Weasley, se dirigieron con paso rápido a la tienda de Madame Malkin, última parada antes de volver.

- ¿Todos para Hogwarts? – fue la pregunta de la mujer al verlos. Arthur dijo con un gesto modesto que tan sólo venían para conseguir las túnicas de Harry y algunos vestidos para Beth, pues tanto Ron como los gemelos y Ginny podían usar las túnicas de años anteriores a los que la más pequeña había hecho dobladillos.

- Perfecto, entonces te mediremos primero a ti –dijo Madame Malkin, mirando a Harry-, y luego a tu hermana ¿está bien?

- Si, no hay problema –aceptó el adolescente, mientras Beth se sentaba en una silla junto a Ginny. Ron acompañó al moreno a la trastienda, donde los centímetros volaban alrededor de otra figura de su altura. El pelirrojo pareció reconocerla, pues su rostro se deformó para dejar lugar a una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Erus! – saludó jovialmente, y el joven que estaba siendo medido se dio vuelta para devolverle la sonrisa. De cabello negro y cayendo sobre sus hombros en cerrados bucles, ojos marrones que brillaban con alegría y un rostro de impecable piel rosada que ya empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de una barba, el niño tenía cierto aire a lo que él imaginaba que James Potter había sido alguna vez. Al parecer, Ron y él eran amigos muy cercanos, pues se dieron un abrazo antes de comenzar a hablar de sus veranos. Harry tomó su lugar en la pequeña plataforma en la que se realizaban las mediciones, y oculto detrás de una cortina, escuchó la conversación.

- Pensaba verte más seguido por los cuarteles –comentó el pelirrojo-, ¿no puedes pedirle a tu mamá que te deje al menos un par de días allí?

- Queda menos de una semana antes de que comiencen las clases, Ron –Erus respondió con una sonrisa-. Sé que mi presencia es irresistible, pero vamos, yo sé que puedes aguantar.

- ¡Tengo que vengarme de los gemelos! Sabes que sin ti no me salen las bromas.

- Ah, ya te desquitarás en Hogwarts, planearemos algo grande.

- Por cierto, ¿qué elegiste?

- ¿Las optativas?

- Si, ¿qué más? –Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- Runas Antiguas y Cuidado. ¿Tú?

- Cuidado y Adivinación.

Harry siguió escuchando la conversación mientras Madame Malkin hacía sus respectivas mediciones y preparaba sus túnicas. Ambos muchachos siguieron hablando animadamente acerca de las clases y de sus compañeros, mientras la cortina que separaba ambas plataformas de medición escondía a Harry de la vista. Finalmente ambos interrumpieron su conversación cuando una asistente trajo a Erus las ropas ya terminadas.

- Hey, Ron, ¿no deberías estar midiéndote? ¿O vinieron aquí por tus hermanos? –preguntó el Gryffindor moreno mientras aceptaba el paquete.

- No, estamos aquí por Harry –ante la expresión confundida de su amigo, explicó-. No te había podido decir nada por carta, ya sabes, por si algún mortífago la intercepta o algo, pero –su voz bajó hasta ser apenas un susurro- Harry Potter, si ¡él mismo! Resulta que estaba vivo, viviendo con una familia adoptiva, hasta que Voldemort los encontró y los comenzó a perseguir. Sus padres murieron y se volvió a Inglaterra con su hermana. Se está quedando con nosotros en los cuarteles. Se supone que no debíamos decirle a nadie, pero ya que tu madre es parte de la Orden…

- Sí, sí, mantendré cerrada mi gran bocaza. ¿Está aquí? – Harry sintió cierta molestia ante el tono interesado en la voz del muchacho; ¿acaso tanto importaba que su nombre resultara ser Harry Potter?

- Si – Ron corrió la cortina y Harry sintió la sangre fluir hacia su rostro, resultando en un adorable rubor; sentíase como si lo hubieran atrapado en la masa, aunque uno de ellos había sabido de su presencia todo el tiempo-. Harry, disculpa que no te lo haya presentado. Es mi mejor amigo, Erus Devinette.

- Un gusto –dijo el muchacho, ofreciendo la mano.

- Igualmente –Harry la tomó y con una pequeña sonrisa la sacudió en un gesto cordial. Los ojos marrones del Gryffindor habían perdido aquella alegría natural y parecían más serios ahora, escrutando cada parte de su ser para saber si él era lo suficientemente confiable como para ser su amigo.

- ¿A qué casa piensas que irás? –su rostro había perdido todo rastro de seriedad, dejando a Harry un tanto confundido.

- No estoy seguro, pero quizás Ravenclaw –Harry se jugó hacia una casa un tanto neutral. Si decía Gryffindor, ambos muchachos pensarían inmediatamente que él ya era uno de los suyos, y si bien a él no le molestaba tenerlos como _conocidos_, temía que los Gryffindors se volvieran una gran molestia tratando de imponerle sus ideas de amistad (luego de vivir tanto tiempo rodeado de Slytherins, prefería tener su espacio y privacidad, a diferencia de los sorteados en la casa de los leones). Aunque si decía Slytherin, la cual era su favorita personalmente, sabía que se ganaría sus sospechas (después de todo él _supuestamente_ odiaba a Voldemort y todo lo relacionado con él). Hufflepuff, como siempre, debía ser mantenida fuera de su campo de visión o jamás conseguiría que Draco, Astaroth y el resto de los que lo rodeaban normalmente le volvieran a respetar _jamás._

- Es una buena casa –comentó Erus-. Te debe gustar estudiar, entonces.

- Lo suficiente –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa-. ¿A ti?

- Quiero ser un Auror, se supone que _tengo_ que ser estudioso –el muchacho rió.

- De todas formas, ser un Auror implica más que saberse la teoría de un libro – comentó Harry, sintiendo una repulsión natural ante la idea de trabajar para el ministerio-. Cosa que muchos desgraciadamente olvidan.

- Creo que, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en el que vivimos, en general todos hemos tenido más que suficiente práctica con magos oscuros.

- Quizás, quizás no. Nunca hay que subestimar a un mago oscuro. No tienen escrúpulos.

- No tienen alma –dijo Erus con amargura, sus ojos marrones brillando con furia-. Por esa razón hay que deshacerse de ellos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de desviar aquella conversación tan poco conveniente. Desgraciadamente, su única alternativa (Ron) se había marchado para ayudar a Beth (quien le había llamado) con unos vestidos.

- ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte? –Susurró apasionadamente Erus, notando la apatía de su interlocutor frente al tema-. ¿No dijo Ron que habían matado a tus padres adoptivos? ¡Sin mencionar que _ellos_ fueron los que te dejaron sin familia en el primer lugar!

- Tratar de aniquilarlos a todos no solucionaría nada –respondió Harry calmadamente-. Los Mortífagos no son los únicos magos oscuros de nuestros tiempos, y los magos oscuros tampoco son los únicos que cometen crímenes. Quiero justicia para mis padres, no una repetición de los métodos de aquél que los mató. Sería una victoria para ellos, en el final.

- El fuego se combate con el fuego –respondió Erus, echando algo de su enrulado cabello hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Harry, y el niño estaba impresionado por la voluntad y el poder que emanaban; a pesar de su juventud, aquél era un guerrero hablando de sus guerras.

Quizás en su juventud Albus Dumbledore fuese de esta manera; sus ojos terribles cuando de ideales se trataba, cálidos y amables cuando se encontraba entre su gente amada. Había inexperiencia en sus palabras, simples ideas románticas acerca de la verdadera batalla; había inocencia en aquella experiencia ganada a través de los libros y horas de meditación, y aunque era extrañamente adorable, Harry sabía que quizás el tiempo le demostraría que estaba equivocado, o le volvería loco con sus verdades.

- Mira a los aurores franceses, que combaten igual que los nuestros. ¡Fueron derrotados porque no saben, o no les dejan, utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables! ¡Porque no pusieron en custodia a los viejos partidarios de los elitistas cuando debían!

- ¿Incluso si eran inocentes?

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar –dijo Erus casi en un gruñido-. Si no habían torturado a ningún hijo de muggles, seguramente lo harían en cuanto se les diera la oportunidad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? La gente puede cambiar.

- Sólo una buena tortura les puede hacer cambiar el parecer – respondió con una mirada oscura-, y ni siquiera se merecen el trabajo que eso cuesta.

Harry, cansado de aquella discusión que no llegaba a ningún lado, aprovechó que Madame Malkin ya le había entregado el paquete con sus túnicas para marcharse.

- Me deben estar esperando –comentó, mirando hacia el frente de la tienda-. Nos veremos en Hogwarts entonces, Erus. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes –respondió el muchacho automáticamente. Harry casi podía sentir su ceño fruncirse a su espalda, obviamente disgustado por aquél abrupto final de conversación. A él le habría exasperado que alguien le hiciera algo así, pero no quería ponerse a discutir la guerra en la que estaba metido cuando ni siquiera podía defender su _verdadero_ punto de vista.

- ¿Ya tienes todo, Harry? –preguntó Arthur al verlo. El muchacho de ojos verdes asintió, y preguntó por Beth.

- Está con Ron, pagando todo – respondió Charlie. Después de que el pelirrojo se despidiera de su amigo, y que Astaroth obligase a Harry a llevar todos los paquetes (bajo la excusa de que ahora era una _mujer_ y debía ser tratada como tal) el grupo volvió a Grimmauld Place, para terminar aquella semana de vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

En caso de que nadie lo recuerde, Erus aparece en el último capítulo del Espejo de Oesed; estaba en Diagon Alley cuando sucede el ataque con sus padres. Su padre muere al descuidarse e intentar salvar a Harry (quien estaba junto a Anya) pensando que este estaba en peligro, pero eso es algo que ninguno de los dos sabe. Draco también lo menciona en el primer capítulo de esta historia, ambos se conocieron en Madame Malkin's, y obviamente ya Erus lo odiaba por ser hijo de un mortífago.

7.000+ palabras. Creo que la autora necesita abrazos virtuales por eso :D

**Augur**


	10. Slug Bait

_**Capítulo 10 – **__Slug Bait_

_

* * *

_Ni bien puso un pie dentro del Gran Salón notó el peso de las miradas curiosas de la mayoría estudiantil sobre él. Ciertamente _jamás_ se había sentido tan incómodo; incluido el día en el que, visitando la mansión Malfoy, había encontrado a los señores de la estancia en una posición _muy_ comprometedora. Sintió la tentación de echar una breve mirada a la mesa Slytherin para encontrar la rubia cabeza de su mejor amigo, más se abstuvo, so pena de que la mirada atenta de Dumbledore descubriese el ligero movimiento y sospechara algo.

La breve introducción con la que el director había anunciado su incorporación a las filas del colegio había suscitado muchos rumores; después de todo, ocasiones como aquellas eran escasas en la historia de Hogwarts. Los susurros llegaban con claridad a sus oídos, y tuvo que recordar mantener un rostro carente de expresión al escuchar los disparates que algunas cabezas muy creativas inventaban.

"_Apuesto a que es un agente secreto del Ministerio; deben haberlo mandado para encontrar espías del Innombrable en Hogwarts"_

"_Tiene un aire a McGonagall, ¿no te parece? Quizás sea un nieto perdido, o algo así…"_

"_Me hace recordar a alguien, pero no sé quién. Quizás sea el hijo de algún auror francés, mi padre estuvo organizando los papeles de los exiliados…"_

Tras una caminata que le pareció eterna (se llegó a preguntar seriamente si el efecto de tanta atención sobre su persona había afectado el curso del tiempo, tras lo cual se golpeó mentalmente ante la estupidez que sus nervios podían causarle), finalmente se pudo sentar en el taburete y dejar que el sombrero (que de por cierto le haría bien una buena limpieza) cayera sobre sus ojos, aislándolo de aquella odiosa masa humana.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el equivalente de una fresca brisa acariciar el interior de sus temples; el toque mental era inesperado, pero extrañamente bienvenido. Una risa resonó en su cabeza.

_Ah, veo que llegas un poco tarde. Me pregunto si el resultado de tu selección de hoy coincidiría con el que deberías haber tenido a los once años. Alguna gente llega a cambiar enormemente en dos años, por más extraño que eso suene._

Harry, sintiendo que su estómago se encogía cada vez más a cada momento que pasaba, apuró al sombrero para que hiciera su elección. _¿No se supone que tienes que sortearme? _

_Bien, bien, muchacho impaciente. Veo que vienes con una misión; no serías el primero, más Ravenclaw, aunque una buena opción considerando el gusto que le tienes al estudio, te podría resultar un poco tediosa. Eres un muchacho de acción más que de palabras. Quizás te diviertas más en Gryffindor, e incluso aprender de la picardía de los leones podría ser útil en tu futuro. _

Harry frunció el ceño. _Si no me suicido primero._

_Ah, humor negro. Diría que Slytherin es la casa que mejor te describe, al igual que tu padre, aunque tú no tienes ni una pizca de ambición. Pero no quieres ir, ¿verdad?_

Harry sentía un inmenso deseo de golpear al sombrero. _¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes?_

_Creo que en algo tienes razón, tus futuros compañeros deben estar bastante impacientes. Veo que estás determinado a cumplir con tu misión antes que _pertenecer_ a Hogwarts; eso es algo digno de admiración. Muchacho, tú irás a…_

_-_¡Ravenclaw!

Harry se sacó el sombrero con una rapidez y gracia envidiables, para ofrecérselo a McGonagall, quien lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa revestida en azules que ya comenzaba a aplaudirlo, echó una mirada alrededor del salón para descubrir que algunos estudiantes lo miraban con recelo mientras otros parecían haberse olvidado de él por completo y miraban con una expresión impaciente sus platos.

- Vaya, Morrison, si que te has tardado tu tiempo – comentó un muchacho mientras se sentaba-. Creo que tu selección ha durado más que la de todos los de primer año juntos.

Harry lo miró por un instante, y se encogió de hombros. No era su culpa, después de todo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Terry Boot – dijo con una sonrisa amigable y extendiendo una mano que el moreno tomó con indiferencia-, estoy en tu año.

- Encantado – Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de comenzar a servirse de la comida que había aparecido hacía instantes en la mesa. Mientras comía, algunos alumnos aprovecharon para presentarse y ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que necesitase algún tour por el colegio, o (Merlín no lo permita) tutoría en alguna materia. Harry devolvió con una sonrisa las muestras de afable hospitalidad, acompañadas generalmente con un brillo de sana curiosidad en los ojos. Supo, desde el primer instante en el que ojos extraños se posaron en él, que debía agradecerle a Dumbledore (y de manera indirecta, a su padre) por enviarle al colegio bajo el nombre de su falsa personalidad. Su verdadero nombre hubiera no sólo extinguido aquél brillo de curiosidad mundana, sino obsesionado hasta los más calmos entre los calmos. Estaba consciente que ya de por sí su aparición tardía y bajo circunstancias tan _trágicas_ en el alumnado de Hogwarts era la comidilla de las mentes más interesadas en lo ajeno, pero no resultaba motivo de molestia alguna; Harry sabía que el interés moriría luego de las primeras dos semanas de clase.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, masticó pensativamente el bocado de pastel de Yorkshire que descansaba en su lengua y se le ocurrió que quizás el mejor juguete del ser humano es, precisamente, el mismo ser humano. _No hay nada más interesante que vernos a nosotros mismos reflejados en los otros_, pensó.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas notó las miradas que Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Erus Devinette dirigían en su dirección, como si intentaran entablar una conversación a través del brillo de sus ojos.

- Me sorprende un poco…- comentó la niña de cabello enmarañado. Ron la miró confuso, a lo que ella explicó:- pues, me imagino lo doloroso que debe haber sido perder a su familia _dos veces_, a manos de la misma persona. Si estuviera en su lugar, no sé como podría seguir viviendo. Pero él, él parece…

- ¿Algo apático? – Preguntó Erus, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Es sospechoso… ¡parece como si no odiara al Innombrable luego de todo lo que le ha hecho!

- Eso no lo hace sospechoso –refutó Hermione.

- No lo hace _demasiado_ sospechoso, pero es raro. En un mal sentido –Erus echó una mirada desconfiada al moreno que comía en la mesa de Ravenclaw, felizmente ignorante de aquella conversació da la impresión de que ni siquiera le importa que su familia haya muerto; ¡hasta defendió a los magos oscuros cuando hablamos de ello en Madame Malkin!

- Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo que pareciera muy afectado en el verano… Aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba encerrado con su hermana –aportó Ron.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Bufó Hermione, como si le acabaran de decir que el Innombrable coleccionaba estampitas religiosas-. Primero que nada, no toda la gente reacciona de la misma manera. No puedes creer que _enojarse_ o _llorar_ sean las únicas formas de resolver una situación traumante; algunos simplemente prefieren encerrarse en sí mismos… _o pasar mucho tiempo con aquellos que sienten que los entienden_, ¡como su hermana! Además, luego de la muerte de – Hermione se aseguró de bajar su voz, aunque esta no perdió su calidad de reproche- sus padres biológicos, Harry seguramente no quiso volver a tener una relación tan estrecha con otras personas por miedo de que pasara lo mismo. Es una forma natural de evitar el dolor, directamente evitar aquello que podría causarlo.

Hermione dio un respiro, y miró con molesta incredulidad el rostro de Erus.

- Le gente es más complicada que un "me pegas, lloro y te acuso con tu madre", y no puedes pretender juzgar a una persona porque no actúa de la misma forma que tú.

Con sólo mirar la expresión del muchacho de cabellos negros, se podía adivinar lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo. Se cruzó de brazos (la cena ya olvidada), y alzó una ceja.

- Bien, sabelotodo, defiende al héroe trágico todo lo que quieras. Ese tipo es raro, y ya te lo dije; defendió a los magos oscuros cuando hablamos en Madame Malkin. Si no estás contra ellos, estas con ellos. Gracias a la gente que se queda en el medio y prefiere no actuar, ellos están ganado la guerra, y los inocentes siguen muriendo. Eso es más que suficiente como para que me resulte odioso.

- Hey, amigo, no seas tan duro – intercedió Ron, tratando de apaciguar a sus dos amigos-; lo que dice Hermione es lógico, Har- uhm, Edward perdió a toda su familia, debe ser algo muy duro –sus ojos azules se entristecieron-. Tú y yo perdimos a alguien importante para nosotros también, pero al menos tenemos hermanos o en tu caso, tu madre, en los que apoyarnos. Edward sólo tiene a su hermana, a la que no va a ver en todo el año – en el aire quedaba colgando el _sin mencionar que es el último de su familia biológica_-, por lo que es natural que esté shockeado. Es más duro para él que para nosotros.

Los ojos marrones de Erus se endurecieron a la mención de su padre muerto.

- El dolor es para todos igual, no se mide en cantidades. Todos sufrimos por igual, y me cuesta creer que si de verdad le pasó a lo mismo que nosotros, vaya por la vida tarareando y contando mariposas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hermione se abstuvo de comentar, pero su mirada hablaba por ella. Frunció sus labios y empujó el plato con los restos de lemon pie hacia el centro de la mesa, mientras esperaba que el director diese por concluido el banquete. Ron, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, murmurando un "ya verás que es un buen chico" mientras terminaba de devorar su cuarta porción de torta de frambuesas. Su amigo moreno dirigió una última mirada al nuevo estudiante antes de volver a su comida.

* * *

Con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyó los libros que había comprado en la mesa de luz. Dejó que aquél débil contenedor humano se recostara en las sábanas de fino algodón, mientras le daba vueltas a su plan una vez más. Ya tenía todos los recursos que necesitaba, ahora tan sólo faltaba poner a la gente indicada en la situación indicada, y en lo que duraba un pestañeo, él obtendría lo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Las semanas que siguieron a su presentación en la ceremonia de selección supusieron un enorme cambio en su rutina diaria. No sólo ya no tenía toda una mansión casi para él, con todo lo que aquello conlleva (el sagrado e imponente silencio, su preciada privacidad, los cumplimientos casi seguros de cada capricho razonable que se le diese por tener) sino que en aquél castillo atestado de estudiantes, él debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que era parte de un grupo, y no un individuo que hace de las suyas en silencio. Ya no se trataba de un día a día repleto de su sola persona, sino de un día a día en el que él era parte de un grupo (Ravenclaw, tercer año) en el que el contacto humano era asegurado y casi constante. Dormía en una habitación compartida, usaba los mismos baños que centenares de estudiantes, y caminaba por pasillos transitados por innumerables pies cada año. De aquella solitaria individualidad había pasado a una ruidosa coexistencia, y aunque el cambio no era traumante, había causado su buen impacto. No sólo psicológicamente (a veces, reaccionaba con ira ante la idea de que un estudiante _chocara_ con él en un pasillo, o que alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto hubiera tocado sus cosas) sino también físicamente (no dormía bien en las noches; sospechaba que se debía a que la presencia de extraños en su misma habitación ponía a su inconsciente algo paranoico), por lo que aquél comienzo de clases fue algo duro para él.

Por suerte, su curiosidad y gusto natural por la lectura le salvaron de dificultades en las clases, que podía seguir sin ningún esfuerzo. Aún así, los libros no le habían enseñado todo, y siempre había algún dato que otro que resultaba nuevo para él, y que escribía furiosamente en un pergamino para evitar olvidárselo. Sin mencionar que sus compañeros a veces aportaban sus propios conocimientos a las materias que más les fascinaban, por lo que las discusiones dentro de la sala común de Ravenclaw por la noche resultaban igual de interesantes que las clases del día.

Recordando las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que quizás el viejo artefacto había perdido un tornillo. Si bien en aquella casa jamás había más novedad que una nueva edición de un best-seller o alguna que otra revista de artículos teóricos en ramas de la magia difíciles de comprender, Harry se sentía muy cómodo. Cierto, extrañaba quizás el aire de maligna tensión de su hogar, donde siempre había alguien planeando algo para lastimar a otra persona o alguna historia de las batallas de los mortífagos para escuchar, pero aquella pacífica comodidad le sentaba bien. Los Ravenclaw no gritaban demasiado (a menos que estuvieran enfrascados en una discusión acerca de quién tenía razón sobre algo) y respetaban la privacidad y el silencio de sus compañeros. Si había sido algo difícil el haberse acondicionado a la vida en Hogwarts residiendo en Ravenclaw, Harry no podría imaginar una posible estancia en Gryffindor sin terminar en la enfermería a los dos días con estrés postraumático.

Es que los leones eran tan _hiperactivos._

Compartían las clases de Transfiguración, Runas Antiguas e Historia de la Magia con ellos; y las primeras tres clases de cada materia habían sido más que suficientes para que Harry considerase patear al Sombrero por _considerar_ la idea de enviarlo a Gryffindor.

Harry era una persona que apreciaba el silencio; y aquellos endemoniados leones parecían alérgicos a él, lo que resultaba en una divina jaqueca cuando al profesor de turno se le daba por ignorar el barullo que los alumnos portadores del rojo y dorado hacían. Comparaban notas, hablaban de los chismes más recientes, insultaban a tal o cual profesor o alumno, se reían de chistes en lo que ellos pensaban era una manera silenciosa; todo, mientras Harry intentaba estudiar.

Seguro, quizás el haberse acostumbrado a realizar sus tareas en silencio había afectado un poco su percepción, pero aún así se maravillaba de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, que parecían inmunes, trabajando diligentemente para completar su trabajo y luego hablar de lo que se les viniera en gana en _susurros._

Había una chica (cuyo pelo Harry no envidiaba ni un poquito) que había llamado su atención mientras procedía a fulminar con su mirada a todo el grupo de Gryffindors que se había anotado para Runas Antiguas; le pareció a primera vista que quizás estaba viendo a una compañera de su casa que se había quedado sin asiento, pero la corbata del color de los leones la había delatado rápidamente.

Siempre levantaba la mano a cada pregunta, y parecía que su boca volaba tan rápido como su mente cuando hablaba. Respondía al nombre de Hermione Granger cuando los profesores pasaban lista, siempre con cierto tono de auto suficiencia. Por como actuaba en clase, era obvio que no era de familia mágica (después de todo, es típico de los _sangresucias_ el querer demostrar que son dignos de ser magos aunque no hayan nacido en ese mundo), aunque Harry podría haberlo dicho sin conocerla, gracias a las largas protestas de Draco en sus cartas cuando la joven hechicera lograba superarlo en sus materias favoritas (cosa que era bastante frecuente, de hecho). Le extrañó que la mejor de su año estuviera en _Gryffindor_, pero atribuyó tal hecho a las decisiones alocadas del sombrero.

Sopesó durante cierto tiempo la idea de amigarse con ella, después de todo no parecía ser ninguna molestia y a los ojos de Dumbledore supondría una muestra más de su puro y noble corazón (libre de _prejuicios_). Aún así, sabía que Draco no lo aprobaría (pero confiaba en que su rubio amigo sería lo suficientemente Slytherin como para notar las ventajas de la amistad con respecto a su misión, y de todas formas él no era su madre) y menos aún su padre (quien temía que se atreviese a sacarlo de Hogwarts él mismo, a la luz del día y enfrente de Albus Dumbledore si se enteraba que se estaba amigando con un _sangresucia_).

Mientras crecía, Voldemort hizo lo mejor que pudo para instruirle un profundo odio hacia los muggles (ayudado por ciertas memorias que Harry prefería evitar recordar en ese momento), y si bien funcionó por un tiempo, pronto el niño se volvió demasiado curioso como para realmente poseer el mismo tipo de sentimientos que su padre tenía.

Había preguntado más de una vez acerca de los planes de su padre, cuestionando y cuestionando, indicando las más lógicas de las fallas, sin entender realmente el doble sentido de muchas de las propuestas del mago oscuro que buscaba aplicar en el Mundo Mágico. _Si se los matan a todos los sangresucias, los magos corren riesgo de extinguirse por incesto._

Su padre había admitido que era algo que él ya había tenido en cuenta, pero que resultaba una excelente excusa para tener el apoyo de los sangre puras (aunque ciertamente no le disgustaba que desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, preferentemente gracias a él), junto al viejo slogan de la exterminación de los muggles. Harry coincidía hasta cierto punto con lo último; la sociedad muggle había superpoblado al planeta con sus números, y en aquella numerosa sociedad resultaba imposible efectuar un control adecuado sobre sus miembros, lo que llevaba a una alta tasa de caos, delincuencia y corrupción. Ambos no jugarían a ser santos, y reconociendo los esqueletos que escondían en el armario aceptarían el hecho de que ellos eran parte de ese caos. Caos que la misma falta de control había generado.

Aún así, tampoco podían intentar exterminar toda esa rama de la raza humana sin esperar retaliaciones, y Voldemort admitía que la tarea de asegurarse de que las poderosas armas nucleares no resultaran una amenaza (junto a sus hermanas las bombas químicas y similares inteligencias que resultaban tan útiles en las guerras) poseía una magnitud de dificultad tal que llevaría mucho tiempo hacer las preparaciones necesarias, sin mencionar su ejecución. Simplemente sería un suicidio intentarlo en aquél momento… o dentro de los próximos cincuenta años, pero Voldemort sabía que resultaría rápido en comparación con la vida inmortal que le esperaba.

Más allá de lo que sintiera hacia aquellos no nacidos de padres mágicos, admitía su utilidad para la sociedad mágica, más eso no quitaba el hecho de que el gobierno que él proyectaba los tenía como ciudadanos de segunda. _Si quitaras a los muggles de las islas británicas,_ había dicho una vez, _verías que los magos que quedan son relativamente muy pocos en comparación con la población no mágica. El último censo indica que en total somos menos de cien mil quinientos magos ingleses; la población europea apenas llega a los cinco millones. Los sangresucias componen más del cuarenta porciento de la población mágica mundial, y las cifras siguen en aumento. Desgraciadamente muchos de ellos se vuelven a mezclar con los muggles, y no siempre su descendencia tiene sangre mágica. Sin mencionar el peligro latente de que descubran nuestro secreto. Es imperante que los integremos, pero no se les puede dar el mismo estatus de un mago que tiene generaciones de antepasados trabajando y colaborando con la sociedad mágica; de un mago que creció respirando nuestra cultura. Es digno de comparación con los inmigrantes, que pueden contribuir con el crecimiento de un país aportando mano de obra, pero que al mismo tiempo destruyen la cultura que no conocen al introducir sus manierismos locales en los países a los que viajan. _

Harry decidió arriesgarse a final de cuentas, y luego de una tediosa clase de Historia de la Magia, se acercó a la joven hechicera con una mirada perpleja.

- ¿Cómo lo logras? – le preguntó, sobresaltándola ya que ella no lo había visto acercarse. En cuanto se dio vuelta y observó quien era, un cierto brillo en sus ojos delató a Harry que ella sabía quien era, probablemente porque Ron o Devinette se lo habían contado.

- ¿Lograr qué? –preguntó, confusa.

- _Estudiar_ –dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y cierto tono de "¡logras lo imposible!"-, con los _Gryffindor._

Hermione rió, y se encogió de hombros mientras ambos salían juntos del aula.

- Creo que dos años de práctica es suficiente. Aunque durante los exámenes admito que sí me llegan a exasperar.

- Ni lo menciones. ¿Quieres que te ayude con los libros? Parecen bastante pesados – dijo Harry señalando los enormes tomos que descansaban en los brazos de la hechicera. Hermione bajó la cabeza para esconder el ligero tinte ruborizado de sus mejillas, y murmuró un "no, estoy bien, gracias".

- Entonces déjame que alivie un poco del peso – el moreno sacó su varita y apuntó a los libros, murmurando un hechizo en voz baja.

- ¿Encantamiento de peso pluma? – Preguntó Hermione, su curiosidad ganándole a su vergüenza-. Pensé que lo enseñarían más tarde en el año.

- Sí, pero es como una ley no escrita que un Ravenclaw se lo sepa – rió Harry-. Es sencillo, el hechizo es _aligero_, y los movimientos son así – movió su varita haciendo un ocho en el aire-. Asegúrate de concentrar un poco de tu magia en la varita y otro tanto en los libros, o sino corres el riesgo de que resulte en un encantamiento de _masa_ pluma.

Hermione asintió, y sacó los libros que guardaba en su mochila para repetir el encantamiento con ellos.

- Muy bien –aprobó Harry en cuanto notó que había realizado el hechizo de manera correcta.

- Gracias – Hermione le sonrió, y volvió a ponerse la mochila al hombro (con considerable menos esfuerzo que veces anteriores, el Ravenclaw notó)-. Ah, qué tonta que soy. No te he dicho mi nombre. Hermione Granger –ofreció una mano que Harry tomó.

- Edward Morrison, pero tú ya sabes mi… eh, _nombre_ –dijo con un guiño. La chica tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse, antes de preguntarle tímidamente:

- ¿Te molesta que lo sepa? Ron me lo contó en cuanto nos vimos en el tren…

- No hay problema, estoy seguro que no eres del tipo cotilla.

La chica le sonrió.

- Creo que tendría que estar corriendo hacia Pociones ahora… nos vemos después – se despidió mientras miraba el reloj.

- ¡Nos vemos!

Luego de aquella introducción, habían arreglado juntarse de vez en cuando en la biblioteca para comparar notas. Notó que en cierto sentido ella era igual de pulcra que él con sus apuntes, y que le gustaba buscar algo de información extra cuando aprendía algo que le interesaba (que resultaba ser casi todo el currículo del colegio). Lo que más le interesó, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que ella tomaba _todas_ las clases opcionales (menos Adivinación, la cual había abandonado luego de una sola clase) y como Harry estaba seguro de que Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas se interponía con los horarios de Runas Antiguas, había deducido que el Ministerio le había prestado un giratiempo de alguna forma, para poder lograr estar en dos clases a la vez.

Sabía que aquellos artefactos eran muy preciados, y su disponibilidad, muy limitada. Además de la veintena que el Ministerio celosamente guardaba, había tan sólo dos que habían sido adquiridos por privados. Uno de los cuales, Harry recordaba, lo había robado su padre un tiempo atrás para realizar unos experimentos con ciertos hechizos que estaba inventando. El muchacho había querido usarlo, pero supo más tarde, por boca de Nagini, que algo había fallado en una de las experiencias, y el giratiempo había sido destruido.

Encontrando algo de utilidad para reportarle a su padre, lo había contactado a través del espejo gemelo que guardaba en un compartimiento secreto en su baúl una noche en la que la mayoría de su casa estaba en la sala común, discutiendo acerca del último artículo que había publicado Dumbledore en _Transfiguración Hoy_. Sin embargo, había olvidado que su amistad con Hermione podía llegar a ser un tema un tanto sensible para su padre, por lo que en vez de una respuesta a su pregunta ("¿quieres que robe el giratiempo?") obtuvo una mirada cargada de dureza y frialdad.

"Confío en que sabrás manejarte con cautela respecto a eso, y que cuando la situación lo requiera, no vas a dejar que tus emociones se interpongan" había sido las únicas palabras que había dicho al respecto antes de asegurarle que si bien sería útil obtener otro de los dichosos artefactos, no debería arriesgar su posición en Hogwarts a menos de que se presentase una muy buena oportunidad para robarlo sin que nadie lo notara.

Más tarde, con el espejo guardado celosamente en su baúl de vuelta y cuatro compañeros roncando ruidosamente en sus respectivas camas, había reflexionado brevemente acerca de su amistad con Hermione. _Me cae bien_, pensó, _pero mi padre es al único al que le debo mi lealtad. Es una lástima que las circunstancias nos hayan hecho conocernos en una situación así._

Quizás, cuando el momento llegara (pues Harry no tenía duda alguna de que algún día sería su turno para luchar, y aquello era algo para lo que se había estado preparando desde que tenía memoria) encontraría alguna forma de evitar confrontarla directamente (pues sabía que su personalidad le impediría a la joven hechicera abandonar a sus amigos en la batalla) o asegurar que sobreviviese. Todo aquello dependía de las situaciones futuras, por lo que no le dio más importancia por el momento.

Ron, por otra parte, apenas había dejado ver su pelirroja cabellera cerca de Harry en lo que llevaba del curso escolar, pero el moreno sospechaba que más que una decisión personal, era para acompañar a su amigo Devinette, quien parecía haberlo agregado a su lista de enemigos. El Ravenclaw sinceramente no lo entendía; apenas habían hablado una vez, y tan sólo habían compartido sus diferentes puntos de vista. Recordó de nuevo las protestas de Draco, y pensó que al menos compartían el mismo punto de vista sobre una persona. Erus Devinette era un idiota.

Draco era una persona a la cual Harry no podía permitirse ver en los pasillos, pues le dolía profundamente no poder hablar con su amigo de casi toda la vida, a pesar de que estaban a metros de distancia. Luego de la segunda semana, había escrito a Astaroth pidiéndole ayuda; no tenía duda de que el demonio, con su milenaria sabiduría, sabría algún método para comunicarse en secreto con una persona. Efectivamente, recibió una carta repleta de hechizos que Harry sospechaba eran los que se usaban en la confección de elementos como los espejos gemelos que él usaba. Había resuelto encantar un papel para que pareciera un apunte de Transfiguración, pero que sólo para Draco sería una hoja en blanco, en la cual podría escribir y recibir los mensajes que Harry escribiera en su pergamino.

Para procurarle el papel, había esperado hasta que tuviese que acudir a la Biblioteca para hacer un ensayo acerca de las propiedades de la mandrágora para Pociones, y utilizando un pequeño hechizo para desviar cualquier tipo de atención sobre su persona, guardó el papel junto con una pequeña nota en la que le explicaba qué era y cómo se usaba en su mochila. Más tarde ese día descubrió las primeras palabras, que la caligrafía casi perfecta de Draco dibujaba en el papel, mientras aparecían en su pergamino.

_Eres un idiota._

Qué amable saludo.

_¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te acercaste a esa insoportable sangresucia?!_

Y, reprimiendo un suspiro ante la predictibilidad de su amigo, procedió a explicarle su plan, y todo lo que había pasado en Grimmauld Place.

_Ah._

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de despedirse. Harry lo hubiera matado si lo hubiese tenido cerca. _Tanto problema para que al final me dijera menos de diez palabras,_ pensó, dándole un golpecito al pergamino con su varita para que las palabras se borraran y quedara listo para el próximo uso.

* * *

Para alivio de Harry, resultó que aquella vez había dado en el blanco; el interés por todo lo relacionado con él y su misteriosa tragedia había muerto a las dos semanas. Los susurros a su paso, la gente que se presentaba y lo saludaba con la lástima en los ojos y las miradas curiosas habían pasado a ser saludos ocasionales de la gente que le había hablado y alguna que otra mirada que encontraba a su pasar.

Ya habían pasado las primeras etapas del año escolar, en la que revisaban rápidamente lo visto en otros años. Los estudiantes se adentraban en la época de los exámenes parciales, concretamente comienzos de Noviembre, en los que los profesores medían el nivel de sus clases para decidir cómo enseñar el resto del año.

Eso se traducía como "época de pseudo histeria" en el lenguaje de Harry, quien en su camino a Pociones habíase chocado con cuatro distraídos que caminaban absortos en sus apuntes, murmurando palabra tras palabra esperando que aquél mantra de conocimiento remediara las horas de supuesto estudio que habían desperdiciado en nimiedades.

No se había sorprendido de ver a Severus enseñando en Hogwarts, después de todo era bien conocido que era un espía. Tampoco le había sorprendido la leve irritación con la que le trataba, aunque pocas veces se dirigía a él, pues Harry entendía que debía fingir que apenas lo conocía. Y ciertamente tampoco le había sorprendido su forma de enseñar en un aula tan grande (ya había sido un tanto corto de paciencia cuando le daba clases particulares).

Lo que sí le sorprendió aquella vez, fue la apurada salida del hombre mientras sutilmente se apretaba el brazo izquierdo en el medio de la clase. Aquella ocurrencia, de por sí inesperada y extremadamente extraña dentro del comportamiento del hombre, suscitó diversos murmullos alrededor del aula.

-Extraño –comentó Terry Boot mientras agregaba un ingrediente a su poción. Quizás se hubiera ido, pero todos sabían que Snape esperaría las botellas con sus pociones en el escritorio al final de la clase de todas formas.

- Supongo entonces que eso no pasa muy a menudo – dijo Harry, aunque a diferencia del resto de sus inocentes compañeros, él sabía cuál era la razón de la partida del profesor. Se ve que su padre estaba llamando a una reunión, aunque no podía imaginarse para qué.

- Es la primera vez – acotó Ernie Mcmillan desde la mesa de atrás-. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

- Quizás Dumbledore quería verlo.

- No seas tonto, Jack, no tiene un sentido especial para saber cuándo Dumbledore quiere verlo.

- Hay muchas formas de comunicación que pueden pasar desapercibidas – comentó Harry-. Ya sabes que… Terry, es sólo una onza de pus, no una y dos cuartos –advirtió a su compañero, tras lo cual se dio vuelta para seguir hablando con los dos Hufflepuff-. Como iba diciendo, existen muchas formas de comunicarse, y ciertamente muchas formas más para ocultar la comunicación. Tal vez tiene algún aparato que le avisa en caso de que Dumbledore quiera verlo.

- Siempre tuve la impresión de que el director era del tipo que prefiere tomarse el tiempo de hacer eso personalmente – dijo Terry, sentándose en su banco mientras miraba a su compañero-. Tenemos que sacarla del fuego en diez minutos, ya puse el hechizo cronómetro.

- Perfecto, gracias. Quizás lo hace para reuniones normales, pero si el profesor Snape salió tan apurado significa que algo grave ha pasado.

-Esperen un momento – dijo Ernie-, ¿están diciendo que ha pasado algo en la escuela… como un ataque?

- No, ya nos hubieran evacuado si fuera así –negó Terry-. Quizás tiene algo que ver con el Innombrable, Dumbledore siempre se tomó la guerra muy a pecho.

- No hay nadie más que quiera pelearla – comentó Harry.

* * *

Las noticias de la inesperada reunión entre Dumbledore y algunos de sus profesores (pues más de una clase se había quedado repentinamente sin profesor, aunque el primero en desaparecer fuera Snape) habían viajado rápido a través del alumnado de Hogwarts, que bullía en rumores acerca de una supuesta amenaza. Harry contempló, mientras cenaba en el Gran Salón con el resto de sus compañeros, los rostros alegres e interesados de los jóvenes estudiantes mientras conversaban los rumores, que no habían sido confirmados principalmente porque Dumbledore y parte de su séquito de profesores seguían ausentes. Las palabras "ataque" y "mortífagos" pendían en el aire de mágicas cuerdas invisibles, y aunque algunos tenían la decencia de lucir preocupados (vamos, que cualquiera de los presentes podía perder a un pariente en cualquier momento), la mayoría parecía bastante animadas por la posibilidad de una noticia tan interesante (y mórbida) como un ataque mortífago, luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad en Inglaterra.

Harry se rió suavemente, captando la atención de Terry y sus compañeros, pero no se preocupó en ofrecerles ninguna explicación. Mañana sabría con certeza qué había pasado, y quienes podrían seguir riendo.

* * *

El escándalo explotó en cuanto las varitas de los combatientes bajaron, y los ruidos de las túnicas disfrazaron las apariciones de los fugitivos de la ley. Pronto llegaron los gritos desesperados de aurores que aparecían al final de la batalla con más noticias devastadoras; aquél no era un simple ataque típico del modus operandi de Voldemort, esta vez el mago oscuro había preparado frentes de guerra en España, con las fuerzas francesas que había anexado hacía dos años, y Alemania, con la ayuda de un motivado ejército de aurores holandeses comprados por el carisma de Gaunt.

Las batallas continuaban peleándose ferozmente en el extranjero, pero gracias a aquél ataque inesperado, Voldemort había asegurado que los Ingleses no se metieran en el asunto, guardando sus fuerzas en caso de que se le ocurriera atacar de nuevo. El mago oscuro sabía que gracias a los años en los que permaneció inactivo desde el ataque a Diagon Alley, el ministerio preparó ávidamente a sus aurores para poder hacerle frente, pero aunque todo el departamento había sido reorganizado (y bajo la mirada de Fudge, quien gracias a Lucius Malfoy era casi considerado como un espía más, aunque el hombre ni tenía idea de aquello) los magos no tenían casi ninguna experiencia en combate real, y los que sí eran veteranos del primer reinado del terror, habíanse visto sorprendidos por el cambio de tácticas de batalla, por lo que no tuvieron mucha ventaja sobre los Mortífagos. El mago oscuro había elegido riesgosamente el centro de Londres para hacer su ataque; y aunque estaba consciente de que arriesgaba una exposición total del mundo mágico, sabía que el proceso de borrar las memorias de los muggles y cubrir todo el asunto costaría al Ministerio su buen trabajo, que le haría ganar tiempo en las fronteras extranjeras.

En Hogwarts, mientras tanto, cierto joven leía con interés el periódico, que había dedicado toda una edición especial a la feroz guerra que había explotado en el momento más inesperado. Sin embargo, lo que cubría la primera plana (y lo que definitivamente había sido causa de preocupación de muchísimos) no era el número de víctimas o algún título sensacionalista; era una simple foto. Tuvo que luchar para esconder su sonrisa al ver a Dumbledore lanzando la maldición asesina (una ley promovida semanas antes había permitido el uso de imperdonables en situaciones de guerra) hacia su padre, para contener una expresión de terror en sus ojos azules al verla inefectivamente cubrir el cuerpo del mago oscuro para desaparecer como si fuera un fuego artificial; Voldemort seguía vivito y coleando, con una sonrisa feroz en su joven rostro, y atacando con saña a su más acérrimo enemigo.

Los editores de El Profeta ni se habían molestado en poner un pie de foto a aquella impresionante imagen, pues aquella vez, una imagen valía mil palabras. Harry recordó con cierta vergüenza la única vez que había visto a su padre en peligro de "muerte" (en la fiesta de los Gaunt, cuando Sirius lanzó el maleficio asesino) y había olvidado completamente el ritual alquímico que le había dado la vida eterna al mago oscuro para intentar salvarlo.

Al recibir el periódico, muchos de los alumnos dejaron escapar un suspiro de impresión (incluso los Slytherin); algunos Hufflepuffs comenzaron a lagrimear, y muchos Gryffindors golpearon con su puño cerrado fuertemente la mesa mientras soltaban improperios cual caramelos al aire. Los Ravenclaw en general parecían muy impresionados, y en su mayoría, harto curiosos. Después de todo, el Innombrable era aparentemente inmune a la maldición oscura más peligrosa de todas.

Harry procuró recordar que en cuanto pudiera, trataría de contactar a su padre para felicitarlo por semejante publicidad. Aunque era un ataque relativamente inofensivo en comparación con lo que sucedía en España o Alemania, aquella cuidadosamente planeada maniobra era un golpe bajo, muy bajo, para la moral de los enemigos. Después de todo, si aquél enemigo inmune a la maldición asesina aparece en la batalla ¿cómo serían capaces de ganar?

Bajando el periódico en el que había estado absorto, recordó su papel de huérfano vengador, y dejó que una mezcla de ira y preocupación asomase a su rostro.

- Ed, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Terry a su lado.

- Quizás si ahora resultara que el maldito Innombrable no fuera prácticamente inmortal estaría mejor –dijo, fingiendo irritación, y se levantó bruscamente de su mesa para salir del Gran Salón. Mientras caminaba a grandes pasos para llegar a las puertas dobles, sintió el peso de las miradas de muchos estudiantes en su espalda.

Sin embargo, antes de poder salir, se encontró con el mismísimo director de Hogwarts entrando al salón, con un semblante serio y ojos azules vacíos de toda chispa. Detrás de él estaban McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody, el ex auror, quien de inmediato le miró con sospecha.

- Ah, joven Morrison –saludó Dumbledore-. Imagino por su rostro que ya se ha enterado de las noticias.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – soltó Harry, en parte para saber qué sabía el director de su padre, y en parte para seguir con su papel.

- Imagino que te refieres a la primera plana de El Profeta –respondió el anciano, a lo que el moreno asintió-. Hace unos años, los esposos Flamel, reconocidos alquimistas, fueron asesinados misteriosamente. El atacante se llevó la Piedra Filosofal que ellos guardaban, la cual es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, convertir cualquier metal en oro y otorgar vida eterna al que beba de su elixir. Tenía mis sospechas, después de todo Tom había estudiado alquimia buscando lograr crear una piedra para sí, pero al parecer los hechos sucedidos ayer lo confirmaron. La Piedra Filosofal debe estar en su poder, y gracias a ella, su elixir lo hace inmune a la muerte.

- ¿Entonces jamás va a poder ser derrotado? – exclamó Erus, quien se había parado, desde la mesa de los leones. Harry se dio cuenta entonces del silencio que había caído sobre el Gran Salón. Había muchos rostros asustados, otros preocupados, y por supuesto, las sonrisas de aquellos que se consideraban partidarios del Señor de las Tinieblas.

- La muerte no siempre significa derrota, señor Devinette – respondió Dumbledore con calma-. Ciertamente la inmortalidad no siempre es una ventaja en la guerra.

Muchos rostros recuperaron parte de su normal alegría ante las palabras del director, y poco a poco la charla volvió a reanudarse en el Gran Salón. Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al pasar junto a los profesores, que comenzaron a caminar hacia su mesa.

Había formas de evadir la muerte, había formas de cancelar la inmortalidad; pero no había forma de destruir la fuerza que conllevan ciertos vínculos, y Harry juró en ese instante que no dejaría que el viejo destruyera los sueños de su padre.


	11. Age of False Innocence

_Resubí el capítulo porque encontré una versión más completa que había guardado en mi netbook. Disfruten._

_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – **__Age of False Innocence_

Harry no pudo reprimir la feroz sonrisa que invadió su rostro aquella noche.

- Eres un genio – comentó, su aliento cálido empañando levemente el espejo que sostenía en sus manos. En él, el rostro arrogante y macabro de Voldemort le devolvía la mirada. En aquella habitación donde otros cuatro inocentes Ravenclaw dormían pacíficamente, el objeto de la conmoción pública de los últimos dos días hablaba serenamente con su hijo.

- ¿Piensas decirme algo que ya no sepa? – respondió.

- Sí, que a la vez eres un idiota. Dumbledore sabe que fuiste tú el que robó la Piedra Filosofal de los Flamel. Tienes un truco menos bajo la manga ahora.

- Ah, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, Harry Potter. Dumbledore y su obsesión contigo – Harry hizo una mueca-. Desde el ataque en el valle de Godric te ha tomado como una especie de elegido. Sabe que yo todavía conservo mis fuerzas como lo hacía hace veinte años, mientras que él ya está llegando al final de su vida. Está buscando un sucesor, y no hay nadie más indicado que el Niño-Qué-Vivió, ¿no es así?

El niño asintió.

- ¿Crees que me pasará a mí la tarea de destruirte?

- No solo eso, quizás hasta te deje el liderazgo de la Orden del Fénix.

- Sería más lógico dejárselo a alguien con más experiencia, como McGonagall.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

- No, esa mujer no tiene capacidad de líder. Dumbledore no es tonto, sabe que su Orden ganará más prestigio y reclutas si hay alguien tan influyente como tú a la cabeza.

- ¡Sigue siendo muy riesgoso! Dumbledore podría no confiar en mí del todo, y mientras a mí me enseña ciertos secretos para intentar destruirte, podría enseñarle al resto de la Orden un plan B por si yo no lo llevo a cabo.

- Harry, te olvidas que Dumbledore, por más astuto que sea, fue un Gryffindor en otro tiempo. Siempre ponen su fe en el bien de la gente por sobre su paranoia.

- Sigo pensando que te tomaste un riesgo innecesario. Aunque la expresión en el rostro de mis compañeros fue demasiado divertida.

- Sobreviví más de cincuenta años sin tu ayuda, Harry –dijo Voldemort en lo que se acercaba más a un tono de verdad irrefutable que a un frío reproche-. Dame algo de crédito.

Harry rió y le dio la razón.

- ¿Y Nagini? – preguntó con añoranza.

- _Aquí, pequeño_ –respondió una silbante voz desde el otro lado del espejo. El rostro de Voldemort desapareció entre las brumas que cubrían los bordes del espejo, y fue reemplazado por las brillantes escamas y los ojos rojizos de un reptil que Harry no había visto en meses.

- _Espero que todavía no hayas perdido la razón allí –_ comentó el adolescente-. _Me imagino que mi padre debe estar insoportable._

_- Cierto, pero he estado ocupada dándole algunas clases de modales a tu serpiente. _

_- Nagini, ¿qué le has hecho a As? _

_- Nada que no se pueda arreglar._

Por alguna razón, Harry dudaba seriamente de aquello.

- _¿Te divierte Hogwarts? –_ preguntó ella.

- _ Algo. Las clases son algo aburridas, pero mis compañeros son interesantes. Menos los Gryffindors. Y algunos Hufflepuff. _

Nagini soltó lo que Harry consideraba su versión de una carcajada.

- _Cuídate, Harry. Aunque tu padre te diga que no debes preocuparte, no dejes que la fachada de Dumbledore te engañe. Hasta el más inocente Hufflepuff puede no ser más que una rata traicionera._

El niño le sonrió.

- _Gracias. Me alegra saber que mi paranoia no es injustificada.

* * *

_

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante la carta. Ciertamente no había sido algo inesperado (pues tristemente, ya estaba acostumbrado a las maniobras de su más acérrimo enemigo) pero aquella ocurrencia le daba una ventaja en la guerra.

Sus dedos, cubiertos de arrugas y endurecidos por el tiempo, sostenían con fuerza aquél inocente frasquito que guardaba uno de los tantos secretos para acabar con Voldemort. El líquido plateado que contenía se balanceaba de un lado a otro, revolviéndose y formando figuras vagas contra los vidrios del contenedor. Memorias revoloteaban libremente dentro de los confines del frasco, susurrándole los secretos de los horrocruxes del vil hombre, tentándolo para que abandonase la lectura de libros alquímicos a la que se había dedicado los últimos días y se acercara a su pensadero.

Su boca formó una línea de labios fruncidos. De todas formas tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

* * *

- Repíteme qué tiene de importante esta fecha.

- ¿Navidad? – preguntó Terry mientras él y Harry caminaban hacia el Gran Salón. La semana de Navidad, y por consecuencia, las vacaciones relacionadas con ella estaban a tan sólo días de distancia. El castillo había amanecido aquél lunes entre muérdagos y armaduras que cantaban villancicos, mientras que la nieve comenzaba a cubrir gentilmente los campos verdes.

En la mansión, Harry jamás había hecho grandes celebraciones, quizás algún intercambio de regalos y una cena tranquila con su padre en el invernadero; pero las decoraciones en rojo y verde, los árboles que brillaban con muchas luces de colores y la alegría que impregnaba la fecha jamás habían ocupado un espacio en su hogar. A Harry le parecía que arruinaría la mística tenebrosa de la mansión, así que jamás insistió. Generalmente podía disfrutar de algo del espíritu navideño en la mansión Malfoy, cuando su padre aceptaba asistir (siempre bajo un disfraz) a los grandes bailes que Lucius y Narcisa ofrecían para la ocasión.

Pensar en aquél modesto festejo típico de su hogar le oprimía el corazón (por más cursi que sonara aquella frase), ya que ahora era más consciente que nunca de su lugar en la guerra y de que por su misión tendría que pasar no menos de tres años separado de su familia y sus amigos. Estaría rodeado de la misma asquerosa felicidad que hoy despreciaba mientras caminaba por el castillo, fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Llámenlo rebeldía adolescente, pero en aquél momento hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en el mundo para estar de vuelta en la mansión con su padre y sus mortífagos.

- Los regalos. Todos adoramos Navidad por los regalos.

_Si hay que buscar una excusa para que te den un regalo,_ Harry pensó, _¿porqué no eligen una que sea menos hipócrita? _

- Creo que no te agrada mucho esta fecha, ¿verdad? –preguntó Terry con ligero sarcasmo.

- No cuando hay una guerra allá afuera.

El muchacho no respondió. Quizás en otro momento lo hubiera hecho, quizás le hubiera instado a animarse y a disfrutar de la vida, pero desde principios de Noviembre, en los que Voldemort se consagró como un segundo Hombre-Qué-Vivió (y que ahora los periódicos sensacionalistas comenzaban a llamar _El inmortal_ en vez de su viejo _Innombrable_), la guerra sólo había escalado a mayores.

La famosa imagen en la que sobrevivía la maldición asesina había protagonizado las primeras planas en todo el mundo, y la publicidad que su feroz sonrisa ofrecía había logrado que sus filas se ensanchasen considerablemente. El miedo a su poder, y en cierta parte a su carisma también, había causado estragos en los frentes españoles y alemanes, que tan sólo en los últimos días habían conseguido recuperar algo de terreno mientras los ejércitos franceses e ingleses de magos oscuros atacaban sin piedad sus filas. En el país germano, pequeñas revueltas de gente temerosa habían protestado contra la participación del gobierno en la guerra, instándolo a 'rendirse', pero habían sido rápidamente aplastadas por un Primer Ministro que cada vez se presentaba más nervioso ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Europa estaba cayendo cada vez más profundo en las garras del anarquismo, y los hombres que habían perdido la costumbre del combate estaban desempolvando sus viejas maniobras políticas a un ritmo muy lento. Dumbledore estaba siendo presionado más y más, y aunque Harry saboreaba precozmente la victoria, todavía no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que veía al viejo mago, temiendo las cartas que él podría colocar sobre la mesa.

- Ed – la voz de Terry lo trajo de vuelta al presente-. Hermione te llama.

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a la joven hechicera acercarse rápidamente a él. Draco había dejado de quejarse de su amistad con ella en sus charlas semanales vía pergamino encantado. Por su parte, Hermione parecía encantada de encontrar a alguien con el que discutir sus miles de teorías y los miles de libros que había leído y pasaba mucho tiempo con el Ravenclaw. Harry, aunque reconocía que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona se hubiera sentido molesto, apreciaba las charlas que ambos tenían y no le importaba sacrificar algo de su tiempo a solas para discutir con ella acerca de algún tema importante.

- Te he estado buscando desde ayer para devolverte la revista que me prestaste –dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el ejemplar de _Transfiguración Hoy_ que sostenía en su mano.

- Hola Hermione –saludó Terry con mal disimulado desprecio. Era bien sabido que los Ravenclaw en general estaban celosos de ella por su inteligencia.

- Ah, hola Terry. Disculpa que no te haya saludado…

- No hay problema –dijo secamente, y se volvió hacia Harry-. ¿No te importa si me adelanto?

- Ve tranquilo.

- Nos vemos más tarde –dijo, y se fue.

- Lamento eso –dijo Harry.

- ¿Los Ravenclaw y sus modales? No son más que niños – respondió ella-. Son prueba de que leer no es todo en la vida.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo una mueca de fingida sorpresa.

- ¿Tú, Hermione Granger, admitiendo que hay cosas más importantes que los libros? Oh, por Merlín.

- No seas tonto, por supuesto que los libros no son todo en la vida. Mis amigos son más importantes.

- Ah, ahí está –Harry detuvo su lento caminar abruptamente y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras su compañera arqueaba una ceja-. Me preguntaba porqué el Sombrero te había puesto en Gryffindor, nada más. Ahora sé por qué.

La chica rió animadamente.

- Creo que eso es algo que muchos se preguntaron.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tú crees?

Ambos entraron compartiendo anchas sonrisas al Gran Salón. Harry notó la mirada oscura de Erus dirigida en su dirección, y la disculpa escrita en los ojos azules de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo sonreía apenas, apenado ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

- En serio, ¿qué demonios le hice a aquél idiota para que me odie tanto? –preguntó Harry en voz alta, olvidando momentáneamente que Hermione estaba a su lado. Su mirada jamás había dejado el rostro del Gryffindor.

-Erus puede ser un tanto… obstinado cuando quiere – comentó Hermione-. Jamás nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero creo que es un buen chico. Es sólo que le obligaron a crecer muy rápido, y quizás no de la mejor forma…

Y demonios que no había sido de la mejor forma. Harry entendía lo que era crecer rápido, después de todo él podría ser considerado el perfecto ejemplo, pero Devinette era simplemente un _malcriado_. Alguien que ha leído muchas fábulas para refugiarse de una realidad a la que sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse tarde o temprano.

Hermione notó cómo sus labios se fruncían, alguna crítica muriendo cruelmente en ellos para evitar molestarla. No le gustaba hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas, incluso de aquellos que no le agradaban, por lo que prefirió terminar el asunto apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

- No le hagas caso, algún día se disculpará –le sonrió y dejó que su mano cayera a un lado mientras se separaban, cada uno caminando a la mesa que le correspondía.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó con cierta esperanza en su voz, girando su cabeza para mirar los ojos esmeraldas del Ravenclaw.

- Por supuesto –dijo él con la misma voz indiferente que muchas veces usaba mientras escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Lo miró mientras se acercaba a un sonriente Terry Boot, antes de sentarse cansinamente junto a Ron, quien parecía un tanto incómodo ante los rabiosos siseos de Erus.

- ¿Qué tal, Hermione? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, buscando una excusa para desentenderse de las quejas de su amigo-. ¿Hiciste la tarea de Encantamientos?

- Hace dos días Ron, y ya me la pediste ayer a la noche – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Es que jamás piensas hacer las cosas por ti mismo? ¡Me gustaría verte el día que me canse y deje de prestarte mis apuntes!

- Que nunca llega… -susurró el pelirrojo por lo bajo. Erus, que notó que ya no tenía público al cual dirigirle su rabia, saludó distraídamente a Hermione antes de comenzar a comer. La hechicera puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Qué? – reaccionó el adolescente defensivamente.

- Nada, Erus. Nada.

- ¿Es por Morrison, verdad? ¿No te gusta que no me trague el cuentito de tu amiguito?

- Ron, ¿cuál es la teoría conspirativa de hoy? – preguntó Hermione sin inmutarse, mirando a su amigo con interés. El pelirrojo pareció encogerse bajo su mirada.

- Que Edward es un espía del Innombrable que se hace pasar por Harry Potter – dijo en una voz muy pequeña.

- Ah. Qué astuto, Erus, en serio. Supongo que te gustará saber que yo soy una veela disfrazada que se ha escapado de las garras del malvado jefe de los gigantes para tratar de vivir una vida normal como hechicera mientras mi madre vampira trabaja para el Innombrable a cambio de que me dejen en libertad.

- Esa es una teoría que me gustaría creer –murmuró Ron, a lo que Hermione le respondió con una mirada asesina.

- Di lo que quieras, Hermione, es obvio que vas a defender a tu _noviecito_ –contestó Erus airadamente. Ante la combinación de su nombre y la palabra "noviecito", Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil (quienes estaban sentadas no muy lejos de ellos) se dieron vuelta para mirar a Hermione con sorpresa.

- ¡No! ¿Tienes novio? – chilló una, provocando una mueca en el rostro de Erus.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Es de nuestro curso?

La inteligente hechicera sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- N-no sean tontas, no tengo novio…

- Ah, debe ser Edward, ¿no? – Susurró con cierta malicia Parvati, acercándose a Hermione-. Uhm, no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto…

- Es verdad, Edward no está _nada _mal – Lavender echó una mirada poco disimulada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Harry comía silenciosamente-. ¡Además es tan _misterioso_!

- ¡No estamos de novios! –exclamó Hermione, aún más avergonzada-. Sólo somos amigos.

Lavender sonrió.

- ¡Mejor aún! Mira que quedarte con semejante soltero… me pregunto si irá con alguien a Hogsmeade la semana que viene.

- Dumbledore no le deja salir del castillo en caso de que alguien lo ataque – respondió la hechicera de pelo castaño automáticamente. Sus dos compañeras de habitación la ojearon con interés, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus rostros.

- ¡Ya le has preguntado entonces! – exclamaron ambas.

- B-bueno, sí, una vez, pero fue solo por…

- ¡Nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti, Hermione! –comentó Parvati, interrumpiéndola.

- ¡No fue así! Es que…

- Admítelo, te gusta Edward –Lavender dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione, incapaz de mentir, desvió su mirada a un lado, y por causas del destino cayó sobre la figura de su amigo de Ravenclaw. Sintió que la sangre le fluía al rostro una vez más, y se levantó, sin importarle el budín de pan que había dejado a medio comer en su plato.

- Eh, tengo tarea que terminar. Nos vemos después.

- ¡Adiós Hermione! – exclamaron el par de cotillas al unísono. Ron, sentado atrás de ellas, había escuchado toda la conversación; y ahora miraba su plato distraídamente mientras jugaba con las aceitunas del pastel de carne que se había servido.

- No es justo…-murmuró.

* * *

- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Edward Morrison, verdad?

Harry alzó la cabeza del libro de Encantamientos que estaba leyendo y miró al pequeño alumno de Slytherin que lo miraba con curiosidad y no poca molestia.

- Si, ¿qué sucede?

El pequeño castaño le ofreció un pergamino doblado que llevaba en la mano.

- El profesor Snape me pidió que te entregara esto.

Harry tomó la nota y le agradeció con una sonrisa el recado. Ojeó la figura del niño perderse entre las montañas de libros que rodeaban a los alumnos de séptimo año, quienes ya comenzaban a crecer canas prematuras gracias a los EXTASIS. Navidad había pasado en menos tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera pensado, y la noción de que ya habían pasado la mitad del año había calado hondo en los nervios de algunos estudiantes.

Abrió la nota, y leyó la elaborada letra de Albus Dumbledore, quien le invitaba a pasarse por su oficina lo más pronto que le fuera posible para discutir "algunos asuntos pendientes". Sintió una plomada caer en su estómago, llevándose consigo su confianza y la alegría que había sentido hasta ahora. ¿Acaso el director lo había descubierto? ¿Pensaría ejecutarlo o mandarlo a Azkaban? ¿Trataría de interrogarlo para que contara todos los secretos que sabía acerca de Voldemort? ¿Lo usaría de carnada?

_No_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus manos palidecían por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el libro, _debo calmarme. No servirá de nada preocuparme. Si Dumbledore me hubiese descubierto, no me pediría amablemente que me acercara a su oficina. Vendría a buscarme con una docena de Aurores. O quizás no. Quién sabe lo que pasa por su mente._

Dominó su histeria temporal en una breve inspiración y exhalación, y compuso su rostro en una expresión de total indiferencia. Logró que sus manos dejaran de temblar, y se levantó con toda la gracia que pudo. Tomó sus cosas, y caminó hasta la oficina del director, donde el anciano lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

_Quizás demasiado cálida_, pensó Harry con algo de pánico.

- Buenas tardes, Harry – saludó el hombre, sentado detrás de su escritorio-. Espero que todo te haya resultado bueno hasta ahora.

- Buenas tardes, profesor. Le garantizo que Hogwarts no ha sido más que generosa conmigo.

- Es agradable saberlo. ¿Un caramelo de limón? – le ofreció, tomando una pequeña jarra repleta de dulces envueltos en papel lima brillante.

- Gracias, pero jamás me ha gustado mucho el limón. Muy ácido para mí.

- Entiendo, quizás la próxima vez deba comprar unos de cereza.

_¿Y hasta ahora a nadie se le ocurrió envenenar los condenados dulces?_, se preguntó Harry, mientras con una sonrisa murmuraba un "quizás" para ocultar lo poco que le interesaba los confites que el hombre quisiera comprar.

- Será mejor que vaya directamente al grano, Harry. Tengo algo que, por derecho, te pertenece. Antes de que tus padres usaran el fidelio para esconderse de Voldemort, le pedí a James que me prestara un objeto que me interesaba estudiar. Luego de su muerte y tu consecuente desaparición, no tuve tiempo de devolverte su legado.

Harry frunció el ceño, ciertamente curioso. ¿Acaso los Potter escondían algún legado secreto, alguna herencia maravillosa de la que Voldemort jamás había escuchado?

- Dime, Harry, ¿alguna vez has usado una capa de invisibilidad?

No pudo evitar la sorpresa que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan y su boca se abriera ligeramente. Aquellas capas eran extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, y de aquél limitado lote, solo algunas eran verdaderamente útiles como para desafiar todos los mecanismos de detección.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de su joven pupilo, y de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacó un paquete envuelto en papel madera y atado con finos hilos blancos. Se lo entregó a Harry, quien lo tomó con manos temblorosas, como si aquello fuese algo muy frágil que temiese romper.

Lentamente deshizo los nudos que mantenían cerrado el paquete, y descubrió el material del color del vino (y que le hacía acordar de los ojos de su padre, tan gatunos, tan viciosos) que componía la capa. Brillaba suavemente a la luz del sol, con una gracia plateada que engañaba a la vista y le hacía creer que la tela estaba bordada con la más fina plata. Pasó sus dedos entre los pliegues, sintiendo el material frío como el agua y fresco como una mañana de otoño, y sintió repentinamente el deseo de ocultarse en ella, de averiguar si al estar en su suave abrazo se sentiría como si nadara en agua helada.

- Veo que te ha gustado.

- Gracias –susurró con voz ronca, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo decía con total sinceridad.

Dumbledore sonrió una vez más, aunque esta vez Harry notó que había en aquella sonrisa un cierto tono de tristeza, o al menos de disculpa, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debería haber hecho.

- Puedes irte a disfrutar tu nueva capa, Harry. Solo recuerda que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad, por lo que deberías usarla con prudencia.

Harry asintió, aunque en verdad había sido por compromiso más que nada, ya que su mente ya divagaba libremente en los posibles escenarios en los que aquella capa le sería útil a él o a su padre.

* * *

Había sido una semana particularmente buena. Con su nueva capa de invisibilidad escondida hábilmente en su mochila, aprovechaba para explorar el castillo por la noche sin ser visto, mientras que de día le era útil cuando buscaba escaparse de alguien. No le había contado de ella a nadie más que a Draco, su padre y a Astaroth en una de sus cartas, de los cuales Voldemort parecía el más impresionado. El origen de la capa le intrigaba, ya que la familia Potter jamás había sido demasiada estricta acerca de las tradiciones mágicas, y por lo tanto, no poseían muchos artículos que contaran como "reliquias de familia". El mago oscuro notó con interés que tanto el estilo de la capa como sus propiedades correspondían con lo que se estilaba en la baja edad media, por lo que la capa podría llegar a ser más vieja que la misma línea Potter. Harry, intrigado, prometió preguntarle a Dumbledore en cuanto pudiese el origen de la capa, mientras Voldemort aprovecharía para investigar algo por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, los meses pasaron, y eventualmente Harry se obligó a guardar la capa en su habitación luego de un incidente con un Hufflepuff de tercer año en el que el preciado objeto casi se desliza de su mochila. Mientras Marzo llegaba silenciosamente entre retoños de primavera, y los exámenes se volvían progresivamente más difíciles; afuera, la guerra se hacía también más viciosa, como si la promesa de calor después de un frío invierno incitara la sangre de los combatientes para acabar con el enemigo.

Voldemort no hacía caso del éxito que estaba teniendo, y presionaba cada vez más los gobiernos de los países europeos con ataques que podrían ser considerados más propios de una guerrilla que del modus operandi típico que había exhibido en los setenta. Infiltraciones en los ministerios, bombas sorpresa en ciertos edificios, secuestros y desapariciones. La guerra que había empezado en los campos ahora se trasladaba al corazón de la ciudad, y aunque Inglaterra todavía permanecía extrañamente pacífica, los ciudadanos vivían con el mismo miedo que sus compañeros del continente.

Pequeñas bases habían sido descubiertas y operaciones desarmadas, pero el grueso de los mortífagos parecía no disminuir. Los magos americanos, en un espejo de las actuaciones de sus contrapartes muggles en guerras anteriores, comenzaron a presionar para que se les dejase entrar en el conflicto con sus fuerzas especiales. El comité europeo estaba listo para ceder, cuando Dumbledore, quien sabía que solo le quedaba una carta riesgosa que todavía podrían jugar con éxito, hizo una sorprendente declaración.

Y aquella declaración nos lleva con nuestro joven protagonista, ya que gracias a la presión sobre Dumbledore (quien no quería involucrar a los americanos en la guerra en vistas de su agresividad injustificada en el campo de batalla) se encontró frente a un Gran Salón silencioso aquél cálido día de Marzo en el que había llegado tarde al desayuno.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él. Algunos, curiosos. Otros, como los de su compañero Terry Boot, lo tildaban de traidor. Otros estaban repletos de una reverencia total; y gracias a ellos Harry tuvo la sospecha de que su nombre tendría que ser cambiado en las listas.

Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, consciente de las decenas de ojos que pesaban sobre su nuca, buscando con la mirada a Hermione. Ella alzó la cabeza para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, e hizo lugar junto a ella.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó, en cuanto estuvo acomodado.

- Ay, Harry, lo saben – el joven mago no pudo evitar sentir algo pesado caer en su estómago-. Saben que eres Harry Potter.

La hechicera apuntó al diario que descansaba frente a ella, sobre la mesa. Allí, escrito en grandes letras, rezaba el título _"Harry Potter aparece; el Niño-Qué-Vivió a salvo y sano en Hogwarts bajo identidad falsa"_.

Harry de pronto tuvo la iluminante sospecha de que su capa de invisibilidad no había sido un simple regalo.

- Mierda – alcanzó a decir antes de que las primeras conversaciones comenzaran a ser susurradas. Las cabezas se movían por aquí y por allá, compartiendo comentarios, gestos, pequeñas sonrisas entre sí.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, obligándose a pensar por un minuto. Aquella situación no era necesariamente contraproducente para la guerra que su padre luchaba, y el único verdadero problema que tenía era su injustificada fama. No, viviría a través de esto, aunque toda la situación fuese una total molestia.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, ojeando los rostros curiosos de aquellos que querían saber más de él, pero no se atrevían a acercarse.

Harry solo gruñó en respuesta. La hechicera frunció el ceño y se levantó, tomando uno de sus brazos para que él la siguiera.

- Vamos a la biblioteca, antes de que algún osado empiece a molestar.

Harry asintió, y ambos salieron a zancadas del Gran Salón, decenas de ojos siguiendo interesados su camino.

- En este momento, el asesinato casi me parece una eutanasia para ese viejo metiche.

Hermione rió suavemente mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca le ofrecían. Harry se sentó lentamente a su lado, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la madera con un ruido seco.

- ¿Es pretencioso pensar que nadie me va a tratar distinto a partir de esta revelación?

- Sí, mucho -la Gryffindor negó con la cabeza-. Hace dos años, el hijo de una de las jugadoras de las Holyhead Harpies se quedó por unos meses en Hogwarts; la madre iba a jugar en Holanda, y la cosa se veía medio peligrosa, por lo que quiso dejarlo aquí para que pueda seguir sin problemas sus estudios.

- Espera; ¿esta historia tiene moraleja? - preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, pero déjame terminar. Cuando llegó, todos estaban igual que cuando tú llegaste; murmullos por aquí, miradas por allá, ya sabes.

Harry le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que sí, lo sabía, y _mucho. _

- Luego de los primeros días, muchos tomaron confianza y comenzaron a rodearlo todo el tiempo, como si quisieran lucir importantes por _ser el amigo de_, y aunque el chico no era particularmente desagradable, comenzó a volverse un tanto arrogante. Andaba por el castillo como si fuese el dueño, disfrutando de la _troupé_ que se arrastraba detrás de él, todos esperando que les llevase a conocer a su famosa madre, que les consiguiera un autógrafo, que les diera una oportunidad de ser jugador de quidditch profesional por recomendación.

- Creo que sé adonde piensas ir con esto.

- Si crees que te estoy advirtiendo para que no te vuelvas arrogante, te equivocas. Tú no eres así.

- Me halaga, amable doncella.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Hermione continuó su historia.

- En fin, la prensa se estaba haciendo un picnic con todo esto, y se ve que el chico dijo un poco _demasiado_, y comenzaron los escándalos. Sus supuestos amigos le habían pasado datos privados a algunos paparazzi y lo habían dejado prácticamente desnudo. Empezó a perder a su troupe.

- Y a continuación sigue el trágico cuento de _se quedó sin amigos, sufrió mucho, la arrogancia se paga caro_ y todo eso, ¿no?

Hermione se ruborizó.

- Si, bueno... Lo que te quería decir con esto es que no busques más amigos de los que ya tienes, porque muchos van a a querer usarte. Sé que tienes mucho más sentido común que el chico del que te conté, pero creo que no hace mal decírtelo.

- Bien... gracias Hermione - dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa -. A pesar de que haya sido algo inútil tu consejo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, y fingió indignación.

- Te traeré a Parvati para que te aconseje, entonces me darás las gracias.

Harry rió con ganas.

- Ya puedo imaginármelo; _"Edward, oh, ¿puedo llamarte Harry? Creo que deberías salir conmigo para evitar que todas esas arrastradas te molesten"._

_- _Por alguna razón, aquél comentario suena extrañamente adecuado para ella.

- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Harry se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Ya es hora de Pociones?

- Sí, vayámonos ahora. Tengo la extraña sospecha de que Snape no estará particularmente feliz hoy.

* * *

- Me lo esperaba – dijo Voldemort alzando una ceja-. Todos saben que la Unión Europea de Magos está a un paso de dejar que los estadounidenses se metan.

Harry, quien luego de lograr eludir a la masa estudiantil todo el día había decidido hablar con su padre para conseguir algunas palabras de aliento, estaba totalmente sorprendido por la calma con la que su padre se estaba tomando las cosas.

- Eh, ¿no es eso algo bueno para ellos?

- No para Dumbledore - respondió el mago oscuro-. Los americanos usan fuego contra fuego, algo que el viejo detesta, y son particularmente paternales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que se cargarán la guerra en sus hombros; para ellos resultaría un excelente negocio - Harry arrugó la nariz-. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero la sociedad mágica norteamericana no tiene la influencia que tiene su contraparte muggle en su correspondiente contexto mundial. Entrar en esta guerra significa extender sus fronteras _culturales_, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- _Colonos - _murmuró Harry despectivamente **(*)**.

Voldemort sonrió ferozmente.

- Precisamente por eso son tan brutales. Quieren _dinero_, no paz. Harían esta guerra mucho más interesante.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te confías demasiado, padre. Los americanos...

- No son más que infantes - completó su padre, irritado-. He jugado este juego durante treinta años, ellos jamás han levantado sus armas más que para cuidar sus fronteras de inmigraciones ilegales.

- Pero escuché que han mezclado tecnología muggle con...

- _¡Qué no saben utilizar!_ - siseó Voldemort en pársel-. ¿Lucharás esta guerra por mí, Harry?

El niño se cruzó de hombros, y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de ira.

- ¡Bien te vendría, serpiente arrogante! Si toda esta experiencia habla por ti, entonces ¿por qué subestimas a tus enemigos?

- _¡Porque son insignificantes hormigas que piensan que pueden derrotar a Lord Voldemort!_

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, respirando profundamente.

- _Si tan poco son, entonces no te importará que me borre del mapa por unos años. No creo que me necesites - _dijo en pársel. Sus palabras sonaron cortantes.

- _No pensarás traicionarme...-_ el brillo rubí de los ojos de Voldemort adquirió una intensidad amenazante mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

- _A este punto sería como darme la espalda a mí mismo - _Harry respondió sin inmutarse-. Solo quiero que recuerdes que mis palabras jamás son mentirosas, o que pretenden perjudicarte.

- Hn - el mago oscuro lucía visiblemente más calmado. El Niño-Qué-Vivió sabía, luego de años de tratar con él, que solo aquello podría recibir como respuesta por parte de su padre, y sonrió levemente.

- Podrías haberme advertido que Dumbledore pensaba revelar mi nombre.

Voldemort sonrió con astucia y no poca travesura.

- Eres increíble - bufó Harry, formando una mueca un poco extraña considerando la media sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro-. ¡Podría haberme vuelto loco!

- Es sólo el primer día.

- Gracias, realmente tranquilizante - dijo el niño sarcásticamente-. Creo que iré a prepararme mentalmente para mañana.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una media sonrisa antes de que el rostro de su padre fuera engullido por las brumas del espejo. Suspirando, dejó el objeto a un lado, y corrió las cortinas de su cama, desmantelando los hechizos de privacidad que había utilizado para hablar con su padre con un movimiento de su varita.

- ¿Te importaría hablar conmigo? - una voz lo sobresaltó. Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada, y sus ojos verdes encontraron los marrones de Terry Boot, sorprendentemente fríos.

Alerta, y temiendo haber sido descubierto, Harry se sentó frente a su compañero de cuarto.

- Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño reparador, bella durmiente - dijo bruscamente Terry, malinterpretando la cautela con la que su compañero le miraba por una acusación.

- ¡No es eso! - dijo Harry aliviado-. No sé que te pasa, Terry, pero...

- ¿Que no sabes lo que me pasa? - el Ravenclaw susurró con ira-. Claro, mi supuesto amigo tiene una identidad falsa que jamás se le ocurrió revelarme, y yo tendría que estar saltando de felicidad por eso.

- Ah - respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca te lo dije por una cuestión de seguridad.

El rostro de Terry no adoptó la expresión que Harry esperaba.

- Granger no parecía muy sorprendida esta mañana, al igual que Weasley y Devinette. Es más, Weasley anduvo contando a cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar como pasaron el verano juntos _Harry Potter_ - el Niño-Qué-Vivió respingó al ver como su amigo escupía su nombre- y él.

Terry tomó una pausa, y lo miró con dolor.

- Mira - Harry interrumpió lo que el Ravenclaw estaba a punto de decir-, cuando llegué a Hogwarts con mi hermana, lo menos que quería era ser Harry Potter. _¡Habían matado a toda mi familia por eso!_ - aquél fue el turno de Terry para dar un respingo culpable-. Dumbledore me mandó con los Weasley **(*)** para protegerme, y les dijo quien era. Sabes que Ron apenas puede guardar un secreto, por lo que no me sorprendió encontrarme con sus amigos y que supieran quién era.

- Aún así, podrías haberme dicho. Jamás le hubiera contado a nadie.

Harry suspiró, y se pateó mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- No quería que mi nombre se metiera en el medio de nuestra amistad. Mierda, no sé lo que voy a hacer mañana ahora que mi nombre se ha metido en el medio de mi vida.

Terry dejó escapar una pequeña, suave sonrisa.

- Jamás escaparás tu fama, ¿eh, Harry?

El mago correspondió su sonrisa, y entendió la disculpa silenciosa que le ofrecían los ojos de su amigo.

- No, supongo que no.

* * *

La semana que siguió a la impactante revelación fue tan caótica como Harry esperaba. Las miradas lo seguían por todos lados, los susurros se confundían con el ruido de sus zapatos al golpear el suelo, y su nombre estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Algunos mantenían su distancia, otros se acercaban con regalos de gratitud por su "hazaña" de tiempo atrás, pocos le ofrecían palabras de aliento luego de su tragedia de verano, y muchos optaban por intentar seguirlo como si fueran buitres, grabando obsesivamente cada palabra que pudieran para disecarla y esperar venderla al tabloide más cercano. El resto del mundo no se había quedado atrás, y ya había recibido cientos de cartas provenientes de todas partes de Inglaterra, y del exterior (en especial aquellos países que ahora se veían amenazados por el avance del ejército de Voldemort) expresándole condolencias, ánimo, gratitud o simple interés por su persona. La máquina de prensa estaba rodando en torno a él, y los más inescrupulosos entre el género humano trataban de agarrarse de su máquina de fama mientras pudieran, ofreciéndole contratos absurdos, entrevistas arregladas, y todas las cosas que en general, no deberían ofrecérsele a un niño de su edad.

Simplemente vivir en Hogwarts se había tornado difícil y tedioso, y Harry rezaba por la siguiente gran noticia que lo destronara de sus diez minutos de titulares, esperando impacientemente a que llegara lo antes posible.

Abril pasó como un relámpago entre flashes de cámaras amateurs, y Mayo se acercaba con la promesa de los primeros exámenes finales oficiales de los que Harry participaría.

La correspondencia con su _hermana_ se había tornado escasa gracias al tiempo que le dedicaba al estudio, pero jamás perdió la intensidad de sus críticas a la prensa ni las de ella acerca de lo aburrida que estaba. Harry se reía para sus adentros cada vez que pensaba en Astaroth y su auto declarado martirio, imaginando que terminaría por perder su naturaleza demoníaca si continuaba en aquella forma.

Sin embargo, la promesa de tres meses de descanso de aquél infierno (social, para él; de aburrimiento, para el demonio) ya comenzaba a emocionarlo, y saboreaba la idea cada vez que podía mientras repasaba para sus exámenes.

En aquél clima de felicidad momentánea lo encontró el mismísimo director de Hogwarts, mientras daba un "inocente" paseo por el colegio.

- Ah, los exámenes finales - comentó alegremente, mientras saboreaba un dulce de limón-. Solía tener una compañera que todos los años se brotaba con un sarpullido horrendo cuando tenía que dar los exámenes, de puro nerviosismo.

- No estoy muy lejos - respondió Harry, sin levantar su vista de su libro de _Historia de la Magia_. Había estado sentado durante dos horas debajo de aquél roble cercano al lago, repasando rápidamente para el examen de Historia que tendría la mañana siguiente.

- Es el precio de la dedicación - el anciano mago sonrió, y acomodó su barba blanca-. Pareces ser una persona muy dedicada, Harry.

El mencionado finalmente levantó la vista de su libro, preguntándose qué demonios querría decir con eso el director. Este captó la curiosidad de su pupilo, y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- Es bueno ver algo así en los jóvenes. Especialmente en tiempos como estos, en los que existen fuerzas que quieren destruir todo lo que amamos y consideramos valioso. Quizá en algún futuro sea esa dedicación la que nos salve de un porvenir oscuro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Los ojos azules del director se escondieron detrás de los anteojos con forma de media luna.

- Yo ya me estoy volviendo viejo, Harry. Llegará el momento en el que esta nación necesite a un líder más joven que yo para hacerle frente a la amenaza que representa Voldemort, y no creo que haya nadie más indicado que tú. Todavía eres un niño, pero has visto cosas, has salido adelante de cosas que hubieran destruido a muchos adultos. Este verano tengo muchos problemas de los que ocuparme, y hay algunos en los que me gustaría que me ayudaras - al ver la pregunta formarse en los labios del joven, sonrió y continuó-. No te preocupes por ahora, ya te lo explicaré más adelante. Todo a su tiempo; ahora es tiempo de exámenes.

Los ojos azules volvieron a asomarse de entre sus guardianes de metal y le guiñaron amistosamente.

- Que tengas una buena tarde, Harry, y buena suerte.

* * *

Como saben por la nota que publiqué, actualmente ando muy jodida con la escuela (paso cerca de doce horas al día) y ya estoy preparándome para el ingreso a la universidad, por lo que mi _schedule_ de publicación se fue (y se va a seguir yendo) un poco al carajo xD.

**Aclaraciones:**

_"- Colonos - murmuró Harry despectivamente."_

_Colonist_, o _yankee_ en su defecto, es una forma despectiva de nombrar a un norteamericano en Inglaterra.

_"Dumbledore me mandó con los Weasley para protegerme (...)"_

La Orden del Fénix es una sociedad secreta, por lo que Harry, sabiendo que Terry ignoraba su existencia, modificó un poco su historia.

_Sobre la relación entre Erus, Ron y Hermione:_

Si bien en muchas historias donde Harry está ausente del trío de oro siempre aparece un personaje para reemplazarlo, este no es un trío de oro para nada; Hermione es la mejor amiga de Ron al igual que en el cannon, pero ella y Erus no se llevan muy bien, por lo que simplemente estan en términos de saludos actúa de "lazo conector" entre los dos.


	12. Cemetery Gates

_**Capítulo 12 - **__Cemetery Gates

* * *

_

- ¡No puedo creer nuestra suerte! - exclamó Ron, mirando con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Harry, quien había estado jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Beth, levantó la mirada para observar al pelirrojo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó. Hermione, quien estaba sentada en un viejo sillón, prestó atención.

- ¡Mi padre ha conseguido entradas para el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch! ¡Irlanda contra Bulgaria! ¡En una semana!

- Felicitaciones - dijo Harry, quien honestamente no sabía qué decir. Aquél deporte jamás le había interesado más que para despejar la mente, y por lo tanto no podía entender el frenesí que inundaba a su amigo cuando hablaba de él.

- Pensé que se habían agotado - comentó Hermione. _"Y que eran demasiado pobres como para pagarlas"_ agregó Harry mentalmente.

- Es que ya no hay más - respondió Ron sin disminuir su sonrisa-. Pero el Ministro tiene un palco entero reservado, y nos invitó a todos a ir, incluyéndote a ti, Harry, y a ti también, Hermione.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho de ojos verdes notó el entrecejo fruncido de su supuesta hermana. Él apenas contenía su propia expresión; y mientras le sonreía al emocionado pelirrojo antes de que saliera de la habitación en vivas zancadas, pensaba en la extraña invitación del ministro.

- Me sabe mal - lo sorprendió Hermione, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir su amigo-. No niego que estoy feliz de que Ron y toda su familia puedan ir, pero jamás han tenido una relación _estrecha_ con el Ministro. No entiendo porqué los invitaría.

- Es una jugada política - respondió Harry, volviendo su atención al interrumpido juego de ajedrez-. El Innombrable está haciendo estragos en el continente, pero todos saben que su base de operaciones está aquí, en Inglaterra. Nada podría detener más su avance que el desmantelamiento de sus cuarteles generales; pero el Ministerio apenas logra avanzar en su búsqueda. Digamos que en el resto de Europa la imagen de Fudge no es muy buena, y poco a poco la misma desconfianza se está expandiendo aquí.

Hermione asintió.

- Ya veo; invitó a los Weasley porque sabría que entonces irías con ellos. Con todo el escándalo de tu identidad, que te vean junto a él va a hacer asumir a muchos que tienen buenas relaciones.

El mago sonrió; unas hebras de cabello azabache cayeron descuidadamente sobre su rostro, dejando parcialmente descubierta su cicatriz.

- Sí, y no. Es cierto que mi fama es el principal motivo, pero no te olvides que en una guerra en el que el villano es un conservador pro sangre pura, la gente va a ver con buenos ojos a quien parezca ser todo lo contrario. ¿Qué mejor que ser visto con una familia de conocidos _traidores _a la sangre y una hija de muggles?

La muchacha sonrió, impresionada con su razonamiento.

- Eres muy astuto, Harry. No sabía que Fudge era capaz de ese tipo de sutilezas.

- Está desesperado por conservar su puesto. Creo que es lo suficientemente ingenuo como para querer ganar la reelección, y sabes que la necesidad es la madre de la inventiva.

Beth rió suavemente, cubriendo su boca con una pequeña y blanca mano. Los dos magos mayores la miraron confundidos. Al notar su mirada, la niña les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y encogió sus hombros, nerviosa.

- P-perdonen, es que recordé algo - dijo en voz pequeña.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y tomó un alfil negro entre sus dedos.

- ¿Seguimos?

* * *

El fuerte viento que golpeaba contra la ventana ahogó sus juramentos. Las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo, oscureciendo el día y prometiendo una jornada melancólica. Dentro de la precaria cabaña, Sirius se mecía en una vieja silla de madera que crujía con cada movimiento, apretando con fuerza el periódico que llevaba en sus manos.

- Eso te demuestra qué papel hubiera jugado tu preciado ahijado en la Orden si te hubieras empeñado en separarlo del Señor de las Tinieblas - comentó una voz rasposa desde las sombras que cubrían la parte más lejana de la única habitación de aquella casa. Se escuchó el crujir de unos resortes metálicos, y el rumor de las sábanas al moverse torpemente; el hombre que apenas era tocado por los rayos grises de luz se había sentado sobre la cama, sus dedos jugando distraídamente con su varita.

- No me tomes por estúpido, Rockwood. _Él_ también lo ha usado como su marioneta al mandarlo a Hogwarts; seguramente quiere asegurar su red de espías allí.

- Puede que esa fuese una de sus razones - concedió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero, ¿no crees que le hubiera sido más fácil utilizar a los hijos de los mortífagos, o mejor aún, a un mortífago disfrazado en su lugar? Potter es una carta de suma importancia en este juego; no sería muy sabio ponerla en peligro tan temprano.

Sirius le miró con ojos entrecerrados, y con un brazo estirado tomó una botella oscura que descansaba en la mesa. Mientras tomaba un trago, Rockwood continuó.

- Además, es obvio el afecto que le tiene nuestro señor. No le haría tomar semejante misión por razones puramente estratégicas. Estoy seguro de que el niño, ansioso por hacer algo, le rogó que le dejara ir a Hogwarts. Esa niña que le acompaña, Beth, debe de ser algún tipo de protección.

El animago miró nuevamente el periódico, apreciando el impactante titular que anunciaba la aparición del salvador del mundo mágico en francés. Una imagen reciente de su ahijado había sido impresa bajo el título, mostrando al adolescente sonriendo nerviosamente junto a un imponente Dumbledore, quien tenía un brazo apoyado sobre el hombro del joven mago.

- Debe estar desesperado - comentó el ex Inefable, ganándose una mirada confundida de su compañero-. Dumbledore, digo. Suele ser más sutil en política. Esta vez ha hecho sus acciones muy transparentes; todos saben que ha sacado el niño a la luz porque está perdiendo votos en el Wizengamot. Es su última esperanza; convencer a todo el mundo de que es el arma que acabará con el Inmortal.

El hombre se rascó la barba en actitud pensativa.

- Quizá lo entrene de verdad; eso sería gracioso. De todas formas se está arrinconando él solo.

Sirius bajó su mirada; sus ojos brillaban con furia y su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus labios apretados, formando una fina línea. La situación poco le agradaba. A su modo de ver las cosas, un adolescente de catorce años debería mantenerse alejado de todo ese barullo político, sin mencionar la guerra; pero parecía que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore parecían estar de acuerdo. Estuviese en el bando que estuviese, Harry corría peligro de todas formas.

No, la situación no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero ahora, parado como estaba en la misma vereda que su ahijado, debía hacer lo posible para que aquella guerra terminara pronto y finalmente pudiese ofrecerle a Harry el tiempo de paz que merecía.

- ¿Cuándo piensas que llegarán?- preguntó, sin levantar la mirada. El viento se había detenido.

- No falta mucho.

- ¿Crees que cederán?

El mortífago sonrió, mostrando dientes carcomidos por el sarro y la mugre, su barba tupida escondiendo las arrugas alrededor de su boca. Su rostro hacía una impresión desagradable, y sus ojos en particular acentuaban lo siniestro de su aspecto. Brillantes como el mar en una noche de luna llena, se concentraban en el rostro de su compañero.

- Francia cayó ante nuestros pies, Holanda se entregó sin resistencia. Italia nos mira con miedo, y los españoles no se atreven a hablar nuestro nombre. ¿Crees que estos alemanes tienen algo mejor que ofrecer, luego de haber perdido su ejército gracias a la derrota de Grindlewald?

* * *

En la lúgubre mansión de Grimauld Place, los días soleados parecían perder su vitalidad en los rincones oscuros; en los retratos siniestros que murmuraban palabras prohibidas, en la premonición de un accidente infortunado producto de algún viejo maleficio oscuro. La familia Weasley ocupaba tan solo dos semanas al año la antigua construcción, durante el verano, con el propósito de mantenerla y renovar los hechizos de protección que cubrían su propio hogar, La Madriguera. Aquellas dos semanas eran suficientes como para interrumpir sus sueños con pesadillas, y cubrir sus pieles con escalofríos; incluso en el día más caluroso del año, que invitaba a salir y a correr bajo la promesa de la libertad vacacional, se recluían en el edificio por miedo a que las penumbras se escaparan a la calle.

Quizás la más tímida e inocente de las habitantes regulares de aquella casa era la que más la disfrutaba; aunque pocos sabían aquello, y menos el porqué. Astaroth, en toda su naturaleza demoníaca, respiraba con placer el aire cargado de vieja magia negra que ni el humor empalagoso de los miembros de la Orden podrían arruinar. Él, escondido detrás de _ella_, olvidaba las molestias que le causaban los humanos y se concentraba en la sensación del suave llamado de las viejas maldiciones que reptaban por las paredes de la casa, y se concentraba en su misión; se concentraba en sus _deseos._

Harry tenía un efecto semejante sobre él. Su alma pura, blanca como la nieve y tan brillante que le resultaba repugnante, había sido corrompida con aquella misma vieja magia negra. Había visto su corazón en más de una vez; el mismo núcleo de su magia que había sido rodeado de una presencia extraña, oscura, seductora. Un parásito negro que pulsaba irradiando magia corrupta y podrida, aferrándose al blanco brillante mediante unos finos tentáculos que se disparaban en todas las direcciones. Astaroth saboreaba la ilusión del día en el que Harry finalmente comenzara a utilizar aquella magia que los de su especie habían creado; cuando la magia negra corriera por sus venas y volviera oscuro todo lo blanco. Sabía que aquél parásito se alimentaría, que crecería y pudriría todo cuanto tocase.

Harry siempre fue un caso especial; la excepción a toda regla. Ningún ser humano había ejercido tanta atracción sobre su ser; la magia negra durmiente que se desprendía de él, formando una aureola oscura alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo le resultaba intoxicante. La magia de Voldemort, aunque más poderosa y autoritaria, carecía de aquél perezoso atractivo que caracterizaba a aquella que seguía al niño a todos lados, y en cambio le resultaba agresiva, destructora, demasiado áspera para sus sentidos. Su raza, habiendo creado las Artes Oscuras luego de alimentar el corazón de los hombres con el odio y temor necesarios para usarlas, era sensible al rastro que dejaban en el aire. Invadían sus sentidos en una danza sensual; y la única razón por la que se aventuraban en el plano físico era para sentir los retazos de las prácticas de los hombres; la única razón por la que a veces sus nombres se asociaban al de algún mortal era por el sabor exquisito de su varita utilizando las más negras de las maldiciones.

Pero Harry jamás había usado las creaciones de su raza; su alma había nacido pura y capaz de realizar la magia natural de los de su especie, la blanca. Aún así, allí estaba aquella mancha, y la magia que había nacido con él se mezclaba con aquella fuente ajena y la potenciaba de una forma que Astaroth, en toda su larga vida, jamás había visto. Sus hermanos, tan estúpidos como estaban luego de siglos de soledad en aquél plano, habíanse visto igual de atraídos que él; pero por más familia que fuesen, él no les dejaría probar aquél mago que era suyo desde el momento en el que había posado sus ojos sobre su infante forma. Astaroth se había asegurado de hacerles saber aquello cuando devoró a uno de sus hermanos luego de que se acercara _demasiado_ al niño.

Había hecho su misión el permanecer cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible, observando el progreso de aquella estrella que brillaba cada vez con más intensidad; y que en algún momento se desplomaría en una explosión de locura, odio y oscuridad. Había existido mucho tiempo como para saber cuál era el final de aquellos que eran elegidos por el destino de la misma forma que él; y ansiaba el momento en el que perdiera sus alas y cayera al infierno; ansiaba el momento en el que todo en él muriera, carcomido por la putrefacción de su propia magia.

Los demonios eran seres astutos, malignos; se regocijaban en la desgracia humana y sonreían con el advenimiento del caos. Astaroth no era diferente, pero quizás tenía un poco más de paciencia.

* * *

Sintió brevemente el cálido abrazo de los rayos del amanecer en su rostro antes de que una voz estridente lo despertara. Abrió perezosamente un ojo, y su pupila negra se contrajo al ser cegado por la luz de la ventana antes de que lo cerrara y moviera su cuerpo en la cama para que su rostro estuviera mirando al techo.

- ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Hoy es el día, Harry! ¡Finalmente llegó el día! - Ron sonrió ampliamente. Su rostro cubierto de pecas lucía emocionado, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que parecía haber estado desvistiéndose rápidamente mientras lo despertaba con sus gritos. Tenía un par de medias en una mano, y no lucía más que unos bóxers sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

El mago moreno asintió aturdido, y levantó su cuerpo para sentarse. No tardaron mucho más en vestirse y prepararse para los siguientes días en el campamento que rodeaba el estadio, en parte por Ron, en parte por los gritos del señor Weasley avisándoles que el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Todos los Weasley que vivían allí (Bill, los gemelos, Arthur y Ginny) junto con Beth y Hermione ya los estaban esperando en la cocina; habían decidido salir temprano para tomar el traslador que partía desde un bote de basura ubicado a unas calles del Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir, Beth? - preguntó Bill con preocupación mientras comían. Desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place, el pelirrojo le había tomado un especial cariño a la niña, identificándola con su propia hermana, y quizás consigo mismo, por la pérdida de su supuesta madre. A Astaroth le parecía entretenido jugar con el cariño del humano, y sobre todo con su obvio deseo de querer compensar el poco apoyo que le había podido dar a su propia hermana cuando Molly Weasley murió.

- Sí -respondió en una voz ahogada, y Harry, sentado junto a ella, terminó de contestar.

- Hace mucho que no sale, Bill. Han pasado meses desde que ha cambiado aires, desde que se quedó por unas semanas en lo de Emmeline Vance. Estoy seguro que algo como esto le hará bien.

- No lo sé, Harry - el pelirrojo frunció el ceño-. Va a haber muchas personas allí, y quizás el ambiente le resultará demasiado sobrecargado.

- Está bien, Bill - respondió a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí.

El mayor no parecía convencido, pero permaneció callado.

- No es una muñeca de porcelana - dijo Ginny, sorprendiendo a todos-. Ha pasado peores, seguramente unos cuantos fanáticos de Quidditch no van a hacerle daño.

Harry la miró por un instante; sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la hechicera por un instante antes de que ella volviera a bajar la mirada para seguir comiendo. La menor de los Weasley normalmente permanecía en su habitación y raramente hablaba a alguien que no fuese parte de su familia; las únicas ocasiones en las que Harry la veía era cuando ella estaba limpiando o en las comidas.

Conocía su reputación en Hogwarts como la de una "leona solitaria" que no tenía amigos y que normalmente no prestaba atención en sus clases.

Le sorprendió que hablara, pero supuso que incluso alguien tan cerrado como ella debía tener sus momentos de celos; no le extrañaba que al ver a su hermano tan cercano a una niña de su edad que no fuese ella reaccionara mal.

La comida continuó sin problemas, y pronto los ocho habitantes de la lúgubre mansión se hallaban en la calle, listos para comenzar su viaje.

- Viajaremos utilizando transportes muggles; será más fácil llegar de esa forma. A dos cuadras de aquí hay una estación de tren; si la usamos llegaremos a una cuadra del traslador. ¿Entendieron? - Explicó Arthur, mirando a sus hijos y a los tres invitados a ver si había algún problema.

- Hermione, necesitaré tu ayuda para pagar el tren - dijo, haciéndole gestos a la hechicera para que se acercara. Luego de una pequeña conversación, ambos decidieron que entre los dos comprarían los boletos, previo asesoramiento de la adolescente de pelo castaño.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras la mañana se convertía en día, y pronto llegaron a la estación. Tras un pequeño problema con una de las máquinas que expendían boletos y el temperamento de Ron, pudieron subirse sin problema al atestado tren.

- Hubiera preferido viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo - dijo en un susurro Ron-. Al menos hay espacio para respirar.

Harry asintió mientras trataba de aferrarse a una baranda para que el movimiento de gente que subía y bajaba de los vagones en las paradas no lo arrastrara. ¡Qué barbáricos podían llegar a ser los muggles! Viajando como ganado, expuestos a los olores de una muchedumbre en un día de verano... Su padre tendría un ataque si lo viera así.

- Creo que ya estoy listo para aprender a aparecerme - comentó Fred cuando salieron del tren-. Ya tengo una idea de a qué se refieren cuando dicen que sientes "como si fueses pasando por un tubo pequeño".

- Oh, vamos, no fue tan malo - dijo Hermione, ofendida-.¡Ni siquiera estamos en la hora pico!

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, y la inteligente hechicera decidió sabiamente callar la boca. Salieron en silencio de la caótica estación, y caminaron a través de una plaza venida a menos hasta un edificio de pared de ladrillos enmohecidos.

- Por aquí - los guió Arthur, dando la vuelta al edificio, hacia un callejón-. Debería estar en un bote pintado con pintura roja, o al menos eso dice la guía.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse a buscar el artefacto, una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Qué coincidencia! - un hombre de rostro robicundo y barba escasa de color castaño salió a su encuentro, seguido por un muchacho joven. Harry los ojeó con interés; sus rostros le eran familiares.

- ¡Amos! - el señor Weasley sonrió y saludó de un apretón de manos al hombre mayor. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, y sus ojos marrones pronto se desviaron hacia la familia de pelirrojos-. Ah, permíteme presentarte a mis hijos; Fred, George, Ron, Bill y Ginny. Ella es Hermione, una amiga de Ron, y ella, Beth, es la hermana de Harry, quien está aquí - señaló a todos con una expresión bonachona, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse parte de una exhibición de zoológico, a pesar de las buenas intenciones del hombre.

- ¿Harry? - los ojos del tal Amos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su frente, encontrándose con la famosa cicatriz-. Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¡eres Harry Potter!

Escondiendo su fastidio por la innecesaria atención, el adolescente extendió una mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Usted es...? - preguntó como quien acaba de conocer a alguien interesante.

- Amos Diggory - el hombre tomó la mano con entusiasmo, una mirada de pura reverencia en sus ojos-. Trabajo en el Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

_"Ah, por eso su rostro es tan familiar. Mi padre pensaba usar el Imperio en él hace unos años, cuando intentaba filtrarse en el cuerpo de los Aurores. Y ese entonces debe ser Cedric, el prefecto de Hufflepuff,"_ pensó Harry.

- Un placer - dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Echó una rápida mirada al joven que estaba parado detrás del hombre, y sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante.

- ¿Tú eres Cedric, no es así? - preguntó, y el joven le miró con sorpresa.

- Sí - respondió, dando un paso adelante para saludarlo-. Creo que jamás nos han introducido personalmente.

- No, pero te he visto en Hogwarts. Es un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente - respondió el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa. Amos puso un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo, lanzando una fuerte carcajada.

- ¿Con que se conocían de Hogwarts, eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hablabas con Harry Potter, Ced?

- Es que no nos conocíamos personalmente, papá - respondió, apenado.

- Ya veo, ya veo. Oh, miren la hora - dijo el mago mirando su reloj-. El traslador sale en un minuto. Todos apoyen un dedo, o algo, sobre él. Vamos, vamos, ¿queda espacio para la señorita? Perfecto...

- ¿Cuánto queda? - preguntó Hermione.

- Debería salir en tres... dos... uno...

Harry estaba acostumbrado a viajar por traslador, pero aquello no significaba que lo disfrutaba. Muy por el contrario, luego de ser engullido por el vórtice de formas y colores, caía sin ceremonia al suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero.

- Demonios, jamás me voy a acostumbrar...-murmuró, y escuchó que a su lado, Beth reía por lo bajo.

Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo, y ayudó a Hermione (quien parecía estar algo mareada) a ponerse de pie, mientras los demás comenzaban a bajar la colina hacia una casucha ubicada en el borde de un bosque.

- Creo que aquí nos separamos - dijo alegremente Amos-. Hasta luego, Arthur, chicos - echó una última mirada a todos, sus ojos descansando en Harry unos segundos más antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse junto a su hijo.

**

* * *

**

- Creo que ya está todo listo - murmuró Hermione, mirando satisfecha la carpa que el señor Weasley había armado-. Podríamos hervir algo de agua para tomar un té, ¿qué les parece?

- Genial - contestó Ron-. Veré qué hay en la alacena.

- Haz una taza para mí y para Beth - pidió Harry mientras la muchacha iba a buscar unas tazas a la cocina.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer al estilo _muggle_? - preguntó el señor Weasley interesado, mirando con avidez la pila de troncos que los gemelos habían juntado a pedido de la castaña.

- Eh, pensaba pedirle a usted que lo prendiera, pero supongo que si quiere aprenderlo no me molestaría hacerlo...

Mientras Hermione luchaba con unas piedras para hacer la chispa necesaria para prender fuego, el señor Weasley jugaba con unos palitos farfullando que "_así es como lo hacían en las _plerículas", Ron hablaba con Beth completamente sonrojado, los gemelos planeaban algo en secreto y Ginny leía un libro en silencio, Harry miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían llegado hacía media hora, pero con un poco de magia ya hubieran estado instalados a los pocos minutos; más el señor Weasley había insistido en hacerlo todo al modo muggle, según sus palabras "_para hacerlo un poco más interesante". _El moreno había tratado de mantenerse alejado, mientras Hermione gritaba las órdenes para armar la carpa y Ron trataba de impresionar a Beth cargando los palos más pesados. Finalmente lo habían logrado, y se encontraron con una de aquellas típicas viviendas agrandadas mágicamente, con todas las comodidades que una casa puede ofrecer, incluyendo dos baños, tres habitaciones, una sala de estar y una cocina. Al parecer, el señor Weasley la había tomado prestado de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, quien era adepto a tomarse vacaciones al aire libre en lugares inhóspitos, disfrutando siempre de las comodidades de la vida civilizada.

Se habían instalado en una pequeña loma que quedaba bastante cerca del estadio; a no más de treinta metros los rodeaban otras carpas, algunas decoradas con los colores de los equipos que jugaban hoy, otras con distintas banderas naciones, otras con panfletos, otras decoradas extravagantemente para llamar la atención.

Harry se sentía a gusto sentado allí, observando el movimiento a su alrededor sin que nadie le prestara atención. Por una razón u otra, siempre se encontraba siendo el objeto de muchas miradas, y en momentos como aquél en el cual el mundo se olvidaba de él podía respirar tranquilo y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

Por supuesto que aquello no puede durar para siempre, pues por el camino que llevaba al estadio se acercaba a ellos nada más ni nada menos que el ministro Fudge, acompañado por tres aurores como guardia.

- ¡Arthur!- sonrió jovialmente, extendiendo una mano enguantada-. ¡Qué gusto saber que han aceptado mi invitación! Espero que les haya estado yendo bien a ti y a tu familia.

- Gracias ministro - contestó el señor Weasley formalmente, lo cual sorprendió a Harry. Seguramente, el hombre pelirrojo había intuido la verdadera razón de su invitación, y solo por sus hijos la había aceptado-. Gracias por preguntar; estamos muy bien. Espero que se encuentre bien de salud usted también, he escuchado que ha tenido una semana caótica.

- Si, si, entre la guerra y la crisis económica hay bastantes cosas que hacer. ¡Pero no hay nada como un buen partido de Quidditch para despejar la mente! Estoy seguro que mientras más relajado esté uno, mejores son las decisiones que toma.

- Sin duda -asintió secamente el pelirrojo-. Creo que no le he presentado a mi familia, Ministro.

Fudge tuvo la decencia de asentir con la cabeza y mirar con una sonrisa benigna a Ron y a Hermione, quienes estaban sentados enfrente de él. Harry sabía que en realidad quería buscar una excusa para verlo a él, y el señor Weasley pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que con una expresión de quien se encuentra con un viejo amigo, se le acercó a Fudge y le dijo:

- Oh, que desconsiderado soy, Ministro, ¿no quiere tomar algo? Pase, pase; ustedes también -miró a los aurores-. Estoy seguro de que los cuatro están cansados, déjenme preparar algo antes de presentarlos a todos.

- Eh, no gracias Arthur -respondió el Ministro viéndose contrariado-. Gracias por su consideración, pero me temo que no tengo tanto tiempo disponible.

- Es una pena señor Ministro - dijo el pelirrojo-. Entonces no me gustaría ocupar más su tiempo.

Harry rió por lo bajo al ver al bajito funcionario casi perder su compostura. El señor Weasley lo estaba haciendo adrede, solamente para molestar al desagradable político.

- Arthur, no me gustaría irme sin conocer a tu encantadora familia. Serán solo unos minutos - el patriarca de los Weasley alzó una ceja, y en aquél simple gesto se leía la sardónica pregunta "¿quieres conocer a mi familia, o quieres ver a Harry Potter?" tan clara que hasta el político tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse aunque fuese un poco.

"_Quién diría que todavía tiene la vergüenza suficiente como para ruborizarse,"_ pensó el moreno, su propia ceja oscura alzada, mientras se preparaba para conocer al Ministro.

- Muy amable de su parte, Ministro - con una mano apoyada ligeramente sobre su hombro, guió a Fudge hasta el centro de su parcela, donde el vivaz fuego que Hermione había prendido flamaba echando chispas de tanto en tanto.

- Como verá, los pelirrojos son míos - se rió ligeramente-. Él es Ron, la que está leyendo es Ginny, Bill se fue a caminar, y los que parecen criminales planeando un robo son los gemelos, Fred y George - Fudge asentía con una pequeña sonrisa falsa cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de alguno de los presentados-. La encantadora señorita enfrente del fuego es Hermione, una amiga de mi hijo Ron, y a su lado está Beth.

- ¿Beth, la hermana adoptiva de Harry Potter? - preguntó con afectada sorpresa, y hasta Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "_Este hombre no conoce la sutileza,"_ pensó Harry.

- Si, ella misma - respondió Arthur secamente, ya notando las ganas del hombre de conocer a quien creería su "marioneta política"-. Y el que ves sentado allí, en aquél tronco, es Harry.

- ¡Por Merlín! - el Niño-Qué-Vivió pensó que alguien debería avisarle al hombre lo horriblemente obvias que resultaban sus acciones, utilizando aquella falsa sorpresa cuando todos en el campamento sabían que él lo había invitado junto a los Weasleys.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó del tronco y se acercó al hombre.

- Buenas tardes, Ministro - saludó cordialmente-. Es un placer conocerle.

- ¡El placer es todo mío, Harry! ¿No te importa si te llamo Harry, verdad? - Sin esperar su respuesta, prosiguió-. Increíble, estar junto al que derrotó al Innombrable, ¡y sólo cuando era un bebé! Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, si, sin duda - sus ojos adoptaron un brillo codicioso, y la mano que sujetaba la del menor se le antojaba como si estuviera podrida al Niño-Qué-Vivió-. ¡Imagínate, con la inmunidad que tienes a la maldición asesina, podrías hacerle frente al mismo Innombrable sin problemas!

_- _Me temo que el destino no me ha agraciado con esa habilidad de la misma forma que lo ha hecho con él, Ministro. Sobreviví a la maldición asesina por una simple combinación de circunstancias favorables; como el profesor Dumbledore no habrá olvidado mencionar a quien haya tenido la suerte de hablar con él, mi madre y su sacrificio me otorgaron una fuerte protección. El mérito es puramente de ella - Harry lo miró con severidad en sus ojos, como si fuese una madre regañando a su hijo por actuar de manera imprudente.

El Ministro lucía afrontado, pero cambió su expresión por otra sonrisa.

- Sin duda, sin duda. Es una humildad envidiable, Harry, aquella que tienes.

- No es humildad, Ministro - dijo el menor, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fudge-. Es simplemente decir las cosas como son.

La sonrisa del pequeño hombre se había perdido en sus palabras; Harry sabía que le había dejado claro que él, joven como era, había entendido el juego que estaba jugando y que no le interesaba colaborar con su fracasada carrera política con su imagen.

- Seguro - el rostro del hombre se había vuelto una mueca de ira, como la de un niño que no obtiene lo que quiere-. Nos veremos más tarde, Arthur, chicos - saludó con la cabeza al pelirrojo, tras lo cual le hizo señas a los tres aurores para que lo siguieran, y se marchó.

- Es realmente un idiota - dijo Harry, acercándose al fuego.

- No sorprende que a la mínima crisis se haya arruinado de la forma que lo hizo - comentó el señor Weasley-. Es un inútil para gobernar, y la única razón por la que está en ese puesto es porque la mayoría de los sangrepuras como Malfoy lo usan de marioneta para pasar leyes que les convengan.

- Hablando de Malfoy, ¿no crees que lo habrá invitado al palco? - preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- ¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe lo mal que nos llevamos!

- Es tan estúpido como para olvidar aquél pequeño detalle, Ron - dijo Fred, acercándose con su gemelo.

- No que nos quejaríamos - agregó George, sonriendo-. Al menos tendríamos tres ratitas de laboratorio con las que probar nuestros productos.

- No hagan nada ilegal - advirtió su padre-. Saben que Malfoy buscará cualquier excusa para arruinarnos.

- No te preocupes, papá. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

- A veces me gustaría creer eso.

Harry y sus amigos rieron.

- Papá - la voz de Ginny emergió de entre la carpa-. Falta agua.

- Oh, iré a buscar entonces - Harry se ofreció-. Beth, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

La niña asintió, y tras ponerse de pie, se limpió su vestido azul con las manos para sacar las hebras de pasto que se habían pegado a la tela. Harry notó por el rabillo del ojo que Ron hacía un amague a abrir la boca, pero un codazo de Hermione lo detuvo antes de que se ofreciera a ir con ellos. La hechicera seguramente pensaba que ambos querían pasar algún tiempo a solas.

- Hay un pozo para sacar agua fresca por allí - el señor Weasley señaló el camino que se alejaba del estadio-. Debe estar a unos trescientos, cuatrocientos metros.

Harry asintió.

- Si no le molesta, ¿podría echar unos hechizos anti derrame y de peso pluma en los baldes? Se nos hará más fácil así.

Arthur hizo lo pedido con una floritura de su varita, y ambos hermanos se pusieron en marcha.

- Esa familia no es tan inútil como parece - dijo Astaroth cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escucharan-. Los gemelos son interesantes, y el padre no es ningún idiota.

A Harry se le hizo gracioso el tinte demoníaco que volvía a tener la voz de la muchacha, aún conservando su tono agudo y femenino.

- Pensé que estarías harto de ellos a esta altura - comentó, mientras miraba las carpas que pasaban. Muchas tenían sus puertas abiertas, sus techos y paredes cubiertas de decoraciones; los que las habitaban estaban sentados en el pasto o en sillas transfiguradas hablando, compartiendo bocadillos. Algunos niños revoloteaban por el lugar, jugando con diversos juguetes mágicos.

- Lo estoy - admitió el demonio-. Eso no me impide valorar las pocas virtudes que tienen.

- Quieren que resulten extravagantes, pero algunas de esas carpas ya resultan ridículas - Harry comentó, señalando una cubierta de tréboles que brillaban de todos los colores mientras unos duendes encantados bailaban en el techo.

- Los humanos tienen una necesidad curiosa de llamar la atención - el demonio abandonó su sonrisa y murmuró:- si tuviera mi magia, podría prenderla fuego.

- Oh, vamos, Astaroth, no querrías arruinar un día tan alegre como este.

- Precisamente porque es alegre quiero arruinarlo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.

- Demonios.

Astaroth le fulminó con la mirada, más anclado como estaba en el pequeño cuerpo de una niña, no lucía muy amenazante. Harry no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, lo que sirvió para molestar aún más al demonio.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí.

La voz los tomó por sorpresa a ambos, y Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente. Su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa, y momentáneamente olvidó que se suponía que no debía conocer al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Draco! - dijo en un suspiro.

El rubio había cambiado desde que lo había visto por última vez en el colegio, Harry notó con algo de dolor. Acostumbrado como había estado a pasar meses enteros en su compañía, el tener que fingir que no eran más que extraños en términos casi hostiles de un día para el otro le había afectado mucho. Había pasado más de un año sin hablar con él directamente, siempre observando sus palabras en papel y sus expresiones a lo lejos en el Gran Salón; ahora más que nunca lo extrañaba, pues estando a metros de él no podía hacer como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. _Por si acaso_.

- Malfoy - dijo, su voz neutral. Vio que su amigo abría los ojos, herido por la indiferencia, pero Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, y sin que nadie lo viese, murmuró algunos encantamientos para que nadie los notara, ni los pudiese escuchar.

- Ven - tomó a su amigo por un brazo, y lo llevó junto a un árbol, seguido por Astaroth.

- Fíjate si alguien nos ha visto - le ordenó al demonio, quien, aún bajo los efectos de los hechizos de Harry, se acercó al camino.

- Nadie - anunció Astaroth en su voz femenina, y volvió junto a ellos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró, y se sentó junto al árbol, indicando con una mano al rubio que debería hacer lo mismo. Notó que el pelo de su amigo parecía un poco más largo, y definitivamente menos ordenado que antes; parecía que la época de la gomina se había terminado.

- Dejamos la laca para el pelo de lado, ¿eh? - comentó con una sonrisa. Draco se ruborizó y le dio un codazo.

- Si, mi padre odia verlo así, pero en mi opinión luce mejor - con una mirada poco inocente, observó a su amigo-. Tú estas igual, aunque deberías cortarte el pelo. Ya parece que va a tragarme vivo.

- ¡No estoy igual! Crecí un poco - Draco puso los dedos en forma de comillas, lo cual se ganó un golpe por parte del moreno. El rubio respondió con otro codazo, y pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una juvenil lucha fraternal.

- Saben, es de mala educación hacer cosas de adultos en frente de una niña - dijo Astaroth con la voz más inocente que podía usar, y Draco se ruborizó. Su amigo lanzó una carcajada.

- Es Astaroth, Draco, estoy seguro que ha visto peores - comentó Harry entre risas.

- He _hecho_ peores - dijo el demonio con su voz normal.

- Casi me había olvidado de que tenías forma de...- el rubio, ahogado por las risas, tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de continuar. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, ya hubiese estado tres metros bajo tierra, cortesía de la pequeña muchacha que le fulminaba con la mirada-. Dime, ¿ya te has hecho mujer?

Harry, viendo que se acercaba una pelea, decidió ponerle un alto mientras podía, y le hizo un gesto a Astaroth para que se sentara junto a él que el demonio ignoró. Suspirando, optó por cambiar el tema de conversación.

- ¿Cómo estas, Draco? ¿Han estado ocupados?

El rubio, notando la ligera advertencia en la voz de su amigo, decidió dejar su enemistad con Astaroth para después, y contestó.

- He pasado un verano aburrido, eso es seguro. Extraño entrenar contigo. Aunque es un buen mago, Blaise no tiene idea de qué hacer con una varita en un duelo.

- Sí, siempre creí que tendría más suerte como político que como auror - Harry sonrió-. Hace meses que no practico.

- Supongo que no puedes, misión y todo - Draco suspiró-. De todas formas, he tenido un año caótico. Mi madre tiene los nervios en punta, porque mi padre apenas está en casa.

- Mi padre debe estar volviéndole loco con la guerra.

- Sí, y no sabes lo paranoicos que se han puesto. Me han contratado a un tutor para seguir mi educación en verano porque temen que lo que ya sé "no sea suficiente".

Harry entendió que se refería a su futuro como Mortífago.

- Nunca está de más estar preparado.

- Sí, pero... _son vacaciones de verano, Harry_ - se quejó el rubio-. ¡Quiero un descanso!

- Ah, yo también - el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa triste-. Pero hay que sacrificar cosas como el tiempo de ocio para obtener beneficios.

- A veces me da la impresión de que hablo con mi madre - Draco dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No me has dicho como has estado _tú._

- ¿Hace falta aclararlo, cuando sabes que estoy encerrado en una casa antigua con un montón de Weasleys? - su amigo rió-. De todas formas me divierto. Hermione es inteligente, y Ron, a diferencia de otros -Harry miró mordazmente a sus dos acompañantes-, sabe jugar al ajedrez.

- Oh, no me digas que de verdad te encariñaste con esos dos - dijo con desprecio el rubio-. _Un traidor_ y _una sangresucia_.

- Ambos aburridos - añadió Astaroth, quien estaba jugando con unas hojas que había a sus pies-. Debes estar desesperado.

- Quizás - admitió Harry con un suspiro-. ¿Es tan malo?

- Harry, ellos son el enemigo en esta guerra. No puedes encariñarte con ellos si sabes que en algún momento los vas a enfrentar en batalla.

- No creo que...

- ¡Vamos! - el rubio lo miró con reproche-. Sabes bien que Weasley va a meterse por su madre, y Granger para "_luchar por lo que es correcto_". Los conoces, _yo_ los conozco; pero más importante, te conozco a ti. No puedes bajar tu varita en una batalla porque te has encariñado con ellos.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde como para poner el grito en el cielo - suspiró Harry-. No puedo hacer nada ahora.

- Sí puedes - comentó Astaroth, mirándolo con los ojos negros típicos de su raza-. Ten en cuenta a todo momento que son tu presa. Que probablemente en el futuro te odien cuando vean tu rostro, que no importa cuanto se alegren de verte ahora, escupirán tu nombre y el suelo por el que caminas cuando sepan la verdad.

- Eso es algo que un demonio haría, pero un humano...- comenzó Draco, pero la falsa niña lo interrumpió.

- Es igual de sensato. _Ámalos _todo lo que quieras, pero no te olvides de quién eres y quienes son ellos, Harry.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, y asintió. Astaroth tenía razón hasta cierto punto.

- Será mejor que busquemos esa agua, hemos estado bastante tiempo lejos del campamento - comentó el demonio-. Nos vendrán a buscar.

- Irán al palco, ¿verdad? - preguntó Draco, levantándose junto a los otros dos jóvenes.

- Sí, trata de no pelear mucho con Ron - Harry le sonrió.  
- Haré lo posible - el rubio se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta-. Nos vemos luego.

El Niño-Qué-Vivió le vio marchar antes de darse vuelta y decirle a su supuesta hermana:

- Vamos, no creo que el pozo quede muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

- ¡Quién lo diría! - exclamó Hermione, entusiasmada-. Bulgaria atrapa la snitch, pero Irlanda gana.

- No puedo creer que Fred y George hayan acertado - Ron sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

El juego había durado menos de tres horas en total, pero no por eso había sido menos intenso. Luego de una interesante introducción en la que los leprechaun irlandeses cubrieron al estadio con sus monedas falsas, y las búlgaras _veelas_ habían bailado para volver a los hombres locos con sus encantos (durante el espectáculo, Harry había visto prudente cerrar los ojos, mientras que Ron había casi saltado del palco para tratar de llegar a las atractivas criaturas, y hasta Astaroth se había visto afectado, aunque la causa de esto era la enfermiza magia natural que exudaban las _veelas, _que lo habían descompuesto) el partido había empezado; una danza de túnicas bordó y verdes cruzándose en el aire. Apenas se distinguían las figuras de los jugadores, pues eran manchones en aire, maniobrando a toda velocidad alrededor del estadio. Los cazadores iban y venían, las bludgers eran disparadas más rápido de lo que el ojo desnudo podía ver, y los buscadores apenas aparecían. Harry había comprado binoculares mágicos a todos, por lo que pudo seguir el partido sin problema alguno.

Luego de una emocionante y peligrosa maniobra que dejó al buscador irlandés en el piso, con su nariz bañada en sangre, el búlgaro Viktor Krum logró atrapar la snitch, terminando el partido. Aunque las ovaciones por la victoria de los irlandeses fueron obligatorias, también recibió parte del aliento del público por semejante conclusión.

El ministro Fudge había entregado la copa a unos cansados jugadores vestidos en verde, tras lo cual el público abandonó el estadio aún cantando las canciones de victoria; la atmósfera alegre los acompañó mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el camino principal que los llevaría al estadio. Los Weasley y Hermione hablaban animadamente del partido, habiendo olvidado la pequeña confrontación con los Malfoy al llegar al palco (que había sido afortunadamente tan solo un cruce de palabras entre Lucius y Arthur y algunos comentarios mordaces entre Draco y Ron).

- ¿Duermes en la de arriba, o la de abajo, Harry? - preguntó Ron cuando entraron en su habitación en la carpa, los sonidos de los fanáticos festejando apenas llegando a sus oídos.

- En la de abajo - respondió Harry distraídamente, mientras se sacaba la remera. Había olvidado su pijama en Grimmauld Place, por lo que dormiría con los pantalones que había usado todo el día.

- Ey, ¿quieren tomar algo antes de...?- Hermione entró en la habitación, y se detuvo avergonzada al ver a Harry desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Ron, en el baño, preguntó qué sucedía.

- ¡Perdón! - chilló, tapándose los ojos, mientras su rostro se volvía escarlata.

- Vamos, Hermione, no has visto nada que no conozcas - rió Harry, acercándose a ella y sacándole las manos del rostro.

La hechicera no dijo nada, pero su rubor se intensificó. Ron eligió aquél momento para salir del baño, y los miró a ambos con confusión y, Harry notó con diversión, algo de celos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada, me saqué la remera para meterme en la cama, y Hermione entró. Asumo que no le gustó lo que vio.

Aquello causó que la hechicera se ruborizara más, si eso era posible, y comenzara a farfullar.

- N-no, e-es que... N-no es así, es que...

Harry se rió de buena gana, y volvió a ponerse su remera, cubriendo el físico bien entrenado de su cuerpo de catorce años.

- Ya está, ya puedes ver - dijo mientras se tiraba con desgano en su cucheta. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su amiga volvía a pedir disculpas y salía de su habitación.

- Cumplen catorce, y ya se vuelven locas. ¡No entiendo a las mujeres! - se quejó Ron, mientras subía su litera y se acostaba.

- Buenas noches - dijo, antes de apagar la luz.

- Buenas noches - le respondió Harry.

* * *

Su sueño fue interrumpido bruscamente por una mano que, aferrado a su brazo con una fuerza que le lastimaba, lo sacudía urgentemente. Harry abrió los ojos, aún en el estupor del despertar, y trató de enfocar a quien lo agitaba de tal forma.

- ¡...te, vamos Harry, levántate! - el rostro de Bill Weasley lucía pálido, y gotas de sudor hacían su recorrido por sus mejillas. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par, repletos de terror. Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? - preguntó con voz ronca.

- ¡No hay tiempo, levántate! Vístete rápido, ¡hay mortífagos en el campamento!

La palabra _mortífagos_ logró que saliera de su estupor completamente, y en un flash, tomó la remera que yacía tirada al píe de su cama y se la puso. Su mente corría a gran velocidad, sus pensamientos tratando de buscar la explicación a aquél inesperado ataque.

_"Mi padre no me ha dicho nada acerca de un ataque aquí..."_ pensó mientras se ataba las zapatillas. Notó distraídamente que Ron acababa de caerse de su cama, y buscaba atemorizado su ropa. _"¿Serán novatos, o simplemente idiotas, borrachos, buscando algo de diversión?"_

- Métanse en el bosque, y no salgan, ¿entendido? - Bill ordenó mientras miraba por la entrada de la carpa-. Las chicas ya han ido allí con los gemelos; yo y papá vamos a ayudar. ¡No se atrevan a meterse en el camino de esos desgraciados por nada del mundo!

Ron, quien lucía tan pálido como su hermano, asintió sin discutir, varita en mano.

- No suelten su varita por nada del mundo, ¿está bien? No duden en defenderse si es necesario.

Al ver que ambos muchachos entendían la situación, el pelirrojo los empujó hacia la salida de la carpa.

- ¡Vayan, ahora! - gritó, y mientras él salía corriendo en dirección a los gritos, los dos muchachos se fueron en dirección opuesta, al bosque.

Echando un par de miradas sobre su hombro, Harry notó que a lo lejos el azul del cielo de la noche se teñía de rojos y naranjas; se escuchaban explosiones de vez en cuando, y los gritos se volvían cada vez más fuerte. Un siniestro humo cubría el cielo, y una soplada del viento bastó como para que se revelase la verde Marca Tenebrosa brillando entre las estrellas; bañando con su luz maligna los rostros de los aterrorizados magos y hechiceras que corrían por aquél camino, huyendo despavoridos. Harry miró con algo de indiferencia la marca, pero en el interior sintió triunfo al darse cuenta en aquél momento que los mortífagos de su padre estaban detrás de aquél caos.

_"Sin embargo,"_ pensó, _"mi padre me hubiera avisado. A menos que no haya sabido, y estos sean mortífagos actuando por su cuenta... pero con la situación en la que estamos, sería una movida peligrosa. Deben darse cuenta de que mi padre los desollaría vivos por algo así."_

El grito cercano de una mujer empeoró aquella estampida humana, y Harry tuvo que echarse a un lado para evitar caer debajo de aquellos aterrorizados pies, perdiendo de vista a Ron. Con su varita en mano, decidió que antes que buscar al grupo, sería mejor ponerse a salvo, por lo que echó una mirada a los tupidos árboles que se alzaban detrás de él y se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque. Sin necesidad de palabras, una débil luz se prendió en la punta de su varita, lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar su camino sin llamar la atención de aquellos que pudieran estar acechando el lugar.

Con cuidado de no pisar ninguna rama que delatara su posición, caminó hasta un pequeño claro, y se sentó en un tronco que descansaba por allí.

- Ahora, a esperar...- murmuró, mirando la brillante serpiente que se deslizaba por la boca de una calavera entre las estrellas.

Sin embargo, un grito rompió con la calma de aquél lugar, y una explosión cercana obligó al muchacho a cubrir su rostro con su brazo. Harry decidió que se habían acercado demasiado para su gusto, y alzó la varita, adoptando la postura inicial clásica del duelo, con un hechizo en mente listo para atacar.

Con una pequeña vuelta de su varita utilizó un hechizo para mejorar su audición; y esperó sin moverse, hasta que finalmente escuchó el crujir de las ramas que señalaba la llegada de una persona. La máscara blanca lo delató como mortífago, y Harry decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo inconsciente lo más rápido posible, pues si bien no quería luchar contra las fuerzas de su padre, sabía que no todos los mortífagos sabían de su identidad y por lo tanto, tratarían de dañarlo.

- Me pregunto qué hará un niño como tú solo en medio del bosque. ¿Acaso ya nos hemos encargado de tus padres? - el intruso se burló al entrar al claro.

Harry movió la cabeza suavemente, y dejó que su flequillo se moviera para revelar su cicatriz. Aquello le dejaría saber si necesitaría usar la fuerza, o si aquél mortífago lo reconocería.

- Parece que la suerte me sonríe - dijo de una manera desagradable, y Harry supo entonces que aquél no pertenecía a la élite del ejército de su padre-. Harry Potter, me preguntó qué me dirá el Señor de las Tinieblas si le llevo tu cadáver.

- Ya veremos quién lleva a quién - dijo el muchacho, y no dudó al soltar de un latigazo de su varita un hechizo aturdidor.

- ¡No me la hagas tan fácil! - se rió el hombre mientras lo bloqueaba sin esfuerzo. Harry decidió que para terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible debería tomarse la pelea en serio, comenzó a correr alrededor del mortífago para evitar que pudiera golpearle eficazmente con algún hechizo, mientras de su varita lanzaba una sucesión de hechizos de magia blanca.

El mortífago intentó atacarlo mientras se movía por un tiempo, pero al ver que su puntería no le favorecía, decidió atacar el suelo sobre el que el muchacho corría.

- _¡Bombarda! - _bramó su atacante, haciendo explotar un árbol cercano a Harry. Aquello logró hacerle perder su balance, y el muchacho cayó al suelo.

- Demonios - juró entre dientes, y de un movimiento furioso con su varita, hizo explotar el árbol que caía sobre él, enviando los escombros hacia el hombre a toda velocidad.

Este lanzó unas carcajadas mientras detenía el ataque con una pared transfigurada.

- ¡Vamos, Potter, pelea de verdad! - El mortífago se rió cruelmente-. Te enseñaré cómo jugamos los adultos, _¡Crucio!_

Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas al ser alcanzado por la maldición, y mordió su lengua para evitar gritar.

- ¿Eso no es suficiente? - dijo el hombre con desprecio, su rostro retorcido en una mueca de furia-. Quizás un poco más de poder te hará gritar como el cerdo que eres.

Harry tragó la sangre que fluía de su lengua mordida y convenciéndose de que el dolor era mental y no real, apuntó con su varita al hombre. El odio brillaba en sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos resplandecer sobrenaturalmente en la oscuridad del bosque.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El mortífago, sorprendido, no atinó a moverse antes de que la luz verde lo engullera y cayera al suelo sin vida. Harry, temblando por los efectos del Cruciatus, se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto. Una figura negra apareció en su rango de visión, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, había caído a la inconsciencia gracias un hechizo rojo.

* * *

Caminó sin prisas hasta llegar al claro, escuchando los gritos del hombre y del muchacho sin inmutarse. Las luces de los hechizos palidecían y morían antes de iluminar su rostro, oculto entre las penumbras del bosque. Las hojas a su alrededor brillaban suavemente con la luz verde de su Marca, que flotaba en el cielo siniestramente como el terrible augurio que era.

Notó sin poca satisfacción la rabia detrás de los hechizos del más joven, y críticamente examinó las faltas que en otra ocasión, en otro tiempo, podrían haber significado su muerte. Dejó que la danza letal se desarrollara sin interrupciones, y esperó con paciencia el momento de su conclusión. El último movimiento fue el del muchacho, quien dejó atrás el dolor y el miedo de una de las maldiciones prohibidas para cerrar el espectáculo con la llamada de la muerte. Una paloma de puro poder oscuro voló hasta el pecho del sorprendido hombre, y le arrebató su alma para entregársela al segador; supo que aquél era el momento en el que él debía intervenir.

Se acercó al cuerpo del caído muchacho; notó algo impresionado que seguía consciente, y con un tierno hechizo lo entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

- _Se va a enojar - _siseó una voz, y Voldemort se dio vuelta para saludar a su fiel serpiente.

- _A diferencia de lo que será su vida, su enojo es temporario. Tarde o temprano lo entenderá -_le respondió. Notó, bajo la luz de la Marca, que sus escamas brillaban manchadas de sangre, y una sonrisa feroz se asomó a su rostro-. _¿Te has divertido, Nagini?_

_- No mucho, los hermanos que me comí no opusieron mucha resistencia._

_-_ _Al menos estás satisfecha - _comentó despreocupadamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a Harry. Quitó suavemente unas mechas de cabello de su rostro, revelando la cicatriz, y acercó su varita al pecho del muchacho.

- _Inmovilízalo, Nagini - _ordenó a la serpiente antes de comenzar a recitar un hechizo en latín. Nagini reptó cuidadosamente hasta el adolescente y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de él, apretando lo suficiente como para que no se moviera en caso de que le agarraran convulsiones. Había visto muchas de aquellas ceremonias con su amo como para no saber lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Concentrado en sus palabras y el flujo de magia que tomaba tanto de sus alrededores como de su propia sangre, dejó que la punta de su varita (que había estado firmemente apretada al pecho del menor) se levantara lentamente, llevándose con ella una sustancia brillante y viscosa de color blanco. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, pero Nagini lo contuvo. Al igual que con su alma muchos años atrás, dejó que esta se separara naturalmente del cuerpo, volviéndose de una textura y color parecidos al óxido al contacto con la magia ambiente. Con la mano libre sacó un pendiente de su bolsillo, y se apresuró a encerrar el pedazo de alma de Harry allí con otro encantamiento. El collar, compuesto por una cadena de titanio y una simple esmeralda incrustada, brilló unos momentos antes de volver a la normalidad.

- _Huele diferente ahora -_comentó Nagini, relajando su agarre al constatar que el muchacho había dejado de sacudirse-. _Su olor se parece más al tuyo._

_- Era de esperarse. Sin embargo, no cambió mucho físicamente -_dijo Voldemort quien con esfuerzo se acercó a un árbol cercano y se recostó contra él-. _Mis facciones parecían más puntiagudas, aunque claro que hacía años que practicaba Artes Oscuras regularmente._

_- ¿Quieres que me mueva o que lo siga teniendo? Me imagino que no va a estar muy feliz cuando se despierte y descubra que le falta una parte de su alma._

_- Es un solo horrocrux. Sabía que en algún momento le pediría que se hiciera uno._

La serpiente acarició brevemente con su lengua la mejilla del joven, para luego volver su cabeza triangular hacia Voldemort.

- _Despiértalo. _

El mago oscuro sonrió, y volvió a levantarse para acercarse al cuerpo de su hijo.

- _¡Ennervate!_

Harry abrió los ojos...

- Creo que debí decirte antes que niños como tú no tendrían que jugar solos en el bosque - Voldemort dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Y bueno, aquí estoy. 9.000 + palabras en compensación por la última vez que actualicé.

_Aclaraciones:_

La única razón por la que Fudge decidió seguir adelante con el proyecto de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch en Inglaterra es porque es una buena forma de distraer a las masas de una guerra, y contentarlas un rato para que no se den cuenta de lo poco que se hace/los horrores que se cometen (Argentina en el 78...).


End file.
